Amy RobertsDas Jahr zuvor
by horizon92
Summary: Ein Jahr vor Harrys Schulbeginn stellt Dumbledore eine neue Lehrerin ein. Was hat es mit Amy auf sich? Warum brach sie mit fünfzehn aus Durmstrang aus? Snape ist fasziniert von dieser Frau, die es immer wieder schafft, ihn bis zum Äußersten zu reizen...
1. Chapter 2

**_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören j. k. Rowling und ich hab sie mir nur geliehen. Freue mich über jedes noch so kurze Review!Also dann viel Spaß leute!_**

Chapter I

-Zusammenstoß-

So aufgeregt war ich ja seit meiner Einschulung in Durmstrang nicht mehr gewesen! Warum zum Teufel mussten meine Beine ausgerechnet jetzt zu Gummi werden. Ich würde in die Annalen der Geschichte eingehen, als der erste Mensch, der in Hogwarts nicht eingetreten, sondern hineingewabbelt war...

„ Hey, was'n mit Ihnen los? Soll ich Sie vielleicht lieber hochtragen? Oder isses bloß die Nervosität?" , fragte eine tiefe, angenehme Brummstimme hinter mir. „ Nur Nervosität. Das ist mein erstes Mal in dem Job.", meinte ich. Ich wurde warm angelächelt und eine mülleimerdeckelgroße Hand auf meiner Schulter brachte mich fast zu Fall: „ Entspann'n se sich einfach, die Kinners hier werdn se schon mögen! Die meisten sind ganz nette Kleine. Na gut, die Slytherins vielleicht nich' so, aber lassen sie sich von denen net so fertig machen. Alles verzogene Snobs! Ach, ich an Ihrer Stell würde' auch aufhören, ihren Fummel zu zerfetzen, das würde bei ihr'n Kollegen vielleicht net so gut ankommen...na, vielleicht bei den männlichen!"

Ein Lachen wie Donnergrollen folgte den Worten und ich lächelte dankbar zu Hagrid zurück.

In diesem Moment war ich wirklich mehr als froh darüber, dass Direktor Dumbledore mich bereits am Vortag mit diesem fröhlichen und warmherzigen Menschen -pardon, Halbriesen- bekannt gemacht hatte. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut, vermutlich weil er eine recht herbe Form von Humor besaß und ich mich daher bei ihm wie zu Hause fühlte. Kein Wunder, hatte ich doch seit gut 10 Jahren keinen Wohnsitz gehabt, an dem ich länger als einen Monat blieb. Ja, mit meinen gerade mal 25 Jahren konnte ich doch behaupten, bereits Einiges von der magischen Welt gesehen zu haben. Leider nicht nur Gutes. Unwillkürlich trat mir das Bild eines jungen, gut aussehenden Mannes klar und scharf vor Augen und ich konnte mein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Natürlich hatte Hagrid es gehört und betrachtete mich nun aus seinen warmen, schwarzen Käferaugen. „ Geht' Ihnen wirklich gut? Oder sollen wir die Konferenz vielleicht lieber verschieben?" Fröhlich lächelte ich ihn an und versicherte, dass ich in Ordnung sei, was er mir dann auch glaubte. Schauspielern war wirklich eine meiner Stärken.

Den Rest des Wegs von Hogsmeade schwiegen wir.

en Toren des Schlosses standen und Hagrid die Flügeltüren aufstieß, schluckte ich erneut und versuchte krampfhaft, die Finger vom Saum meines neuen, magentaroten Kleides zu lösen, das Hagrid so liebevoll „Fummel" getauft hatte. Erst gestern noch, als ich Hogwarts von Weitem zum ersten Mal sah, wünschte ich mir , eintreten und seine Pracht von innen bewundern zu dürfen und gleichzeitig tausend Meilen entfernt weiterzuleben wie bisher: frei und ungebunden dorthin zu reisen, wo ich gerade sein wollte.

Tja, jetzt stand ich hier und nur Dumbledores Überredungskünsten hatte ich dieses Dilemma zu verdanken.

„ Worauf in Merlins Namen habe ich mich denn jetzt nur wieder eingelassen? Ich und unterrichten, ha! Ausgerechnet ich!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Erneut ergriff mich eine Welle von Panik und drohte mich zu überrollen. Was war nur los mit mir? Sonst war ich doch immer Feuer und Flamme, wenn es um neue Herausforderungen ging! Hagrid gab mir einen „kleinen" Schubs und ich stolperte über die Stufen in die Eingangshalle. „Na ja, zumindest bin ich gestolpert und nicht gewabbelt, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", donnerte Hagrid stolz. Später hätte ich diesen Moment sicherlich als historisch bezeichnet, als ich zum ersten Mal mit Staunen das Schloss in Augenschein nahm. Es beeindruckend zu nennen war meilenweit untertrieben. Hagrid machte mit mir eine kurze Führung durch die große Halle, zeigte mir den Eingang der Kerker und mein Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock. Ich war froh, dass das Schloss während der Ferien absolut ausgestorben war. Mir wäre der Anblick meiner (fast) am Boden schleifenden Kinnlade auch zutiefst peinlich gewesen! Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Bei jeder zweiten Statue und jedem Bild blieb ich stehen und hauchte ein „wunderschön" oder „faszinierend". Ich konnte nicht anders, in Durmstrang hatten wir kaum Statuen und gar keine Bilder an den Wänden, es war im Gegensatz hierzu kalt und öde gewesen. Das hatte sich in den fünf Jahren meines dortigen Aufenthalts nicht geändert. Ob es später doch noch hübscher geworden war, konnte ich nicht sagen, da ich nach meinem fünften Jahr die Schule abgebrochen hatte und auf Reisen gegangen war.

So ins Bestaunen des Schmuckes vertieft bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass Hagrid vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen geblieben war und laut anklopfte.

_**Snape:**_

Wie er es hasste! Albus und seine Lehrerkonferenzen waren so unglaublich unnötig! Es mochte ja sein, dass Klatschtanten wie Hooch und McGonagall oder die ganzjahresdreckige Kugel Sprout solche Teepartys interessant fanden, für gehobenere Menschen wie ihn waren sie einfach nerv- und zeitraubend! In der hier völlig verschwendeten Zeit hätte er den Heiltrank für Poppy fertigstellen können, stattdessen saß er hier in seinem Stammsessel fest, ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und düster ins Kaminfeuer starrend. Und wozu das Ganze? Um irgendein dummes altes Weib zu begrüßen, das ihm erneut sein Traumfach vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte! Dieses Jahr würde er zu seiner Höchstform an Gemeinheit auflaufen... ein diabolisches Lächeln zog sich für einen kurzen Augenblick über sein Gesicht.

„Severus, mein Lieber. Warum amüsierst du dich nicht ein bisschen wie die anderen anstatt hier ewig Trübsal zu blasen? Gleich kommt unsere neue Lehrkraft, da möchtest du doch hoffentlich einen besseren Eindruck machen als letztes Mal? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war der arme Professor Brandy noch Wochen danach unfähig zu unterrichten!", meinte plötzlich Dumbledore, der gerade von einem Gespräch mit dem Insekt Trelawney herübergewuselt kam. Bei dieser schönen Erinnerung wurde Severus richtig warm ums Herz. Dennoch antwortete er in äußerst gereiztem Tonfall:

„ Muss ich Sie wirklich daran erinnern, dass ich nichts- oder wenig- mehr hasse als solche albernen Menschenversammlungen, Albus? Außerdem ist es mir vollkommen egal, welchen Eindruck ich auf deine so hochgepriesene Lehrerin mache, da sie es ohnehin nicht viel länger als ein paar Wochen auf dem Posten halten wird und ich ihr herzlich wenig Interesse entgegenbringe. Im Übrigen wäre ich Ihnen jetzt sehr dankbar, wenn Sie ihr Augenzwinkern in den Griff bekommen und mich in Frieden lassen würden!" Ungerührt hob Snape sein Whiskeyglas um einen Schluck zu nehmen, während er auf Dumbledores Kommentar wartete. Doch der Schulleiter kam gar nicht zu einer Erwiderung, denn plötzlich klopfte etwas heftig gegen die Tür und im nächsten Moment steckte auch schon Hagrid seinen buschigen Kopf herein. Die anderen Lehrer steckten die Köpfe noch einmal zusammen und fragten sich gegenseitig, wie die Neue wohl sein würde, ehe die dröhnende Stimme des Riesen verkündete: „ Verzeihung Professor Dumbledore, Sir, sie ist grade eingetroffen." Er deutete hinter sich auf den Gang, woraufhin einige Lehrer ungeniert die Hälse reckten, um vielleicht schon einen Blick zu erhaschen.

„ Ahh, ja, vielen Dank Hagrid! Komm doch herein. Lust auf ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?",

fragte Dumbledore, wartete jedoch nicht auf Antwort, sondern schlüpfte an Angesprochenem vorbei auf den Flur. „Zitronenbrausebonbon!! Arg, wenn der Schulleiter dieses Wort nur noch EIN einziges Mal in den Mund nehmen sollte, gehe ich vollends in die Luft!", dachte Snape bei sich.

Als Hagrid eingetreten war hörte man den Schulleiter freundlich auf jemanden einreden: „ Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, meine Liebe. Kommen Sie, ich möchte Sie ihren Kollegen vorstellen."

Und dann trat er durch die Tür, an seiner Seite ein junges Ding, das ziemlich eingeschüchtert in die Runde schaute. Kein Wunder, denn es war totenstill geworden. Wäre Snape in der Lage gewesen zu denken, hätte er sicher einen Vergleich zu seiner Unterrichtatmosphäre gezogen. Doch er konnte plötzlich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ein Glück dass alle anderen Lehrer in dem Moment zur Tür starrten, sonst hätten sie zum ersten Mal einen fassungslosen Severus gesehen (dass Dumbledore neben der Frau stand hatte er vorübergehend vergessen).

Doch dann, bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte er das Whiskeyglas durch die Finger rutschen. Oh Gott, bitte lass das nicht passieren, bitte nicht...

KLIRR!

Ich wusste schon immer, dass es keinen Gott gibt!

_**Amy:**_

Mein Gott, lass sie endlich aufhören zu starren, das ist ja grauenhaft! Bitte!

KLIRR!

Ich wusste doch, dass es dich irgendwo noch gibt!

Meine Güte, was war ich erleichtert als die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit sich dem zerbrochenen Glas zuwendete. Auch ich fasste meinen Retter ins Auge. Er schien eine Leidenschaft für dunkles Aussehen zu haben: ein schwarzer Vorhang fettig glänzender Haare fiel im ins Gesicht, während er das Glas am Boden mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs reparierte; er hatte eine eher dünne, fast magere Figur und war ziemlich groß (mich überragte er um einen halben Kopf). Die nachtschwarze Robe wurde von einem ebenso schwarzen Umhang ergänzt, der sich um seine Füße bauschte, die in - wer hätte das gedacht!- schwarzen Schuhen steckten. Merlin, hatte der Typ was gegen Farben? Ich war kurz davor, ihn zu fragen, ob seine Unterwäsche auch schwarz war, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Schließlich hatte ich mir gutes Benehmen vorgenommen. Als er sich aufrichtete, blickten mir die zwei dunkelsten Augen entgegen, die ich je gesehen hatte! In ihnen stand nichts als Kälte und Abneigung geschrieben. Die beachtliche Hakennase verlieh dem Gesamtbild eine Individualität der Extraklasse. Mann, er musste ja blass sein wie ein Gespenst! Allerdings konnte ich das im Moment noch nicht genau sagen, da ein leichter Rotton seine Wangen zierte.

Es war irgendwie schon süß zu sehen, wie ein erwachsener Mann sich für ein kaputtes Glas schämte. Immer noch stand ich stumm neben Dumbledore, der Gott sei Dank wie alle anderen durch das fallende Glas aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde und endlich mit lauter Stimme verkündete: „ Liebe Freunde, darf ich Ihnen unsere neue Kollegin vorstellen, die ab heute Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird: Professor Amy Roberts!"

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in das Kollegium, alle stürmten mit Fragen auf mich ein und mir wurden alle möglichen Namen um die Ohren gehauen. Jeder wollte etwas und ich war ein wenig überfordert mir jedes Gesicht mit dazugehörigem Namen einzuprägen. Alles was ich herausbrachte war ein stotternder Satz nach dem anderen.

Die strenge, ältere Dame, die sich mir als Minerva McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, beruhigte mich schließlich ein bisschen: „Unsere Namen werden Sie bald behalten können, glauben Sie mir. Und jetzt entspannen Sie sich ein bisschen, niemand hier wird Sie beißen. Na ja, außer Snape vielleicht, aber nehmen Sie seine Kommentare nicht ernst, er ist schon als Miesepeter geboren worden. Jeder andere Lehrer hier heißt Sie herzlich willkommen, wir stehen Ihnen natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Also, wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen sollten, fragen Sie mich einfach!" - „ Schön, ähm, vielen Dank, ich werde dran denken!", war alles was ich erwidern konnte. Scheinbar war ich das jüngste weibliche Wesen im Raum, weshalb ich mich bald von männlichen Kollegen umzingelt sah, obwohl ich doch eigentlich bloß über Minervas Worte über diesen geheimnisvollen Professor Snape nachdenken wollte.

_**Snape:**_

Krampfhaft versuchte Severus, seinen Blick von dem Gör abzuwenden, das er schließlich längst beschlossen hatte zu hassen. Sie brach tatsächlich den Rekord und brachte ihn gleich bei der ersten Begegnung aus dem Konzept. Als ihm das letzte Mal so ein Ausrutscher passiert war, hatte Lily ihn auf die Wange geküsst. In seinem zweiten Schuljahr...

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und verdrängte diesen Gedanken, um Platz zu schaffen für den brodelnden Zorn, der sich nur gegen sie zu richten schien. Wie kam der Schulleiter nur dazu,

diesem KIND den Posten einer Lehrerin zu geben? Das Mädchen sah aus, als könne es nicht mal einen Flubberwurm besiegen. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er eine Schrulle wie die McGonagall erwartet hatte. Aber DIE da, sie konnte kaum älter als 20 Jahre sein, eigentlich sah die Kleine aus, als wäre sie selbst noch Schülerin... Mit etwas Glück und bösen Worten würde das ein sehr kurzer Aufenthalt werden. Innerlich hatte Severus bereits ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen aufgesetzt, das jeden Erstklässler in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

„ Wie sie schon aussieht!" Mit großen, schüchtern wirkenden Rehaugen, die einen äußerst ungewöhnlichen Farbton aufwiesen (war es grau, blassblau oder zartgrün?), einem kleinen Schmollmund mit tadellos sauberen Zähnen und einer kleinen Nase im schmalen Gesicht musste man sie als Schönheit betrachten. Eine prächtige, glänzend-schwarze Lockenmähne fiel ihr bis zu den Ellbogen offen über den Rücken. Auch der Rest ihrer Ausstrahlung, wie das aufreizend knappe, rote Kleid ließ sie eher wie eine Diva als eine Lehrerin erscheinen. Doch das Interessanteste an dem Mädchen war ihre Haut: sie hatte einen seltsamen und unnatürlich goldenen Schimmer, als wäre sie mit Goldstaub überzogen worden. Das kam Severus nun doch äußerst suspekt vor. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der. Sie ist sicher eine Halbveela!", schoss es dem verwirrten Tränkemeister durch den Kopf.

Natürlich, das musste es sein, so wie die männlichen Kollegen sie mittlerweile umschwärmten! Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, gleich am ersten Tag so einen Auftritt hinzulegen? Wegen ihr hatte er sich eben verdammt lächerlich gemacht!

Plötzlich bemerkte er erschrocken, wie sie sich von der Menschentraube löste und auf ihn zusteuerte. Allerdings geschah das eher unbeabsichtigt, denn sie trat einfach an ihm vorbei zum Buffettisch ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen! Warum ihn das noch wütender werden ließ, wusste Severus nicht, doch er beschloss, ihr schoneinmal einen Vorgeschmack seines Wesens zu liefern.

**_Amy:_**

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft und mich von den Professoren Flitwick, Binns, Kesselbrand (dem Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe) und dem Arithmatiklehrer Andrews loszureißen, indem ich vorgab, mir eines der leckeren Brötchen holen zu wollen.

Mein Gott, Männer! Da zieht man seit fast drei Jahren einmal wieder ein Kleid an und schon liegen sie einem zu Füßen. Aber im Grunde war ich doch sehr erleichtert, dass jeder im Kollegium freundlich und hilfsbereit zu sein schien. Gerade dachte ich: „ Glück gehabt, ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt!", als hinter mir eine schnarrende, hochnäsige Stimme ertönte: „ Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Professor." Wobei das „Professor" höhnisch in die Länge gezogen wurde. „ Ich bin gespannt, ob sie nicht den Rekord im Lehren dieses Fachs brechen. Bisher blieb kaum jemand länger als ein Jahr auf diesem Posten, einer sogar nur einen Monat."

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte, dass die Stimme niemand anderem als der Fledermaus von vorhin gehörte. Kampfbereit lächelnd sah ich ihm in die Augen. Das war dann wohl...

„ Professor Snape, nehme ich an? Sie sind ja noch um einiges liebreizender als man Sie mir beschrieben hat! Ja, ich habe vor mindestens zwei Jahre hierzubleiben. Wünschen Sie mir Glück!", entgegnete ich mit honigsüßer Stimme und meinem besten Unschuldsblick.

Jetzt fiel die falsche Freundlichkeit meines Gegenübers ab. Snae trat nah an mich heran und zischte drohend: „Erstens werde ich Ihnen nie und nimmer für irgendetwas Glück wünschen und zweitens ging ich eher davon aus, dass Sie den Rekord der kürzesten Lehrzeit brechen würden. Ich persönlich sage, nach spätestens drei Wochen suchen Sie das Weite! Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, noch einmal in diesem Tonfall mit mir zu sprechen!!" Jetzt glich er doch eher Graf Dracula, dennoch behielt ich mein falsches Lächeln bei. Eines war sicher, von dieser Miesmuschel würde ich mir nichts kampflos bieten lassen!

_Du willst spielen, Kleiner? Ich habe kein Problem damit, also: Lass uns spielen!_

**_Snape:_**

Was bildete die sich eigentlich ein? Bisher hatte noch kein Neuling seinem I-would-like-to-kill-you-Blick so lange standgehalten! Gegen seinen Willen musste Snape sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn beeindruckte mit ihrem Mut. „Eindeutig Gryffindor!", dachte er. Doch gleich darauf war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher. „Nun, ihr Verhalten zeugt von Intelligenz (Ravenklaw vielleicht?), aber auch von innerer Stärke und Listigkeit, also kann ich auch Slytherin nicht ausschließen. Hmmmm..."

Oh gott, was dachte er da bloß? NIEMALS würde dieses aufmüpfige Weibsbild in sein Haus passen! Das wäre ja noch schöner. Er lächelte sarkastisch und brachte sie dadurch anscheinend besser als je zuvor aus dem Konzept.

Ehe sie sich jedoch weiter zanken konnten, trat ein beinahe radioaktiv-strahlender Dumbledore hinzu und verkündete mit typischem Zwinkern in den Augen: „ Na, Severus, du hast dich tatsächlich schon von selbst vorgestellt? Ich bin positiv überrascht, mein kleiner Geistesblitz scheint ja wahrlich blendend anzukommen! Sie haben in der Tat einige Talente, die ihre Vorgänger eher nicht aufbieten konnten, meine Liebe! Nicht wahr, Professor?"

Roberts stand Severus immer noch gegenüber und lächelte triumphierend. Dann folgte ein kurzes Nicken und ein: „Ich hoffe doch, Direktor, dass die Schüler mich akzeptieren werden und ich Ihren Anforderungen gerecht werden kann!" _Schleimerin!_

Dumbledore blinzelte vergnügt in seine Richtung und antwortete rasch: „ Nun, das sicherlich! Ich dachte mir, bei so einer hübschen Person würden die Schüler doch ganz von selbst aufmerksam dem Unterricht lauschen", _ja klar! die werden sie_ _eher anschmachten und ihre Tische vollsabbern!_ „ schließlich sieht man auf Anhieb, dass Sie nicht gerade in die Kategorie unseres lieben Professor Kesselbrand gehören, nicht wahr, Severus?" _Was bitte?_

_Verdammt, wenn ich jetzt rot werde...! Grrrr!_

Ein schelmisches Funkeln war in Dumbledores Augen getreten und Snape schoss in Gedanken tausend Todesflüche auf seinen unmöglichen Direktor ab!

_Mögest du an deinem nächsten Zitronenbrausebonbon ersticken, du elender Verräter!_

Immer noch sahen beide ihn mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck an, und so drehte er sich schnell zur Seite, um einen langen Blick auf Kesselbrand zu werfen, ehe er sich wieder der jungen Frau zuwandte und seine Augen langsam und abschätzend über sie glitten. In ihren Augen blieb er hängen und hatte sekundenlang das Gefühl, sie wäre zusammengezuckt.

_**Amy:**_

Mein Impuls schrie mir zu, ich müsse sofort weggucken. Bloß mein angeborener Sturkopf ließ mich zurückstarren in diese schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen, die mich mit einer Kälte musterten, dass mir ein ganzer Gletscher über den Rücken lief. Unter seinem Blick fühlte ich mich völlig nackt, und das war nun wirklich kein angenehmes Gefühl in dieser Situation! Kein Wunder also, dass ich mit einem Mal sehr nervös wurde...

Dann endlich war die Musterung vorbei und Snape verkündete mit absolut nüchterner Stimme: „ Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."

_Bitte? Also, ein Kompliment ist das jedenfalls nicht gewesen! Was für ein arroganter Schnösel!_

Ich spürte, wie mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg und drehte mich einfach von diesem Eisklotz weg in Dumbledores Richtung: „Professor, ich freue mich wirklich über den netten Empfang hier", wobei ich Snape einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, „aber ich bin etwas übermüdet von der Anreise und würde mich gerne in mein Zimmer zurückziehen...!" Zugegeben, das war nicht gerade der höflichste Abschied und da der Direktor ja wusste, dass ich bereits seit gestern in Hogsmeade war auch keine besonders schlaue Notlüge, aber er ließ sie durchgehen.

Verständnisvoll lächelnd bat er Minerva McGonagall, mir mein Zimmer zu zeigen. Doch bevor ich die Tür ganz hinter mir schloss, blickte ich nocheinmal zurück und sah mit einiger Genugtuung, wie Dumbledore Snape dessen Miene nach zu urteilen gerade eine Strafpredigt über den korrekten Umgang mit Frauen hielt. Gehässig lächelnd folgte ich Minerva den Gang entlang in mein Turmzimmer.


	2. Chapter 21

**silbergold: **Danke fürs Review.. ja sicher, ich schreib fleißig weiter, aber es kann sein dass es manchmal länger dauert...schulstress augenroll hier endlich das nächste Kap, is ein bisschen kürzer als das erste...aber informativer xD viel Spass

--

**Chapter II:**

-Aller Anfang ist schwer-

Streckend und gähnend erhob ich mich am nächsten Morgen aus dem urgemütlichen Himmelbett, das wie der Rest meines Schlafzimmers in einem dunklen Weinrot gehalten war. Das war zwar für meinen Geschmack etwas übermäßig kitschig, aber durchaus noch auszuhalten. Dafür war ja das Büro schneeweiß und mein Wohnzimmer zierte ein ausgesprochen edles Dunkelgrün, das einen zum Entspannen einlud.

Nun, eigentlich war ja mein ganzes neues Reich (Schlafzimmer, Bad, Wohnzimmer und Büro) unglaublich komfortabel! Zumindest für jemanden wie mich, der es gewohnt war, von einer brüchigen Mietwohnung zur nächsten zu ziehen.

Langsam wurde ich wacher und beschloss, direkt nach dem Anziehen in der großen Halle eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann...

**BUMM!**

Erschrocken sprang ich einen Riesensatz zurück und rieb mir gleich darauf wütend die Ferse, mit der ich gegen das -sehr massive- Sofa gestoßen war. Jede gute Laune war entgültig verflogen, als sich herausstellte, wer der frühe Besucher war: die muffige Fledermaus stand in der Tür und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich auf einem Fuß herumhüpfte und mir den anderen hielt. Schnell ließ ich los und richtete mich wutschnaubend auf: „Was wollen Sie denn hier? Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man nach dem Klopfen auf Antwort warten muss?" Ich stockte und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: „Hat sie Ihnen überhaupt was beigebracht?" Er überging die Bemerkung einfach und grinste mich diabolischst an: „Der Direktor lässt fragen, wann Sie sich zum Frühstück bequemen wollen!? Das gesamte Kollegium wartet in der großen Halle auf Sie!" Oh verdammt! Ich machte ja einen „guten" ersten Eindruck! Was jetzt? Nun, nichts wie runter und mich entschuldigen (und mir bei der Gelegenheit mal wieder den Bauch vollschlagen)! Also blinzelte ich Snape an und versuchte, möglichst gelassen zu bleiben: „Wie Sie sehen können, werter Kollege, wollte ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen, bevor SIE in mein Zimmer geplatzt sind. Wenn wir dann jetzt gehen könnten?"

Also versuchte ich, mich an ihm vorbei durch den Türrahmen zu quetschen, was allerdings kläglich misslang, denn er stellte sich mir direkt in den Weg, packte meine Oberarme und zischte direkt in mein Gesicht: „Nur damit wir uns verstehen, _Miss Roberts._ Ich zeige Ihnen ganz sicher nicht aus Höflichkeit den Weg und lasse mich von Ihnen auch nicht wie ein Hauself behandeln! Und außerdem: nennen Sie mich nie wieder ,werter Kollege', wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist!!" Mit diesen (doch ein wenig einschüchternden) Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte los. Ich musste hinterherhetzen, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und schleuderte in Gedanken alle möglichen Schimpfwörter auf den schlanken, schwarzen Rücken, um den sich der Umhang eindrucksvoll aufbauschte. Diese Zeit würde ja wirklich lustig werden!

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte die Fledermaus maßlos übertrieben, denn als ich hinter ihm (ziemlich außer Puste) in die große Halle trat, saßen lediglich Dumbledore, McGonagall und Mme Hooch am Lehrertisch. Erleichtert (allerdings nicht ohne einen sehr sauren Blick in Snapes Richtung) setzte ich mich neben Hooch und begann mit ihr ein angeregtes Gespräch über Quidditch, denn ich war zwar begeisterter Flieger, hatte bisher jedoch keinerlei Spielmöglichkeiten gehabt, da diese Sportart auf Durmstrang nur den Jungen erlaubt war. Ein Grund mehr, um dort so schnell es ging zu verschwinden. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich gestehen, dass meine Flugkünste sich auf einem äußerst niedrigen Niveau bewegten. Mit anderen Worten, ich war grottenschlecht! Mme Hooch bot mir an, in der Freizeit ein bisschen mit mir zu trainieren und ich stimmte sofort begeistert zu.

Die meisten hier schienen mir sehr nett und zuvorkommend zu sein, wenn das so blieb, könnte dies das mit Abstand ruhigste Jahr meines bisherigen Lebens werden.

Nachmittags holte mich Hagrid ab und wir marschierten über die Schlossgründe, während er mir viel über seine Aufgaben als Wildhüter berichtete und mir Ratschläge bezüglich der Schüler zukommen ließ. Wir alberten herum und machten Witze, und als Hagrid mir die Geschichte von seiner liebeskranken Riesenspinne Aragog erzählte, brach ich mitten auf der Wiese zusammen und bekam einen fünfminütigen Lachanfall.

Später dann wurde ich vom Direktor in sein Büro gebeten, wo er mit mir in aller Ruhe meine Stundenpläne besprach. Ich empfand es als große Ehre, mit einem der berühmtesten Zauberer unserer Zeit in seinem Büro Tee zu trinken und mich mit ihm über meine Zukunft zu unterhalten! Wieder einmal kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Dumbledore und mein ehemaliger Schulleiter Karkaroff so unterschiedlich waren wie Sonne und Mond. Was sicherlich großes Glück für mich war, denn Karkaroff und ich hegten eine Antipathie gegeneinander, seit ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er einst ein Todesser gewesen war. Wie oft hatte er sich in seinem Büro vor mir aufgebaut, so aufgeblasen, so selbstgefällig, und mich wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten wie zuspätkommen gründlich ausgeschimpft.

Zugegeben, oftmals geschah das nicht ohne Grund. In Wahrheit verging kaum ein Tag, an dem ich mich nicht lautstark gegen einen ungerechten Lehrer durchgesetzt hatte oder an verbotenen Duellen teilgenommen oder mich in irgendwelche waghalsigen Machenschaften verstrickt hatte oder... nun, da gab es reichlich Sachen aufzuzählen, denn wie schon gesagt:

Ich war nicht immer einfach. Aber mein größtes Problem war, dass ich ärger „wie magisch" anzog. Nicht absichtlich, versteht sich, es war eben einfach so. Außerdem konnte ich damals schon nie den Mund halten, wenn ich mich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.

Mit den Jahren (in denen mein Strafregister immer länger und länger wurde) lernte ich, diese ganze Bagage aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen. Ich hielt einfach die verächtlichen, manchmal sogar angewiderten Blicke nicht aus. Ich war einfach keine von ihnen; und deshalb nicht willkommen. Ich schrieb es meiner unklaren Abstammung zu, denn wie in Slytherin wurden in Durmstrang die Schlammblüter verachtet, und solange man nicht ausschließen konnte, dass ich eins war, galt ich als Außenseiter. Meine Mutter oder meinen Vater kannte ich nicht, ich wuchs in einem Muggelwaisenhaus auf, wo man mir sagte, ich hätte als Baby einfach eines Tages vor der Tür gelegen.

Direkt nach meinen ZAGs ging ich ab, um woanders mein Glück zu versuchen. Das Waisenhaus sah ich nie wieder, denn es wurde, wie ich erfuhr, kurz nach meinem Verschwinden aus Durmstrang zerstört. Also zog ich von einem Ort zum nächsten und jobbte durch die Welt. Da ich es gewohnt war, auf mich gestellt zu sein, hielten die losen Freundschaften, die ich am einen Ort pflegte, nicht lange an, sobald ich erneut umgezogen war. Bis ich auf Sirius traf und zum allerersten Mal einem Menschen mein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte. Das allerdings stellte sich letztendlich als der schlimmste meiner vielen Fehler

heraus, denn keine 3 Wochen später beging der Mann, dem ich mein Leben anvertraut hätte, einen grausamen Massenmord an dreizehn Muggeln und einem Zauberer und wurde nach Askaban geschafft. Dieselbe Nacht, in der ich mich wieder in mein Schneckenhaus zurückzog, siegte der berühmte Potterjunge über den Dunklen Lord. Die ganze Welt feierte- nur ich nicht, denn wieder einmal stand ich außen vor, ohne beachtet zu werden. Wen interessierte schon ein 15-jähriges Waisenkind, wenn ein 1-jähriges doch viel besonderer war?

Ein besorgter Dumbledore holte mich mit einem Räuspern in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sind so still!", meinte er mit einem gütigen Blick über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. „Natürlich Sir, ich war nur grade in Gedanken.", beeilte ich mich zu versichern. „Also gut, ich denke wir hätten dann alles Nötige besprochen. Gefällt Hogwarts Ihnen denn eigentlich? Fühlen Sie sich hier wohl?"

„Es ist herrlich hier, ich bin absolut begeistert! Die Kollegen sind nett, das Essen ist gut und die Aussicht ist einfach fantastisch! Außerdem...", ich stockte kurz und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mich zartrot verfärbte, „... außerdem fühle ich mich auf merkwürdige Weise mit diesem Ort verbunden, Direktor. Als wäre ich zu Hause."

Ich erschrak ein wenig vor dem strahlenden Lächeln, das Dumbledore nach meinen Worten aufsetzte. Dann begleitete er mich zur Tür und meinte geheimnisvoll: „Das hatte ich erwartet...Dann auf Wiedersehen, Miss Roberts, und genießen Sie die letzten Ferientage, bevor Sie von unseren Schülern überfallen werden!"

Erwartet? Was zum Teufel sollte denn das jetzt wieder heißen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews Leute! Wie gesagt, ich lade nicht nach bestimmtem Konzept hoch(1x pro woche)**

**sondern so wie ich schreib!! Deshalb hier schon gleich das nächste Kap, weil ihr mich so schön anspornt xDDDDD**

* * *

**Chapter III.**

**-Verpatzter Auftritt** -

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte ich damit, mich in Hogwarts umzusehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass allein die Größe des Schlosses ausreichte, um sich ständig in all den breiten Korridoren, engen Durchgängen und sich bewegenden Treppen zu verlaufen. Nichts war so, wie es schien: auf halber Höhe der Treppen fehlte eine Stufe, einige Türen sahen wie Wände aus und umgekehrt, und wenn man sich an den Rüstungen orientierte, war man ganz verloren, denn die bewegten sich auch irgendwie. Versteckte Gänge führten zu seltsamen Räumen, in denen noch seltsamere Gerätschaften herumlagen...kurzum: es war jedes Mal eine neue Herausforderung, von einem Ort zum nächsten zu kommen und ich war am dritten Morgen überglücklich, als ich zum ersten Mal ohne fremde Hilfe in die Große Halle fand.Auch wenn ich auf dem Weg fast in einen plötzlich auftauchenden Schacht gefallen wäre, wenn mich ein zufällig vorbeikommender Snape nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt und mich ob meiner „Blindheit" scharf zurechtgewiesen hätte. Nun ja, immerhin kam ich danach doch noch wohlbehalten an und gönnte mir ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, ohne auf die schwarzen Augen zu achten, die mich vom anderen Tischende her feindselig anfunkelten.

Schließlich, am fünften Abend meines Hogwartsaufenthalts, stand das Willkommensfest der Schüler an. Ich wählte ein hochgeschlossenes, schwarzes Kleid, steckte meine Haare hoch und ging hinunter in die Halle, wo Minerva mich schon empfing und zu meinem Platz begleitete. Ich sollte heute links neben Professor Dumbledore sitzen. Langsam aber sicher trudelten die Schwärme von Schülern ein, munter schwätzend (meist Hufflepuffs, stellte ich fest), über die Fächer diskutierend (Ravenklaws), Witze reißend (Gryffindors, wie es schien) und düster miteinander tuschelnd (eindeutig: Slytherin).

Während mein Blick über die verschiedenen Schüler glitt, blieb er an einer grölenden Traube Gryffindors hängen, die sich um zwei absolut gleich aussehende Rotschöpfe gebildet hatte. Sie standen recht nah am Lehrertisch, so konnte ich ein paar Worte aufschnappen, die ein Junge mit Rastalocken gerade hervorprustete: „Und sie hat dir die Nummer echt abgekauft, Fred? Ich mein, deine Mutter müsste doch langsam wissen, dass ihr ständig eure Namen tauscht." Einer der Rotschöpfe lächelte lässig und meinte nur: „ Na ja, jedenfalls wusste Percy nicht, wer von uns Krätze in den Farbeimer getaucht hat, deshalb hat Mum uns beide davonkommen lassen. Hat fast drei Tage gedauert, bis das Vieh wieder ganz grau war...Ach, übrigens George, du hast doch Ron unser Abschiedsgeschenk hingelegt?" Der andere Zwilling feixte: „Jaaa... wird ne hübsche Schreiorgie geben, wenn statt dem erwarteten Knuddelmuff ne Babyacromantula rauskrabbelt!" Erneut erntete sein Kommentar lautes Gelächter bei den Gryffindors.

DAS also waren Fred und George. Hagrid hatte mir schon so manche Geschichte über die Weasley-Zwillinge erzählt, die mir Lachtränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend wanderte mein Blick weiter durch die Halle, als mir ein Kiecksen an die Ohren drang: „Der da! Dahinten! Siehst du ihn schon? Der mit dem süßen Lächeln!" Eine Hufflepuff stach ihrer Freundin fast das Auge aus, als sie an ihr vorbei in die Menge zeigte.

Mein Blick folgte ihrem Finger und von dem erhöhten Lehrertisch aus entdeckte ich sofort, wen das aufgeregte Mädchen meinte: Ein Slytherin, der außer dem schimmernden Schulsprecher- Abzeichen auch noch ein ebenmäßiges Lächeln zur Schau trug, war umringt von ganzen Mädchenschwärmen. Er sah gut aus, hatte hellbraune, kurze Haare und ein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht, in dem zwei dunkelblaue Augen funkelten.

Ich musste leise lächeln, doch mein Lächeln gefror innerhalb von Sekunden, als ich hinter mir eine schnarrende Stimme vernahm: „Valerian Taylor, Abschlussjahrgang. Und einer der wenigen Slytherins, die dieses Abzeichen nicht verdient haben! Warum nur ahnte ich bereits, dass Sie diesen Schönling ebenso anhimmeln werden wie die quiekenden Schulmädchen dort unten? Sie täten besser daran, als Schülerin hier zu sein anstatt als Lehrkraft, um die Ihnen fehlenden..." Doch ich ließ Snape (denn natürlich war ER es) nicht ausreden, sondern erhob mich und konterte sofort: „Und die Chance verpassen, Ihnen widersprechen zu dürfen? Niemals, mein Lieber (Sein Gesicht nahm eine hässlich rote Färbung an)! Ach, und Sie scheinen Schönheit ja für eine echte Sünde zu halten, oder, Professor Snape?"

Doch als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, unterbrach ich ihn aufs Neue: „Natürlich tun Sie das, was frage ich eigentlich noch. Man braucht Sie ja nur zu betrachten und weiß sofort, dass ich voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe!" Ich musterte mein Gegenüber spöttisch, das dem Aussehen nach gleich explodierte. Einer seiner ganz besonders tödlichen Blicke traf mich, doch ignorierte ich das gekonnt und wollte mich schon wieder setzen, als Snape mit schneidender Stimme sagte: „In der Tat. Das ist einer der zahlreichen Gründe, weshalb ich Sie nicht ausstehen kann!" Überrumpelt fuhr ich herum doch er war bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz. So etwas konnte wirklich nur dieser Mensch schaffen: Kompliment und Beleidigung in einem Satz! Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf und lauschte, als Professor Dumbledore sich erhob und seine Begrüßungsrede hielt.

Der Auswahl der Erstklässler widmete ich nur mäßiges Interesse, denn aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund beschäftigte mich vielmehr die Frage, in welches Haus der Sprechende Hut mich wohl gesteckt hätte. Das Einzige, das ich ganz ausschloss, war Hufflepuff, denn ich hatte bisher noch nie irgendwem meine Treue bewiesen und war auch nicht halb so anständig wie die Hufflepuff-Schüler. Ich bezweifelte außerdem, dass ich nach Ravenklaw passte, denn ich war zwar nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber auch kein solches Genie wie Flamel, von dem ich wusste, dass er in Ravenklaw gewesen war.

Plötzlich füllten sich die Teller vor mir mit tausend Leckereien und ich vergaß alles andere. Mir war vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, was für einen Kohldampf ich hatte. Ohne vorher nachzudenken, griff ich beherzt zu und schaufelte mir massig Kartoffelsalat auf den Teller, dazu Bockwürstchen mit Pfifferlingsoße. Erst einen Riesenhappen später realisierte ich Dumbledores Worte: „Doch bevor wir beginnen, lasst mich Euch zuerst die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Amy Roberts!!"

Ich verschluckte mich an dem Bissen und wurde hustend von Dumbledore in die Höhe gezogen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie unangenehm es sein kann, mit prall gefüllten Hamsterbacken vor gut 100 Augenpaaren zu stehen, die einen neugierig anstarren? Wie erwartet konnte nach der ersten Ungläubigkeit kein Schüler mehr an sich halten, und die ganze Halle erbebte unter lautstarkem Lachen, das immer weiter anschwoll. Die Schüler konnten gar nicht mehr an sich halten, bis ausgerechnet Professor Snape aufstand und in seinem gefürchtetsten Tonfall RUHE!! keifte. Woraufhin absolut jeder augenblicklich verstummte.

Ich hatte es mittlerweile (oh Wunder) endlich geschafft, alles hinunterzuschlucken. Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte ich mich zu Snape um und verkündete, sodass alle es hören konnten: „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Es ist mir immer wieder eine enorme Freude, Ihr liebliches Stimmchen in meinem Kopf nachhallen zu spüren." Den eisigen Blick, den ich daraufhin kassierte, bemerkten auch die Schüler und begannen leise zu tuscheln. Es schien, als würde Snape selten die Stirn geboten, wenn ich ihre geschockten Blicke richtig deutete. Das jedoch war mir herzlich egal. Kurz stelllte ich mich mit klarer Stimme vor: „Also...ähm...guten Abend. Wie Professor Dumbledore schon sagte ist mein Name Amy Roberts, ich bin 25 Jahre alt und das ist mein erstes Jahr als Lehrerin. Ich hoffe, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden. Danke schön." Na ja, es hätte schlimmer werden können. Erleichtert ließ ich mich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und realisierte kaum, dass der Applaus der Schülerschaft ungewöhnlich lang anhielt, bis der Direktor alle zum Essen aufrief.

Nach dem Festessen beschloss ich, mich schnell rar zu machen und somit eine weitere Begegnung mit Snape zu verhindern, die unweigerlich zu Verletzungen geführt hätte. Also ging ich zur gleichen Zeit mit den letzten Schüler hinaus. Der Geräuschpegel im Flur war enorm, dennoch hörte ich interessiert den zwei Jungen vor mir zu. Es waren die Weasley-zwillinge, und offenbar unterhielten sie sich… über mich!

Fred rief gerade laut: „Aber das Kleid, das war schwarz und schwarz geht gar nicht, wenn man hier nicht als zweiter Snape gelten will! Ich würde sagen, das MUSS zehn Minuspunkte geben." –

„Ja okay, aber das war eindeutig keine Absicht. Für den Spruch mit Snapes lieblichen Stimmchen geb ich ihr mindestens 100 Pluspunkte!"

„Ja, stimmt! Und hey, sie ist grademal 25 und schon hier Lehrerin, das gibt weitere zehn. Allerdings hat ihre Haut so nen seltsamen Goldton… sah ziemlich unnatürlich aus, was meinst du?" George starrte ihn entgeistert an: „Ich meine, dass du eindeutig den Grauen Star von Großtante Tessi geerbt hast, Fred! Sie war nicht golden sondern goldbraun und sah wie ein leckeres gebratenes Hühnchen aus!!" Mein Prusten ging im Ruf Lees unter, der sich gerade zu den Zweien durchgekämpft und nur den letzten Teil mitbekommen hatte: „Hühnchen? Wo? Ich LIEBE Hühnchen!"

Na, anscheinend hatte ich doch Eindruck hinterlassen, selbst wenn es nur ein Hühnchen war.

Schmunzelnd trat ich den Weg zu meinen Räumen an. Wie es schien, war mein Auftritt doch nicht ganz daneben gegangen. Das weckte doch Hoffnung. Voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag – und damit meine erste Unterrichtsstunde- legte ich mich schlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

Schließlich, als wir vor den Toren des Schlosses standen und Hagrid die Flügeltüren aufstieß, schluckte ich erneut und versuchte krampfhaft, die Finger vom Saum meines neuen, magentaroten Kleides zu lösen, das Hagrid so liebevoll „Fummel" getauft hatte

**Chapter IV**

**-Die erste Unterrichtsstunde-**

Doch als ich am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Mal in meinem Unterrichtsraum stand, der voller Drittklässler war, fühlte ich mich gar nicht mehr so wohl. Alle verstummten und musterten mich mit teils neugierigen Gryffindor-, teils herablassenden Slytherinblicken. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme begann ich schließlich: „Gut, wie ich sehe, sind alle da. Also, ich dachte mir, wir fangen mal mit was Kleinerem an, um zu sehen, wie weit ihr seid, und arbeiten uns dann vor. Wie wäre es mit Irrwichten? Das würde sich gerade ergeben, weil..."

-„Irrwichte! Sagt mal, Leute, sehen wir aus wie Erstklässler oder was meint ihr?", hörte ich einen arrogant aussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Slytherin in der letzten Reihe- nicht gerade leise- flüstern.

„Oh, vielen Dank, dass Sie mich aufgeklärt haben, jetzt hätte ich Sie glatt verwechselt, Mister...?" Wütend funkelten mich die Schlangen an, während der arrogante Kerl herauspresste: „Flint. Markus Flint. Und nur zu Ihrer Information, _Professor_: Ich für meinen Teil hatte vor, hier etwas zu lernen, was mich durch die ZAGs bringt... im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich nämlich vor, diese Prüfungen auch zu machen." Einige Slytherins lachten hämisch auf, die Gryffindors riefen: „Flint, du Hirn, halt gefälligst den Mund, sie ist Lehrerin!"

Na, das fing ja super an! Ich kochte vor Zorn, eigentlich war mir versichert worden, die Schüler wüssten nichts von meiner- sagen wir nicht ganz perfekten- Schulkarriere. Doch ich konnte mir schon denken, wer sich mal wieder nicht an die Regeln hielt. _Na warte, Severus Snape! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! _Noch dazu konnte ich Leute nicht ausstehen, die ihre Geschichten groß rumposaunten, ohne sie auf Fehlinformationen zu prüfen. Für mich waren sie Lügner, und die verabscheute ich aus tiefstem Herzen.

Also rauschte ich in bester Snapemanier zu seinem Tisch und baute mich vor ihm auf. Zufrieden bemerkte ich die plötzliche Unsicherheit in seinem Blick: „So, Flint, jetzt hören Sie mir besser genau zu: Erstens bin ich eine Autoritätsperson für Sie und ihre unreife Bemerkung kostet Slytherin 30 Hauspunkte (alle Schlangen im Raum verstummten). Zweitens bin ich mir ziemlich sicher behaupten zu können, meine ZAGs mit neun Ohnegleichen abgelegt und erst _danach_ die Schule verlassen zu haben, und sollte ich noch einmal hören, dass Sie solche Lügen über mich verbreitet haben, lass ich Sie fliegen, verstanden? Ach, und drittens werden Sie gleich als Erster ihre Behauptung beweisen dürfen, Sie hätten Irrwichte schon in der 1.Klasse durchgenommen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen oder dumme Sprüche?"

Nein, jetzt schienen nur alle absolut sprachlos zu sein. Das fühlte sich doch gleich viel besser an, selbst die Gryffindors blinzelten ein wenig irritiert in die Runde. Offenbar hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass ich mich schlagfertig verteidigen würde...tja, Naivität. Wenigstens gab nun keiner mehr dumme Bemerkungen von sich. _Gut so, Amy, du kriegst sie alle klein!_

„Dann kommen Sie, Flint, ich lasse den Irrwicht heraus und Sie zeigen Ihren Freunden, was für ein Kinderspiel das ist..." Ich schritt auf einen unscheinbaren Schrank im hinteren Klassenzimmer zu, der Slytherin folgte und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als der vermeintlich harmlose Schrank plötzlich zu wackeln begann. Ich stellte mich davor und zog meinen Zauberstab, Flint tat es mir nach, seine Hand zitterte leicht. Mich neben den Schrank stellend, meinte ich gelassen: „Nicht vergessen, der Zauber heißt Riddikulus! Alles klar?" Er nickte verhalten und spähte unsicher auf die Schranktür, mit einem Schwung meines Stabs sprang der Schrank auf... und ich traute meinen Augen nicht!!

Der blutige Baron glitt auf den versteinerten Slytherin zu, die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt. Der Junge hatte doch tatsächlich panische Angst vor dem eigenen Hausgeist! „Jetzt Flint!", bellte ich laut, er zuckte zusammen und wimmerte ein „Riddikulus!", doch natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert, denn er dachte gerade sicher an nichts Fröhliches. Anstatt zu verschwinden teilte sich der Irrwichtbaron auf und wurde zu zwei identischen Exemplaren, was Flint ein entsetztes Keuchen entlockte. Ein weiteres „Riddikulus" (und weitere fünf Barone) später erbarmte ich mich des Häufchen Elends namens Flint. Zwei Schritte, dann stand ich vor ihm, und der Irrwicht wechselte die Gestalt... zu spät fiel mir ein, dass die Schüler lieber nicht sehen sollten, was unweigerlich kommen musste...eine menschliche Gestalt, umgeben von schwarzem Nebel, nur das Gesicht war deutlich sichtbar: es war eindeutig mein eigenes, auch wenn ich furchtbar aussah. Schwarze Haare umwehten ein totenbleiches Gesicht, und die Augen glühten feuerrot. Einige Mädchen schrieen entsetzt auf. Ich schloss die Augen, erinnerte mich an den Tag zurück, als ich mit neun Jahren zum ersten Mal bewusst Magie angewendet hatte (ich färbte die Haare des verhassten Heimleiters pink) und sprach klar und deutlich: „Riddikulus!" Nun fingen die Schüler lauthals an zu lachen, und mein dunkler Zwilling blickte sich mit knallig-pinken Haaren verwirrt um. Schließlich verzog er sich zurück in seinen Schrank und als ich mich zu den Schülern umblickte, stand in vielen Gesichtern der Respekt geschrieben, den ich mir gewünscht hatte. Alle hörten aufmerksam zu, während ich sachlich schilderte, was Flint falsch gemacht hatte, und sie über die Riddikulus-Technik aufklärte.Später ließ ich es jeden dann selbst einmal am Irrwicht ausprobieren und war äußerst positiv überrascht: außer drei Schülern schaffte es der Rest der Klasse problemlos, meine Anweisungen in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich war ehrlich gerührt, als mir die Schüler beim Klingeln mehrfach versicherten, wie toll und spannend diese Stunde gewesen sei.

Dennoch, als ich am Abend in der Großen Halle saß, nickte ich beinahe über meiner viel zu großen Reisportion ein, so geschlaucht hatten mich die 4 Unterrichtsstunden des ersten Tages.

Plötzlich sprach Dumbledore mich an, und ich zuckte erschrocken hoch. Offenbar erwartete er auf irgendwas eine Antwort, also sagte ich verlegen: „Verzeihung, Sir, ich war gerade ganz in Gedanken..." Er lächelte gütig: „Ich fragte nur, wie Ihr erster Tag Ihnen gefallen hat. Keine Sorge, ich weiß noch genau, wie anstrengend es sein kann, den Kleinen etwas verständlich zu machen (zwinker). Da kommt beim Einen oder anderen schon mal Verzweiflung auf, doch Sie scheinen sich sehr gut zu schlagen!" Ich lächelte froh über dieses Kompliment und schielte kurz zu Snape hinüber, um seine Reaktion auf Dumbledores Worte mitanzusehen. Leider schien er nicht zugehört zu haben, denn er blickte weiter finster auf die Schüler hinab.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ich hinter mir eine schüchterne Stimme vernahm und mich umdrehte: „Professor Roberts? Hätten Sie nach dem Essen kurz Zeit? Ich...ich hätte eine Frage zu der Verteidigung gegen einen Kelpie!" Hinter mir stand Penelope Clearwater, eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenklaw, die ich am Nachmittag unterrichtet hatte.

Froh über eine Ausrede, die Reispampe nicht essen zu müssen, antwortete ich rasch: „Ich habe bereits gegessen, was wollten Sie denn wissen, Miss Clearwater?" Sie fragte und nach kurzer Überlegung konnte ich ihr erklären, wie man einen Kelpieerkennungs-Zauber am besten ausführte. Ehe ich mich versah, fachsimpelten wir bereits über Wasserdämonen jeglicher Art und bemerkten weder die positiv überraschte Miene Dumbledores noch Snapes herablassende Blicke.

Ich hatte gerade die Eingangshalle durchschritten und stand auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe, um zu meinen Gemächern zu gelangen, als Snapes Stimme erklang: „Großartig, Roberts. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass diese kleine Einlage den Direktor einwickeln konnte?"

Schlimm genug, dass dieser Fiesling mich vom Schlafen abhielt, aber der herablassende Tonfall machte mich noch hundertmal wütender. Möglichst kühl und beherrscht blickte ich ihn an: „Was wollen Sie mir damit unterstellen, Snape?"

„Es war zu offensichtlich, was Sie mit Ihrer Hilfeleistung für die Kleine bezweckt haben: Sie wollten doch bloß Dumbledore beeindrucken. Ach ja und Ihre Selbstlosigkeit, von wegen, Sie hätten keinen Hunger mehr!", antwortete er noch höhnischer.Innerlich kochend, wies ich seine Anschuldigungen eiskalt zurück: „Sie benehmen sich völlig kindisch! Ich wollte dem Mädchen bloß helfen, aber das zu verstehen kann man von Ihnen wohl nicht erwarten!!" Doch als er den Mund öffnete, um zurück zu feuern,wurde es mir zu bunt. „Wenn Sie drauf bestehen zu denken, was Sie denken, soll's mir recht sein, ich hab es nicht drauf angelegt, Ihnen zu gefallen!", schrie ich wütend. Seine Miene blieb steinern- so wie immer.

„DAS würde Ihnen ohnehin nie gelingen, also versuchen Sie's gar nicht erst!", sprach's und rauschte die Kerkertreppen hinunter. Ich stand noch länger auf der Treppe als geplant und blickte ihm nach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mal wieder** hat es länger gedauert, das Kap fertigzustellen, weil wir dieses Wochenende Kerb hatten! Entschuldigung hierfür, aber jetzt gehts endlich stocknüchtern weiter mit dem nächsten...

In diesem Teil kommt etwas Gruselstimmung auf, außerdem verhält sich Snape etwas merkwürdig...

VIEL SPASS!!

**Chapter V**

**-Begegnung im Wald-**

Die nächste Woche war ich pausenlos beschäftigt. Neben dem regulären Unterricht beantwortete ich den zu mir hetzenden Schülern die Fragen, die ihnen auf der Seele lagen, so gut ich konnte. Ich hörte ihnen geduldig zu und gab Ratschläge, las mich in der riesigen Bibliothek mehr in das Thema der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein, stritt mich häufig und hingebungsvoll mit Snape und fiel am Abend todmüde ins Bett.

So kam es, dass die Zeit nur so verflog und es bereits deutlich kälter war, als ich mich zum ersten Mal seit den Ferien wieder auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte befand. In einen dicken, flauschigen Wintermantel gehüllt, ein farbenwechselndes Monstrum von meinem letzten Geburtstag, stapfte ich spätabends hinüber. Zu meinem Leidwesen ließ sich die Farbe des Mantels durch nichts beeinflussen, was bereits mehr als einmal in peinliche Situationen geführt hatte, aber er war ein Geschenk eines guten Freundes gewesen, und obwohl die Freundschaft schon lange auseinandergegangen war, hing ich an dem Teil.

Wie auch immer, in dezentem Blau kam ich an Hagrids Hütte an und klopfte, ehe mir auffiel, dass kein Licht brannte. War Hagrid denn nicht zu Hause? Seltsam, oben im Schloss konnte er zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr sein, denn dann wäre Fang ja da, und von innen war kein Geräusch zu hören. Vorsichtshalber klopfte ich erneut, aber wieder erfolgte keine Reaktion. Ich überlegte: _Wenn Hagrid im „Eberkopf" in Hogsmeade wäre, hätte er Fang sicher auch hier gelassen. Eigentlich bleibt somit nur eine Möglichkeit..._ mein Blick glitt hinüber zu den schwarzen Schatten der Bäume. Der verbotene Wald.

Entschlossen lief ich darauf zu, ich war schließlich bei Tageslicht auch schon dort herumgestreift. Vielleicht konnte mich ja der Wegweise-Zauber zu Hagrid führen.

Sicher, ich hätte auch einfach zum Schloss zurückgehen und mich damit begnügen können, ihn morgen nochmals zu besuchen, doch meine Neugierde, was er zu dieser Zeit im Wald zu erledigen hatte, trieb mich unaufhaltsam weiter. Lauschend trat ich zwischen die Bäume und von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschluckte mich tiefste Dunkelheit.

„Lumos!", befahl ich, und augenblicklich strömte sanft Licht aus der Stabspitze und erleuchtete die nähere Umgebung. Ein paar weitere Schritte noch, dann legte ich meinen Zauberstab auf die flache Hand ud konzentrierte meine Gedanken allein auf Hagrid, sein Gesicht, seine Erscheinung, die Stimme...

„Weise mir die Richtung!" Der Stab begann sich wie durch unsichtbare Magnetfelder zu drehen und kam schließlich nach links deutend zur Ruhe. Seltsam, ich hätte schwören können, dass in dieser Richtung das Schloss lag, oder? Zögernd setzte ich mich in Bewegung, immer wieder in die Bäume spähend. Beim kleinsten Geräusch, welches ich auf dem schwarzen Waldboden verursachte, zuckte ich heftig zusammen. _Komm mal klar, das ist doch nur ein Wald! Wovor hast du solche Angst? , _schalt ich mich im Stillen. Wie ein Kind zur Mutprobe auf dem nächtlichen Dorffriedhof! Was sollte denn hier auch... ich fuhr herum, denn plötzlich meldete sich der Instinkt: Meine Nackenhaare richtetensich auf, die Pupillen weiteten sich. Ich wusste, was das hieß. _Ich bin nicht mehr allein!_

Neben mir im Gebüsch raschelte es, etwas kam heraus, doch ich war vorbereitet und warf mich zur Seite, einen Fluch auf den Lippen: „ Будет лысый!" Eine schwarze Silhouette

duckte sich reflexartig uner dem Fluch hinweg, stolperte jedoch und landete vor meinen Füßen. „Hnnng!!" Mein Fluch traf einen Baum in der Nähe, der augenblicklich seine Blätter verlor. Den Stab auf die Gestalt gerichtet, die sich nun langsam hochkämpfte, wich ich vorsichtig zurück... und ließ den Zauberstab verblüfft sinken, als ich Snape erkannte.

Verfolgte der mich etwa? Ohje, so wie seine Augen blitzten hatte er offensichtlich nicht die beste Laune. Beide Augen zu Schlitzen verengt fuhr er mich an: „Was zum Teufel haben ausgerechnet _Sie _hier verloren? Ich dachte, der Schulleiter hätte Sie gebeten, nachts im Schloss zu bleiben?? Sie haben ja keine **Ahnung, welche Kreaturen hier lauern!!**" Zum Ende hin wurde er immer lauter, bis er beinahe brüllte. Trotz der präkären Situation konnte ich mir ein leises Grinsen nicht vermeiden. _Also ein Monster hätte ich jetzt schon mal entdeckt!_ Das sprach ich lieber nicht laut aus. „Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht, Professor?", fragte ich ehrlich belustigt. Von dieser Seite hatte ich Mister Sie-halten-keine-drei-Wochen-durch ja noch gar nicht kennengelernt!

Snape blickte mich aus undurchschaubar schwarzen Augen an, klang aber seltsamerweise weniger feindselig, als er antwortete: „Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich hatte heute Nacht Aufsicht, und da ich Sie von meinem Wachtposten aus nicht erkennen konnte, bin ich trotzdem hinuntergekommen. Schließlich soll man bei der Wache auf jeden aufpassen, der sich - befugter-oder unbefugterweise - nachts in den Verbotenen Wald wagt. Glauben Sie mir, er heißt nicht umsonst so!" _Wie süß, er hat tatsächlich Angst um seine Schüler! Wenn die das wüssten... _Ich verdrängte meine Gedanken sofort wieder, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass mir eine sanfte Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Snape und süß? Was war nur mit mir los??

Meine plötzliche Röte war Snape ziemlich unangenehm (vermutlich, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was los war) und er versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. Er fragte: „Welchen Fluch haben Sie vorhin eigentlich angewendet? Er war mir unbekannt!" Erleichtert ging ich darauf ein: „Oh, das war ein russischer, ich hab mir wohl manche fremdsprachigen über die Jahre hinweg angewöhnt..." -„Was genau bewirkt er?", fragte Snape nun und musterte interessiert den kahlen Baum. Mist, mist, mist! Musste er das jetzt fragen? Erneut schoss mir die Hitze ins Gesicht. „Das, ähem, das war ein Haarentfernungszauber! Hätte aber nicht gedacht, das er auch so wirkt", meinte ich, nun meinerseits höchst konzentriert den Baum anstarrend. Irgendwann rutschte mein Blick doch zu Snape zurück, dessen Augenbrauen bereits symmetrisch die Stirn hochwanderten: „Sind Sie sicher, dass Haarentfernung zu den effektiven Verteidigungszaubern zählt, Miss Roberts?" - „Na ja", verteidigte ich mich, „zumindest wäre jede Art Angreifer durch die fehlende Körperbehaarung ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht worden, oder?" _Wie hoch können Augenbrauen rutschen, ohne abzufallen?_

„Da könnten Sie Recht haben!" Spielten mir meine Augen in der Dunkelheit Streiche oder sah ich Severus Snape gerade tatsächlich schmunzeln??

„Ich war auf der Suche nach Hagrid!", fühlte ich mich plötzlich genötigt zu erklären.

Snape schien ehrlich überrascht: „Warum?"

„Ich wollte ihn heute Abend besuchen, aber er war nicht zu Hause. Also bin ich in den Wald und hab den Wegweise-Zauber angewendet..." -„Warum?" Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. War er so dumm oder tat er nur so? „Weil wir lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben und mir im Moment sein Humor fehlt, und jemand, mit dem ich mich auch über etwas anderes als meinen Unterricht unterhalten kann! Deswegen! Und wehe, Sie lachen jetzt."

„Haben Sie mich jemals lachen hören?", fragte Snape mich mit einer so samtigen Stimme, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Rücken bildete. Irgendwie war er heute unheimlich, und das war auch der Grund für die Gänsehaut! Wo blieben die bissigen Kommentare, mit denen er sonst nur so um sich warf? Als ich keine Antwort auf die (vermutlich ohnehin rhetorische) Frage gab, meinte Snape mit neutralem Ton: „Wir gehen besser wieder zum Schloss zurück!"

und wartete, bis ich mich in Bewegung setzte, ehe er selbst losging. Erst nach einer Weile fiel mir auf, dass wir nebeneinander herliefen. Seltsam, normalerweise hetzte ich immer hinter ihm her, entweder ich war heute schneller als sonst unterwegs oder er passte sich meinem Tempo an. Noch eine beunruhigende Verhaltensänderung!

Als wir aus dem Wald heraustraten, stand der Mond silbrighell am Himmel und leuchtete uns den Rest des Weges, dem wir schweigend folgten. Die stille Eingangshalle betretend, blieben wir beide zögernd stehen, nichtwissend, ob wir uns verabschieden sollten oder nicht. Nach einem Moment drehte Snape sich schwungvoll zu mir um und meinte, erneut mit dieser wehrlos machenden Samtstimme: „Angenehme Nacht noch. Und übrigens" ein sehr seltsames Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht „ein sehr interessanter Mantel, den Sie da anhaben..."

Ich blickte erschrocken an mir herunter und lief zum dritten Mal in dieser seltsamen Nacht knallrot an. Nachdem er die, wahrscheinlich beabsichtigte, Wirkung erzielt hatte, rauschte er davon, während ich mir knurrend schwor, gleich am Wochenende in Hogsmeade einen neuen Mantel zu kaufen! DAS war einfach zu peinlich.

Mein wechselhaftes Kleidungsstück bestach mit einem furchtbar grellen neonpink!

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Wann sich die Farbe des Mantels wohl geändert hat??

xD Arme Amy!


	6. Chapter 6

silbergold: Ja, die Szene war schon ziemlich peinlich für sie!! Vor allem, weil ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass neonpink zu Snapes Lieblingsfarben zählt! xD Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch...

BaltaineShadow: Ja tut mir leid! -schäm- Habs mir nicht noch mal durchgeguckt, danke für den Tipp! Ich verspreche dir, dass die Zwillinge spätestens im übernächsten Kapitel vorkommen werden!! -liebschau- also lies schön weiter -anlock-

Und an **alle Schwarzleser** (falls sonst wer mitliest) schenkt mir doch auch mal ein review!!

-bettelblick aufsetz-

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**-Ein „Liebesbrief" für Amy!-**

Mein allererstes Monatsgehalt ging gleich am nächsten Morgen für einen nagelneuen und dick gefütterten Winterumhang drauf. Frühmorgens ging ich mit den anderen Professoren Flitwick, Hooch und Sprout hinunter nach Hogsmeade und verliebte mich bei „Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" in das Prachtstück in dezentem Dunkelblau. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, das Gehalt von Hogwarts erst einmal anzusparen und später als Notgroschen zu verwenden, aber an dem Mantel konnte ich einfach nicht vorbeigehen.

(A/N: Wer kennt das nicht?) Einmal ist ja bekanntlich keinmal.

Wir verbrachten einen gemütlichen Nachmittag in den „Drei Besen" und mussten den kleinen Flitwick abends zu dritt nach Hogwarts zurückschleppen, der ‚ein bisschen' zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Es wurde viel gelacht und wir alle fühlten uns einfach nur pudelwohl, als wir wieder in die Wärme der Eingangshalle traten. Sprout und Hooch verabschiedeten sich an der Treppe, um den Zwerg in ihrer Mitte in den Krankenflügel zu geleiten.

Ich verstaute meine wenigen Einkäufe in meinem Turmzimmer und schlenderte danach gemächlich Richtung Große Halle, zum Abendessen. Zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr bog ich in einen Korridor ein und fand mich Snape gegenüber. Sein Blick streifte mich kurz und blieb an meinem Mantel hängen, doch seine Miene blieb steinern. Dann ging er einfach an mir vorbei und beachtete mich nicht weiter. _Irgendwie verdammt schade, ich hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was diese Fledermaus von meinem Mantel hält_. Das wunderte mich nun doch ziemlich! Seit wann war mir die Meinung eines Mannes wichtig, dessen Geschmack gerade mal an den Draculas heranreichte?

Doch beim Abendessen wartete eine Überraschung auf mich: Ein kleiner, weißer Zettel lag vor meinem Sitzplatz auf dem Teller. Als ich ihn neugierig entfaltete, achtete ich darauf, dass auch niemand mitlas. Wer wusste schon, von wem der kam? Dort standen in feiner, aristokratischer Handschrift nur zwei Worte: „Schöner Umhang!" Grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd ließ ich meinen Blick zu Snape wandern, der mich kurz ansah und sich danach sofort wieder in die andere Richtung drehte.

Dann trafen sich meine Augen unvorbereitet mit ein paar hellblauen. „Sie scheinen ja einen recht hartnäckigen Verehrer zu haben, Miss Roberts!", schmunzelte Dumbledore.

Ich sprudelte erschrocken heraus: „Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?" - „Nun, es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass ein Schüler sich traut, Liebesbriefe bis zum Lehrertisch zu schicken."

Erleichterung durchströmte mich, einen Moment hatte ich befürchtet, Dumbledore verdächtigte mich einer Beziehung mit Snape!!Beinahe musste ich laut auflachen und nahm schnell einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, als der Direktor hinzusetzte: „Das letzte Mal, das so etwas passiert ist, war in Severus' erstem Lehrjahr. Die Kleine konnte kaum die Augen von ihm lassen!" Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Kürbissaft und bekam einen furchtbaren Hustenanfall, der mir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Lehrerschaft einbrachte. Insbesondere _Snapes _Blicke waren mir deutlich bewusst, während mir Dumbledore mitfühlend auf den Rücken hieb. Als ich mich langsam wieder beruhigte, fuhr der schelmische Schulleiter mit bedauernder Stimme fort: „Nun, das arme Mädchen war dann wohl einer der vielen Gründe dafür, dass unser Severus heute sehr in sich gekehrt ist und seinen Schülern äußerst ...distanziert... gegenüber tritt! Die Mugge haben ein sehr interessantes Wort für so etwas erfunden, wie war das doch gleich?" „Introvertiert?", half ich höflich aus, während meine Gedanken weiter um dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen kreisen.

_Wie kann nur irgendwer so verrückt sein, sich in diese Fledermaus zu verlieben? An der ist doch rein gar nichts Anziehendes zu finden!! _

_Verrückte Schüler. _

-„Ach, genau, introvertiert. Jedenfalls war es wirklich unvergesslich, wie er da nichtsahnend am Tisch saß und diesen Zettel aufhob, aus dem plötzlich Unmengen von rosa Konfetti rieselten und anfingen, ein herzzereißendes Liebeslied zu singen! Ach, es war einfach...

unvergesslich." Während der Schulleiter seufzend in Erinnerungen schwelgte, musste ich wirklich alle Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszuplatzen, als ich mir Snapes Gesicht damals vorstellte... göttlich!

Es machte immer wieder ungeheuren Spaß, dem Direktor bei seinen zahllosen und witzigen Geschichten zuzuhören- vor allem, da in vielen seiner Geschichten nützliche Informationen über die Schule und ihre Bewohner versteckt waren. So erfuhr ich eines Tages auch vom sogenannten Da-und-Fort-Raum und nahm mir fest vor, ihn sobald wie möglich selbst auszukundschaften.

* * *

Hmm, ob wir diese geheimnisvolle Schülerin wohl kennen??

xD Bitte reviewt wieder fleißig, auch wenns diesmal nur sehr kurz war!

tut mir leid...das nächste wird garantiert wieder länger, hab ja jetzt Ferien -freu-


	7. Chapter 7

**baltaineshadow: **Das versprochene Zusammentreffen mit den Weasleytwins kommt im nächsten Kapitel, das hier hatte ich schon davor geschrieben, ich hoffe dir gefällts trotzdem!!Dafür gibts in ein zwei Tagen Fred und George in Hochform!Sooo, heute wird Amys Vergangenheit ein bissel gelüftet...und sie bekommt ziemlich fiese Post!

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**-Erpressung!-**

Nach Snapes „Liebesbrief" bekam ich für eine Woche keine Post mehr. Vielleicht sollte ich mir noch einen Mantel kaufen? Aber als ich am nächsten Sonntagmorgen mein Toast schmierte, flog ein riesiger Rabe durch die hohen Fenster und steuerte genau auf mich zu. _Seltsam, wir haben doch Sonntag.Was will der von mir?_ Plötzlich erkannte ich ihn und sprang erschrocken auf, ehe er elegant auf meinem ausgestreckten Arm landete: „Nikodemus! Was machst DU denn hier??" Das schöne Tier blickte mich aus seinen klugen Knopfaugen heraus an und krächzte leise.Na super, und schon wieder stand ich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, wie mir plötzlich bewusst wurde. Dabei hasste ich es eigentlich, wenn alle mich anglotzten! Auch Dumbledore musterte den Vogel interessiert: „Ist das nicht..." - „...der Rabe von Karkaroff, ja! Obwohl er wirklich einen besseren Besitzer verdient hätte!", beendete ich den Satz meines Vorgesetzten leise und strich durch das warme Gefieder.

Während meiner vielen Strafstunden im Büro meines Ex-Schulleiters hatte ich mit „Niko" Bekanntschaft geschlossen. Er war ein ausgesprochen schlaues Tier, fand einfach jeden, an den er den Brief schicken sollte. Aber _warum_ war er hier? Erst in dem Moment hob er seine Klauean und ich bemerkte den Brief an seinem Bein. Sobald dieser gelöst war, krächzte Niko mir leise zu, knabberte kurz an meinem Mantel („Hey, der ist brandneu!") und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Stirnrunzelnd starrte ich auf das Siegel, das auf dem offiziell wirkenden Brief prangte: Durmstrang. Dumbledore neben mir hatte es ebenfalls gesehen und versteifte sich kaum merklich. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung verließ ich fluchtartig die Halle, ehe ich in der Eingangshalle den Brief öffnete und anfing zu lesen:

Sehr geehrte Miss Roberts, Durmstrang, den 15.September 1990

mich erreichte vor einigen Tagen die Nachricht, Sie seien momentan als Lehrkraft in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei & Zauberei eingestellt. Sicherlich können Sie sich vorstellen, dass mir persönlich dieser fragwürdige Schritt Dumbledores Grund zur Sorge liefert, da Sie (und darin stimmen wir sicher überein) mit Ihrer unvollständigen Schullaufbahn eindeutig nicht qualifiziert sind, junge Hexen und Zauberer in Schulstoff zu unterrichten, den Sie damals selbst nicht mehr durchgenommen haben!

Aus diesem Anlass heraus habe ich mit dem Ministerium für Zauberei in Verbindung gesetzt und meine Besorgnis über Ihre Fehlbesetzung zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Auf meine Anfrage, ob Sie nicht besser die zwei verpassten Schuljahre wiederholen müssten, bevor Sie unterrichten dürfen, wurde mir zugesichert, dass man Ihren Fall prüfen und sich darüber beraten würde.

Vermutlich wird Ihnen bald ein ministerielles Schreiben zugeschickt, dass Sie zu einer Anhörung Ihres Sonderfalls lädt. Ich mache Ihnen hiermit den Vorschlag, diese Anhörung zu umgehen, indem Sie sich selbstständig dazu bereit erklären, für besagte zwei Jahre nach Durmstrang zurückzukehren und Ihren Abschluss machen. Tun Sie dies, um sich die Unannehmlichkeit einer offiziellen Anhörung zu sparen. Sollten Sie sich dagegen entscheiden, sehe ich mich gezwungen, mein Anliegen persönlich vorzutragen, damit den Schülern in Hogwarts Gerechtigkeit widerfährt! Bitte bedenken Sie, dass ich mich lediglich aus Sorge um deren und natürlich auch um Ihr Wohlergehen beim Minister gemeldet habe.

In der Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Antwort,

_Igor Karkaroff_

Entsetzt sank ich an der Wand herunter und am Boden zusammen. _Um mein Wohl gesorgt, ha! Der glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihm das abkaufe und an seine Schule zurückkomme! _Doch mir wurde bewusst, dass ich kaum eine andere Wahl hatte: entweder ging ich freiwillig und verhinderte die Bloßstellung durch das Gericht, wenn Karkaroff persönlich dort aussagte, oder ich stellte mich der Anhörung, die mich vermutlich ohnehin dazu verpflichten würde. _So ein mieser Erpresser! _Eine solche Wut ergriff mich, dass ich beinahe den Brief zerknüllt hätte. „Dieser verdammte, hinterhältige, intrigante, versnobte Riesena..." -„Na, na, na! Diesen Satz wollen Sie doch hoffentlich nicht zuende führen?

Was ist passiert?", fragte eine Samtstimme hinter mir.Ich blickte erschrocken hoch, doch es war nur Snape, mit tadelnd hochgezogener Augenbraue. Es war schon faszinierend, wie viel dieser Mensch allein mit seiner Augenbraue ausdrücken konnte! Doch er schien sich Mühe zu geben, nicht ganz so spöttisch und schroff wie sonst zu klingen. Ich blickte ihn scharf an, hatte aber momentan keine große Lust auf Streit. _Was soll´s,_ dachte ich seufzend und hielt ihm wortlos den Brief hin. Er wusste ja schon Bescheid über meinen Schulabbruch.

Während seine unheimlich schwarzen Augen die Zeilen hinabwanderten, verfinsterte sein Gesicht sich zusehends. Am Ende blickte er so grimmig, dass ich **fast **ein wenig Angst bekam (seine Schüler wären vor Schreck in tiefste Ohnmacht gestürzt). Ich kann euch sagen, in dem Moment war ich echt froh, dass sich sein Zorn ausnahmsweise nicht gegen mich zu richten schien. Trotzdem musste ich schlucken, als ich schroff angefahren wurde: „Kommen Sie! Professor Dumbledore wird sich hierfür ebenfalls interessieren!"

Und schon wirbelte er herum und rauschte, mit _meinem _Brief in der Hand, davon. Als könnte ich nicht für mich selbst reden! Ein gewisser Stolz war bei mir durchaus vorhanden, und so beeilte ich mich, hinterherzukommen. „Professor Snape, warten Sie!", rief ich laut und empört, woraufhin einige vorbeigehende Schüler mich ansahen, als wäre ich lebensmüde.

Tatsächlich machte Snape langsamer, sodass ich ihn einholte und den Brief seinen Händen entriss. „Ich denke, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, ihm den selbst zu zeigen. Schließlich bin ich _**nicht**_ eine Ihrer Schülerinnen („Ja, leider!" , knurrte er) und kann dafür selbst geradestehen!", meinte ich bestimmt. Doch so leicht ließ sich ein Severus Snape nicht abschütteln, denn er machte keinerlei Anstalten, umzukehren. Mit honigsüßer Stimme fügte ich hinzu: „Es ist zwar sehr lieb von Ihnen, sich anzubieten, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum ich nur deswegen (ich hielt den Brief hoch) Geleitschutz brauchen würde!" Seine Dämonenaugen schossen tödliche Blicke ab, als er mit höflich-falscher Stimme entgegnete: „Wie schade, ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Ihnen behilflich sein zu können." und lief unbeirrt weiter. Vor Zorn kochend hechtete ich hinterher, bis wir, uns feindlich anschweigend, vor dem Wasserspeier standen.

„Zitronenlutscher!", presste Snape mit so angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck hervor, dass ich mir vor stummem Lachen auf die Zunge biss.

Der Schulleiter empfing uns mit freudig-erstauntem Blick (was ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, denn Snape stürmte ohne Anklopfen einfach durch die Tür). Sein Blick verfinsterte sich allerdings, als sein Zaubertranklehrer laut herausplatzte: „Schulleiter! Karkaroff hat es tatsächlich gewagt, sie zu erpressen (er deutete auf mich)! Wir sollten..." Ich warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu (_Vordrängler!)_ und trat an den Schreibtisch heran, an dem Dumbledore saß. „Dieser Brief kam soeben von Karkaroff. Professor Snape meinte, Sie wollten informiert werden, Sir. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir deshalb so hereingeplatzt kommen, aber..." Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend den Arm: „Schon gut, mein Kind. Das ist Severus´ übliche Haltung, wenn er mein Büro betritt (sein amüsierter Blick streifte Snapes). Könnte ich den Brief lesen?" Ich übergab ihn und der Schulleiter las ihn sich aufmerksam durch.

„Das ist ziemlich beunruhigend. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie niemals freiwillig dorthin zurückkehren wollen, Miss Roberts?" Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf, dass die Locken nur so flogen. „Niemals, Sir. Und ich bin mir sicher, er weiß das. Ich werde mich der Anhörung stellen müssen, oder..." _oder wieder weglaufen, Amy, so wie immer, _schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, versetzte Dumbledore sanft: „Sie müssen diese Schule nicht verlassen, Amy. Wir werden Ihnen helfen, die Verhandlung zu gewinnen, nicht wahr, Severus?" Snapes Blick schien sagen zu wollen: _Spinnst du? Das ist DIE Gelegenheit, sie loszuwerden! _Dann jedoch warf er mir, zusammengesunken auf dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch, einen Blick zu und Mitleid regte sich in ihm (was ich nicht ahnen konnte: er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als er selbst in diesem Stuhl zusammengesunken war, nach Lily Potters Tod). So brummte er schließlich zustimmend, woraufhin ich ihn genauso wie Dumbledore dankbar anstrahlte. Mir war glatt entgangen, dass der Schulleiter mich zum ersten Mal mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

„Sehr schön, dann wäre das geklärt!", rief Dumbledore erfreut und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin ein zweiter Sessel neben meinem erschien. „Ich muss Sie zuerst einmal bitten - setzen Sie sich, Severus - ich muss Sie bitten, Amy, uns jeden noch so kleinen Zwischenfall in Ihrer Schulzeit offen zu erzählen, denn Karkaroff wird dergleichen sicher als Argument in der Verhandlung anführen. Wenn wir Sie also verteidigen sollen (hier schnaubte Snape kurz auf und kassierte einen mahnenden Blick), müssen wir jedes Detail kennen. Sind Sie bereit?"

DAS konnte ja heiter werden! Ich konnte Snapes spöttische Blicke bereits auf mir spüren.

Unruhig herumrutschend begann ich zu sprechen: „Ähm, okay. Zum ersten wäre da, dass ich in der ersten Klasse meine Verwandlungslehrerin in einen Igel verwandelt habe. Natürlich unabsichtlich, eigentlich wollte ich das Streichholz vor mir in eine Nadel verwandeln, aber sie ließ einen so fiesen Kommentar los, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor." „Soso, und welchen?", hakte Dumbledore nach und schrieb alles, was ich sagte, mit. „Na ja, über meine Abstammung..." -„Was ist mit Ihrer Abstammung?", fuhr nun Snape dazwischen, fing sich jedoch einen strafenden Blick Dumbledores ein und zuckte resigniert mit den Achseln.

„Noch etwas, Liebes?", fragte der Direktor. Langsam aber sicher gingen mir seine peinlichen Anreden auf die Nerven, dennoch antwortete ich höflich: „Eine Menge, Sir. Zum Beispiel war da noch der verbotene Besenflug -auf Durmstrang ist das Fliegen nur den Jungen erlaubt- nach dem ich erst mal zwei Tage im Krankenzimmer bleiben musste." -„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich kann mich kaum mehr erinnern... wir flogen zu dritt an der Küste entlang, als sich uns ein heftiges Gewitter auf See näherte. Die anderen Zwei flogen sofort zurück, ich wollte aber noch weiter fliegen und wendete ab, weil ich in akuter Selbstüberschätzung davon ausging, ich könnte drumherum fliegen. Doch das Gewitter erstarkte und erfasste mich von der Seite... meinen Besen zerriss es und ich fiel. Tja und das Nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, sind die Lichter des Krankenzimmers. Karkaroff machte mich noch schön runter, während ich im Bett lag - mit etlichen Knochenbrüchen, aber immerhin lebendig."

„Und genau das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Wenn das Gewitter heftig genug war, um Ihren Besen zu zerstören, müssen Sie mindestens 20 Kilometer hoch oben geflogen sein! Ein derart tiefer Sturz wäre nicht zu überleben, oder?", fragte Snape zu Dumbledore gewandt. Der strich sich überlegend den langen Bart: „Nun, vielleicht, wenn sie ins Wasser gefallen ist..." - „...wäre sie ertrunken!", fauchte Snape genervt.

Ich überging das einfach und fuhr fort: „Wie auch immer, im zweiten Schuljahr bekam ich insgesamt... etwa 60 Strafarbeiten, die meisten davon durch verbotene Duelle auf den Schulfluren. Ich weiß noch, beim ersten Duell erwischte mein Rictumsempra den Gegner so hart, dass er noch Stunden danach Kicheranfälle bekam.Und beim zweiten Duell zertrümmerte ich Barry Tells Nase." Ich war noch ganz in Erinnerungen versunken, als Dumbledore überraschend neutral die nächste Frage stellte. „Warum haben Sie diese Duelle ausgetragen?" -„Hat man Sie wenigstens auch mal erwischt?" _Das_ kam definitiv von Snape.

Ich entschloss, lieber auf Dumbledores Frage zu antworten: „Nun, ich wurde herausgefordert und habe noch nie abgelehnt. Und, falls das Ihre nächste Frage wäre, ich bereue _kein einziges_ Duell. Ich höre es eben nicht gern, wenn ich als „schmutziger Abschaum" oder „schwarzmagische Missgeburt" beschimpft werde, nur weil ich nicht mit zwei reichen Reinblütern als Eltern angeben kann!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Snapes Augenbraue erneut in die Höhe schnellte, doch es war mir egal.

Vielmehr fürchtete ich die Frage, die nun kommen musste: „Wer waren denn Ihre Eltern?"

Tieef Luft holen, Amy. Das war doch vorauszusehen.

„Also, ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin in einem Londoner Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, wo man mir nur erzählte, ich hätte einfach eines Tages vor der Tür gelegen. Mit neun Jahren dann adoptierte mich ein Ehepaar und zog mit mir nach Russland. Mein Vater bestand darauf, noch im selben Jahr mit meiner magischen Ausbildung anzufangen, er und meine Mutter führten mich also in theoretische Verteidigung, Braukunst und Heilmagie ein, noch bevor ich nach Durmstrang ging. Und dann, in den Sommerferien nach meinem dritten Schuljahr, verschwanden meine Adoptiveltern spurlos und ich legte ihren Familiennamen ab und nahm meinen alten, mir im Waisenhaus gegebenen Namen wieder an." „Wie hießen Ihre Adoptiveltern eigentlich?", fragte Snape voll Neugier.

„Alfons und Marlene McKinnon." Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, gefolgt von maßlosem Erstaunen. Er warf Dumbledore einen raschen Blick zu, der jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte. Wenn der Schulleiter die beiden gekannt hatte, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

(Anmerkung: Marlene McKinnon war ein Mitglied des alten Phönixordens, wurde Ende der Siebziger ermordet, angeblich wurde auch die ganze Familie ausgelöscht. 1978 war Amys drittes Schuljahr.) „Was...?", doch ein warnender Blick Dumbledores ließ Snape wieder verstummen. Als der Tränkemeister schließlich seine Frage stellte, war ich sicher, dass es nicht seine Ursprüngliche war: „Was haben Sie ohne Ihre Vormünder getan?"

„Ich fing an, zu jobben, denn ich musste mir eine Wohnung suchen. Das Haus war vollkommen abgebrannt und kein Zauber konnte es wieder herrichten. Ich nehme daher an, es war verfluchtes Feuer. Ziemlich mächtige Schwarzmagie, wie Sie sicher wissen, deshalb kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es vermutlich Todesser gewesen sind. Und mal wieder hatte Lord Voldemort eine Familie mehr auf dem Gewissen." Ups! Jetzt hatte ich seinen Namen schon wieder ausgesprochen. War einfach Gewohnheitssache. Dumbledore schien das auch nicht groß zu stören, aber Snape war so zusammengeschrumpft, dass man ihn (fast) mit einem Gnom verwechseln konnte. Einem sehr hässlichen.

Die Stimme des sentimentalen Schulleiters war seltsam rau, als er mir sein Beileid aussprach. Es fiel immer noch schwer, davon zu sprechen, auch wenn ich mir nichts anmerken ließ. Deshalb fuhr ich schnell mit der Aufzählung meiner , sagen wir, Fehltritte fort. Die Liste war sehr lang und ich berichtete ausführlich: wie ich die Posteulen mit einem versehentlich explodierenden Feuerwerkskracher so verwirrte, dass sie alle Päkchen in heillosem Chaos fallenließen, wie plötzlich Karkaroffs geliebte Halskette verschwand und ich dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde oder als man illegale Zaubertrankzutaten in meiner Tasche entdeckte, die ich nicht einmal _kannte!_ Während ich redete und redete wurde Snapes Blick immer ungläubiger (die Augenbrauen waren mittlerweile permanent hochgezogen- ob die da wohl hängenblieben?). Am Ende angekommen, schüttelte Dumbledore erst mal die sicherlich schmerzende Hand über dem 18 Seiten fassenden Bericht aus. Die eingetretene Stille war mehr als unangenehm, daher war es mir ganz recht, als Snape aufstand und sie durchbrach:

„Und ich dachte schon, _ich_ hätte eine kriminelle Schulkarriere!" Dumbledore schüttelte fast amüsiert den Kopf, aber ich wurde sofort stocksauer. „Nur zu, Sie können sich jetzt gerne ebenfalls ausschütten, ich bin ja fertig!", gab ich patzig als Antwort. Unser anschließendes Blickeduell wurde leider vom Schulleiter unterbrochen, der uns aus seinem Büro entließ. Entschlossen, Snape den Fledermausabgang heute zu vermiesen, beeilte ich mich und rauschte zuerst aus der Tür.

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Käppi gefallen.

Wenn ja, dann lasst mir doch einen winzigen Kommentar da, Büüüdee!!

horizon 92


	8. Chapter 8

**Baltaineshadow: **Und hier endlich, das versprochene Weasleyzwillinge-Kapitel! Wer mag die zwei schon nicht?? -g-

Die zwei werden natürlich immer mal wieder vorkommen, versprochen!! Aber jetzt erst mal: Vorhang auf!!

* * *

**Chapter IIX**

**-Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung-**

Es verstrichen noch zwei weitere Tage, in denen ich nicht still sitzen konnte, ehe der angekündigte Brief kam. Am Dienstag begrüßte ich mal wieder völlig unkonzentriert meine Zweitklässler und wollte schnell die Klassenliste durchgehen. „Burton, Melinda?" -„Anwesend!" So ging es weiter bis hin zu „Webster, Brian?" („Anwesend!")

„Weasley, Gred und Forge?" Bevor ich auch nur meine Stirn runzelte, brach die Klasse in tosendes Gelächter aus. Ich versuchte die böse Lehrerin zu spielen. „Natürlich, kaum passt man mal nicht richtig zu, ...", wollte ich mit meiner Strafpredigt beginnen, doch die brachte die heiteren Knirpse nur noch lauter zum Lachen. Auch ich konnte es mir nicht länger verkneifen, über meinen mehr als komischen Satzbau zu schmunzeln. Dann endlich waren die beiden Übeltäter entdeckt, die mich, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend, anblinkten.

Schon in den ersten Unterrichtsstunden waren mir Fred und George ans Herz gewachsen, mit ihrer Art erinnerten sie mich einfach zu sehr an mich selbst.

„Nun, ihr zwei Rotschöpfe, dann verratet uns doch mal, wie ihr meine schöne Namensliste manipuliert habt..." Länger konnte ich mein Lächeln beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken und grinste genauso breit wie die Zwillinge. Wie peinlich, ich verhielt mich wie 15!!

Dennoch, wie konnten zwei Menschen, ob Zwilling oder nicht, nur derart miteinander harmonieren, dass selbst das Grinsen der beiden nicht zu unterscheiden war?

Okay, ich gebe zu, dass die beiden meine absoluten Lieblingsschüler waren. Ich weiß auch, dass man als Lehrer nicht so parteiisch sein dürfte, aber was Snape kann, kann ich schon lange! Fred (oder war es George? Verdammt!) begann, cool zu erklären: „Das war eigentlich ganz einfach, Professor! Sobald niemand die Liste im Auge behält, schnell einen Illusionszauber anwenden und die Liste so manipulieren, wie man möchte. Das Gleiche haben wir schon bei Professor Binns gemacht, dem armen Kerlchen ist aber der Fehler nicht mal aufgefallen..." Erneutes Lachen. George (oder Fred) neben ihm schwelgte anscheinend in Erinnerungen und fügte anschließend hinzu: „Beim ollen Snape haben wirs auch schon versucht, aber diese Ratte hatte leider schon vorher alle Unterlagen mit einem Imperturbatio-Zauber belegt. Böse Sache! Mein rechter Arm tut heute noch weh, wenn ich an die Laborfliesen denke..." Er verzog gespielt schmerzhaft das Gesicht, und ich und der Rest der Klasse brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diese zwei schafften es mal wieder hervorragend, mich alle Sorgen vergessen zu lassen.

„Ihr seid echt Galleonen wert, Jungs!", seufzte ich, während mir Lachperlen die Wange hinunterliefen. _Ups, das war vielleicht ein bisschen zu parteiisch. _Schnell setzte ich meine strengste Lehrermiene auf und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger: „Aber es heißt immer noch _Professor_ Snape, verstanden?"

„Das will ich doch meinen!", erklang eine eisige Stimme von der Tür her und es wurde schlagartig so still in der Klasse, dass ich meinte, meinen beschleunigten Herzschlag hören zu können-der sich natürlich nur beschleunigte, weil mich _sein _Erscheinen so erschreckt hatte. Ich brauchte mich gar nicht umzudrehen, da ich auch so wusste, wer hinter mir stand: Kein anderer als Severus Snape ließ die Schüler so zu Salzsäulen erstarren. Trotzdem fuhr ich herum und blickte diesem Inbegriff von Unhöflichkeit ins Gesicht. Was erlaubte der sich, einfach in meinen Unterricht geplatzt zu kommen?

„Ah, Professor Snape. Wie immer ganz der Gentleman, ohne Anklopfen oder Auf-sich-aufmerksam-machen! Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Er besaß tatsächlich die Frechheit, mich gar nicht zu beachten. Stattdessen rauschte er an mir vorbei zum Lehrerpult wie der Racheengel persönlich. Ein gelungener Auftritt, denn die Schüler zuckten wie ein Wesen zusammen und hielten den Atem an, während seine schwarzen Adleraugen die Bänke entlangglitten und jeden einzigen kurz streiften.

Dann bellte er: „Weasley und Weasley! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor **und** Sie beide kommen nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro!" und drehte sich zu mir um.

Seine Augen taxierten nun mich, doch ich war keiner seiner Schüler (wie ich ihm zuvor bereits gesagt hatte) und ließ mich nicht so leicht einschüchtern. Stolz reckte ich mein Kinn empor und erwiderte seinen Blick.

_**Fred und George**_ :

So standen die beiden Lehrer sich gegenüber, schwarz stierte in grün, auf der einen Seite hob sich blasse Haut von kinnlangem schwarzen Haar ab, auf der anderen Seite und fast einen Kopf kleiner, aber nicht weniger kampfbereit, harmonierte goldbraune Haut mit hüftlangem, schwarzen Lockenhaar.

„Sie sieht wirklich heiß aus, wenn sie wütend ist!", flüsterte George seinem Zwilling fasziniert zu.

„Sie **IST** heiß, du Blitzmerker!", erwiderte Fred, ebenso gefangen von diesem Anblick.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass ihre vorher eher blauen Augen auf grün gewechselt waren.

_**Amy:**_

Zu meiner absoluten Überraschung gab Snape zuerst kleinbei und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Professor Roberts, gerade eben traf ein Brief für Sie ein!"

Er reichte mir den Umschlag, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und ich warf einen raschen Blick darauf. Es war der Ministeriumsbrief. Ich nickte leicht und murmelte ein „Danke!". Völlig versunken betrachtete ich den Umschlag und Snape nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um zu verschwinden und dabei die Tür so heftig wie möglich zuzuschmettern.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, warf ich den Brief erstmal achtlos aufs Pult, nachher war noch genug Zeit zum Lesen.

Als mein Blick wieder die Schüler traf, wirkten Fred und George ziemlich geknickt, ob wegen des Punktabzugs oder der Strafarbeit konnte ich nicht sagen. Es war mehr als unfair von Snape gewesen, ihnen in meinem Klassenzimmer so etwas aufzuhalsen. „Kopf hoch, Leute!", lächelte ich, „das wird sich schon wieder einrenken! Immerhin hat George doch schon so kräftige Armmuskeln, dass er das Kerkerpolieren mit links hinter sich bringt."

„Das hat aber Fred behauptet!", verteidigte sich der linke Zwilling schnell (_Mist!). _

Außerdem geht es mehr um die Punkte...", meinte nun Fred betrübt und die beiden blickten mich ich absolut synchron an. Wer konnte schon solchen Hundeaugen wiederstehen?

„Na schön, dann 10 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil ihr das perfekte _doppelte Lottchen _abgebt!", lachte ich. Alle, die die Muggelgeschichte vom „doppelten Lottchen" kannten, schrien sich fast heiser vor Vergnügen. (Also ich für meinen Teil halte diese Pluspunkte für absolut verdient, ihr nicht??)

Nach dem Mittagessen hielten der Direktor und Snape mich auf, um den Anhörungstermin zu erfahren. Ich flüsterte, damit niemand etwas mitbekam: „Sie haben den Termin auf den 20.10. gelegt, also erst in den Herbstferien! Gott sei Dank sind es bis dahin noch beinahe fünf Wochen." „Das ist doch fantastisch!", freute sich Dumbledore und strahlte uns abwechselnd an. „Dann haben wir ja alle Zeit der Welt, um uns auf Ihre Verteidigung vorzubereiten, stimmts, Severus?" -„Absolut, Direktor.", knurrte Snape, nicht halb so begeistert wie der alte Mann. Nun es hätte mich auch gewundert, wäre es anders gewesen. Ich hoffte nur, er versuchte nicht, die Anhörung eher zu meiner Versetzung nach Durmstrang anzustacheln, anstatt mich zu verteidigen. Immerhin war ich ihm ein Dorn im Auge, da ich seine Lieblingslehrstelle besetzte! Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, blickte Snape nun mit süffisantem Grinsen auf mich herunter.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch verließ ich schließlich die Große Halle.

Immer noch grübelnd achtete ich nicht auf meine Schritte, ehe ich über einen Besenstiel am Boden stolperte und beinahe gestürzt wäre. „Verfluchter Mist!" Wütend wollte ich den Besen aufrichten, als mir plötzlich auffiel, dass es überhaupt kein Besen _war._ Nein, es waren zwei ausgestreckte Beine gewesen. Sie gehörten zu einem kleinen Mädchen, das mit verweintem Gesicht an der Wand hockte und mit schreckensverzerrtem Gesicht zu mir aufblickte. Vollkommen erstarrt und mit entsetzten Augen, als wäre ich Satan persönlich. Mir tat das blonde Häufchen Elend furchtbar Leid.

„Mensch, Süße, was hast du denn?", fragte ich besorgt und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Eine weitere Träne lief die Wange herunter, dann begann die Kleine unter Schluchzern zu berichten: „Wir, wir hatten heute zum... e-e-ersten Mal Zaubertränke u-und Professor S-s-s-snape hat mir ge-gesagt, ich sei d-die schl-schlechteste Hexe, die er seit Jahren hier ge-gesehen hat! Und d-d-das haben die Slytherins aus meiner Kl-klasse rumerzählt und vor-vorhin auf dem Flur hat mich dann ei-ei-eine Gruppe von denen ausgelacht und-und ein Junge hat mich ver-hext u-und ich musste vor ihm st-stepptanzen. I-ich glaub, ich will gar nicht mehr hierbleiben! Ich lern das d-doch niiiieeee!!" Als sie sah, wie sich unbändiger Zorn in meinem Gesicht spiegelte, verstummte die kleine Hufflepuff schlagartig. Wie sollte sie auch wissen, dass er sich gegen die Slytherins richtete. „Wer hat den Tarantallegra verwendet?", wollte ich mit bebender Stimme wissen. Ich kannte solche Leute auch, die feige genug waren, Jüngere in der Gruppe anzugreifen. „Ich glaube, e-er hieß Flint.", stotterte der arme Dachs eingeschüchtert. „Pass auf, wir machen Folgendes", ich lächelte das Mädchen warm an, „einen Kompromiss: du bleibst hier und dafür zeige ich dir, wie man sich gegen solche A...normalen Menschen verteidigt. Stell dir nur mal vor, wie Flint aus der Wäsche guckt, wenn _er _plötzlich einen Stepptanz hinlegt! Du bist doch hunderte Slytherins wert. Lass dich von denen nicht fertigmachen! Wir fangen gleich morgen mit dem Training an, in meinem Klassenraum. Du weißt, wo das ist?" Sie nickte vorsichtig, lächelte schüchtern. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"- „Mary-Ann Johnson, Mam! Und... was ist mit Professor Snape?"

Ich musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken: „Also, den verhext du besser nicht, aber du könntest deine Angst ihm gegenüber abbauen. Das geht ganz leicht, stell ihn dir einfach ...hmmm..." Ich überlegte einen Moment und lächelte dann teuflisch: „... im neonpinken Blümchenschlafanzug vor! Mach ich immer so bei finsteren Personen. Aber pass auf, dass du ihn nicht auslachst, das hasst er!" Jetzt konnte sie schon wieder verhalten kichern: „In Ordnung, das werd ich tun! Vielen, vielen Dank!" Ich streckte ihr die Hand hin und sie ließ sich von mir in die Höhe ziehen. Dann zwinkerte ich: „Also, bis morgen nachmittag, abgemacht?" Sie nickte entschlossen.

Gesagt, getan. Als es am nächsten Tag an meiner Türe klopfte, öffnete ich und wollte meine neue Schülerin begrüßen. Aber wie es schien hatte sie sich über Nacht vervielfältigt, denn vor mir standen nicht eine, nicht zwei oder drei, nein VIER kleine Hufflepuffs! Alles Erstklässlerinnen, die eine blond, die andere mit lustig roten Löckchen, zwei mit unscheinbar glatten, schwarzen Haaren. „Guten Tag, Professor Roberts! Ich habe noch drei Schülerinnen mitgebracht, die dasselbe Problem haben und gerne mitmachen würden. Das sind Dibella (das Rotlöckchen), Celina (das blasse Ding) und Wilhelmina (die andere Schwarzhaarige hatte beinahe genauso dunkle Haut wie ihre Haare)." Das kleine farbige Mädchen grüßte und fragte mich putzmunter: „Bitte sagen Sie Will zu mir, ich hasse meinen kompletten Namen! Wir würden auch gerne mitmachen! Ich hoffe, es macht keine Umstände?" _Hu? Auf was hab ich mich jetzt wieder eingelassen?Das ich auch immer ‚Heiliger Samariter' spielen muss!_

Doch entgegen meiner anfänglichen Befürchtung quatschten die vier Mädels nicht laut durcheinander, sondern lauschten konzentriert meinen Anweisungen und trainierten verbissen den Tarantallegra, als ich sie schließlich praktisch üben ließ. Na gut, es war nicht zu erwarten gewesen, dass ihnen der Zauber gleich in der ersten Stunde glückte, doch immerhin wälzte ich mich bei Dibellas Fluch am Ende lahm kichernd auf dem Boden. Und das war für einen Erstklässler in der dritten Schulwoche ein Riesenerfolg.

Ich lobte alle vier ausführlich und die strahlenden Mienen wärmten mir das Herz. „Das war heute wirklich super, gute Arbeit von euch allen. Also, dann nächste Woche wieder, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?" Die Kleinen nickten eifrig, bevor sie aus meiner Tür Richtung Abendessen stürmten. Zufrieden lächelnd schlenderte ich in mein Wohnzimmer und ließ mich mit „Geschichte Hogwarts" auf mein kuscheliges Sofa plumpsen. Ein spannendes Buch vorm prasselnden Kaminfeuer lesen, was gab es Schöneres?

Hundemüde döste ich schließlich ein und kam mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung in die Große Halle, wo mich Direktor Dumbledore mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln empfing.

Diesem schlauen Fuchs entging wirklich nichts!


	9. Chapter 9

Baltaineshadow: Jaaa, ich mag den Kerl auch net. Der is immer so großkotzig und schmierig ;) igitt!Heute kommmen die Weasleytwins wieder kurz zu Wort. Sie reiten amy nämlich in ziemlich was rein!! Viel Spaß

deine horizon!

**Chapter IX**

**-Nachtwache mal anders-**

Nach dem Erfolg meiner ersten Selbstverteidigungsstunde blühten die vier Hufflepuffs mächtig auf. Wenn sie vorher niemandem aufgefallen waren, stürmten sie jetzt zur Frühstückszeit die Große Halle und schritten sogar pfeifend am Slytherintisch vorbei, woraufhin Marcus Flint beinahe seinen Kürbissaft wieder ausspuckte. Mit Mühe verkniff ich mir ein Lachen über die vier hochmotivierten Überflieger, die mir ab und an ein beinahe verehrendes Lächeln schenkten.

_Verrückte Bande! Als wäre es ein Wunder, dass ich mit 25 Jahren den Tarantallegra beherrsche! _

Auch in meinem regulären Unterricht legten sie sich mächtig ins Zeug, der momentan nur aus Theorie bestand (wofür ich sie bewunderte, denn ich war damals viel zu faul gewesen, um solch langweilige Sachen zu büffeln).

Am Donnerstagmorgen kam dann eine sehr miesepetrige McGonagall zum Frühstück. Den Grund für ihre schlechte Laune erfuhr ich erst, als „meine vier Mädels" hereintraten und, nun wieder still und heimlich, zum Hufflepuff- Tisch schlurften. Augenblicklich erhob sich McGonagall und trat an sie heran. Zum Glück setzten sich die Kleinen in die Nähe des Lehrertischs, also spitzte ich meine Ohren und lauschte gespannt.

„Miss Johnson, Sie und Ihre Hausgenossinnen sind sich hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass Ihre nächtliche Schlosswanderung noch weitere Konsequenzen als Punkteabzug haben wird!

Eine solch törichte Handlung von Erstklässlern ist mir absolut unerklärlich, und dann auch noch in den Kerkern umherzustreifen! Das hätte ich von keiner von Ihnen erwartet. Ich habe bereits mit ihrer Hauslehrerin gesprochen, Professor Sprout hat mir zugesichert, dass Sie alle Strafarbeiten von ihr bekommen. Kommen Sie nach dem Frühstück hoch zum Lehrertisch!"

Oh mann, das war eine Standpauke gewesen! Die vier Dachse blickten so schuldbewusst aus der Wäsche, dass ich sie am liebsten alle kräftig geknuddelt hätte.

Meine Güte, was machte die alte Frau bloß für ein Gezeter, nur weil die Mädchen sich mal umsehen wollten. Dafür bekamen die armen Dinger jetzt auch noch Strafarbeiten auf?

Und dann kam mir eine Idee...die ich sofort nach dem Frühstück in die Tat umsetzte.

Ich trödelte ein bisschen herum und fragte McGonagall harmlos, was denn dort unten los war.

Sie erzählte mir die Geschichte und ich spielte die Empörte: „Nein ehrlich? Sowas Unvernünftiges! Wie konnten sie nur..." Die strenge Dame war hellauf begeistert, dass ich die Dinge (angeblich) genauso sah wie sie. Dann setzte ich noch eins drauf: „Ich persönlich finde, dafür sollten sie mindestens bis zu den Herbstferien Strafarbeiten aufbekommen! Zur Versicherung, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht!" Sie ging mir völlig auf den Leim und fragte, ob wir denn nicht zusammen zu Sprout gehen sollten. Gesagt, getan. Als wir uns schließlich zu der Kräuterhexe und den vier „Straftäterinnen" gesellten, zwinkerte ich der kleinen Mary-Ann kurz zu.

Mit strengster Miene und so überzeugend wie möglich begann ich: „Wie schon erwähnt, ich denke, die vier hätten eine Strafarbeit bis zu den Herbstferien verdient für diese Frechheit!"

Mary-Ann, Will, Dibella und Celina starrten mich entsetzt an. Sie konnten gar nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet ich sowas verlangen würde. Schnell sprach ich weiter: „Ich hätte einen Vorschlag: wie wäre es, wenn ich ihre Strafarbeiten übernehme? In meinen Räumen gibt es noch einiges zu tun, und ein paar fleißige Mädchen könnte ich gut gebrauchen. Sie würden dann immer dienstagnachmittags zu mir kommen und die Strafarbeit absolvieren. Dann hätten Sie beide mehr Zeit für Ihre Unterrichtsvorbereitung!" Sofort erhellten sich die Mienen der Mädchen und sie begriffen, dass ich den Kurs dann einfach zur „Strafarbeit" umwandeln würde. So bräuchten sie auch keine Ausreden mehr zu suchen, wohin sie jeden Dienstag verschwanden. Und allen wäre geholfen. Die Lehrerinnen waren begeistert, dass ich „so selbstlos meine Zeit opfern" wollte, und stimmten sofort zu.

_Das war ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie! _Gerade wollte ich voller Euphorie die Halle verlassen, aber...

„Ach, Miss Roberts!", hielt mich McGonagall noch auf. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir würden jetzt abwechselnd Wache halten, damit so eine Nachtwanderung nicht noch einmal passiert, nicht wahr? Sie fangen dann heute Nacht an, und morgen übernehme ich."

_WAS? Warum immer ich?_ Doch als ich protestieren wollte, war sie bereits verschwunden und ich lief grummelnd in mein Klassenzimmer. _Typisch Lehrer! Reichst du ihnen den kleinen Finger, so wollen sie gleich die ganze Hand!_

Wohl oder übel fügte ich mich schließlich in mein Schicksal und stand um 9:00 Uhr abends auf, um meinen Mantel zu holen. Die offizielle Nachtruhe hatte begonnen und ich begegnete keiner Menschenseele mehr. Na gut, wenn man die Geister mal übersah. Da sich vermutlich drei Mal im Jahr Erstklässler nach Sperrstunde noch in den Gängen aufhielten, war die Chance, heute einen zu erwischen, gleich null.

Innerlich heftig auf McGonagall und den Grösenwahn mancher Lehrer schimpfend, entschloss ich mich, mir erst mal einen Kaffee zu holen. Doch als ich vor der Großen Halle stand, fiel mir auf, dass da sicher nicht extra eine Kanne für arme, übermüdete Wachleute bereitstehen würde. Vorsichtshalber lugte ich trotzdem hinein, doch: nichts!

Na toll! Jetzt war der Abend echt gelaufen. Mit grimmiger Miene schlich ich zurück. Musste ich mir den Kaffee wohl in der Küche besorgen. Dann fiel mir mein nächstes Problem auf: Verdammt, wo _war_ denn die Küche? Ich tigerte umher, sah mich in allen Ecken nach einem Hinweis auf Essen oder ähnliches um, bis mir die Worte von Dumbledore wieder in Erinnerung kamen, die er letzte Woche hatte fallen lassen: „Aber die Küche übertrifft einiges, sie liegt direkt unter der Großen Halle und ist bevölkert mit hunderten unserer fleißigsten Helfer, den Hauselfen! Man kommt nur hinein, wenn man die Birne kitzelt!"

Erst hatte ich angenommen, er meine mit „Birne" den eigenen Kopf, und hatte mich im Stillen über den lustigen alten Kauz gewundert. Aber dann fiel mir ein Gemälde auf, ein riesiger Obstteller lachte mir aus einer Sackgasse entgegen. Und mitten darauf thronte eine Birne!!

Ich trat näher und hob die Hand, um sie zu streicheln. Und tatsächlich, sie fing an, hoch und nervtötend zu kichern. Ich wollte schon wieder aufhören, als sich das Obst plötzlich wie geschmolzenes Metall verformte... und einen Türgriff bildete!

Bevor die Birne es sich anders überlegen konnte, schlüpfte ich schnell durch die sich nun abzeichnende Tür. Ich fand mich in einem Raum wieder, der unverkennbar tatsächlich die Küche war. Tausende von Tischen, vollgestellt mit Töpfen, Pfannen und Kesseln, Massen an Besteck, mehrere tausend Stapel an Geschirr, und überall wuselten moosgrüne, etwa 1 Meter große Gestalten herum. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, _wie viele _Hauselfen Hogwarts beherbergte! Es war enorm. Ich stand da und staunte Bauklötze, als plötzlich eine Elfe vor mir stehen blieb und hilfsbereit piepste: „Guten Abend, Herrin. Was kann Blinky für die Miss tun? Haben Sie eine Beschwerde wegen des Essens?"

„Um Gottes Willen, nein! Euer Essen ist fantastisch! Ich ..ähm... wollte fragen, ob ihr eventuell eine Tasse Kaffee für mich übrig habt?" Ich hatte kaum zuende gesprochen, als ich bereits eine dampfende Tasse des heißen Gebräus in der Hand hielt. Dankbar sog ich den herrlichen Geruch ein. „Vielen lieben Dank, du hast wirklich was gut bei mir! Wie war doch gleich dein Name?", wollte ich noch von dem kleinen Geschöpf wissen.

„Blinky, Miss! Wünschen Sie noch ein Stück Kuchen dazu?" – „Wa... oh nein, vielen Dank, vielleicht morgen zum Frühstück. Ich muss jetzt wieder los, aber man sieht sich bestimmt noch mal!" " Damit verließ ich die Küche wieder und ging, meinen kostbaren Kaffee schlürfend, zurück zur Eingangshalle.

Ich beschloss, dass es keinen großen Sinn hatte, sich auf Streife zu begeben. Selbst wenn ausgerechnet diese Nacht Schüler aus den Betten waren, würde ich sie in meinem mehr Schlaf- als Wachzustand nicht mal bemerken, wenn sie drei Meter entfernt vorbei laufen würden. Also suchte ich mir eine schöne Fensterbank zum Sitzen und fand schließlich eine versteckte Nische vor einem gewaltigen Gemäldefenster (wie in der Kirche). Vorsichtig (um den Rest meines Kaffees nicht zu verschütten) schwang ich mich hinauf, winkelte das linke Bein an und ließ das rechte vom Sims herunterbaumeln. Zufrieden schlürfte ich das heiße Wundergetränk aus, ohne auch nur einmal abzusetzen.

Plötzlich wurde ich fast geblendet, als irgendein Idiot mir seine leuchtende Zauberstabspitze ins Gesicht hielt. Vor Schreck ließ ich die Tasse fallen, die am Boden zerschellte und einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete. „Hey, was erschrecken Sie mich denn so? Jetzt ist die Tasse kapu... Och Mensch, Jungs!", fügte ich gleich resignierend hinzu, als ich Fred und George erkannte, die mich erschrocken ansahen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir, äh, wir wollten nur...", stotterte George nicht gerade hochintelligent. Doch er und auch ich verstummten schlagartig, als wir Schritte vom Kerker aus hörten.

„Scheiße, das ist Snape!", keuchte Fred und kam damit der Intelligenz seines Bruders erstaunlich nah. Zum einen war ich wütend auf die zwei, dass sie tatsächlich meine Nachtwache gestört hatten (und schuld am Verlust meines Kaffees waren), zum anderen taten sie mir leid, denn wenn Snape sie hier erwischte, würde George (oder war es Fred?) noch vor Herbstbeginn seinen Arm verlieren vor lauter Strafarbeiten!

Verpfeifen oder Laufenlassen? Mir blieben nur Sekunden, aber meine Anti-Snape-Seite gewann schließlich die Oberhand und ich zischte den beiden zu: „Verschwindet jetzt dahin, wo ihr hergekommen seid! Sofort, oder ich überleg mir das mit der Bestrafung noch mal!"

Sie verschwanden gerade um die nächste Ecke, als Snape die Kerkertreppe erklommen hatte.

Als er mich sah, blieb er zuerst stocksteif stehen, doch dann kam er, anscheinend doppelt so wütend auf mich zugerauscht.

Offensichtlich war er auf Schülerjagd gewesen, dass ich ihm jetzt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, weil ich ja keine Schülerin _war_, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Seinen Zauberstab an meinen Hals stechend, wurde ich in meine Nische zurückgedrängt.

„WAS MACHEN SIE HIER?", fauchte er. _Der hat ganz offenbar noch nie vom in die Ecke gedrängten Tier gehört!_

„ICH war auf Streife, werter Kollege, das ist ja wohl kein Verbrechen, oder? Außerdem habe ich mich darüber mit Professor McGonagall heute beim Frühstück bereits unterhalten, _vielleicht_ sollten Sie in Zukunft ein bisschen besser zuhören (die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr in der Halle gewesen war, unterschlug ich)! Wenn Sie jetzt bitte ihren Zauberstab von meiner Kehle nehmen und aufhören würden, mich zu zerquetschen!", zischte ich. Tatsächlich war er mir so auf die Pelle gerückt, dass unsere Hände und Beine sich ganz leicht berührten. Doch anstatt meiner Bitte nachzukommen, lehnte er sich noch ein Stück nach vorne und raunte mir böse zu: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir?" Okay, das reichte! Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment so furchtbar verletzlich, dass ich ohne nachzudenken handelte. Sauber und treffsicher platzierte ich meine Faust in seinem Magen.

PAUF!

Sofort ließ er mich los und taumelte, mehr überrascht als vor Schmerzen keuchend, zurück. „_**Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen, wann geht das bloß endlich in Ihren verdammten Holzkopf rein??", **_brüllte ich ihn an.

Hoffentlich war ich damit nicht zu weit gegangen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ auf etwas Anderes schließen! Dann...

„Was war das für ein Lärm? Professor Snape! Was ist hier los?" Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, kam um die Ecke, seine Missgeburt von Katze im Schlepptau, und starrte auf das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und fing an, plausibel zu erklären: „Nichts, Filch, alles in Ordnung! Ich habe lediglich meine Kaffeetasse (ich deutete auf die Scherben) fallen lassen und Professor Snape dachte, er sieht mal nach was los ist. Nun, wenn Sie sich dann um die Scherben kümmern könnten, ich denke, ich gehe lieber ins Bett. Angenehme Nacht, Ihnen beiden!", trällerte ich und ging schnell zur Treppe. Halb erwartete ich, Snape würde mich zurückrufen, doch anscheinend hielt sein Schockzustand noch eine Weile an. So schnell ich konnte hastete ich in meinen Turm und wollte nichts lieber, als mich einfach ins Bett fallen zu lassen.

Dieser Tag war echt gelaufen.


	10. Chapter 10

baltaineshadow:Na ja, ich seh in Mrs Norris einfach keine richtige Katze, ich hab selbst eine und lieb sie über alles ))))

Mrs Norris is die Ausnahme in der regel denk ich. Sie hilft schließlich Filch, und der is immerhin der Erzfeind der Twins!! Und die roten Augen sin auch net so mein ding... nu ja, ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen : )) cya

Laurien: Vielen Dank, und schön das du auch mitliest. Willkommen! Nun, aber bis Snape endlich auftaut musst du dich noch ne ganze Weile gedulden... der Eisklotz braucht schon seine Zeit! Außerdem, wer weiß, ob es hierzu nicht auch noch mal ne Fortsetzung gibt... spannung hihi!!

silbergold: schön, das du noch mitliest! Immer weiter so :)

Und jetzt, weiter im Text!

Eure horizon

* * *

**Chapter X**

**- Drachen und andere Probleme-**

Seit diesem Vorfall sprachen Snape und ich kein Wort mehr miteinander, doch statt mich darüber zu freuen, wurde ich regelrecht depressiv. Eigentlich sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen, seine bissigen Kommentare nicht mehr hören zu müssen- und dennoch vermisste ich ihn. Nicht unbedingt seine Person, nein. Vielmehr war es das ständige Streiten mit ihm, denn was das anging, war er ein beeindruckender Verfechter. Ich nannte diese Disziplin insgeheim den WdW, den „Wettkampf der Worte", und ich hatte noch nie einen ebenbürtigeren Gegner als Severus Snape kennen gelernt. Um die fehlende Beschäftigung schnellstmöglich zu vergessen, begann ich, geradezu verbissen am Unterricht zu arbeiten. Hochkonzentriert saß ich daher bis spätabends noch vor dem Kamin, in „Handbuch der machtvollen Verteidigung" und „Flüche und Gegenflüche- erweiterte Fassung" zu lesen - ich hatte sie eines Tages im Bücherregal meines Wohnzimmers entdeckt. Es half gut, über den fehlenden Streit hinwegzukommen, denn wenn ich die beschriebenen Flüche in meinem Klassenzimmer probte, dachte ich dabei immer an die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern (es passierte so manches Mal, dass die zu Bruch gehenden Stücke danach nicht wieder repariert wurden).

So oft es ging baute ich eine Praxisstunde in meinen Unterricht ein, wie ich es zu Anfang auch bei den Drittklässlern getan hatte. Allerdings stellte sich das vor allem bei den Siebtklässlern als äußerst schwierig heraus, da sie momentan die Verteidigung gegen Drachen durchnahmen. Die Idee, Hagrid nach einem Drachen zu fragen, entpuppte sich als ein ziemlicher Reinfall („Drachen?? Oh ja, das wär's doch ma, ich wollt ja schon immer einen als Haustier haben! Du bringst mir doch einen mit, wenn du welche finnest?") und weder McGonagall noch Sprout waren vom Gedanken eines Drachens auf den Ländereien angetan.

Als ich schließlich Dumbledore einspannte, wollte er davon ebenfalls nichts wissen.

„Aber Sir, ich will die Schüler ja gar nicht gegen ihn kämpfen lassen, aber ich dachte, es wäre viel einprägsamer, wenn sie am lebenden Objekt..." „Tut mir Leid, aber hier auf den Ländereien einen Drachen zu halten, kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Es ist ein zu hohes Risiko für die Schule. Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen davon abraten, Drachen als Praxisstunde durchzunehmen, es sei denn, Sie kennen einen Ort, wo Sie die Schüler keiner Gefahr aussetzen müssen, um ihnen einen zu zeigen."

Enttäuscht gab ich schließlich auf und nahm mit den Siebtklässlern ein anderes Thema durch.

Durch die Anstrengungen meines Unterrichts und die regelmäßigen und völlig unnützen Nachtwachen völlig ausgelaugt, bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass die Herbstferien sich bedrohlich näherten. Und somit war auch meine Anhörung nicht mehr in so weiter Ferne. Mein einziger Lichtblick waren jetzt die Stunden am Dienstagnachmittag, in denen die vier Mädchen und ich nach wie vor viel Spaß hatten. Jede von ihnen beherrschte den Tarantallegra- Fluch jetzt einwandfrei, so dass wir zum „Rictumsempra" übergingen - dem Kitzelfluch. Man kann sich sicher vorstellen, dass auch dieser viele Lachkrämpfe bot!

Am letzten Dienstag vor den Ferien öffnete ich erneut die Tür meines Klassenzimmers.

Doch vor mir standen nun nicht mehr nur vier Hufflepuffs, sondern auch drei Gryffindors: Fred und George, gefolgt von Lee Jordan, strahlten mir ins Gesicht. „Ähhmm, Jungs, kann ich euch helfen? Es ist gerade etwas ungünstig, weil ich nämlich jemanden erwarte...", meinte ich, als auch schon Dibella, Mary-Ann, Celina und Will um die Ecke bogen. Doch anstatt eine fragende Miene aufzusetzen, stolzierten sie auf mich zu und drängten sich vor die drei Jungs.

Will setzte an: „Guten Tag, Professor Roberts! Ich hoffe, es macht keine Umstände, wenn mein Bruder und seine Freunde ab jetzt auch mit Ihnen trainieren?" Meine verdutzte Miene richtig deutend, fügte sie seufzend hinzu: „Sie haben Ihnen noch gar nichts gesagt, oder? Lee Jordan ist mein Bruder, er hat letztens aus Versehen mitbekommen, wie wir uns über die Stunden bei Ihnen unterhalten haben (ein strafender, absolut süßer Blick von der Kleinen traf den großen Bruder, der das jedoch vollkommen ignorierte), und wir mussten ihm davon erzählen. Er war ganz begeistert und meinte, dass die Weasleys und er Sie auch um Zusatzstunden bitten würden." Na toll, das wurde ja immer besser! „Vielleicht hättet ihr das etwas früher ansprechen können, ihr Drei!", maulte ich die Gryffindors an, stimmte aber nach einem weiteren Bettelblick Freds zu, auch mit ihnen zu üben. Also teilten wir uns in zwei Gruppen auf, ich ließ die Mädchen in Zweiergruppen weiterüben und wies sie an, sich gegenseitig zu kontrollieren, was recht gut klappte. Doch nachdem die Zwillinge sich zusammengetan und Lee mit ihren Stäben aufgeblasen hatten wie einen Ballon, musste ich wirklich erstmal eingreifen und stauchte ihnen die Köpfe zusammen, während Lee uns wie ein seltsamer Zeppelin umkreiste. Danach stach ich ihn auf und verwandelte ihn wieder zurück. Der Rest der Stunde verlief dann doch noch recht ordentlich und am Ende schickte George mich sogar mit einem gut gezielten Expelliarmus auf den Boden.

Ehe ich mich versah hatten auch schon die Herbstferien begonnen und Massen von Schülern verließen das Schloss, um nach Hause zu fahren. Ich stand am Fenster und beobachtete die Menschen auf dem überfüllten Hof, wie sie sich von denen, die im Schloss blieben, verabschiedeten, wie sie lachten und riefen und rannten, um vergessene Sachen zu holen. Es war ein friedliches Bild, voll Harmonie, wenn man einmal die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern vergaß, die hier und da zum Streit führte. Ich erschrak furchtbar, als es plötzlich an meine Bürotür klopfte. Was war nur in letzter Zeit los, so schreckhaft war ich doch sonst nie?

„Herein!" Die Tür schwang auf und der Direktor trat ein, heute zur Feier des Tages im lila glänzenden Umhang, auf dem viele grellgelbe Sterne gestickt waren. Innerlich grauste es mir wegen diesem Verbrechen an Geschmack. Doch dann überwand ich mich und fragte so höflich wie möglich: „Sir, es freut mich, Sie hier einmal begrüßen zu dürfen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er blinkte verstehend über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinweg: „Ich wollte Sie auf eine Tasse Tee zu mir in mein Büro einladen, um noch einmal die Verteidigung bei Ihrer Anhörung durchzusprechen. Hätten Sie Lust?" Ich war perplex, aber auch ziemlich erfreut. Schließlich war es eine große Ehre, mit Albus Dumbledore Tee zu trinken, einem der mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten! „Sicher, Sir, ich würde mich freuen! Augenblick, ich hole nur eben meinen Mantel, in den Korridoren zieht es wirklich furchtbar!"

In meinen Mantel gemümmelt lief ich Augenblicke später neben ihm her und versuchte, möglichst wenig von seinem Umhang ansehen zu müssen. „Was halten sie eigentlich von meinem Umhang, Miss Roberts?" _Na super, und jetzt? Nein, Professor, er ist eine Beleidigung fürs Auge! _„Ääähh... er sieht sehr extravagant aus, und die Sterne sind originell. Er gefällt mir (_Finger kreuzen nicht vergessen_) sehr gut, Sir!" Er blieb unerwartet stehen und drehte sich zu mir herum, ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Seine blauen trafen meine grauen, als könne er sie durchdringen und in mein Innerstes schauen: „Wirklich?" Diesmal entschloss ich mich für die Wahrheit: „Nein! Er sticht ins Auge, das mag sein, aber die Farbe steht Ihnen nicht wirklich und die Sterne darauf sind einfach nur kitschig, Direktor. Aber das ist schließlich Geschmacksache, also..." -„Ganz recht, mein Kind. Und unter uns gesagt: ich bin derselben Meinung wie Sie, er ist scheußlich - aber dieser Umhang ist das Geschenk eines Bewunderers. Leider ist er seit einiger Zeit blind. Trotzdem halte ich es für eine Beleidigung, den Umhang einfach beiseite zu legen, denn ich weiß, er kommt von Herzen!"

Er lächelte mich gütig an und ging erneut los, während er weitersprach.

„Sie haben nicht vor, in den Ferien zu verreisen? Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie es nie länger als fünf Wochen an einem Ort ausgehalten, wollen Sie sich denn jetzt keine Auszeit vom Schulstress nehmen?" Ich entschied mich dieses Mal sofort für die Wahrheit, es hatte keinen Sinn, den weisen Mann anzulügen, ob aus Höflichkeit oder nicht. „Nein, Sir, ich wundere mich ja selbst, aber ich habe kein Bedürfnis mehr zu reisen. Bereits seit ich in Hogwarts angekommen bin, verspüre ich keinen Drang mehr danach. Es ist, als wäre ich...", ich stockte kurz, denn die Wörter kamen mir nach fast siebzehn Jahren doch seltsam vor, „heimgekommen! Ich bin Ihnen unendlich dankbar, dass ich herkommen durfte, auch wenn ich anfangs noch Zweifel hegte, ob es richtig war. Und falls man mich doch zwingt, nach Durmstrang zu gehen, wollte ich, dass Sie das wissen. Also, falls Sie in zwei Jahren dann wieder auf Lehrersuche sind: ich stehe immer zur Verfügung!" Jedes meiner Worte war absolut ehrlich gemeint und kam von Herzen. Ich hatte mich wahrlich noch nie besser und willkommener gefühlt als die letzten Wochen hier in Hogwarts, nicht einmal als Kind bei meinen Adoptiveltern! Dumbledore strahlte mich an wie ein Kernkraftwerk. Als wir vor dem Wasserspeier standen, sagte er das Passwort mit einer so rauen Stimme, dass ich erschrak. Wie konnte ich auch ahnen, dass dem alten Mann vor Rührung fast die Stimme versagte, als er das Löwenkind so sprechen hörte.

Die Tür zum Büro stand offen, und im Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß niemand anderer als die Fledermaus. Trotz meiner ehrlichen Worte wäre ich in diesem Moment am liebsten wieder umgekehrt, als Snape mich ebenfalls erkannte und seine Augen gefährlich schlitzte. „Sie haben mich gerufen, Schulleiter?" „Ja, ganz recht, Severus, ebenso wie Miss Roberts hier. Ich muss mit euch beiden noch einmal die Verteidigung durchgehen, also, bitte setzt euch." Er zog den Zauberstab und Sekunden später hatte Snapes Sessel sich zu einer Zwei-Mann-Couch ausgedehnt und wurde zum Kamin gerückt, sodass dem davor stehenden Tränkemeister die Beine weggezogen wurden und er nicht ganz freiwillig auf der Couch landete. „Bitte nehmen Sie ebenfalls Platz, meine Liebe!", bat mich der Direktor und deutete auf den Platz neben Snape, der mich wie der Leibhaftige anfunkelte. Ich hätte am liebsten widersprochen, aber es schien besser, Dumbledore nicht aufzuregen. Möglichst ohne meinen Sitznachbarn anzusehen, ließ ich mich nieder, darauf bedacht, nicht mit ihm in Berührung zu kommen. Der Schulleiter selbst hatte sich in der Zeit einen Stuhl in die Luft gezeichnet, der sich nun materialisierte. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ein Arm meinen streifte. Doch als ich versuchte, unauffällig wegzurücken, war kein Zentimeter mehr übrig. Entweder Snape war zu mir gerückt (was ich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 101: 0 ablehnte) oder dieses dumme Ding hatte sich verkleinert! Was ich in meiner Panik nicht bemerkte, war das kurze, schelmische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters. _Ich glaub, ich krieg gleich Platzangst!_

Snape ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und starrte weiterhin stur in eine andere Richtung, während Dumbledore anfing, ihren Plan durchzugehen und mich immer wieder fragte, ob ich einverstanden war. Ich nickte immer wieder, sagte „Ja" oder „Hmm", bekam aber nicht die Hälfte mit von dem, was er sagte. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, ich säße beinahe auf Snapes Schoß, und lief hochrot an. „Meine Liebe, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind ja ganz dunkel im Gesicht!", fragte der Schulleiter mich auch prompt. „Nein, alles in Ordnung! Ist nur etwas heiß hier drin.", beeilte ich mich zu versichern. Nach anderthalb Stunden Folter war diese „Besprechung" Gott sei Dank endlich vorbei und ich lief so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Zimmer. Nichts gegen Snape, aber ich hasste es, wenn eine Person sich mir zwingend näherte. Hatte es immer schon gehasst. Dabei bekam ich jedes Mal gewaltige Panikanfälle...

_**Dumbledores Büro:**_

„Siehst du, Severus, die Reaktion in dieser Nacht hatte sie einfach nicht im Griff. Ich denke, du bist ihr einfach zu nahe gekommen. Hast du bemerkt, wie fahrig und unaufmerksam sie eben gewirkt hat? Wenn du mich fragst, machst du dir unnötige Sorgen, dass sie von deiner Vergangenheit erfahren hat! Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie auf jeden, der ihr so nahe kommt, genauso reagiert hätte.", seufzte der weise Mann und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

Severus stand am Fenster und beobachtete das schräg gegenüberliegende Turmfenster der Roberts. Dann drehte er sich um und versenkte seine Augen in Albus'. „Ich denke jetzt, dass du Recht hast. Sie strömte eben eine solche Panik aus, obwohl du mit im Zimmer warst, dass ihr seltsames Verhalten nichts mit Furcht zu tun haben kann. Sie hat gezittert, ich konnte es spüren. Aber in dieser Nacht: beinahe fühlte ich mich wie der Dunkle Lord persönlich, Albus. Sie hat mich angesehen...als hätte ich ihr fünf Cruciatus-Flüche hintereinander auf den Hals gehetzt! Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was diese Angst ausgelöst hat." Severus schüttelte beinahe traurig den Kopf und ließ sich vor seinem Mentor auf den zurückverwandelten Sessel sinken. „Soso, mir scheint fast, als hättest du sie gern, mein Junge! Vielleicht lässt sich da ja was machen...", meinte der Ältere verschmitzt und zwinkerte ihm über die Halbmondgläser hinweg zu. Natürlich rastete sein Tränkemeister komplett aus: „_**ALBUS**_**! **Sie ist meine Kollegin, und sie ist, das muss ich zugeben, besser als die Versager der letzten Jahre, aber ich **MAG SIE ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!** Nervtötend freundlich zu den Schülern, ätzend, wissbegierig, aufgedreht und sie **RAUBT MIR DEN LETZTEN NERV!!**" Aber durchaus interessant, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Mir scheint, du bist ziemlich verliebt!", flötete das Portrait einer ehemaligen Schulleiterin und brachte alle Schulleiter, ob tot oder lebendig, zum Lachen. Das reichte Severus endgültig. Mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang rauschte er hinaus. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal was Hochprozentiges, um sich abzuregen.

_**Amy:**_

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel, ob ich auch nicht zu zerzaust aussah, dann riss ich die Tür zu meinem Büro regelrecht auf. Die Weasley-Zwillinge blickten sich kurz an (_Was ist denn mit der los?_) und fragten dann gleichzeitig: „Stören wir?"

Ich lächelte schon wieder, etwas, dass mir bei dieser Gesellschaft wahrlich nicht schwerfiel, und trat zur Seite. „Nein, nein, kommt ruhig rein. Was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

Fred grinste auffällig breit und nickte George zu, der begann: „Na ja, ich denke, wir können eher für Sie etwas tun, Professor." _Oh je, was kommt denn jetzt? _„Ach so, und... was genau wäre das?" -„Na ja, wir haben zufällig mitbekommen, dass Sie ein Problem wegen der Drachen für die siebten Klassen hatten, und da Sie uns vor Sna... Professor Snape gerettet haben, dachten wir, wir sind Ihnen was schuldig." Meine Augen mussten auf Handtellergröße gewachsen sein, zumindest fühlten sie sich so an. „So? Und wie genau wollt ihr mein Pronlem lösen? Der Direktor hat Drachen hier auf dem Schulgelände strikt untersagt!", fügte ich mit warnender Stimme hinzu. Nun übernahm Fred: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Unser Bruder Charlie arbeitet in Rumänien in einem Drachenreservat. Wir haben mit ihm gesprochen und er hat zugesagt, dass er Sie und die siebten Klassen gern einmal dort herumführen und Ihnen die Drachen hautnah zeigen würde! Man könnte doch sicher so etwas wie einen Wochenendausflug unternehmen, oder? Also, wenn Sie und Dumbledore einverstanden sind, sollen wir uns nochmal bei ihm melden und Bescheid sagen, wann Sie kommen wollen! Was meinen Sie?" _Was ich meine? _Ich musste mit ganzer Kraft einen Jubel unterdrücken, sprang dafür allerdings vor lauter Euphorie in Freds Arme und bedankte mich tausendundeinmal für dieses tolle Angebot, bevor ich merkte, dass Fred die Arme um mich geschlungen hatte und uns so lieber niemand sehen sollte. Also löste ich mich räuspernd aus der Umarmung und sah, dass der arme Junge knallrot angelaufen war- und George tat es ihm gleich. _Meine Güte, Amy, denk doch einmal nach, bevor du handelst! Immer musst du die Leute erschrecken!_

Aber das war einfach eine hervorragende Idee, wie auch der Direktor fand, als ich eine halbe Stunde später erneut bei ihm auf der Matte stand und ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitete.

Wir legten ihn auf das Wochenende vor den Winterferien, wo meist am wenigsten Schulstress herrschte. Das war ja fantastisch! Ich hatte für kurze Zeit mal in Rumänien gelebt und konnte die Sprache ein kleines bisschen, das würde ein Spaß werden!

Nachdem wir die Formalitäten durchgegangen waren, rannte ich schnell zu Hagrid, um ihm von der tollen Neuigkeit zu berichten. Er war ebenso begeistert und bot mir ein Glas Whiskey an, das ich nicht ablehnte.

Ich brauchte jetzt einfach erstmal was Hochprozentiges!


	11. Chapter 11

all: Jaja, ich habs endlich geschafft weiterzuschreiben... der schulstress greift wieder um sich ; )

aber ich tue mein bestes!!!

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**-Die Anhörung-**

So aufgeregt wie ich auf den Drachenausflug war, konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken an irgendetwas anderes fassen. Das ging sogar soweit, dass ich mitten im Streit mit Snape (den er zu meiner Freude wieder aufgenommen hatte) den Faden verlor und ihn statt mit „alte Fledermaus" mit „alte Federlaus" beschimpfte. Den Anblick eines Snape, der sich das Lachen verkneifen musste, würde ich nie vergessen! Nichts konnte mir die Laune trüben, einfach gar nichts, außer...

„Miss Roberts, was haben Sie eigentlich vor morgen anzuziehen?" Verwirrt starrte ich Snape an. Das Fragezeichen musste mir deutlich über dem Kopf schweben, denn er raunzte prompt: „Na, zu Ihrer Anhörung, was wollen Sie da anziehen?" _Sch......! Die Anhörung! Schon morgen? _„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, irgendwas Unauffälliges, denke ich!", antwortete ich schnell.

Er zog mal wieder die Braue hoch. „Haben Sie denn so was in Ihrem Schrank? Ich weiß ja nicht was _Sie _unter unauffällig verstehen, ich hoffe jedenfalls etwas anderes als ein knallrotes oder giftgrünes Kleid, geschweige denn einen farbwechselnden Mantel!"

Hey, nur weil ICH an Festen mal anders herumlief als im Alltag brauchte er sich doch nicht darüber lustig zu machen! „Was interessiert Sie eigentlich plötzlich mein Kleiderschrank, Snape? Wollen Sie mal sehen wie er mit bunten statt mit schwarzen Klamotten aussieht, oder was?", fauchte ich, von jetzt auf gleich wütend. Die Augenbraue ruckte noch weiter hoch. Oh, wie ich sie hasste! „Sagen Sie bloß", knurrte Snape, „Sie haben keine schwarzen Klamotten?"

Augenverdrehend zählte ich auf: „Doch natürlich, Strümpfe, Socken, Kleider, ein Bolero, drei Jeans, ein Anzug, zwei Röcke, fünf String..." Abrupt stoppte ich und wurde knallrot. Was zum Teufel brachte mich dazu, meine Unterwäsche aufzuzählen? Und dann auch noch im Flur, allein mit **Snape**??? Sein Lächeln glich dem einer Raubkatze, und genauso behände glitt er auf mich zu. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals, als der viel größere Mann sich zu mir hinunterbeugte. „So genau musste es nicht sein. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen bloß raten, etwas Normalfarbiges anzuziehen, damit Sie nicht so auffallen. Allerdings...ist so etwas natürlich ebenfalls _**seehhr**_ wissenswert!", raunte er mit der ihm eigenen Samtstimme, wobei er das „sehr" meiner Meinung nach eindeutig zu besonders betonte. „Ich hasse dich!", entkam meiner heiseren Kehle. _Ups, hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt?? _

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!", knurrte er. Glück gehabt, er war wieder der Alte... „**Professor Snape! **Was _tun _Sie denn da? Lassen Sie auf der Stelle Miss Roberts los!", zeterte eine hysterische Minerva McGonagall, die in dem Moment am Ende des Flurs auftauchte. Snape zuckte zurück als hätte sie ihn tatsächlich bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Hastig entschärfte ich die Lage: „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht, wir hatten lediglich ein Gespräch..." Zumindest versuchte ich, sie zu entschärfen! Minervas Augen waren Schlitze, als sie misstrauisch antwortete: „Ja, dieses _Gespräch _habe ich gesehen. Ich denke, Sie haben jetzt Unterricht, Professor Snape." Kühl nickte Angesprochener und rauschte um die Ecke.

Nun hatte Minerva mich im Visier. Ihr mütterlich um mich gelegter Arm brachte mich beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht, während sie mit der Predigt anfing: „Meine Liebe, Sie können gerne mit mir reden, wenn Snape Ihnen Probleme macht. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr! Sollte es noch einmal vorkommen, dass er Sie so bedrängt, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich, dann kläre ich das schon!" Reichlich entnervt entfernte ich ihren Arm von meiner Schulter: „Zum allerletzten Mal, er hat mich **nicht belästigt!!! **Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Wenn Sie mich denn jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich habe auch Unterricht!" Ich ließ sie stehen und hastete zu meinem Klassenraum, wo mich meine Drittklässler, allen voran die Zwillinge, bereits erwarteten.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich einfach nicht schlafen. Ich träumte von Snape, der mich per Imperio zwang, all meine Unterwäsche aufzuzählen, von Drachen, die ja im Grunde ganz niedlich waren, wenn sie sich nicht dauernd in Karkaroff verwandelt hätten, und von tausend Verurteilungen nach Durmstrang. Wie gerädert wackelte ich schließlich aus dem Bett und stieg bereits um fünf Uhr früh unter die herrliche Dusche. Ich stand beinahe eine Viertelstunde vor dem Kleiderschrank, um die passenden Klamotten zu finden - bis ich mich letztendlich für einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock und einen petrolfarbenen Longpulli entschied, der nicht ins Auge stach. Dazu cremefarbene Stiefel mit Pfennigabsätzen und etwas Make-up wegen der Augenringe, dann fühlte ich mich bereit für die Schlacht. Zumindest aber für das Frühstück. (A/N: Petrol is meine Lieblingsfarbe;)

Als ich so in die Halle kam, warf mir der Schulleiter einen höchst zufriedenen Blick zu, den ich nur halbherzig erwidern konnte. Mein Magen hatte gestern eindeutig Steine geschluckt!

Selbst Snape schien nichts an dem unauffälligen Outfit aussetzen zu können, also hatte ich eindeutig was richtig gemacht!

Nach einem stillen Frühstück (das in meinem Fall aus Luft bestand, denn die könnte ich wenigstens im Magen behalten) schlich ich hinter Snape und Dumbledore her in das Schulleiterbüro, von wo aus wir per Flohpulver ins Ministerium reisen wollten. Zögernd griff ich als Erste in den Beutel und streute mein Pulver in die Flammen, die sich augenblicklich grün färbten. Aufgeregt, wie ich zweifellos war, vergaß ich beinahe den Zielort. Snape verdrehte die Augen und knurrte: „Sie wollen ins Zaubereiministerium, Atrium!"

Ich wiederholte die Worte schnell und spürte, wie der Sog mich erfasste und mitriss, auf einen endlos scheinenden Horrortrip aus angeschlagenen Ellbogen und kreiselnden Kaminöffnungen.

Schwindelig und mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen taumelte ich hinaus ins Freie. _Ich HASSE Flohpulver!!! _Im nächsten Moment war da vor mir eine große Wand seidenen Stoffes. Und daraus kamen plötzlich Hände! „Meine Güte, können Sie nicht auf… Oh Verzeihung, warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen hoch.", erklang plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme, die von jetzt auf gleich ins Höfliche wechselte. Ich wurde von kräftigen Armen hochgezogen und gestützt, bis ich einen Stuhl ertasten konnte. Während der Mann vor mir sich herunterbeugte, ließ ich mich seufzend nieder. Langsam, gaaanz langsam klärte sich die Sicht wieder und gab ein paar sturmgraue Augen frei, die mich besorgt musterten. Faszinierende, unendlich tiefsinnige, sturmgraue Augen!!! „Geht es Ihnen besser, Mam?", erklang die diesmal angenehm leise Stimme erneut. „J…ja, vielen Dank. Ich fürchte allerdings, meine Ellbogen haben was abbekommen." Ich sah nach und blickte schnell wieder weg, als ich die weggeschürften Hautlappen sah. Der Mann vor mir richtete sich auf. Und was das für ein Mann war! Ein scharf geschnittenes, aristokratisches Gesicht mit einer Spur Hochmut, ein adeliges Blass, nicht zu vergleichen mit Snapes Leichengesicht, und dann diese Haare! Lange, glatte und silbrig-blonde Strähnen fielen ihm in einem Zopf bis zur Mitte des Rückens. „Gestatten Sie, mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy! Ich kann Ihnen eventuell behilflich sein, Mrs…?" Ich lächelte leicht. Offenbar ein Casanova. Na, Hauptsache, er konnte helfen. „Miss, nicht Mrs, ich bin nicht verheiratet. Und danke, dass wäre sehr nett." Ein wissendes Lächeln enthüllte Reihen glänzend weißer Zähne. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass ich meinen Namen nicht preisgegeben hatte. Erst jetzt fiel mir der schwarze Stab ins Auge, den er bei sich trug. Er sah eindeutig teuer aus, also war dieser Mann wohl tatsächlich adelig. Und vermutlich Reinblüter, also musste ich vorsichtig sein. Diese Typen mochten es nicht gern, wenn man keine Abstammung vorzuzeigen hatte. Nun hob Malfoy seinen Stock hoch und ich bemerkte den Schlangenkopf am Knaufende. An diesem zog mein Gegenüber nun und ein Zauberstab kam zum Vorschein. Ziemlich unpraktisch im Kampf, aber natürlich gut zum Angeben. Allerdings konnte er damit umgehen, denn ein Schwung seinerseits reichte aus, meine Kleidung und mich vom Staub zu befreien und wieder normal aussehen zu lassen. „Vielen Dank, Mr Malfoy. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe. Ich mache so etwas normalerweise nicht, aber Flohpulverreisen waren noch nie meine Stärke…"

Er strahlte mich an und meinte galant, während er näher auf mich zukam und mich erneut mit diesen unheimlichen Augen paralysierte: „Sie haben mich doch nicht aufgehalten, im Gegenteil! Es ist mir immer eine Ehre, Damen wie Ihnen helfen zu können! Aber sagen Sie, warum sind Sie nicht appariert? Ich würde Sie gerne per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation mitnehmen, wenn Sie sich die Rückreise auf selbem Weg ersparen wollen." _Ohjeohjeohje! Hoffentlich kommt er nicht noch näher. _„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich! Wenn ich hätte apparieren können, hätte ich es auch vorgezogen, aber leider geht das nicht, denn ich komme geradewegs…" – „**Aus Hogwarts!"**, unterbrach mich eine laute Stimme hinter mir. Meine beiden Verteidiger waren endlich angekommen. Snape blickte mit funkelnden Augen zwischen uns hin und her, was nicht sehr schwer war, denn Malfoy war mir mittlerweile noch viel näher auf die Pelle gerückt. Sofort wurden die Augen des Reinblüters um einige Nuancen kühler und er setzte eine falsch-freundliche Stimme auf: „Severus, wie schön, sich mal wieder zu sehen. Es ist wahrlich lange her! Ich habe nur eurer Schülerin geholfen, sie verträgt anscheinend Flohpulverreisen nicht so gut. Direktor?" Er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu. _Hat der grade Schülerin gesagt? _Snape antwortete kühl: „Lucius! Ja, es ist lange her. Doch das ist keine meiner Schülerinnen, tatsächlich ist es die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung. Und sie sieht noch blasser aus als zuvor, was genau darf man sich unter deiner ‚Hilfe' vorstellen?" Ich blickte gereizt vom einen zum andern: „Er hat mir meine Kleidung hergerichtet, okay? Und im Grunde dachte ich, wir wären wegen etwas anderem hier? Also ich jedenfalls habe nicht vor, auch noch zu spät zu kommen!" Ohne mich zu verabschieden marschierte ich an einem kleinen Pult vorbei in Richtung Fahrstühle, aus denen in diesem Moment ganze Zauberermassen hervorbrachen und in das bisher Gott sei dank leere Atrium eilten. Dass mein Abgang ziemlich unhöflich war, interessierte mich nicht wirklich, denn ich erinnerte mich wieder an den eigentlichen Grund meines Hierseins.

_**.Bumm. **_Erst nachdem der Hammer einige Male aufs Pult gefallen war, kehrte Ruhe in die Versammlung ein. Ein alternder Magier namens Phoebus führte die Anhörung… und er kam mir von Anfang an spanisch vor. Mit strenger Miene blickte er von seinem erhöhten Sitz auf mich herunter und bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen. Der einzelne Stuhl direkt in der Mitte des halbrunden Raumes rasselte bedrohlich mit den Ketten, als ich mich darauf niederließ. Im ersten Moment war ich erleichtert, denn er machte keine Anstalten, mich wirklich zu fesseln, doch dann schlangen sich die Ketten mit einem Ruck um meine Hand- und Fußgelenke, woraufhin ein Raunen durch die vollbesetzten Reihen ging. Ich warf Dumbledore einen erschrockenen Blick zu, doch der bedachte mich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Miss Amy Roberts, Geburtsort unbekannt, Eltern unbekannt. Ist das korrekt?", erklang die Stimme des Vorsitzenden, träge und gelangweilt. „Ja, ist es!", sagte ich fest. _Nur keine Schwäche zeigen.._ „Sie sind hier, da Mr Igor Karkaroff, Schulleiter von Durmstrang, Klage gegen Sie eingereicht hat bezüglich Ihrer momentanen Tätigkeit als Lehrerin. Soweit wir auch hier vollständig informiert sind, haben Sie selbst ihre schulische Ausbildung auf Durmstrang ohne ersichtlichen Grund abgebrochen! Können Sie uns schildern, was Sie mit knapp sechzehn Jahren dazu bewogen hat?"

„Nun, die Ausbildungsmethoden auf Durmstrang waren zweifelsohne sehr effektiv, doch die Atmosphäre leider unerträglich!", brachte ich hervor. Einige Hexen und Zauberer lachten leise auf. „Nun wüsste ich wirklich gerne, was Sie an der Atmosphäre meiner Schule auszusetzen haben, Miss Roberts." Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, diese Stimme würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen! So blasiert, so selbstverliebt und herablassend: Karkaroff trat aus dem Schatten zu meiner rechten hervor und das schmierige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ließ mich nichts Gutes ahnen. Nie hätte ich mir vorgestellt, dass dieser Mensch nach all den Jahren immer noch eine so immense Welle des Hasses durch meinen Körper fluten ließ! Ich spürte mal wieder, wie meine Augen von braun auf hellgrün-grau wechselten. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass mein Körper sich mit meinen Gefühlen stetig veränderte. Glücklicherweise sah dies niemand außer Karkaroff und die beiden Hogwarts-Professoren, die ebenfalls rechts von mir saßen. Mit vor Hass zitternder Stimme beantwortete ich seine Frage: „Eigentlich weder das Schloss an sich, noch die Umgebung. Es waren immer die Menschen, mit denen ich nicht wirklich Sympathie austauschte! Das Ausgrenzen von allen Schülern, die nicht reinblütig waren, zum Beispiel. Das habe ich dort gelernt: seine Identität zu verbergen ist in dieser Schule die einzige Möglichkeit, halbwegs ungestört seine Ausbildung zu machen!" Er erstickte meine Worte: „_Halbwegs ungestört? _Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein, Miss Roberts? Richter Phoebus, dieses Mädchen saß die Hälfte ihrer so genannten ‚Ausbildung' in meinem Büro bei einer Strafarbeit! Und zwar völlig berechtigt, es kamen ständig Beschwerden von Lehrern wie von Schülern, dass sie unbelehrbar und stur ist wie kein anderer! In ihrer Umgebung passieren ständig unerklärliche Dinge, sie duellierte sich illegal auf dem Schulhof…" –„Nun, Sie haben vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die das getan hat. Ich war durchaus nicht alleine, oder glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde mir selbstständig die Haare weiß färben?"

_Dann wären Sie noch dümmer als ich dachte, _fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Er grinste, ein fürchterliches, bösartiges Fletschen der Zähne. Einfach alles an ihm war mir zuwider, von den wie geleckt aussehenden Stiefeln bis zu seinem eindeutig teuren Pelzmantel. _Vermutlich echtes Wolfsfell_, dachte ich und musste mich zwingen, wieder zum Thema zurückzufinden.

Ich hasste echte Tierpelze, die armen Dinger wurden brutal abgeschlachtet, nur damit manche Leute sich kleiden konnten wie in der Urzeit und sich dann auch noch obercool vorkamen.

Plötzlich berührte mich jemand am Arm. Hinter mir stand Dumbledore und flüsterte mir zu: „Lassen Sie mich mal ran, ich hoffe, ich habe mir ein wenig an Einfluss bewahrt."

Ich nickte leicht und lauschte fasziniert, während er ausführlich und genau (fast) alle meine Vergehen aufzählte und mit den neuen immer wieder von den alten ablenkte. Er stellte sich so geschickt an, dass die Ausschussmitglieder nicht einmal zu Wort kamen und somit den Großteil ihrer Argumente und Fragen mit der Zeit wieder vergaß. So langsam wurde ich ein wenig träge, bekam nur noch hier und da etwas mit und schaltete ansonsten ab. Die durchwachte Nacht machte sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar.

_**Snape**_ :

Nicht zu fassen, was trieben diese intriganten Richter nur für ein Spiel? Phoebus war vielleicht vieles, aber auf keinen Fall unvoreingenommen! Jetzt saß die Roberts bereits seit zwei Stunden dort unten im Stuhl, völlig eingesunken und offensichtlich kaum noch in der Lage, etwas Vernünftiges beizutragen. Als hätte sie es vorher gekonnt! Wie sie dort angekettet saß, den Kopf hinunter hängend, sodass ihr die Locken ins Gesicht fielen und es verdeckten, sah sie so verletzlich aus. Gar nicht mehr die starke und unnahbare Persönlichkeit wie sonst! Severus spürte einen Kloß. Doch er hing ihm nicht im Hals, er war in seinem Magen! Fast so ein Gefühl wie... nein, das konnte nicht sein!!! Er war Severus Snape, er _**durfte**_ kein Mitleid mit irgendwem verspüren. „Das ist absolut lächerlich!", sagte er sich. „Wenn deine Schüler erfahren würden, dass die unfaire und biestige alte Fledermaus aus den Kerkern so etwas wie Mitleid empfinden konnte, würde ihr Glauben an eine heile Welt in den Grundfesten erschüttert werden!" Doch er konnte nicht aufhören, darüer nachzugrübeln.

_Und das vorhin? War es auch Mitleid, als du zwischen sie und Malfoy getreten bist?_

Er fand keine Antwort, denn was für ein Genie er auch in Zaubertränke war, von Gefühlen hatte Severus nie viel Ahnung gehabt.

_**Amy:**_

_Irgendetwas ist anders. Der Schwarze See liegt ruhig in der Abendsonne, als ich in Richtung des Waldes gehe. Ich bin mir sicher, dort etwas vergessen zu haben. Meine Armbrust schulternd steige ich zwischen zwei Ästen hindurch und husche durch das Geäst. _

_Dann, plötzlich, ein lauter, gellender Schrei in der Dunkelheit! Ein Schüler in Gefahr! Ich renne los, vor mir die Schreie, die mir die Richtung weisen. Warte, ich komme, ich bin gleich da! Ich stolpere über eine Wurzel am Boden und falle der Länge nach hin. Als ich das Gesicht heben will, sehe ich nur noch ein gleißend grünes Licht, das wahnsinnig schnell näher kommt..._

„MISS ROBERTS! Wachen Sie endlich auf, verdammt!"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Ein Steinsaal mit vielen Leuten in merkwürdigen Umhängen, ein alter Mann stand vor mir und wedelte mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Dann kam die Erinnerung endlich wieder. _Die Anhörung! Oh je, wie peinlich! Dumbledore sieht etwas wütend aus. _Ich schluckte und setzte mich auf. „Verzeihung, ich fürchte, ich bin eingenickt! Was ist denn los?", fragte ich und versuchte, nicht zu rot anzulaufen. Dann sah ich Dumbledores ernste Miene und erschrak. Hatte man mich jetzt von Hogwarts verwiesen?

Doch Richter Phoebus hob die Stimme an und verkündete erneut: „Miss Roberts, wir haben Ihren Standpunkt bereits gehört, wir möchten Sie nun bitten, während Ihrer Verteidigung durch Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape den Saal zu verlassen. Zur Urteilsverkündung werden Sie wieder hereingebeten werden." Achselzuckend wollte ich mich erheben, doch die Eisenketten hielten mich weiterhin fest. Ich zog den Zauberstab und sprach: „Relaschio!"

Augenblicklich fielen die Ketten herab und ließen mich in Frieden. Hoffentlich machten die zwei Professoren ihre Sache gut. Insgeheim drückte ich in diesem Fall sogar Snape mal die Daumen. Erhobenen Hauptes marschierte ich hinaus und die wuchtige Tür schlug zu.

_**Snape:**_

„Meine Herren, da Professor Dumbledore sich ihnen nun gänzlich mitgeteilt hat, werde ich fortfahren.", sagte Severus mit hypnotisierend dunkler Stimme und glitt von seinem Platz hinunter. Ein Raunen lief durch die Reihen, dass er mit einem inneren Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Mit wallenden Gewändern schritt er in der Mitte des Saals auf und ab und maß jedes Auschussmitglied mit einem langen, bedächtigen Blick. Viele sah Severus daraufhin zusammenzucken oder irgendein anderes Zeichen der Angst von sich geben. Oh ja, er wusste sehr genau um die Wirkung seines Auftritts. Die Reaktion der Menschen machte es immer wieder spannend, sie zum Äußersten zu treiben. Als sein Blick bei Phoebus angekommen war, vertiefte er sich kurz und vorsichtig in seinen Geist. Zwar war Snape natürlich ein großartiger Okklumentor und Legilimentor, jedoch war es immer ein gefährliches Spiel, bei solchen Prozessen seine Kräfte anzuwenden. Manche Richter hatten genau dafür Fallen in ihrem Geist gelegt, um Schnüfflern vorzubeugen. Doch Severus verstand sein Handwerk und ging so behutsam vor, dass vermutlich nicht einmal Albus seine Anwesenheit bemerken würde.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, dieser Phoebus war manipuliert wie die Ministeriums-Muggel-Wagen! Vorsichtig dröselte Severus das Gedankenknäuel auf, für das zweifellos Karkaroff verantwortlich war und zog sich augenblicklich wieder zurück. Sekundenlang wirkte der Blick des Richters stumpf, doch dann klärte er sich wieder und Severus wusste, dass Phoebus nun geheilt war. Dann begann der Tränkemeister mit einer fesselnden Rede, in der er mehr als einmal den Ruf Karkaroffs offen angriff. Keinen der Anwesenden ließ seine Rede kalt und nach einer weiteren Stunde beschloß das Gericht, sich zu beraten und eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

_**Amy:**_

Zitternd vor Aufregung betrat ich zum zweiten Mal den Gerichtssaal. Ein kurzer Blick zu meinen beiden Verteidigern, um deren Mienen zu ergründen: Dumbledore blickte ernst nach vorne und Snape schaute so griesgrämig wie immer drein und sah aus, als hätte er sich nie von der Stelle gerührt. Schweigend nahm ich erneut auf diesem dummen Kettenstuhl platz, der mich aber diesmal zu meiner großen Erleichterung in Ruhe ließ. Dann sah ich zum Richter auf, neben dem Karkaroff mit eindeutig zufriedener Miene stand, und ein ungutes Gefühl befiel mich. Phoebus räusperte sich krächzend und im Saal kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein: „Miss Amy Roberts, das Zaubergamot hat in Ihrer Sache mit einer knappen Mehrheit bestimmt. Das Urteil lautet wie folgt: Sie werden hiermit verpflichtet, den verpassten Stoff nachzuarbeiten. Jedoch wird Ihnen gewährt, dieses Schuljahr zuende zu unterrichten. Da Sie älter sind als gewöhnliche Schüler verkürzen wir ihren nachzuholenden Stoff auf ein Jahr als Schülerin, das heißt Sie müssen in einem Jahr den Abschluss machen, um anschließend wieder als Lehrpersonal eingestellt werden zu können! Ich lege Ihnen daher ans Herz, besonders fleißig zu arbeiten! Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Während seiner Worte war ich immer mehr in mich zusammengesackt. Das einzig Positive an diesem Urteil war die Verkürzung der Zeit auf Durmstrang. Und so wie ich Karkaroff kannte würde ich meinen Abschluss dort ohnehin nicht bestehen können!

_Verdammtes Pack! Jetzt muss ich doch wieder dorthin zurück! _Jetzt hörte ich Dumbledores ruhige Stimme hinter mir: „Ja, ich hätte da noch eine: Muss Sie ihren Abschluss auf Durmstrang machen?" Phoebus blickte einigermaßen konfus: „Natürlich nicht! Ich hatte wohl vergessen, dass das Komitee beschlossen hat, Sie nach Hogwarts zu versetzen, um Ihnen einen richtigen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen."

Jubelnd sprang ich meinem Lieblingsschulleiter in die Arme und warf ihn dadurch fast um, ich sah Snape die Augen verdrehen, doch es war mir egal. Immer wieder hämmerte ich mir die Wahrheit ins Hirn: _**ICH MUSS NICHT ZURÜCK!!!! ICH DARF AUF HOGWARTS BLEIBEN!!! **_

Hämisch sah ich zu Karkaroff, der ein schockiertes Gesicht machte. Ein eisiger Blick traf mich, ehe der geschlagene Extodesser zur Tür hinausstürmte und verschwand. Immer noch völlig euphorisch schüttelte ich dutzende von Händen und riss dem armen alten Phoebus beinahe seine ab. Ich drehte mich um und ergriff schnell eine weitere, bevor ich merken konnte, dass diese mir gar nicht gereicht worden war. Funkelnde schwarze Augen starrten mich misstrauisch an - trotzdem schüttelte ich Snapes Hand, denn schließlich hatte ich dieses Urteil auch ihm zu verdanken. Das war ein Sieg auf der ganzen Linie! Wäre ich eben nächstes Jahr Schülerin, hauptsache war, ich konnte auf Hogwarts bleiben!

Hochzufrieden (Dumbledore lächelte durchgehend, ich strahlte wie ein Atomkraftwerk und Sanpe sah auch etwas weniger griesrämig drein) verließen wir kurze Zeit später das Ministerium und traten in die Sonne hinaus. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie noch auf einen Drink nach Hogsmeade einlade? Es sind Ferien, also für Sie, Professor Snape, keine schreienden Kinder, und für Sie, Professor Dumbledore, ein netter Nachmittag mit Madame Rosmerta!" Snape knurrte kurz, ihm schien der Gedanke nicht ganz zu behagen. Dumbledore wirkte hingegen äußerst vergnügt: „Ich finde, das ist eine herrliche Idee! Wir müssen schließlich feiern, dass Sie uns so oder so noch mindestens ein Jahr erhalten bleiben, nicht wahr, Severus?" Mal wieder wanderte dessen Augenbraue empor und erreichte schwindelnde Höhen: „Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an. Im Übrigen fürchte ich, müssen Sie auf mich verzichten, denn ich habe noch einige wichtige Tränke anzusetzen, also..." Doch Dumbledore ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden: „Ach, Unsinn, Severus! Du solltest die freien Tage während der Ferien wirklich auch mal ausnutzen, anstatt dich ständig in deinen düsteren Kerker zurückzuziehen! Das ist auf die Dauer nun wirklich nicht gesund. Sieh dich doch nur mal an, wie blass du geworden bist! Du holst dir da unten noch den Tod!" Ich tarnte mein Lachen mehr schlecht als recht mit einem Niesen. Wütend schnaubte der Tränkemeister: „Das sollte nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Schulleiter! Und im Übrigen: Ich bin keiner der Schüler, sondern ein erwachsener Mann!" Dumbledore blickte ihn streng an und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich mich gerade wieder aufrichtete, als er seinen Schützling ermahnte: „Nun, dann benimm dich auch mal so!" Mir liefen die Tränen vor unterdrücktem Lachen, als ich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Doch was dieser dann sagte, setzte allem die Krone auf: „Ich bitte Sie! Außerdem bin ich sehr zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen!" Jetzt konnte nicht mal Dumbledore mein Wiehern überhören, geschweige denn Snape: „**WAS GIBT ES DA ZU LACHEN, ROBERTS???" **

Ich setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Arme hob: „Aber, aber, meine Lieben, hört auf, Euch zu streiten. Wir werden jetzt Madame Rosmerta einen Besuch abstatten, und zwar wir ALLE, Severus!"

Knurrend fügte sich Snape in sein Schicksal und wir apparierten nach Hogsmeade.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo?? *schüchtern um sich blick* liest noch irgendwer mit???

**Chapter XII**

**-Ein Abend bei Rosmerta-**

Rosmerta empfing uns erfreut und wies uns zu einem Tisch in einer recht abgelegenen Ecke. „Also, Amy, erzähl doch mal: Wie ist es denn gelaufen?Minerva hat mir erst gestern von der Anhörung berichtet, sie klang sehr besorgt!", sprudelte die hübsche Wirtin hervor. Ich musste grinsen. _McGonagall, die alte Klatschtante! _„Aaach, das lief super! Ich darf in Hogwarts bleiben, so lange ich will. Hat sie dir denn auch von meiner Liason mit Professor Snape erzählt?" Der Tränkemeister, der sich gerade neben mich hatte setzen wollen, machte Anstalten, wiederaufzustehen. Dumbledore gluckste laut und fragte, gleichzeitig mit Rosmerta: „Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?" Snape schnaubte wütend: „Weil es nicht wahr ist! Minerva hat uns bloß im Korridor gesehen, ..."

„So, so, im Korridor also, Severus! Das hätte ich mir niemals träumen lassen, dass ich das noch erleben darf! Severus Snape hat eine **weibliche **Begleitung gefunden! Das muss ich sofort der guten Pomona..."- „**NEIN!!!" **Diesmal waren Snape und ich uns ausnahmsweise einig. Pomona Sprout war die berüchtigste Gerüchteverbreiterin von ganz Hogwarts. Eilig versicherte ich: „Das sollte eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein, wirklich! Wir haben uns nur unterhalten in diesem Korridor!" Sie blinzelte mir kurz zu und meinte verschwörerisch: „Ja, ja, Liebes. Was kann ich euch zu trinken bringen?" Erleichtert bestellte ich mir ein Butterbier und die beiden anderen jeweils einen großen Cognac. Während die knatschgrün gekleidete Wirtin fortwuselte, um die Getränke zu holen, verfielen Snape und ich in eisiges Schweigen und bedachten uns mit düsteren Blicken. Albus hielt derweil einen Monolog über Bowling- eine bei Muggeln sehr geschätzte Sportart, wie ich wusste.

Als die Wirtin wiederkam (mit vier Drinks, wohlgemerkt), quetschte sie sich neben mich auf die Bank und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde: „Also, erzählt doch mal die Einzelheiten. Was war da los?" Also begann ich so genau ich mich erinnerte zu berichten, wobei ich meine Begegnung mit Malfoy ausließ. Ab dem Teil, an dem ich leider weggedöst war, übernahm Dumbledore für mich und ich lauschte fasziniert, mit welchen brillianten Einfällen Snape mir den Kopf gerettet hatte. "Das verlangt nach einer Runde Feuerwhiskey, meine Lieben!", flötete Rosmerta und wuselte erneut davon. „Ich wollte Ihnen beiden ja auch noch danken! Sie waren fantastisch, ohne Sie hätte ich sicher mit diesem arroganten Mistkerl mitgemüsst! Danke!", sagte ich und erhob mein Glas, das ich auch gleich leerte. Snape blickte nachdenklich sein ebenfalls leeres Glas an und versetzte mit völlig neutraler Stimme: „Arrogant mag er schon sein, aber vor Malfoy brauchen Sie sich nicht fürchten!" Dumbledore und ich platzten los und spritzten uns gegenseitig die Getränke ins Gesicht. Nach viel Prusten und Husten bemerkten wir Snapes fragende Miene. Dumbledore erklärte ihm, als rede er mit einem quengligen Kleinkind: „Sie meinte nicht Lucius, sondern Professor Karkaroff! Verstehst du?" Sofort war Snape wieder aufs Äußerste gereizt: „Ja, schon gut! Karkaroff ist wirklich ein Schwein!" „SEVERUS!", empörte sich der Schulleiter. Diesmal musste ich Snape einfach beistehen. Ich legte die beschützend die Hand auf seinen Unterarm und meinte bekräftigend: „Aber es ist wahr, Professor! Er ist nicht nur ein Schwein, sondern auch...", doch in diesem Moment kehrte Rosmerta zurück und schwang fröhlich die Whiskeyflasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte. „So, wer braucht noch Nachschub?"

Als wir ihr alle die Gläser hinhielten, (Snape hatte seines ausgetrunken, Dumbledore und ich hatten unsere Reste verspritzt) blickte sie den Schulleiter tadelnd an: „Albus Dumbledore! In deinem Alter sollte man dieses Zeug wirklich nicht mehr so hinunterschütten! Schon mal was von Herzinfarkt gehört?" Offenbar war das nicht die erste Strafpredigt, die der fast 150 Jahre alte Schulleiter bekam, denn Snape rollte eindeutig genervt die Augen, während Dumbledore sich theatralisch ans Herz griff und ich mein Grinsen hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren versteckte. Die Wirtin war einfach zu goldig! Wie freundlich und besorgt hatte sie sich um mich gekümmert, als ich nach meiner Anreise hier übernachten musste!

Drei oder vier Runden Feuerwhiskey später wirkte sie jedoch deutlich aufgelockert und erzählte quietschend von ihrem Privatleben, das keinen von uns besonders interessierte. Als dann auch noch Dumbledore anfing, lauthals über Sätze wie: „Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" zu lachen, tauschten Snape und ich einen Blick und wussten sofort, dass wir dasselbe dachten.

_Wir müssten langsam nach Hause!_

Er räusperte sich gott sei dank als erster: „Madame Rosmerta, wir werden uns wohl langsam auf den Weg machen! Würden Sie mir bitte die Rechnung geben?" Ich protestierte laut: „He, ich habe Sie eingeladen, schon vergessen?" -„Ich lasse mich nicht gerne von Frauen einladen, die 5 Jahre jünger sind als ich."

_Das hat gesessen. Na toll, du riesige Trampelfledermaus, immer musst du mir die schönsten Momente meines Lebens kaputtmachen! _Das wir uns erst vor etwas mehr als einem Monat kennengelernt hatten, ließ ich jetzt mal beiseite.

Der Tränkemeister stand auf und sprach eine Spur schärfer: „Madame Rosmerta, die Rechnung, bitte!", denn die angeheiterte Wirtin hatte gar nicht reagiert. Jetzt allerdings blickte sie hoch und kicherte den düsteren Mann vor sich kokett an: „Aber, aber, Severus, immer mit der Ruhe! Außerdem: wir kennen uns doch schon so lange, du darfst gerne Rosie zu mir sagen! Schließlich nenn ich dich ja auch den süßen Sev!" Snapes Mund entkam ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus Knurren und Würgen klang. Ich bekam - mal wieder- einen furchtbaren Lachanfall und fing mir einen bitterbösen Blick meines Begleiters ein. Also eher fror die Hölle zu, als dass ich dieses aussterbende Exemplar von Lehrer jemals als _**süß **_bezeichnen würde!!! „Die Rechnung, _bitte!"_, würgte ich hervor. Doch „Rosie" wackelte nur mit dem Zeigefinger und meinte schmollend: „Also wirklich, als ob meine Freunde bei mir ein paar kleine Drinks auch noch bezahlen müssten! Wollt ihr mich beleidigen?" Snape wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch ich tippte ihm auf den Fuß und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. _Lass mich mal machen! _Ich setzte mein süßestes Lächeln auf und wendete mich an Rosmerta: „Ooooh, danke schön! Das ist _wirklich_ lieb von dir! Also, wir müssen dann leider gehen, haben noch was zu erledigen..." Aber bevor ich überhaupt zuende reden konnte, wurde mein Körper in einer kräftigen Umarmung zerquetscht und Rosmerta leierte irgendetwas über „beste Freunde" und „hab euch so lieb" herunter. Als sie mich losließ (Snape brachte sich vorsichtshalber mit einem großen Schritt außer Reichweite), sackte die Wirtin erstmal auf dem Tisch zusammen. Nach erneutem Blickwechsel half mir mein Leidensgenosse, den Schulleiter hochzuhieven. Dumbledore stützte sich so schwer auf mich, dass ich einen Moment ziemlich ins Wanken geriet, doch schließlich schafften wir ihn gemeinsam bis auf die Straße hinaus, auf der zum Glück kaum ein Mensch mehr unterwegs war. Vereinzelte Laternen gaben nur spärliches Licht, sodass wir kaum erkennen konnten, wohin wir liefen. Plötzlich unterbrach Snape die Stille: „Miss Roberts?" - „Ja?" -„Der Abend war recht amüsant, doch wenn Sie mir noch einmal auf die Füße treten, werde ich Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen!" Sofort brauste ich auf. _Was denkt der sich dabei? _„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, das war doch lediglich ein Antippen Ihrer Füße! Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, das hätte wehgetan?" Dann erst fiel mir auf, dass er gerade zugegeben hatte, der Abend habe ihm gefallen...

„Allerdings muss ich Ihnen Recht geben, dass es sehr amüsant war. Was Pomona wohl davon halten würde, dass Rosmerta Sie süß findet?" Mein breites Grinsen war selbst in dem schlechten Licht deutlich erkennbar. „Wagen Sie es _ja_ nicht, Miss Roberts..." Mein helles Lachen drang in jede Ritze der Straße, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde - Dumbledore hob den Kopf und philosophierte mit erstaunlich deutlicher Stimme: „Mach dich bidde nich lustig über Gefühle! Scho gar nich über Liebe, weil sssie das Einsige is, dass Vollemort (ich spürte Snape neben ihm zusammenzucken) nich kennt! Der kann gar nich sowas empfinden, ne! Das wär genauso, wie wenn ich jetzt zu dieser Frau dahinne (in dem Moment kam eine sehr stämmige Gestalt um die Ecke) sagen würd, dat ich sie liebe!" Snape verdrehte die Augen erneut gen Himmel und versetzte trocken: „Albus, das ist ein Mann!" Doch der Schulleiter ließ sich nicht beirren: „Ist doch egal. **Hey, Sie da, ich liebe Sie!**" Ich erstickte fast vor Lachen und beschleunigte meine Schritte, denn der Mann war verwundert stehen geblieben und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Nachdem wir Hogsmeade hinter uns ließen, beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder. „Ich habe fast das Gefühl, Sie sind auch ein wenig angetrunken, Miss Roberts!", ließ Snape schließlich vernehmen, doch ich hätte schwören können, seine Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. „Nein, aber in Ihrer Gesellschaft lache ich irgendwie immer so viel!", scherzte ich. Als wir schließlich den Weg zum erleuchteten Schloss hochgingen, hatte ich beinahe das Deja-Vu eines singenden Flitwick, der von zwei Gestalten bis zum Krankenflügel begleitet werden musste. Auch wenn Dumbledore uns mit seinem Gesang gott sei dank noch verschonte.

Ich blickte empor, zu den majestätischen Türmen meiner neuen Heimat. Es war jedesmal ein Genuss, Hogwarts bei Nacht anzusehen. Die im Mondlicht glitzernden Dächer und Zinnen und die vielen erleuchteten Fenster besaßen ein wirklich magisches Ambiente. Ohne es zu bemerken, war ich stehengeblieben. „Was ist?" - „Nichts, ich habe mich nur grade im Anblick von Hogwarts verloren." Er knurrte: „Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen? Die Landschaft können Sie meinetwegen auch später noch bewundern!" _Alter Griesgram! _Beleidigt schwieg ich den Rest des Weges zum Schloss und wir stiegen so leise wie möglich die Eingangstreppe hinauf. Jedoch, als ich den Weg zum Krankenflügel einschlagen wollte, hielt Snape mich auf: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, in seinem Büro hat er immer einen kleinen Vorrat an Tränken, die seine Kopfschmerzen lindern können." -„Aber...sollte er nicht lieber einen Ausnüchterungstrank bekommen? Ich meine, das wäre doch sicher angenehmer, oder?" Er schnauzte mich an: „Kennen Sie sich denn gar nicht mit Tränken aus? Mal abgesehen davon, dass Albus selbst schuld ist und ich mich um ihn ganz sicher nicht wie um ein Kleinkind kümmern werde, gibt es auch bestimmte Nebenwirkungen bei einem Ausnüchterungstrank, die da wären?"

Ups! Jetzt hatte er mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. „Äähm...danach sollte man für 24 Stunden keinen anderen Trank mehr einnehmen, oder?", versuchte ich zaghaft mein Glück, während wir in Richtung Wasserspeier torkelten. Er schien verblüfft, aber auf den Gedanken, mich zu loben, kam Snape natürlich nicht: „So. Und warum nicht?" Diesmal war ich schneller: „Weil bis dahin der Trank noch nicht ganz von dem Körper absorbiert wird, das heißt, es können sich bis zu 24 Stunden noch Reste im Blut befinden. Und wenn man dann einen anderen Trank einnimmt, kann es zu einer unerwünschten Reaktion beider Tränke führen." -„Richtig. Also können wir nicht heute Abend dem Schulleiter einen Entnüchterungstrank verabreichen, denn er wird morgen früh noch einen anderen einnehmen müssen!" Ich horchte auf: „Wieso? Welchen Trank?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an.", entgegnete er unwirsch. „Zitronenlutscher!" Ich hatte noch gar nicht registriert, dass wir vor dem Büro angekommen waren. Der große Wasserspeier ragte vor uns auf. „Zitronenlutscher!", wiederholte Snape ärgerlich, doch die Statue rührte sich um keinen Millimeter. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein! „Er muss das Passwort geändert haben.", merkte ich vorsichtig an. „Wir könnten andere versuchen, wie wär's mit...", dann fiel mir ein, wovon ich Dumbledore beim Frühstück vor zwei Tagen erzählt hatte, „Zitronenrolle?"

Und tatsächlich, der Speier erwachte zum Leben und ließ uns passieren, sodass wir den betrunkenen Schulleiter nach oben bringen konnten. Ächzend befreite ich mich von seinem Arm und schob ihn in seinen Sessel. Mir war ein wenig schwindelig und ich stützte mich einen Moment am Schreibtisch ab, darauf hoffend, dass Snape nichts bemerkt hatte. Leider vergeblich, denn sein prüfender Blick traf mich im genau falschen Augenblick und erfasste die Lage. Mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme befand er: „Sie gehen jetzt besser, ich sorge dafür, dass Albus ins Bett findet. Es war ein langer Tag - und Sie haben heute nichts außer einer trockenen Toastscheibe gegessen." Verwundert starrte ich ihn an: „Woher wissen _**Sie **_noch, was ich zum Frühstück gegessen habe?"

Ertappt wandte er den Blick ab und knurrte: „Wir können ja nicht alle so ein löchriges Gedächtnis haben wie Sie. Jetzt gehen Sie schon!" Geschlagen schlurfte ich hinaus, im Grunde ziemlich froh, endlich den nötigen Schlaf nachholen zu können.

Fünf Minuten später ließ ich mich bereits vollkommen geschafft in meine weinroten Kissen sinken. Endlich war mein Kopf wieder so leer, dass ich über das Ergebnis meiner Verhandlung nachdenken konnte. Das nächste Jahr hier meinen Abschluss machen zu dürfen, in Hogwarts! Gab es etwas Schöneres auf der Welt? _Ja, _wurde mir plötzlich mit Schrecken klar, _ein Abschluss ohne Snape! Er wird mich nächstes Jahr wohl oder übel in Zaubertränke unterrichten müssen, und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird das alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken!!! _Vor allem, da er mich ja jetzt schon nicht leiden konnte. Was würde dann erst nächstes Jahr passieren? _Ob er wohl fies genug ist, mich absichtlich durch die Prüfung rasseln zu lassen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so reizen, dann wird er sicher umgänglicher._

Gähnend kuschelte ich mich tief in meine Decke und seufzte wohlig auf. Keine Minute später war ich auch schon mit grummelndem Magen eingeschlafen...


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Chapter XIII

**-Romania rulez!-**

Der vergangene Abend wurde von keinem mehr erwähnt, stattdessen löcherte man mich mit Fragen über die Anhörung. Wenigstens war davon bis jetzt nichts zu den Schülern durchgedrungen, die alle weiterhin (manche mehr, manche weniger) brav meinem Unterricht lauschten, der mir immer noch verdammt viel Spaß bereitete. Nach fast zwei Wochen war das Thema Anhörung zu meiner enormen Erleichterung auch bei den Lehrern durchgekaut und die Gespräche wandten sich mehr und mehr dem geplanten Rumänienausflug zu.

„Un waschenau hamsche schovo? Scholln schie per Potschlüschel reischn?", fragte Flitwick mich eines Montagmorgens. „Ähm, wie bitte?", hakte ich höflich nach, als Minerva auch schon dazwischenfunkte: „Filius! Kannst du nicht **erst **schlucken und **dann **sprechen? Was sollen denn die Schüler von uns denken?"

_Nichts gegen die gute McGonagall, aber manchmal übertreibt sies mit ihrer Etikette! _„Ich habe nur gefragt", entgegnete Flitwick übertrieben deutlich, „ob Miss Roberts noch etwas anderes in Rumänien vorhat, als Drachen zu besichtigen. Ich meine, weil Sie ja das ganze Wochenende weg sind? Außerdem würde es mich interessieren, ob Sie per Portschlüssel reisen wollen!" Nun klappte auch Minerva ihren Mund zu und blickte mich brennend interessiert an.

„Ich nehme an, Miss Roberts zieht es vor, per Muggelart zu fliegen. Schließlich kennt sie sich mit ihnen gut aus und auch der Direktor hält es für eine gute Idee, die Schüler mit einfacher Muggeltechnik zu konfrontieren.", schnarrte Snape vom Tischende her. Alle sahen erstaunt zu ihm hinüber, für gewöhnlich trug er kaum zweimal im Jahr etwas zu ihren Tischdiskussionen bei. _Warum muss er sich immer einmischen?_ Und dann auch noch genau das vorhersehen, was ich sagen wollte? „Tja, so in der Art habe ich mir das vorgestellt, ja! Und nur zu Ihrer Information: ein Flugzeug ist alles andere als einfache Technik! Auf etwas so Hochkompliziertes wären Zauberer wie wir niemals gekommen!", raunzte ich ihn an, woraufhin man noch verwunderter zwischen uns hin- und hersah. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass es für uns wohl nur unnützes Spielzeug wäre, da wir wesentlich eleganter und vor allem umweltfreundlicher fliegen können.", erwiderte mein persönlicher Albtraum aalglatt. „Ich habe gehört, die _Muggel _brauchen für eins dieser Ungetüme Unmengen Kerosin!" Ich kochte vor Wut.

Er ließ an nichts, was ich tat, ein gutes Haar. Ich HASSTE diesen Kerl!

„Und", durchbrach Hagrid jetzt dröhnend die Stille, „haste eigentlich vor, noch jemanden mitzunehmen? Kannst ja schlecht allein auf 22 Schüler aufpassen!"

-„Dumbledore besteht darauf, dass ich noch einen Lehrer mitnehme. Hätte jemand Lust?" Sofort redeten beinahe alle Lehrer am Tisch auf mich ein, sie hätten an diesem Termin zufällig keine Zeit. _Was ist denn jetzt los?_

Einzig Hagrid und Professor Andrews erklärten sich bereit. Das Problem war, Andrews war ein großspuriger Möchtegern-Alleswisser, der mich kaum aus den Augen ließ und mir sicher gehörig auf die Nerven gehen würde, wenn ich mit ihm außerhalb von Hogwarts unterwegs wäre. Und Hagrid, nun ja, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir unauffällig genug aussehen würden, wenn ein Halbriese in unserer Mitte lief. Und wir durften den Muggeln nicht zu sehr auffallen! Hilfesuchend sah ich mich um, doch anscheinend wollte niemand einspringen, der geeignet war.

Nach dem Essen schlurfte ich geschlagen in den Flur, wo Snape mir bereits süffisant grinsend auflauerte: „Sie müssen verstehen, dass die anderen sich etwas anderes schöner vorstellen können, als ein Wochenende volljährigen und trotzdem hochpubertären Hexen und Zauberern durch die Muggelwelt hinterherlaufen zu müssen! Vor allem, da ein Viertel dieser Schüler Slytherins sind." Ich fauchte ihn enttäuscht an: „Wenn auch nur einer Ihrer Schützlinge Ärger macht, wird ihr Haus in der Punkteliste Vierter, das verspreche ich! Und _Sie _nehme ich ganz sicher nicht mit, ist das klar?" Er hob arrogant eine Augenbraue: „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, mich anzubieten, aber warum eigentlich nicht? Ich kann schließlich nicht riskieren, dass Sie meinem Haus zu Unrecht Punkte abziehen!" Schnaubend drehte ich mich um und stiefelte die Treppen empor.

Keine halbe Stunde später, ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze, erschien Dumbledores Kopf in meinem Kamin. „Guten Tag, Miss Roberts. Hätten Sie eventuell kurz Zeit für mich?" -„Sicher, Professor, ich schreibe nur grade meine Korrektur zuende.", erwiderte ich und kritzelte ein _Mies _unter Marcus Flints Geschmiere. Grinsend lehnte ich mich zurück und sah Dumbledore an. „Es geht um Ihren Ausflug nach Rumänien, ich bin sicher, Sie hätten nichts dagegen, einen zweiten Lehrer mitzunehmen?" Eine böse Vorahnung schlich sich bei mir ein. „Nun, im Grunde nicht, außer..." -„Ausgezeichnet! Nun, dann werde ich Severus gleich Bescheid sagen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß!" „...außer es handelt sich um Professor Snape!", beendete ich meinen Satz mürrisch, doch der Kopf meines Schulleiters war bereits verschwunden.

So kam es, dass wir am , einem stürmischen Herbsttag, mit 22 Schülern auf dem Flughafen „Aberdeen Dyce Int´l Airport" standen und auf unseren Flug warteten. Selbst die Slytherins hatten es, dank intensiver Beratung ihres Hauslehrers, löblich geschafft, sich wie Muggel anzuziehen. Vor allem Valerian Taylor, der gutaussehende Slytherin-Schulsprecher, sah erneut zum Anbeißen aus in seinen dunklen Jeans, dem grauen Pullover und braun-weiß karierten Vans. Ich selbst hatte auch Jeans an, allerdings waren sie etwas zu lang, sodass ich darüber hohe, weiße Winterstiefel trug. Ein lilaner Rollkragenpulli ragte aus der dunkelbraunen Lederjacke heraus. So dick eingepackt stiefelte ich hin und her und versuchte möglichst, meinen Blick von Snape fortzulenken. Dort stand er, mit grimmiger Miene, trotzdem stand ihm der schwarze Anzug nicht schlecht. _Verdammt, wenn du so was noch mal denkst, landest du in der Klapse! _Endlich wurde unser Flug aufgerufen und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil, denn ich musste es fast zwei Stunden neben Snape auf kleinstem Raum aushalten, ohne aufzufallen, was hieß: kein Streit und keine unüberlegte Äußerung! Ich erreichte unsere Reihe als erste und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass dort bereits jemand saß! Ungefähr vierunddreißig, männlich, braune Haare und furchtbares „Hallo Schnecke"- Grinsen. Ich drehte mich um und wollte flüchten, doch direkt hinter mir stand Snape und murmelte ungeduldig: „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht? Wir wollen doch nicht auffallen!" Also ließ ich mich notgedrungen neben dem Kerl nieder. Mein Fluchtweg wurde von Snape versperrt. Dann begann die Flugbegleitung mit ihrer Rede: „Herzlich willkommen, meine Damen und Herren, beim Flug 244 nach Bukarest! Wir wollen Sie nun bitten..." weiter hörte ich nicht zu, schließlich wusste ich, was sie sagen würde. Anschnallen und Handys aus. Und schon spürte ich das typische Rucken, als die Maschine Fahrt aufnahm und sich schließlich in die Lüfte erhob. Neben mir verspannte Snape sich zusätzlich, als die Kabine leicht geschüttelt wurde. Er war sogar noch blasser als sont, wie ich nach einem forschenden Blick in sein Gesicht feststellen konnte. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte ich meine Hand leicht auf seinen rechten Unterarm und flüsterte, damit es der Kerl neben mir nicht mitbekam: „Kein Grund zur Sorge, die Turbulenzen beim Start sind vollkommen normal! Das Ruckeln legt sich gleich wieder." Hinter uns konnte man leises Raunen und faszinierte Laute der Schüler hören. Snape nickte nur knapp und entzog mir seinen Arm. Ich wollte doch nur helfen! Etwas verletzt setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin, und das Flugzeug kam wieder in die Waagerechte. Nun glitt der Vogel sanft durch die Wolken, unter uns konnte man die schottische Landschaft sehen. „Ihr Mann fliegt wohl nich' so gerne, was, Lady?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu meinem Sitzpartner um, der ein breites Grinsen zeigte. „Oh", meinte ich erleichtert, „nein, er fliegt sehr selten, dadurch ist es jedes Mal sehr ungewohnt für ihn!" Hier bot sich mir die einmalige Gelegenheit, diesen Typen vom Baggern abzuhalten. Niemand, der Snape ins Gesicht sah, käme auf den dummen Gedanken, seine Freundin vor seinen Augen anzumachen. Leider zerstörte mein ‚Begleiter' alle Hoffnung wieder, indem er den aufdringlichen Mann mit kaltem Blick bedachte und schnarrte: „Ich bin nicht ihr Mann! Und ich hasse Fliegen!"

_Mieser Verräter! _Wie ich befürchtet hatte, fing der Typ auch gleich an, zu erzählen: das er ja auch keine Freundin habe und darüber sehr unglücklich wäre, was für ein wichtiges Geschäft er in Rumänien abwickeln wollte (er arbeitete in einer Anwaltsagentur) und dass er sich bald nach einem schönen Porsche umsehen wollte. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt, tat aber mein Bestes, um das zu verbergen. _Was zum Teufel ist ein Porsche?_ Er redete und redete, die erste Stunde war schon verstrichen und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Ohren in den nächsten Minuten zu bluten anfangen würden. Gerade fragte mich Mr Hawkins, so hieß diese nervige Gestalt, scheinbar arglos nach meinem Besuch in Rumänien. „Waren Sie schon einmal dort? Ein wundervolles Land! Bleiben Sie auch in der Stadt? Ich für meinen Teil wohne im ‚Romania Inn'! Und Sie?" Jetzt platzte mir entgültig der Kragen: „Mr Hawkins!" „Thomas, für Sie Thomas, meine Liebe!", unterbrach er mich und strahlte, als hätte er mir damit ein riesiges Geschenk gemacht. Ich musste mich zwingen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Mr Hawkins! Ich würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn Sie für fünf Minuten einfach mal die Stille genießen könnten! Und es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Ihnen nicht den Namen meines Hotels nennen, denn ich bleibe nicht in der Stadt." Das hielt ich für eine ausreichende Abfuhr und wollte mich zurücklehnen, doch dieser aufdringliche Mann sah es offenbar nicht so. „Oh, wie schade! Nun, würden Sie mir dann wenigstens Ihre Handynummer geben, damit wir in Kontakt bleiben können? Ich würde mich..." Plötzlich zuckte Snapes Kopf zur Seite und er fixierte den Erschrockenen mit tödlichem Blick: „Wenn Sie diese Frau noch** einmal** anreden, sorge ich dafür, dass Sie den restlichen Flug in der Toilettenkabine verbringen, klar soweit?", zischte er bösartig. Verschüchtert blickte der andere Mann ihn an: „Ha-haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie wären nicht ihr Mann?" -„Das bin ich auch nicht, aber ich bin ihr Arbeitskollege und sehe es nicht gerne, wenn sie durch fremde Männer von ihrer Arbeit abgelenkt wird!", schnauzte der Tränkemeister, und auch ohne schwarzen Umhang besaß er genug bedrohliche Aura, um Mr Hawkins den restlichen Flug über verstummen zu lassen.

Als wir -endlich!- den Flughafen Richtung Busbahnhof verließen, sahen auch die Schüler etwas mürrisch drein. Zwei Stunden Flug sind eine lange Zeit, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist. Ich brauchte allerdings bloß wieder die ausländische Luft zu schnuppern um wieder putzmunter zu werden. Ich transferierte unsere Galleonen in Muggelgeld und bezahlte den netten Busfahrer dafür, dass er uns aus der Stadt heraus in die Nähe des Portschlüssel-Punktes fuhr. Im Bus herrschte dann auch richtig Stimmung, hauptsächlich wegen der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, die zusammen Geschichten erzählten. Die meisten Ravenklaws hörten nur zu oder redeten leise auf ihren Nachbarn ein. Die Slytherins blieben unter sich und versammelten sich bald um Valerian, als wäre das die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Er schien eindeutig ihr Anführer zu sein. Merkwürdigerweise blickte Snape darüber äußerst wütend drein. Er schien den gutaussehenden Jungen nicht leiden zu können. Ich setzte mich vor ihn und versuchte, möglichst neutrale Konversation zu betreiben (ich beschränkte meine Beleidigungen auf ein Minimum), aber Snape war eindeutig nicht nach sprechen zumute. Wahrscheinlich bereute er schon jetzt, überhaupt mitgefahren zu sein. Tja, das war mir recht, schließlich hatte ich ihn von Anfang an nicht dabeihaben wollen!

Die Landschaft draußen wurde unterdessen immer bergiger, die Häuser verschwanden und schließlich ließ uns der ‚ach so nette' Busfahrer mitten in der Einöde stehen und meinte, wir sollten jetzt „den kleinen Berg hinauf". Der hatte doch einen Sehfehler! Der Berg war mindestens so hoch wie der Mount Everest!

Doch es blieb uns am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als hechelnd und ächzend das steile Felsgeröll zu erklimmen. Einzig Snape war, als wir es geschafft hatten, noch kein Stück außer Puste. _Der kann echt nicht menschlich sein!_

Vor allem die völlig verwöhnten Slytherins waren wütend auf mich und knurrten ständig etwas wie: „Dafür bring ich die um!" oder: „Wenn mein Vater das wüsste...", typische Slytherinsprüche eben - bis auf Valerian, der keinen Ton von sich gab und stur geradeaus sah. Dieser Junge war eindeutig anders als die anderen Schlangen!

„Alle Mann stellen sich um die Portschlüssel! Jeweils fünf an einen! Und wehe euch, ihr verpasst die Gelegenheit, alles klar?", schnauzte ich in die Runde. _Hey, das war fast so gut wie Snape!_ Und der scharfe Ton wirkte tatsächlich: kaum eine Minute später standen die Schüler wohlgeordnet und wurden von den Portschlüsseln fortgerissen. Jetzt waren nur noch Snape und ich übrig. Sicher wollte er die letzte Gelegenheit noch einmal wahrnehmen, mich zu triezen. Mich innerlich wappnend, drehte ich mich um. Doch statt des erwarteten bissigen Kommentars ließ er für (sehr, sehr kostbare) Sekunden den Hauch eines Lächelns erkennen und meinte mit - tatsächlich- aufmunternder Stimme: „Na dann... auf in die Schlacht!" Völllig bedröppelt stand ich einen Moment lang in der Gegend herum, ehe mir selbst ein kurzes, aber freundliches Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte. Dann apparierten wir.


	14. Chapter 14

Juhuuu! Endlich geschafft, ein weiteres Kap online zu stellen! War nämlich leider ein paar Tage krank..

baltaineshadow: das mysteriöse Hochladeproblem ging von mir aus * blinzel* musste alles nochmal schreiben, weil mir mein Pc zwischenzeitlich den Krieg erklärt hat… *grummel*

aber schön, dass du gewartet hast! das mit den photos ist eine sehr gute Idee!!dankeschön! ich denke das lässt sich noch einbringen…dieser Valerian, den namen fand ich auch erst komisch, aber so heißt tatsächlich ein mittlerweile sehr guter Freund von mir! Sooo… jetzt lernt Amy erst einmal Charlie kennen und hat erneut einen beunruhigenden Traum. Aber Snape ist ja da ; ) Have fun!

**Chapter XIV**

**-Drachen sind keine Kuscheltiere-**

PLOPP! Schon standen wir vor dem Tor mit der Aufschrift: „Reservat zum Schutz und zur Erhaltung der Drachen in Rumänien".

„Fehlt nur noch das „Bitte nicht füttern!"- Schild", machte sich gerade eine Ravenklaw lustig, als das Tor aufschwang und ein stämmiger Mann heraustrat, der allein schon wegen der roten Haare sofort als Weasley zu erkennen war. Doch auch das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kam mir wage bekannt vor. Die zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haare ließen einen Drachenzahnohrring hervorblitzen, während Charlie Weasley auf mich und Snape zuging und unterwegs ein paar Schüler aus dem Weg schob. „Sie müssen Miss Roberts sein! Fred und George haben mir bereits viel von Ihnen erzählt, es ist mir eine Ehre!" Galant beugte er sich zu meiner Hand und küsste sie flüchtig. Ich konnte kaum mein Grinsen verbergen. „Für Sie gerne Amy! Ich wollte mich noch mal persönlich dafür bedanken, dass Sie einen Rundgang mit uns machen! Nicht jeder tut sich diese Meute von pubertierenden Kindern an, wie es mein Begleiter so freundlich ausgedrückt hat." Ich blitzte kurz zu Snape hinüber, doch er hatte mal wieder seinen Ich-bin-ein-Berg-ich-fühle-nichts-Blick aufgesetzt. Charlies Lächeln wurde noch um eine Spur strahlender: „Dann bin ich Charlie! Und mit jüngeren Kindern kenne ich mich aus, ich habe die Zwillinge bewältigt und noch einen zehnjährigen Bruder und eine neunjährige Schwester zu Hause! Machen Sie sich deswegen nur keine Gedanken." Dann wandte er sich zu Snape. Zu meiner Verwunderung musste ich feststellen, dass sogar ein erwachsener, ehemaliger Schüler beim Anblick des Albtraums seiner Kindheit schlucken musste. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape! Wie geht's Ihnen so?" Ein tödlicher Blick traf ihn und er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Schließlich ließ sich Snape doch noch zu einer Antwort herab: „Nicht besser jedenfalls, seit Ihre nervigen Brüder mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigen." Ich warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, Charlie schien sich tatsächlich zu schämen und sah mich kurz hilfesuchend an. „Also, ich finde die beiden absolut einzigartig, besonders ihren Humor! Sie haben einfach Stil und sind sehr erfinderisch!", lobte ich.

Da niemand mehr etwas zu diesem Thema sagen wollte, gingen wir schließlich hinein. Das Reservat war riesig, es umfasste 75 ha Land, wenn ich Charlie richtig verstanden hatte. Der Rotschopf plapperte seit Anfang der Führung unaufhaltsam auf mich ein. „Wir haben hier nicht nur Ungarische Hornschwänze, sondern auch zwei Chinesischer Feuerball-Weibchen und einen walisischen Grünling. Unsere Kolonie besteht aus insgesamt fünfzehn Drachen auf diesem Gelände. An den Rändern haben wir mächtige Schutzwälle errichtet, um keinen zu verlieren, ansonsten können sie überall hin!" Die Schüler redeten munter aufeinander ein, bis jetzt gingen Slytherins und Gryffindors seltsam friedlich miteinander um. Kein Streit, kein Zauberstabgefuchtel, nur ein gelöstes Grüppchen, das über die Wiesen marschierte.

_Da vorne! Etwas hat sich zwischen den Bäumen bewegt! _Ich stoppte aprubt und rief laut: „Alle sofort hierher! Dort drüben ist einer!" Aufgeregt kamen die Schüler näher. Charlie blickte cool drein und trat mitten ins Gebüsch. Minutenlang hielten alle die Luft an, bis...

_Wuuuusch!!!!!!_

Die Mädchen kreischten, die Jungen keuchten: ein walisischer Grünling erhob sich aus der Lichtung heraus in die Lüfte und stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus. Und Charlie? Der saß oben auf dem Rücken der mächtigen Kreatur und steuerte den Drachen mit einer magischen Leine, die von seinen Händen in das Maul des Tieres führte. Er drehte einige Runden am Firmament, ehe er mehr oder weniger sanft vor uns auf dem Boden landete. Alle klatschten begeistert Beifall: so etwas erlebte man schließlich nicht alle Tage! Charlie sprang ab und rief: „Ihr könnt ruhig herkommen! Er ist harmlos... jedenfalls solange ich dabei bin." Vorsichtig und mit einer gehörigen Portion Respekt kamen wir näher, ich und Snape zuvorderst, hinter uns die neugierigen Schüler. Eine Hufflepuff flüsterte besorgt: „Kann der denn nicht Feuer speien?" Charlie hatte die Frage gehört und antwortete freundlich: „Nein, dieser hier nicht! Das Organ im Mund, das dafür benötigt wird, musste herausgenommen werden, denn es war verletzt - vermutlich von einem Kampf gegen einen Rivalen. Kann mir jemand von euch anhand dieser Informationen sagen, um welches Geschlecht es sich hierbei handelt?" Er blickte in die Runde. Zögernd hob Valerian den Arm. Ich fragte neutral: „Ja, Mister Taylor?"

- „Es ist ein Männchen, Sir. Die Weibchen sind zwar agressiver gegen andere Drachenarten, gegen Menschen oder andere Tierwesen, aber Rivalenkämpfe finden nur unter Männchen statt." Charlie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Ich bin beeindruckt! Absolut korrekt!" Natürlich musste ich noch meinen Senf dazugeben und schenkte Valerian zehn Punkte für Slytherin.

Snape sah daraufhin wirklich ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Tja, es konnten schließlich nicht alle so parteiisch sein wie er! „Professor Roberts, hätten Sie Lust auf einen kleinen Flug?", fragte Charlie mich neckisch. _Oh nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! _„Ääähm, schon, aber ich kann die Schüler nicht alleine lassen!", wich ich schnell aus. Oje, warum lächelte Snape jetzt so gefährlich???

„Gehen Sie ruhig, ich werde auch allein mit den Schülern fertig. Viel Spaß!", meinte er boshaft.

_Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich deinem Haus Punkte gegeben habe? Du übergroße, parteiische Fledermaus! _schimpfte ich in Gedanken. Leider half mir auch das nichts und so wurde ich sogar von den Kindern genötigt, hinter Charlie aufzusitzen. Das Monstervieh rührte sich jedoch Gott sei Dank kein Stück, bevor ich nicht absolut sicher zwischen zwei seiner Rückenschuppen saß. Charlie saß vor mir auf, zwinkerte ein letztes Mal nach hinten und nahm die Leine auf: „Bereit, Amy?" Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf: „Nein, aber fang ruhig schon an!" Er lachte und gab dem Drachen ein Signal, der augenblicklich in die Knie ging und sich, heftig mit den Flügeln schlagend, vom Boden abstieß. Der Aufstieg war ziemlich ruckelnd und daher etwas unangenehm, und ich klammerte mich haltsuchend und stöhnend an dem breiten Rücken vor mir fest. Dann, endlich, kam der Drache wieder in die Horizontale, und ich sah vorsichtig nach unten. _Was Für eine Landschaft!! _Unter uns lagen Meilen und Meilen von Grün, Wälder und Wiesen, ein paar Berge im Westen, alles absolut unberührte Natur. Es war einfach herrlich hier oben! Die Schwingen des Drachen zischten völlig lautlos durch die Luft, er bewegte sich graziös und schnell. Von meiner Angst war schon nach ein paar Minuten nichts mehr geblieben. Je länger wir flogen, umso mehr genoss ich dieses einmalige Erlebnis. Irgendwann drehte Charlie sich um und lachte mir ins Gesicht: „Na? Schlottern schon die Knie?" - „Auf keinen Fall! Das ist ja fabelhaft, einfach fantastisch! Machst du das öfter?", rief ich begeistert. „Ja, aber nur auf diesem hier. Ich würde dir auch nicht raten, so etwas bei einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz zu versuchen, denn dann wirst du mit Sicherheit aufgeschlitzt, bevor du überhaupt in die Nähe seines Rückens gelangst. Ziemlich fies, diese Biester!", antwortete er. Ich grinste und meinte mit Oberlehrerstimme: „Tja, Drachen sind eben keine Kuscheltiere, nicht wahr?" Lachend erwiderte Charlie: „Du klingst genau wie meine Mutter!" Ich blieb lieber stumm, schließlich wollte ich ja nicht seine Mutter beleidigen. Schweigend flogen wir noch ein Stück, bis: „Ich fürchte wir sollten jetzt lieber umdrehen, deine Schüler machen sich sicher schon Sorgen!" - „Snape würde es sicher freuen, wenn ich gar nicht wiederkomme.", kommentierte ich trocken. Zu meiner Verwunderung schüttelte er den Kopf: „Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist vielleicht nicht ganz einfach zu durchschauen, aber man merkt ihm doch an, dass du ihm ein Stückchen ans Herz gewachsen bist. Sonst lässt er sich von niemandem so offen triezen!" - „Vielleicht hat er sich bloß ein bisschen verändert, seit den sieben Jahren, in denen du ihn nicht mehr gesehen hast.", murmelte ich, nichtsdestotrotz dachte ich über seine Worte nach. _Könnte es sein...? Ach was! Komm mal klar, dieser Griesgram hasst dich, das hat er von Anfang an getan!_ Vor mich hin grübelnd bemerkte ich kaum, dass Charlie sich nach vorne lehnte und mit der Leine Signale gab. So traf es mich völlig unvorbereitet, als der Kopf des Walisischen Grünlings plötzlich nach unten abtauchte und sein Körper schließlich folgte. Ich schrie zu Tode erschrocken auf und klammerte mich an Charlie fest, während wir in einem atemberaubenden Sturzflug auf die winzige Gruppe Schüler auf dem Boden zurasten. Doch nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war, genoss ich das Gefühl. Es war einfach berauschend, wie der Wind durch mein Haar pfiff und ich mich an den bemuskelten Körper vor mir anlehnte, und ich verstummte und genoss die letzten Sekunden des Flugs in vollen Zügen, ehe der Drache etwas holprig landete und ich Charlie schnell losließ. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass die Schüler auf falsche Gedanken kamen!

Sofort waren wir von einer Traube wild gewordener Jungen und Mädchen umringt („Oh, Miss Roberts, das sah wundervoll aus!", „Hat es Spaß gemacht?", „Hatten Sie Angst?") „Nicht alle auf einmal!", lachte ich fröhlich, „Ja, war es auch, ja und nein!" Danach trauten sich auch einige Schüler, den Drachen ehrfürchtig anzufassen. Als er nach Valerian schnappte, der einen erschrockenen Satz zurücktat, schnauzte Snape: „Passen Sie doch auf, verdammt noch mal! Wir sind hier nicht im Streichelzoo, Taylor!" _Der arme Junge! _dachte ich wütend. Leise und geschickt pirschte ich mich von hinten an Snape heran und zischte neckend: „Wollen Sie nicht auch mal einen kurzen Flug wagen, Professor? Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und der Drache wirft Sie ab!" Weder zuckte er zusammen, noch drehte er sich herum, als er reichlich zynisch antwortete: „Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen, Sie bevorzugen es tatsächlich, mich nicht eigenhändig zu töten?" Völlig konfus starrte ich ihn an. Besser gesagt, seinen Hinterkopf.

„Sollte das jetzt eine Aufforderung sein?" Ein angedeutetes Achselzucken, dann: „Sie können's ja versuchen!" _Hat der Todessehnsucht oder war das jetzt ein Scherz?? _Ich wurde aus diesem Mann einfach nicht schlau.

„Amy? Wir müssen jetzt langsam weiter, sonst bekomme ich die Führung nicht mehr fertig!", rief Charlie herüber. „In Ordnung, ich komme!" Also setzten wir unseren Weg durch das riesige Areal fort. Am Ende waren alle ziemlich fertig, aber durchaus zufrieden, denn es war sehr informativ gewesen. Charlie hatte im Verlauf der Führung noch einige Fragen über Verteidigungstaktiken bei Drachen gestellt, und jedes Haus hatte sein Wissen bravourös bewiesen. Bei jeder richtigen Antwort wuchs ich um mehrere Zentimeter, so stolz war ich auf „meine" Klasse. Schließlich bot Charlie an, uns zu unserem Hotel zu führen und organisierte sogar einen fahrbaren Untersatz für unsere wundfüßigen Schüler. Also tuckerten wir los, in Richtung magisches Hotel in der Kleinstadt Carei. Charlie war wirklich ein goldiger Kerl, sehr besorgt um das Wohl der Schüler, stets hilfsbereit und – was man in seinem Beruf fast gar nicht erwartete – er besaß ein ausgeprägtes Feingefühl im Umgang mit Menschen. Scheinbar waren alle Weasleys auf ihre Weise einzigartig.

Unser Hotel erwies sich als kleines, bescheidenes Häuschen am Rande der Stadt. In diesem Fall hatte Snape sich durchgesetzt und ein magisches Hotel verlangt - wofür ich ihm im Stillen dankbar war, denn so ersparten wir uns das ärgerliche Gepäckschleppen. Bevor meine Schüler jedoch den Speisesaal stürmten, ließ ich sie alle noch einmal kurz antreten und setzte den Sonorus- Zauber ein, um nicht so brüllen zu müssen. „Also, unsere Zimmer befinden sich im 2. Stock. Jedes Haus bekommt ein Jungen- und ein Mädchenzimmer (großes Gemurre überall) was ich persönlich genauso spießig finde wie ihr, Der Schulleiter ist da jedoch anderer Ansicht. Wir belegen insgesamt zehn Zimmer, also die gesamte Etage." Ich wurde von einem Slytherin unterbrochen, der schnarrend widersprach: „Verzeihung, Professor, aber das macht eigentlich nur acht Zimmer." Ich sah ihn leicht verwirrt an: Hatte dieser Typ einen Sonnenstich oder war er so blöd? „Und Professor Snape und ich schlafen im Hof, oder was? Wie auch immer: ich bin sowieso zu müde, um euch groß zu überwachen, und falls mein Kollege (Snape schnaubte laut) nicht beschließt, sich in den Flur zu setzen und alle zu verhexen, die es wagen, die Nase aus der Tür rauszustecken (er schnaubte noch lauter), könnt ihr meinetwegen machen, was ihr wollt, **aber **: Ich will weder Verletzte, noch Tote und schon gar nicht Schwangere mit nach Hause nehmen müssen und deren Eltern erklären, wie das passiert ist, also haltet eure illegalen Aktivitäten etwas im Zaum, ja? Ach und noch was, die Ausnahme der Regel ist natürlich, dass ihr euch nachts rausschleicht und den Muggeln Streiche spielt. Obwohl ich sehr hoffe, dass ihr aus diesem Alter heraus seid: wer diese Regel verletzt, dessen Haus werden 50 Punkte abgezogen und der hat für morgen Ausgangssperre! Also dann, auf zum Abendessen!" Eigentlich hatte ich keine Bedenken, dass einer der Schüler etwas Schlimmes anstellen würde, aber ein paar der Slytherins machten mir Sorgen. Ich bedeutete Snape und Charlie, sie sollten schon mal mit den tuschelnden Schülern vorgehen, dann hielt ich Valerian kurz auf. Er war scheinbar der Vernünftigste von ihnen, vielleicht konnte er die anderen Schlangen etwas bremsen. „Mr. Taylor, ich würde gern kurz mit Ihnen reden." Er nickte überheblich und blieb mit mir stehen. „Ich hätte da eine große Bitte an Sie: Könnten Sie versuchen, ihre Kameraden etwas im Zaum zu halten? Es wäre auch in Ihrem Interesse, denn es kostet Ihr Haus nur Punkte, wenn ich sie beim Ärgermachen erwische!"

Sein Blick glitt lässig an mir herab. Er gefiel mir gar nicht, denn mich überkam das eigenartige Gefühl, von ihm durchleuchtet zu werden. Dann hauchte er mit dunkler Stimme: „Sie meinen_, falls_ Sie uns erwischen!" und schenkte mir einen tiefen Blick aus dunkelen Augen…_Typisch Slytherin! _„Sie sollten darauf achten, wem Sie ihre schmachtenden Blicke schenken, Taylor! Damit bekommen Sie vielleicht ein paar Schulmädchen rum, aber bei mir zieht sowas nicht! Also, passen Sie jetzt auf Ihre Schäfchen auf oder nicht?", meinte ich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Ein irgendwie sehr unangenehmes Lächeln strich um seinen Mund, als er bedächtig nickte: „Meinetwegen!" – „Schön!", antwortete ich erleichtert und betrat den lauten Speisesaal. Der Junge folgte mir, und ich konnte seine Blicke in meinem Nacken regelrecht spüren. Snape schenkte uns beiden einen zutiefst misstrauischen, finsteren Blick und wendete sich aprubt von mir ab, als ich an den Tisch trat. Auch gut, dann unterhielt ich mich eben mit Charlie, der sich zu einem gemütlichen Abendessen nur zu gern überreden ließ und neben mir Platz nahm. So entspannte ich mich und plauderte angeregt mit meinem begeisterten Tischnachbarn über Quidditch, denn Fred und George hatten mir erzählt, was für ein As Charlie in diesem Spiel war. Nach einer riesigen Portion Spaghetti und gut fünfzig Flugtipps und –manövern verabschiedete er sich mit einer langen Umarmung und einem warmen Blick und disapparierte.

Keine zehn Minuten später hatten Snape und ich gemeinsam die Zimmer eingeteilt, mit einem großen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. am Anfang des Flurs lag mein Zimmer und daneben die Mädchenschlafzimmer in der Reihenfolge Gryff, Huff, Rav. und Slyth. Mir gegenüber befand sich Snapes Zimmer und neben ihm die Jungen in derselben Reihenfolge. Nachdem ich der Runde eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, schlich ich hundemüde ins Bad. Im Spiegel schimmerten mir azurblaue Augen entgegen. Nicht sonderlich überrascht zog ich mich schnell um und schlüpfte in schwarze Boxershorts und mein viel zu langes Chudley-Cannons-T-Shirt (meine bevorzugten Schlafklamotten).

Meine Augen- sie waren schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Sogar als Kleinkind schaffte ich es, ihre Farbe von der einen zur anderen Sekunde zu verändern. Es geschah jedes Mal unwillkürlich und ich bemerkte es nie, bevor ich nicht mein Spiegelbild sah. Den Muggeln in meiner Umgebung war dieses Geheimnis selten aufgefallen, und wenn doch, machte ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber das Maleur wieder rückgängig. Ich hatte mit der Zeit herausgefunden, dass die Farbänderung meist mit meinen Stimmungen zusammenhing. Dunkelblau, wie momentan, stand für Schüchternheit oder Müdigkeit, hellblau hingegen für Genuss und Träumereien, grau drückte je nach Nuance Unehrlichkeit, Vertuschung und Listigkeit aus. Braun war relativ neutral, je heller, desto fröhlicher, je dunkler, desto trauriger war ich. Grüntöne drückten Zorn und abgrundtiefen Hass aus, es wird sicherlich niemanden erstaunen, dass meine Augen, immer wenn Karkaroff in der Nähe war, grün leuchteten. Bisher am seltensten war bei mir die Farbe schwarz gewesen, ich hatte sie nur einmal so gesehen, während ich mit Sirius zusammengelebt hatte. Sie drückte vermutlich unbändige Freude und Glücksgefühle aus. Nach dessen Verrat ertrug ich meinen Anblick kaum noch, denn meine Augen hatten sich tiefbraun gefärbt und es sah fast so aus, als würden sie mein Lebtag lang so bleiben.

Natürlich gab es auch Mischvarianten, wenn meine Gefühle sich zuweilen überschnitten. Man gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit daran.

Schlurfend gelangte ich schließlich zu dem recht bescheidenen Bett und schlüpfte hinein. Beinahe im selben Augenblick fielen mir bereits die Augen zu, als hätte der Schlaf nur darauf gewartet, dass ich mich hinlegen würde.

_Bilder stürzen auf mich ein. Dumbledore, der mir von seinem Podest in der Großen Halle lächelnd zuwinkt. Eine riesige, steinerne Löwenstatue, und eine tiefe Stimme erklingt, von überall und nirgendwo: „Es ist geschehen. Löwenkind und Schlangenbrut. Tretet ein!"_

_In einem engen Gässchen stehend, das von verschiedenen Muggelläden gesäumt wird, sehe ich hinunter auf strubbelig schwarze Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen: „Hi! Mein Name ist Harry!" Auf einer Lichtung. Ein lachender, gutaussehender Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der ein kreischendes Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Augen herumwirbelt: „Sirius! Hör auf, mir wird schlecht!" Und dann… das Gesicht des Mannes verändert sich, die Nase bildet sich zurück und wird zu zwei Schlitzen, die Haare verschwinden, das Gesicht, zuvor hübsch gebräunt, wird leichenweiß. Braun wandelt sich in rot, die Lichtung verblasst. Kalter, nackter Stein umgibt uns. __**Seine**__ Augen sind starr auf mich gerichtet, Wut blitzt in ihnen. Ich höre die eigene, ältere Stimme scherzen: „Also ehrlich, diese Augennummer ist doch voll out, du müsstest mal zur Typberatung gehen, mein Lieber!" –„Crucio!", erwidert __**er**__ nur und richtet den Stab gegen mich. Schmerzen, unsägliche Schmerzen. Meine Schreie werden von den Steinwänden zurückgeworfen und erfüllen den ganzen Raum…_

„_**Amy**_ _**Roberts! Wachen Sie auf, verdammt!" **_Ein Blinzeln später nahm ich das wütende Gesicht Snapes wahr. Er hatte sich scheinbar über mich gebeugt, denn seine Haare kitzelten mich an der Wange. _Momentmal! Snape? _Entsetzt richtete ich mich auf und er wich erschrocken zurück. Meine Augen funkelten ihn an. Hatte dieses Individuum eigentlich jemals etwas von Privatsphäre gehört? „Was machen Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer, Snape? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie eingeladen zu haben!", schnauzte ich ihn an. „Dann wäre ich auch nicht hier.", meinte er trocken, „aber wenn Sie weiter hier herumbrüllen wie ein einsamer Werwolf bei Vollmond, wecken Sie noch das ganze Hotel auf!" Ich stutzte. „Sie- sie meinen, ich habe geschrieen?" -„So hat es sich jedenfalls angehört, ja! Was war los?" Ich schlug die Decke zurück und rieb mir nachdenklich die Schläfen. „Albtraum!", murmelte ich leise und stand auf. Im Moment war es mir sogar herzlich egal, dass Snape mich in meinem peinlichen Schlafoutfit sah. Ich musste mich kurz bewegen, denn mir war plötzlich so schlecht, als hätte Sirius mich wirklich wieder so herumgewirbelt wie vor fast zehn Jahren. Hinter mir wurde leise etwas gesprochen und aus einem kleinen Kamin gegenüber dem Bett schossen kleine Flammen. Dankbar trat ich näher und wärmte meine nackten Beine am Feuer, Snape nach wie vor den Rücken zugewandt. Dann erklang seine Stimme erneut vom Bett her: „Was ist los? Macht Ihnen der Albtraum Sorgen?" Empört schüttelte ich den Kopf: „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr! Nein, mir ist bloß ein bisschen schlecht." Ich brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass meine Augen sich grau färbten: ich machte mir tatsächlich Gedanken wegen eines dummen Albtraums…

ein Albtraum, der Erinnerungen und Fiktion nahtlos miteinander verband!

Dann legten sich plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf meine Seiten. Ich erstarrte und hielt den Atem an, unfähig zu denken. Sie störten nicht wirklich, denn sie lagen genau auf Bauch Höhe, nicht zu weit unten oder oben. Trotzdem befürchtete ich jeden Moment, dass sie rutschen würden… Unsicher durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille: „Äääähm… was wird das jetzt?"

Snapes Stimme antwortete nah an meinem Ohr: „Halten Sie einfach still. Es hilft gegen die Übelkeit, aber dafür müssen Sie sich entspannen." Nun, das fiel mir im Augenblick etwas schwer. „Versprechen Sie", flüsterte ich, „versprechen Sie, dass Ihre Hände da bleiben, wo sie sind?" -„Natürlich!" Aus irgendeinem Grund traute ich ihm völlig zu, dass er sich an sein Versprechen hielt. Seine Handflächen waren warm und überhaupt nicht unangenehm. Dass ausgerechnet Snape mir auf diese Weise half, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Trotzdem entspannte sich mein Körper zusehends, und eine Wärme und Behaglichkeit durchflutete mich, die mir keine Wärmflasche der Welt hätte geben können. Der Albtraum rückte in mein Unterbewusstsein und wurde vergessen, alles was zählte war der warme Körper hinter mir, die tiefen Atemgeräusche und das prasselnde Feuerchen. Die Müdigkeit schlich erneut in meine Glieder…

_**Bumm! **_„PROFESSOR ROBERTS, ALLES IN…" Schlagartig verstummten die Gryffindors, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben hereingeplatzt waren. Sofort war ich hellwach, nur gut, dass Snape noch schneller reagiert und mich losgelassen hatte, ehe die Meute hereinstürzte – auch so war der Anblick von Snape, nur zwei Meter von mir im Schlafanzug entfernt, durchaus erschreckend genug, um die drei - zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen – zurückspringen zu lassen. Aus der offenen Tür erklang Lärm. Offenbar war auf dem gesamten Flur ein Tumult ausgebrochen. Schon wurden die wildesten Gerüchte laut: „Sie ist aus dem Fenster gefallen", „Unsinn! Snape hat sie bestimmt gestoßen…" und „Die Slytherins sind schuld!". So goldig es auch war, dass die Siebtklässler sich so um mich sorgten, aber jetzt war ich langsam wütend! Die Gryffindors verließen schleunigst das Zimmer, als ich mit dem Finger auf die Tür deutete. Ich ging ihnen nach und baute mich in der Mitte des Flurs auf, in dem ein heilloses Durcheinander von verwirrten und streitenden Schülern herrschte. Valerian brüllte gerade einen Gryffindor an, er hätte ihm gar nichts zu sagen. Auch ohne Zauberstab schaffte ich es, einen guten Sonorus hinzulegen. „**Seid ruhig, allesamt!" **Schlagartig drehte sich alles zu mir um. „**Was soll das hier? Nur weil ich gesagt habe, ich drücke mal ein Auge zu, wenn ihr euch miteinander unterhalten wollt, heißt das **_**nicht**_**, dass ihr euch aufführen sollt wie eine Herde Elefanten. Ihr weckt ja das halbe Hotel auf! Und außerdem, ich habe weder geschrieen, weil ich aus dem Fenster fiel, noch, weil Professor Snape mich geschubst hat!** **Solche Anschuldigungen sind absolut lächerlich und wenn ich den erwische, der so etwas verbreitet, kann er sich auf eine ewige Strafarbeit gefasst machen**, **ist das klar?** **Ihr alle (**ich sah besonders heftig die Gryffindors und Slytherins an) **geht jetzt sofort wieder ins Bett und ich rate euch, bleibt da!!! Sollte ich einen von euch beim Rumlaufen erwischen, ist sein Haus auf dem letzten Platz, nach 100 Minuspunkten!**"

_**Valerian:**_

Mucksmäuschenstill schlichen die Schüler zurück in ihre Zimmer und Amy wandte sich ab und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Schließlich konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass Valerian in Snapes Zimmer gegangen war, um Alarm zu schlagen. Als er dort niemanden angetroffen hatte, sich seine Lehrerin aber so aufführte, nachdem manin ihr Zimmer geplatzt war, zog er seine eigenen Schlüsse. Vor allem, da er am nächsten Morgen einen der Gryffindors, die in ihr Zimmer geplatzt waren, ausquetschte und so erfuhr, dass Snape bei ihr gewesen war. Über Nacht…

_**Amy:**_

Etwas beruhigt kehrte ich in mein Zimmer zurück, in dem Snape sich auf meinem Bett niedergelassen hatte. Er grinste mich zur Begrüßung süffisant an: „Und, hat es geholfen, oder ist Ihnen immer noch schlecht?" Durcheinander strich ich mir eine Flut aus Haaren zurück und fragte: „Wie? Das Schreien soll helfen?" Er schnaubte kurz: „Nicht das Schreien! Die … Berührung." –„Aachso, die! Ja danke, Sie sind eine perfekte Wärmflasche!", grinste ich frech. Dann beherrschte ich mich wieder und meinte mit absichtlich ernster Stimme: „Aber ich denke es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden. Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass sich die Schüler noch keine Lovestorys über uns erzählen." Ich seufzte. Ich blickte mich an, eine furchterregendes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Sich erhebend, meinte er leise: „Zu schade aber auch. Ich befürchte fast, Sie werden eine bessere Wärmflasche finden müssen!" Damit war er aus der Tür. _Ups! Hoffentlich ist er jetzt nicht beleidigt!_

Als ich mich wieder hinlegte, konnte ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass mein Bett immer noch warm war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schlief ich schließlich ein. Und wachte bis zum Morgen nicht mehr auf.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

**- Immer Ärger mit Slytherin-**

_**Snape:**_

Aufgewühlt lief Severus noch laange in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewegt, nachts in ihr Zimmer zu kommen? Sie hatte vollkommen Recht: die Schüler würden sich die wildesten Geschichten erzählen! Es geschah eigentlich aus purer Spontanität heraus. Er war gerade auf einem Wachgang den Flur entlang gewesen (falls Gryffindors auftauchen sollten) und hatte tatsächlich aus dem Mädchenzimmer kichernde und giggelnde Stimmen vernommen, als sie einen lauten und furchterregenden Schrei ausstieß. Es hatte eher nach einem Brüllen geklungen als nach einem Hilfeschrei, dennoch war Severus sofort in ihr Zimmer geeilt um zu sehen, was los war. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass sie lediglich schlecht träumte? Als er sie um sich schlagen sah, war er näher getreten und versuchte, sie wachzurütteln. Dann nannte sie im Halbschlaf einen Namen, den er nie wieder hatte hören wollen: „Sirius!" _Ganz ruhig, es gibt sicher eine Menge Leute, die so heißen! _versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Dann nuschelte sie noch etwas, bevor sie endlich, nachdem er sie laut angefahren hatte, wieder zu sich gekommen war. Und dann… stand sie einfach auf, und ließ ihm freie Sicht auf ihre ellenlangen, gebräunten Beine, während sie im Zimmer hin und her lief! Er hatte sie nicht fragen wollen, hatte ihr nicht helfen wollen, schon gar nicht nach ihrem verletzenden Satz: „Ich habe Sie nicht eingeladen!" Doch wie verletzlich sie in diesem Moment aussah, dabei war doch sonst immer sie diejenige, die ihre Krallen ausfuhr! „Ausgerechnet ich entwickle neuerdings Beschützerinstinkte! Klar, meine Vergangenheit ist ja auch wie geschaffen dafür.", spöttelte Severus leise und griff sich, wie so oft, wenn er allein war, an den linken Unterarm. Dort war das Zeichen seiner Schwäche, seiner Schlechtigkeit in die Haut gebrannt, und dort würde es immer bleiben und ihn daran erinnern, was für ein abscheulicher Mörder er war. Und das war gut so. Er sollte es nie vergessen, dass er nichts anderes als die tiefste Hölle verdient hatte, und nichts, absolut nichts von dem, was Dumbledore ihm alles gab. Und jetzt auch Roberts. Na gut, ab und zu hatte er fast das Gefühl, sie wäre so etwas wie ein Vorgeschmack zur Hölle, und dann, im nächsten Moment schien sie wie ein Engel, unschuldig und, nun ja … Und ihre Augen! Kein Augenpaar hatte ihn jemals so gefesselt. Er würde nur zu gern hinter das Geheimnis kommen, das sich hinter den verschiedenen Farben verbarg!

Er hatte sie angesehen, nur sie, wie sie da in ihrem Zimmer stand, vom Feuer des Kamins erhellt. Sie war sehr blass. Er wusste sofort, dass sie ihn anlog, und dass sie mit ihren Gedanken noch beim Traum war, dazu brauchte er nicht einmal Legilimentik. Severus selbst hatte damals häufig ebenfalls Probleme mit Träumen gehabt. Seine Opfer verfolgten ihn darin, wieder und wieder… Er verspürte den Drang, ihr zu helfen, so plötzlich und heftig, dass er sich beinahe lautlos erhob und an sie herantrat. Klein wie Roberts nun mal war, hatte er fast das Gefühl, hinter einer Schülerin zu stehen, doch ihr Geruch war einzigartig. Sie schüttete sich nicht mit irgendwelchen herben Blumendüften zu, die in seiner empfindlichen Nase wahre Niesstürme auslösten, sie roch einfach nur nach… Er konnte es nicht definieren. Um sie zu beruhigen, legte er ihr schließlich seine Hände an die Seiten, ohne vorher nachzudenken.

Als ihm klar wurde was er da tat, rechnete Severus jede Sekunde mit einer herben Zurückweisung und einem Rausschmiss. Stattdessen fragte sie mit einer unsicheren Stimme, die gar nicht zu ihr passte, was er da machte. _Das frage ich mich auch, _hatte er gedacht und einfach einen Grund erfunden. Ihre Gesundheit war schließlich das Einzige, das ihn an ihr interessierte. Interessieren durfte.

_**Amy: **_

Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich die gesamte Mannschaft nach ausgiebigem Frühstück erneut im Hof, wo ich meine Rede hielt: „Morgen Leute! Erstmal wollte ich mich für meinen Ausbruch in der Nacht entschuldigen, ich hatte einen Albtraum, es ist also nichts Schlimmes passiert! Zweitens haben wir noch einen Tag Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir euch freien Auslauf in der Stadt geben (lauter Jubel), aber dafür müsstet ihr eure Zauberstäbe hierlassen. Ich will nichts riskieren, was den Muggeln auffallen oder schaden könnte." Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs waren sofort einverstanden, die Ravenklaws zögerten noch, aber die Slytherins protestierten lautstark - wie nicht anders zu erwarten. „Was, wenn wir uns verteidigen müssen?", schrie ein bulliger Typ. „Benutzen Sie ihre Pranken, Mamers, sehen sie sich einfach die Muggel an, die verteidigen sich auch nur mit der Stärke und Schnelligkeit ihrer Körper. Und Sie können sich ja über fehlende Körpermasse nicht gerade beschweren! Falls Sie zuviel Angst haben, können Sie natürlich gerne mit Professor Snape und mir mitkommen, etwas trinken. Soll ich Sie vielleicht an die Hand nehmen?" Alle lachten und Mamers lief ziemlich rot an und murmelte beschämt: „Nicht nötig!"

Eine viertel Stunde später brachen schließlich kleine Grüppchen unbewaffneter Teenager auf, um Carei unsicher zu machen. Nur Snape und ich blieben zurück, und keiner von uns wusste, wie wir uns nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis begegnen sollten. Irgendwann kam mir das Schweigen blöd vor. Wir waren doch Kollegen, oder? Da half man sich schon mal gegenseitig! _Aber man kuschelt für gewöhnlich nicht im Hotelzimmer weitab von der Arbeitsstelle herum, Amy! _Ich ignorierte die fiese Stimme im Hinterkopf und trat auf ihn zu.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen? Mir wird langsam etwas kalt, und Charlie hat mir gestern auf der Hinfahrt ein nettes, kleines Cafe in der Innenstadt gezeigt."

Mal wieder zuckte seine Augenbraue und er meinte mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme: „Nun, wenn _Charlie _das vorgeschlagen hat, muss es ja gut sein, nicht wahr?" Lachend hackte ich mich bei ihm unter: „Wollen Sie damit irgendetwas andeuten?" Er ließ sich leicht von mir mitziehen. Es dauerte gerade mal zehn Minuten, ehe wir die Tür des Cafes aufstemmten und ins Warme flüchteten. Draußen war es eisig kalt gewesen! Er deutete mit fragendem Blick zum Tresen und ging voran, als ich nickte. „Zwei Kaffee, bitte!", bestellte Snape. Der Wirt sah ihn nur stumm an. Also schwang ich mich auf den Hocker neben dem etwas hilflosen Tränkemeister und half ihm aus: „Ne-ar dori doua cafelele! (Wir hätten gerne zwei Kaffe!) " Auf einmal strahlte der Wirt mich an und beeilte sich, das Gewünschte auf den Tisch zu bringen, während Snape mich überrascht ansah: „Seit wann können Sie rumänisch?" Ich lächelte bescheiden: „Nur ein paar Brocken! Ich hab hier in der Gegend mal ein paar Wochen gelebt." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, denn wir tranken beide erstmal einen Schluck des wirklich fabelhaften Getränks, danach entwickelte sich ein Gespräch über meinen Unterrichtsstoff, das bald darauf in eine ziemlich heftige Disskussion ausartete. Schnell trudelten auch ein paar Schülergruppen ein, denn draußen begann es heftig zu regnen.

Plötzlich wurde Snape von dem kahlköpfigen Wirt unterbrochen. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ce teribil de vreme! (Was für ein scheußliches Wetter!)" -„Pentru că ai dreptate! Principalul motiv de ce am deplaza din nou! (Da haben Sie Recht! Der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich wieder fortzog!)" Snape sah uns verärgert an. Ihm schien es nicht zu passen, dass er uns nicht verstand! „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er.

„Er meinte, er trägt Spitzenunterwäsche!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Als ich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich mir heftig auf die Zunge beißen, um nichtschallend loszulachen. „Er hat gesagt, dass Wetter sei scheußlich!" Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich merklich.

Der Nachmittag ging schnell vorbei und schließlich hatten sich alle beim Treffpunkt vor dem Hotel versammelt und wir gaben die Zauberstäbe wieder zurück. Alle - bis auf Mamers und vier andere Slytherins. Ich schickte die anderen schon vor zum Bus und wollte mich grade an Snape wenden, um ihn zu bitten, auf den Rest aufzupassen, als mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig passierten. Plötzlich erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm die Mitte der Stadt. Alle Muggel stürmten auf die Straße, um zu sehen was passiert war, und dann: ein riesiges Monstrum, doppelt so groß wie der walisische Grünling vom Vortag, erhob sich von dem Punkt, an dem das Grollen ertönt war. Es war kein echter Drache, sondern ein verhexter Feuerwerkskörper. Verdammt, Mamers und seine Leute konnten was erleben! Brüllend und fauchend drehte das Feuerwerk - äußerst lebensecht - am Himmel seine Runden, während die Muggel in der ganzen Stadt in Panik ausbrachen. Schreie und Rufen klangen durch die Straßen. Wir mussten unbedingt eine Kettenreaktion verhindern! Niemand durfte aus der Stadt hinaus, bevor das Vergissmich- Team noch nicht da gewesen war! So zornig wie jetzt war ich selten zuvor gewesen. Ich riss meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und brüllte: „_**Snape**__**! **_**Holen Sie ihre Slytherins her! Und wehe, Sie bestrafen Sie ohne mich, klar? Taylor! Sie bleiben bei den restlichen Schülern und passen auf, dass niemand von ihnen den Bus verlässt. NIEMAND, hören Sie?" **Ich war nicht überrascht, als alle beide augenblicklich meinen Anweisungen Folge leisteten. Wenn etwas meinen Zorn geschürt hatte, konnte ich sehr überzeugend sein. Während also Snape in Richtung Zentrum davon rauschte und Taylor zum Bus, sammelte ich alle Kräfte, die ich hatte. Meinen Zauberstab hoch zum Himmel ausgestreckt, sprach ich einen uralten, mächtigen Zauber: „De protectie de mare fidelius!" Ein strahlendes Licht schoss aus meinem Stab in den Himmel und fächerte sich über der gesamten Stadt auf. Ich war froh, denn er schien stark genug, um für Stunden zu halten. Der Zauber verhinderte jede Kommunikation oder Flucht nach draußen, ebenso schirmte er die Stadt vor jedem zufällig vorbeikommenden Menschen ab. Doch es kostete enorme Mengen an Magie, um diesen Zauber auszuführen. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass ich so mächtig war! Selbst Dumbledore hätte er geschwächt, ich hingegen... Ich spürte die Quelle der Magie in mir versiegen, noch bevor der Zauber vollendet war. Aber es musste klappen! Nun zehrte er an meinen körperlichen Kräften, und ich fühlte mich plötzlich um Jahre älter. Keine Sekunde, nachdem der Zauber vollendet war und der Fächer ein letztes Mal aufstrahlte, kippten meine Beine weg und ich spürte nichts mehr.

Weiß. Ich sah nur weiß. War ich im Himmel? Na toll, und alles nur wegen fünf völlig verblödeten Schlangen, die meinten, sie müssten Silvester vorverlegen!

Dann nahm ich gedämpfte Stimmen wahr. „Sie schläft immer noch, Direktor. Ihre Magie muss sich langsam regenerieren, nach Snapes Aussage hat der Fidelius sie beinahe umgebracht. Stellen Sie sich das mal vor, die gesamte Stadt mit einem Fidelius zu belegen! Ich hätte sicher nicht einmal ein Haus hinbekommen...", eine Stimme entfernte sich murmelnd, während Geräusche von schweren Schritten zu hören waren. Sie kamen näher! „Poppy! Bitte kommen Sie mal kurz her!" Poppy? Klang irgendwie nicht nach einem Engel, die trugen doch sonst nur Namen wie Michael oder Nofretete. Ach nein, das war ja was anderes gewesen. „AAAHH! Verdammt, macht das Licht aus! So hab ich mir die Erleuchtung nicht vorgestellt!", wollte ich rufen, denn auf einmal erklang neben mir ein Reißen und grelle Strahlen blendeten mich. Doch alles, was ich herausbrachte, war ein Krächzen: „...Erleuchtung..." Ein besorgtes Gesicht schob sich über mich, mit einer Brille auf der Nase und hellblauen Augen. „Erleuchtung?", meinte das Gesicht fragend. „Poppy, hat sie vielleicht Hirnschäden davongetragen?" „Unsinn, Albus, vielleicht macht das Licht ihr etwas aus. Kein Wunder, sie hat seit drei Tagen nicht mehr die Augen geöffnet! Sehen Sie sich nur ihre Pupillen an!", antwortete es hinter dem Gesicht, das sich nun noch weiter hinunterbeugte. „Sie haben Recht! Sie sind riesig. Fast unnatürlich... huch, und jetzt wechseln sie mal wieder ihre Farbe. Ein schöner Braunton." Ich fand endlich meine Stimme wieder und meinte trocken: „Es freut mich natürlich auch, Sie zu sehen, Sir, und ja, mir geht es besser, danke der Nachfrage." Ein typisches Glucksen, dann half mir ein Arm beim Aufsetzen und mir wurde ein Wasserglas gereicht, das ich mit einem Zug austrank. „Entschuldigen Sie, meine Liebe, ich bin natürlich überaus froh, dass Sie wohlauf sind und wieder unter uns weilen!"

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, nach dem Fidelius?" Dumbledore rückte sich einen Stuhl zurecht und begann schließlich zu erklären: „Nun, die Schüler im Bus sahen natürlich, was passiert war, und einer der Slytherins rannte hinaus, um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Dann kam Professor Snape wieder, mit den fünf Übeltätern im Schlepptau, und fragte sofort, wo ich wäre. Die Schüler hatten keine Ahnung, was er meinte, doch als er ihnen erklärte, dass nur ich (erneutes Glucksen) in der Lage wäre, einen so riesigen Fidelius-Schutzschild heraufzubeschwören, verstanden sie. Severus wollte zuerst gar nicht glauben, dass Sie so etwas geschafft hätten. Die Schüler führten ihn zu Ihnen, die immer noch bewusstlos auf der Straße lag und von dem Slytherin, ich glaube, er hieß Taylor, bewacht wurde. Der arme Gryffindor, der mir das alles erzählt hat, meinte, er hätte Professor Snape noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er zog Slytherin für jeden der fünf Unruhestifter 100 Hauspunkte ab und schwor ihnen, dass Sie den fünf noch eine viel schlimmere Strafe geben würden (ich konnte ein leises Lächeln nicht unterdrücken). Nach diesem Exempel trug er Sie zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer und schloss Sie beide für zwei Stunden darin ein. Der Schüler meinte, als dann endlich die Vergiss-michs ankamen und allen Muggeln das Gedächtnis manipuliert wurde, damit sie den Vorfall vergaßen, wäre Severus ziemlich erschöpft hinausgekommen. Danach jedenfalls waren Sie über den Berg, die Schüler wurden per Portschlüssel von Ministeriumszauberern hierher zurückgebracht, während Snape mit Ihnen zum St. Mungos ging. Es war nichts Schlimmes passiert, aber der Zauber hatte Sie sehr geschwächt und beinahe das Leben gekostet. Wir saßen alle schon betend an ihrem Bett. Bitte, Amy, versprechen Sie mir, nie wieder etwas so Gefährliches zu versuchen!", flehte er. _Snape hat sich um mich gekümmert? Entwickelt der neuerdings so etwas wie einen Beschützerinstinkt, oder was? _Ich protestierte: „Sir, mir geht es prima, ich hab bloß ein paar Tage zuviel geschlafen. Ich wäre ganz sicher nicht gestorben! Ich bin nämlich ziemlich robust in solchen Sachen, wissen Sie? Außerdem war ich durchaus bereit, dieses Risiko zu tra..." -„Ich aber nicht!", schnitt Dumbledore mir heftig und bestimmt das Wort ab. Seine Augen funkelten, als er sich erhob und sich anschickte, zu gehen. „Ruhen Sie sich heute noch aus. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Roberts." Und schon war er fort. Ich war regelrecht erschrocken, wie schroff er plötzlich gewesen war. Nur langsam begriff ich, dass sich anscheinend alle hier große Sorgen gemacht hatten. Um mich! Ein seltsames, mir bisher völlig fremdes Gefühl schnürte mir die Kehle zu und ich blickte noch lange auf die Tür des Krankenflügels.

Gegen Nachmittag sahen Fred und George Weasley vorbei und lenkten mich mit den Geschichten ihrer neusten Streiche ab. Sie schenkten mir sogar eine Schachtel „Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen", was ja eigentlich verboten war zwischen Lehrern und Schülern. Aber hey, wer wollte mich jetzt noch anzeigen? Die Zwillinge berichteten mir die krassesten Gerüchte, die im Umlauf waren. Am besten gefiel mir, dass mich ein Hornschwanz verschluckt und ich ihm per Zauberstab die Magenhaut durchtrennt hatte. Offenbar gab es unter den Schülern Herakles- Fans!

Vom vielen Lachen müde geworden (man sollte es kaum glauben, nach drei Tagen Schlaf) fiel ich noch einmal in einen tiefen Schlummer. Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf und beschloss, es wäre an der Zeit, in mein eigenes Zimmer zurückzukehren. Dort angekommen, konnte ich nur noch lächeln. Offensichtlich war jemand hier gewesen und hatte meine Sachen zurück gebracht. Und nicht nur das: er hatte mir ein kleines Geschenk hinterlassen: auf meinem Bett lag eine dicke, schwarze Wärmflasche!


	16. Chapter 16

**Entschuldigung, das ich solang nicht weitergeschrieben habe! Das wird jetzt sofort nachgeholt!**

**Chapter XVI**

**-Die Strafe-**

Nach dieser Nacht (die dank Wärmeflasche doppelt so erholsam war wie die drei Tage vorher) gesellte ich mich putzmunter zu den anderen Lehrern an den Frühstückstisch. Zu meiner riesigen Überraschung erhoben sich nach und nach all Lehrer, um mir zu gratulieren. Minerva begann natürlich sofort mit einer Predigt über unbedachtes Risiko und ich musste sie regelrecht abschütteln, um nochmal an den Tisch zu gelangen. Mittlerweile musste sich mein Gesicht mal wieder in eine Tomate verfärbt haben, so wie mich alle anstarrten. Mein gewöhnlicher Platz neben dem Schulleiter war diesmal von Flitwick besetzt, sodass ich mich zu Snapes rechter niederlassen musste - was nicht schlecht war.

„Danke für ihr Geschenk, Sir. Ich hab so gut geschlafen wie lange nicht mehr!", flüsterte ich ihm leise zu. Er war der Einzige gewesen, der stumm sitzen geblieben war, anstatt mir für meine Genesung zu gratulieren. „Welches Geschenk?", fragte seine hochgezogene Augenbraue, und ich flüchtete mich in einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Statt auf mich einzugehen, setzte er gleich beim neuen Thema an: „Kommen Sie nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro! Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen." Ich meinte, ein leises Knurren von ihm zu hören und fragte mich erschrocken, was ich bloß jetzt wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Was denn besprechen?", erklang meine nervöse Antwort. „Das werden Sie dann sehen." Professor Andrews funkelte Snape vom anderen Tischende tödlich an, fiel mir plötzlich auf.

„Was ist denn mit Andrews los? Haben Sie ihm was in den Kürbissaft gemischt?" -„Nein, ich vermute das liegt daran, dass wir uns plötzlich unterhalten. Er ist eifersüchtig. Sie hätten ihn die letzten drei Tage hören sollen...", murrte Snape. Ich musste erneut mit mir kämpfen, keine Lachtränen zu verschütten. Dann beugte sich Pomona von Snapes linker Seite zu mir herüber (was ihm offensichtlich nicht gefiel): „Oh ja, da hat Severus mal Recht! Du hättest ihn wirklich hören sollen: _Wäre ich nur selbst mitgekommen, dann wäre ihr niemals etwas passiert! Wie konnten Sie das nur zulassen Snape, Amy war das Juwel der Schule..._Amy hier, Amy da! Es war kaum auszuhalten! Ich meine nicht, dass mir dein Name nicht gefällt Amy, aber..." -„Ja, schon okay. Ich verstehe. Und er hat wirklich gesagt, das Juwel der Schule? Gott, ist der Mann ein Kindskopf!" Ich schüttelte mich leicht. _So ein Spinner! _Pomona war aber noch nicht fertig. Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Zwinkern wandte sie sich an Snape: „Na, jetzt kommt er an sie ja sowieso nicht mehr heran, was, Severus? Das lässt du sicher nicht zu. Ach, es ist aber auch zu goldig, ihr Zwei..."

Zwei Handteller starrten sie an. „WAS willst du DAMIT SAGEN???" Sie blickte erschrocken von einem zum anderen. „Habt ihr es denn noch nicht gehört? Seit Tagen sprechen die Schüler darüber, Peter Forks hat sogar Photos mitgebracht!" Forks? Ach ja, einer der Gryffindor-Siebtklässler! Snape und ich wechselten Blicke und wussten sofort, dass wir dasselbe dachten: Nach dem Essen Peter aufhalten! Dann wurde unser Blickkontakt unterbrochen, denn vor unserem Tisch standen - wie konnte es anders sein - die Weasley-Zwillinge. „Jungs, seid mir nicht böse, aber lässt sich das vielleicht auf später verschieben?", wollte ich sie fortlocken. Nicht, dass sie nachher noch was von den Gerüchten mitbekamen und mich damit aufzogen. Fred grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Verzeihung, Professor Roberts, aber wir wollten eigentlich Professor Snape einen Brief überreichen. Hier Sir!" Peinlich berührt sah ich zu Boden. Snape unterdessen schnappte sich den hingehaltenen Brief und las ihn sich durch, während die Zwillinge an den Gryffindortisch zurückkehrten. Mit jeder Zeile, die er las, wurde sein Blick ungläubiger. Ich beobahtete ihn verstohlen, wie seine Augenbraue emporrutschte, sein Mund sich verkniff und die Falte auf seiner Stirn sich vertiefte. Am Ende hob er den Blick und richtete ihn süffisant grinsend auf mich. „Wie es aussieht, macht sich ihr neuster Freund Charlie _ständig Gedanken über ihren Zustand_, und wollte mir _lediglich noch einmal danken, dass ich mich um Sie gekümmert habe! _Goldiges Kerlchen.", schnaubte er verächtlich.„Wirklich? Das ist doch total nett von ihm!", würgte ich heraus und lächelte. Ich hoffte, dass es nicht zu gequält aussah - es bereitete mir Unbehagen, dass sich so viele Leute scheinbar große Sorgen um mich gemacht hatten. Ich war das nicht gewohnt. Und das war mir sehr recht so, denn dann konnte ich niemandem wehtun, wenn ich wirklich mal das Zeitliche segnete. Eine kurze Grabrede, ein paar geschluchzte Erinnerungen - das reichte doch schon. Danach konnte man weiterleben, wie bisher. Ohne Veränderungen oder, noch schlimmer, Schuldgefühle. Leider schienen das einige Anwesende nicht so zu sehen.

Schnell versuchte ich, ihn abzulenken: „Und, was werden Sie zurückschreiben?" -„Üerhaupt nichts! Ich habe nichts getan, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit anziehen sollte. Seine Dankbarkeit kann er sich schenken. Es war nur meine Pflicht, Ihnen zu helfen. Ich hätte Sie schließlich kaum auf dem Boden liegen und veraulen lassen können! Nicht vor all den Zeugen! Obwohl ich es beinahe lieber getan hätte, nach Ihrer hirnverbrannten Aktion." Anscheinend hatte sich nichts geändert. Das hier war durch und durch Snape. Und es war gut so!

„Wenigstens Sie sind noch davon überzeugt, dass ich keine Heldin oder sowas in der Art bin! Die scheinen alle plötzlich zu spinnen!", seufzte ich. Es war aber auch unangenehm. Noch immer spürte ich unzählige Blicke auf mir, als würde ich in den nächsten Sekunden etwas wirklich Unglaubliches tun.

„Ich bin nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken!", knurrte Snape neben mir. –„Gut so! Wenn Voldemort vor der Tür stehen würde, würden ja die meisten hier allein bei seinem Anblick tot umfallen vor Schreck. Bei seinen roten Augen…" Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und fixierte mich scharf: „Woher wissen Sie, dass er rote Augen hatte?" _Verdammt! Soll ich von dem Albtraum erzählen? _Doch diese Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, denn in diesem Moment kam McGonagall herübergewuselt und bat mich, sie hinauszubegleiten. Als wäre ich sowas wie ein Star! Mir war das Ganze oberpeinlich und ich folgte ihr, hochrot wie ein Quaffel, aus der Halle. Keine fünf Minuten später rauschten die Schüler an uns vorbei, zu ihren Klassenräumen, da fiel mir etwas ein und ich unterbrach Minerva recht aprubt: „Sagen Sie mal, was hat man inzwischen eigentlich mit meinem Unterricht gemacht?" Sie geriet ins Stocken und druckste herum: „Ja, nun ja, es musste natürlich jemand einspringen, damit die Schüler den Unterricht auch hatten… also hat sich Professor Dumbledore die Zeit genommen." W-o-w. Mein absoluter Traum wäre es, vom besten seines Fachs unterrichtet zu werden! Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war… ich musste die Schüler unbedingt fragen, wie es gewesen war! Erleichterung, dass ich wieder zurückwar, würde in dem Fall wohl kaum aufkommen! Nach fünfzehn Minuten weiterem Gelaber seitens der alten Löwin durfte ich endlich meiner Wege ziehen.

Mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl schritt ich die Treppen hinunter und durch etliche Kerkergänge, ehe sich vor mir eine Tür öffnete und Snapes riesiger Umriss erschien. „Nun kommen Sie endlich! Wollten Sie bis vier Uhr warten, damit ich Ihnen Tee anbiete?", schnarrte er unhöflich. Aufreizend langsam tänzelte ich an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und drehte ihm den Kopf zu: „Wozu denn? Hätten Sie Oberkavalier ja sowieso nicht gemacht!" –„Ganz recht!", hörte ich ihn noch murmeln, dann sah ich mich fasziniert in seinem Raum um. Was bei mir taghell und einladend war, war bei ihm genau verkehrt herum. Dennoch, das Düstere dieses Kerkers gefiel mir irgendwie. Die verschiedenen Pflanzen und Tiere, die in unzähligen Einmachgläsern in verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten schwammen, erweckten meine Aufmerksamkeit. Dann fiel mir etwas ins Auge, das aussah wie ein grüner Schwamm mit Augen: „Wahnsinn! Sie haben einen Oktopus Benfalli hier? Die sind doch unheimlich selten, es gab nur fünfzehn gesichtete Exemplare!" Sein Blick ruhte auf mir, undeutbar, nur mit einem sanften Anheben der Augenbraue: „Interessieren Sie sich dafür? Oder plappern Sie einfach nach, was andere Ihnen darüber mal erzählt haben?" Nun war es an mir, die Augenbraue zu lupfen: „Oktopus Benfalli: Eines der giftigsten Wasserlebewesen überhaupt, kommt nur in Süßwasser vor, auch da nur sehr selten, frisst hauptsächlich kleine Fische und Wassertierchen, verteidigt sich durch einen im Körper verborgenen Giftstachel, der innerhalb von Nanosekunden hervorschießt und die Haut des Opfers wie Luft durchdringt. Das Gift lässt einen innerhalb von zehn qualvollen Stunden aufgrund vom langsamen Versagen der Organe sterben. Reicht das?" –„Durchaus zufriedenstellend. Wo haben Sie davon gelesen?" Ich erlaubte mir ein leises, selbstgefälliges Lächeln. „In der Bibliothek steht ein Buch: „Seltene und potenziell tödliche Tierwesen der Welt". Sehr spannend, wirklich! Also, warum sollte ich überhaupt herkommen?" Langsam und mit eleganten Schritten umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich dahinter nieder, sodass ich wie ein Schüler vor ihm stehen musste, denn einen Stuhl gab es nicht. _Vergiss es! _Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und machte einen ausschweifenden Schlenker, um mir selbst einen Stuhl heraufzubeschwören – im nächsten Moment knickten meine Beine zur Seite, als wären sie aus Gummi. Ich wäre beinahe mit dem Kopf an den Tisch gedonnert, doch in der letzten Sekunde umschlangen mich zwei kräftige Arme und bewahrten mich davor. Snape hatte mich aufgefangen! Nun beschwor er selbst einen Stuhl und hievte mich hinein. „Danke! W-was war das?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Wut: „Wollen Sie sich unbedingt umbringen? Keiner, der seine gesamte magische Energie an einen einzigen Zauber verschwendet hat, kann sie nach ein paar Tagen Schlaf wiedergewinnen! Das braucht Zeit!" Ich zuckte unter dem schneidenden Tonfall zusammen und starrte ihn entsetzt an: „Aber sie kommt wieder, ja? Ich bin kein Muggel oder so?" Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Professor Dumbledore vermutet, dass die Nachwirkungen noch drei Tage lang andauern werden, ehe Sie ihre alten Kräfte zurückgewonnen haben. Bis dahin, halten Sie sich bitte beim Zaubern zurück, wenn Sie in meiner Anwesenheit doch noch sterben würden, bedeutete das nur unnötig viel Papierkram für mich!" Ich schnaubte laut und verstummte danach beleidigt.

Snape erfasste seine Gelegenheit beim Schopfe: „Sie sind hier, weil Sie mich in Rumänien angewiesen haben, meine Slytherins nicht selbst zu bestrafen. Also habe ich die fünf zu mir bestellt, damit Sie ihre Strafe verteilen können!" -„Meine Strafe?", echote ich verständnislos. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, mit ihm über meine Worte zu diskutieren, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es laut an der Tür und ich setzte mich schnell aufrechter hin, um so seriös wie möglich zu wirken. „Herein!", schnauzte Snape, und herein kamen fünf meiner Problemschlangen: Mamers zuvorderst, danach Wilkinson, Ferrett, Koller und Sean. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape, Professor Roberts!", meinten alle fünf ziemlich leise. Snape erhob sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung. Respekteinflößend wie immer rauschte er auf Mamers zu und zischte giftig: „Ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich noch an meine Rede vor zwei Tagen?" Als alle nickten, machte er eine auffordernde Handbewegung in meine Richtung. Mamers machte den Anfang. Er trat auf mich zu und streckte die Hand artig aus, die ich, völlig überrascht, ergriff: „Professor Roberts, ich wollte mich im Namen des Hauses Slytherin bei Ihnen entschuldigen, für den enormen Ärger und die Gefahr, der wir Sie ausgesetzt haben. Die dumme Idee mit dem Feuerwerkskörper war unüberlegt, aber ich möchte noch einmal versichern, dass es sich nicht gegen Sie richtete. Wir wollten niemanden verletzen und schon gar nicht umbringen! Es sollte nur ein Streich werden. Wir haben unserem Haus große Schande bereitet. Ich hoffe, Sie werden uns irgendwann verzeihen!" Hintereinander traten jetzt die anderen Vier vor und entschuldigten sich ihrerseits. Ich wartete ab und sagte gar nichts. Es war einfach rührend, so einstudiert wie Mamers' Rede klang, und was für geübt beschämte Gesichter sie alle machten! Eigentlich war ich ihnen gar nicht wirklich böse, es waren einfach Jungs, die so langsam Männer wurden. Die machten solche blöden Sachen ständig! Aber ich wollte Snape nicht dumm dastehen lassen, also überlegte ich hin und her.

Dann fiel endlich der Groschen: „Ich denke, ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigungen allesamt an. Trotzdem geschieht Ihnen ein kleiner Denkzettel ganz recht. Sie werden mit Hagrid eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald verbringen. Er muss nämlich dort Mondkraut sammeln, für seinen Hund Fang. Können Sie sich denken, warum? Wofür braucht man Mondkraut?" Ich wusste, es war ziemlich fies, diese Frage vor Snape, ihrem Tränkelehrer zu stellen, doch ein bisschen Strafe musste sein! „Also, ääähh...", meinte Mamers und warf seinen Kumpels einen hilflosen Blick zu. Die blieben allerdings genauso stumm wie die eingelegten Tiere um uns herum. Snapes Blick wurde immer zorniger, bis er schließlich herausplatzte: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden! Mondkraut muss bei Mondschein gepflückt werden, sonst ginge es ein, daher auch der Name! Es hat eine beruhigende und entspannende Wirkung, deshalb würde ich vermuten, dass der Köter unter Schlafstörungen leidet! Ich hoffe, Sie haben genau zugehört, meine Herren, das ist Stoff der 2. Klasse!" Die fünf Herren schienen ob dieser Info um mehrere Zentimeter geschrumpft zu sein. „Sie können jetzt gehen! Sie natürlich auch, Miss Roberts!"

Während die Schlangen sich leise von ihrem Hauslehrer verabschiedeten, marschierte ich grußlos an ihnen vorbei. Selbst wenn Snape es nicht so gemeint hatte, war es doch ziemlich herabwertend, mich zusammen mit den Schülern zu entlassen!

Direkt im Anschluss hatte ich meine Siebener im Unterricht, die fünf Slytherins rannten, um ihre Taschen zu holen. Der Lärmpegel war enorm, als ich mein Klassenzimmer betrat. Jeder hatte sich um den Tisch von Grazie Jolie und Peter Forks versammelt, beide Gryffindor. „Lass mal sehen!", „Zeig doch mal her, Mensch!" oder „Jetzt gib schon her, Forks!". Laut räuspernd trat ich an mein Pult. Die ersten Gesichter drehten sich zu mir um und gaben meine Anwesenheit schnell an die anderen weiter. Es dauerte knappe eine halbe Minute, bis endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war. Alle gingen artig zu ihren Plätzen, auch hier sah ich viele schuldbewusste Gesichter und vorsichtige Seitenblicke. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie streng mein Gesichtsausdruck erscheinen musste, und ich zwang mich schnell zu einem kleinen Lächeln: „Keine Sorge, ich beiße immer noch nicht! Was haben Sie denn da so Interessantes, Mr Forks?" Er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Stolz an: „Bilder, Professor. Ich habe auf unserem – Ausflug – Bilder geschossen, mit meiner Muggelkamera. Möchten Sie mal sehen?" „Ja, natürlich, sehr gerne. Aber bitte, _alle _Bilder!", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als er den vergeblichen Versuch unternahm, ein paar Bilder unbemerkt unter seinem Tisch zu verstecken. Ich ging zu ihm und nahm ihm den Stapel ab, den er mir zögernd reichte. Hatte ich neuerdings Halluzinationen? Mir kam es fast so vor, als hielte die gesamte Klasse den Atem an. Dabei waren es so schöne Bilder! Das erste zeigte uns wartend am Flughafen von Aberdeen, ich tigerte ungeduldig durch die Gegend. Natürlich nicht wirklich, denn es waren ja Muggelbilder, aber man konnte es sehr gut erkennen. Das nächste wurde illegal im Flugzeug gemacht, durch das Fenster hindurch konnte man die tief unten liegende Landschaft Rumäniens erkennen. Danach eine heimliche Aufnahme von mir und Snape, wie wir beide ziemlich mürrisch aus dem Flugzeug traten. Ich musste leise lachen, unsere Gesichter waren einfach herrlich! Ein paar Aufnahmen der Schüler im Bus, lachend und (erstarrt) winkend. Das Schild über dem Reservat. Meine herzliche egrüßung mit Charlie, Snapes Gesicht daneben, wie zu einer Maske gefroren. Danach kamen drei unglaublich schöne Aufnahmen vom walisischen Grünling, in der Luft, am Boden, mit mir auf dem Rücken… die letzte gefiel mir natürlich am besten! Noch einige Aufnahmen vom Reservat, ein Drachennest, eine Kolonie ungarischer Hornschwänze weit entfernt im Tal, ein paar Schüler, die sich aus Jux ins Drachennest gesetzt und Fotos gemacht hatten. Die sahen so furchtbar komisch aus, dass ich lauthals lachte. Das nächste Bild, bei der Jugendherberge, ich stand vor allen Schülern und hielt meine kleine Rede. Da auch Forks dort anwesend war, vermutete ich Charlie als Fotograph. Dann kam eins, das mir weniger gefiel: man hatte es hinter der Ecke stehend geschossen, am Ende des Flurs standen Taylor und ich, nah zueinander gebeugt. Das war, als ich ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte, er solle mich nicht anmachen, doch man hätte es auch falsch verstehen können. Schnell machte ich weiter. Ein Bild vom Essen, eins vom Gryffindor-Jungszimmer, von Jolie und einem Gryffindorjungen, der sie im Arm hielt (ich warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und sie zuckte zusammen) und eins vom Flur. Da, wo ich in meinen Schlafklamotten stand und ziemlich viel Bein zeigte, mein Gesicht noch rot vom Zusammenschreien der Schüler. Peinlich berührt blätterte ich schnell weiter. Meine Guten-Morgen-Rede im Hof, viele schöne Aufnahmen von der Stadt und ein paar Muggeln und dann… ein Bild von Snape und mir, wie wir zusammen Kaffee tranken und uns unterhielten. Ich lachte gerade über eine Geschichte, als ein Schüler Snape seinen kochenden Schwell-Trank übergeschüttet hatte und Snape mit riesigen Klumpfüßen zu Madame Pomfrey getragen werden musste („Das ist _überhaupt nicht_ lustig, Miss Roberts!") und hatte leuchtend goldene Farbe im Gesicht. Manchmal sah ich schon merkwürdig aus, dachte ich kopfschüttelnd. Dann waren nur noch fünf Bilder übrig. Das erste hielt den feurigen Drachen am Himmel fest, wie er über die Stadt hinweg rauschte. Beim zweiten stockte mir der Atem: er hatte in dem Moment abgedrückt, als ich mit erhobenem Zauberstab den grellweißen Lichtstrahl gen Himmel schoss. Meine Haare wehten von der Freisetzung so machtvoller Magie, mein Blick war angestrengt, meine Augen geschlossen. Trotzdem fand ich das Bild wunderschön, denn der weiße Lichtstrahl über mir verlieh dem Ganzen fast etwas Heiliges. Ich beschloss, Forks zu fragen, ob ich es behalten durfte. Beim Nächsten grinste ich: Snape stand mit unglaublich zornigem Gesichtsausdruck vor den fünf Slytherins, deren Gesichter man leider nicht erkennen konnte, sein Mund war zu einem Brüllen aufgerissen, während er auf irgendetwas hinter sich deutete. Das nächste Bild wischte jegliches Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht. Dort lag ich auf dem Asphalt, wie eine weggeworfene Puppe, die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme merkwürdig ausgestreckt. Taylor kauerte mit verzerrtem Gesicht neben mir, als hätte er körperliche Schmerzen. Ich sah furchtbar aus: blass wie der Tod, sogar noch eine Spur blasser als Snape, meine Haare lagen um mein Gesicht wie ein völlig verwuschelter Fächer, mein Zauberstab lag neben mir. Die Augen waren geschlossen, ich sah aus wie eine Leiche. Das allerletzte Bild zeigte Snape, der mich wie ein seltsam unförmiges Bündel in den Armen trug, sein Gesichtsasdruck war starr und erfroren, nur in den schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich etwas wieder. Was es war, vermochte ich nicht zu deuten.

Stumm übergab ich die Bilder Forks wieder, der schuldbewusst dreinsah und sie schnellstens in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Dann begann ich mit dem theoretischen Unterricht, da ich ja noch nicht zaubern durfte. Ich war sehr froh, als das Läuten das Ende der Stude signalisierte. Mit den Hausaufgaben („Schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über Ihre eigenen Ansichten bezüglich des Ausflugs. Ob er unterhaltsam war, lehrreich oder einfach unnötig. Mindestens zwei Rollen Pergament, bitte!") verabschiedete ich mich. Diesmal wagte es keiner von ihnen, über die Länge des Aufsatzes zu murren.

Nicht zaubern zu können, entpuppte sich als das Schlimmste, das ich jemals erlebt hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ein Teil meiner Selbst auf unbestimmte Zeit verloren gegangen. Ein absolut scheußliches Gefühl!

Ich verkroch mich die nächsten Tage in meiner Arbeit, erledigte Korrekturen zuhauf, las weiterführende Bücher zum Thema Verteidigung und diskutierte ellenlang mit meinen Schülern über irgendwelche unwichtigen Themen. Selbst der kleine Verteidigungskurs machte nicht mehr so viel Spaß, weil ich nur dabei sitzen und zugucken konnte. Am 1. Dezember dann, wachte ich schlagartig auf und wusste instinktiv: _Jetzt ist es endlich soweit_! Und tatsächlich: Meinen Winterumhang magisch aufzurufen, war überhaupt kein Problem mehr! Vor lauter Freude eher hüpfend als gehend, kam ich in der Großen Halle an und ließ mich schwungvoll neben Professor Dumbledore nieder, der ob meines Stimmungsumschwungs ebenfalls freudig überrascht wirkte. Er wusste wie gern ich Kaffee trank, und die Kanne stand auf seiner anderen Seite: „Soll ich Ihnen die Kaffekanne herüberreichen, Miss Roberts?" Seine Augen funkelten. „Nicht nötig!", grinste ich spitzbübisch und hob unterm Tisch meinen Zauberstab. Nach einem ungesprochenen „Accio!" flog sie mir entgegen. Der Schulleiter strahlte mich warm an, und auch der Rest des Kollegiums (mit einer Ausnahme) freute sich mit mir. Auf ein Mal fühlte ich mich wieder pudelwohl und erwiderte Snapes hochnäsigen Seitenblick kampflustig. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, als wir uns das letzte Mal richtig gestritten hatten?


	17. Chapter 17

**Baltaineshadow: **OHO! Einmalig... da freut mich doch zu hören! Ja, heute wird unsere arme Amy das Opfer eines geplanten, gemeinen Attentats... das nicht ganz so verläuft, wie es sollte!!!

**Lizzie: **Jups! Danke schön... hoffe du bleibst dran! Es soll ja Spaß machen!

**Chapter XVII**

**-Ein „nettes" Geschenk... -**

_Neeeeeiiiiiiiinnn! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! So ein mieses Teil! _Bereits seit fast zwei Stunden saß ich nun schon in meinem gemütlichen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und kämpfte mit Nadel und Faden. Ja, natürlich hatte ich meine Kräfte zurück erlangt, doch mir war durch das zwanghafte Muggelleben der letzten Woche eins sehr bewusst geworden: Wir Zauberer verließen uns viel zu sehr auf die Magie. Ging hier etwas schief, schwang man den Stab, lief dort etwas aus dem Ruder, murmelte man eine kurze Formel und alle Probleme waren gelöst. Aber wie schwer ich mich mit den kleinen Alltagsdingen getan hatte, als ich nicht zaubern konnte. Wie auch immer, mein Entschluss stand fest: ich würde ab jetzt mehr mit purer Handarbeit erledigen. Das schulte und verschaffte mir später vielleicht Vorteile. Als dann mein rotes Kleid gerissen war, hatte ich mich sofort entschlossen, meinen Vorsatz in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ja, deshalb saß ich jetzt hier, blutete an drei von fünf Fingern und knurrte vor mich hin, ohne groß etwas zu erreichen. Wenigstens hatte ich was zu tun, anders als Professor Andrews, der sich offenbar zutiefst langweilte und mich bereits dreimal heute Morgen gebeten hatte, mit ihm in die „Drei Besen" zu gehen. Konnte ich etwas dafür, dass in den Winterferien anscheinend so gut wie nichts los war? Sicher nicht! Am Anfang meiner Tage hier fand ich es noch amüsant, von einem erwachsenen Mann umschwärmt zu werden, (was ich wirklich nicht gewohnt war!!!) aber langsam ging es mir nur noch gewaltig auf die Nerven. Nach meinem „kleinen Unfall", wie Professor Dumbledore es getauft hatte, versuchte ich krampfhaft, die grauenhaften Gerüchte um Snape und mich zu zerstreuen. Es hieß unter anderem, Snape und ich hätten ein Verhältnis, seit er mich in mein Zimmer getragen und sich zwei Stunden lang eingeschlossen hatte, denn in dieser Zeit hätte er mich gebissen, so dass ich zu seiner Vampirfrau wurde. Um so einen Schwachsinn zu zerstreuen, war mir praktisch jedes Mittel recht - auch wenn dieses Mittel Robin Andrews hieß. Leider klebte er, seit wir uns näher kennen gelernt hatten, noch enger an mir als davor. Im Grunde war er ja ein sehr liebes, naives Kerlchen... na ja, ich war einfach momentan nicht in der Stimmung, mir einen Kerl anzuschaffen.

Frustriert sah ich auf das hinab, was einmal ein sehr hübsches Kleid gewesen war. Das wurde heute nichts mehr. Schnell verstaute ich es (per Zauberstab) in meinem Kleiderschrank und starrte hinaus. Seit zwei Tagen tobte nun schon ein wahrer Schneesturm um das Schloss. Die Eulen konnten nicht mehr fliegen und alle Quidditchtrainings waren bis auf weiteres verboten. Ziemlich unnötig, denn es war kaum ein Schüler im Schloss geblieben. Selbst Fred und George waren fort, sie und ihre Eltern und Geschwister wollten den Ältesten Sohn, Bill oder so, besuchen. Ich war ruhelos, und so stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster. Trübselig starrte ich in die weiße Landschaft. Oder das, was ich von ihr sehen konnte. Der Wald war hinter all den Flocken beinahe verschwunden, nur ein dunkler Schatten hob sich dort ab. Ich fror ein wenig, trotz dickem, grauen Pulli und verzog mich wieder an den Kamin. Auf dem kleinen Couchtischchen entdeckte ich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch - ich hatte es heute Mittag angefangen, aber zum Essen beiseite gelegt. Nun legte ich mich bäuchlings auf den Teppich vor dem warmen Feuer und klappte den Wälzer auf. Er handelte von verschiedenen, als menschlich eingestuften Geschöpfen. Dazu zählten Wassermenschen, Zentauren und Minotauren, Sphinxen und Chimäras... und, was mir sofort abscheulich ins Auge stach, auch Werwölfe. Dass die gebissenen Menschen überhaupt nicht mehr als richtige Menschen, sondern nur noch als menschenähnlich galten, war mir bisher noch nie klar gewesen. Wie grausam, dass man laut diesem Buch durch einen Biss seine Menschlichkeit verlieren konnte! Ich vertiefte mich in deren Abschnitt:

_Laut der offiziellen Berichterstattung der Ministeriellen Werwolfs-Kontrollbehörde (MWK) lebt momentan ungefähr ein Siebzehntel der weltweit registrierten Werwölfe in Großbritannien, in dem seit 1970 nach einer Heilung dieses Virus geforscht wird. Trotz großer Fortschritte auf diesem Gebiet konnte bisher keine langfristige Heilmethode gefunden werden. Der Wolfsbanntrank, der den Werwolf zwar nicht vor der Verwandlung in einen Wolf, sehr wohl aber vor dem Verhalten eines solchen schützt, ist bisher der einzige Lichtblick für die Gebissenen._

_Das Wort „Werwolf" setzt sich zusammen aus dem althochdeutschen Wort „Wer", was „Mann" bedeutet, und dem Wort „Wolf". Besonders im Mittelalter wurden diese Geschöpfe der Finsternis erbarmungslos gejagt, ehe man 1890 das Werwolfschutzgesetz einführte. _

_Das Verhalten eines Werwolfs ist zumeist dem eines gewöhnlichen Wolfs sehr ähnlich. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass sich der Werwolf sehr gezielt Menschen als Beute auswählt, während ein normaler Wolf sie eher meidet. Der Rudelruf, ein schauerliches Heulen, hat bei beiden den Effekt, dass das Empfängertier nach dem Verursacher sucht - bei den Werwölfen ein rein zwanghaftes Verhalten. _

_Die Werwölfe sind sehr schnell, schneller als gewöhnliche Wölfe und vor allem um ein Vielfaches stärker. Sie reißen Menschen und Tiere und können bis zu dreißig Zentimeter dicken Stahl zerbeißen. Gegen Silber sind sie tödlich anfällig, ähnlich wie ihre ärgsten Feinde, die kaltblütigen Wesen. Doch auch Flüche und Zauber wirken gegen sie, selbst wenn die verwandelten Werwölfe nicht so stark auf sie reagieren wie gewöhnliche Menschen. Werwölfe werden selbstverständlich nur in verwandelter Form als „bösartig und unzähmbar" eingestuft._

Plötzlich klopfte es laut an meiner Bürotür nebenan. _Wer ist das denn jetzt? _Zu faul, um aufzustehen, rief ich laut: „Herein! Ich bin im Wohnzimmer!" Zugegeben, das war nicht gerade Verhalten nach Knigge, doch ich lag gerade so gemütlich (Kopf in die Hände gelegt, Ellbogen auf den Teppich gestützt, Beine in der Luft).

Peinlich wurde es erst, als ein unsicherer Valerian Taylor ins Zimmer trat: „Ähm... Professor Roberts?"

_**Valerian:**_

Tagelang hatte der Siebzehnjährige darüber nachgedacht, wie er Snape, der Slytherins Chancen auf den Hauspokal mit seiner Überreaktion in Rumänien vernichtet hatte, und der ihn ohnehin nicht leiden konnte, eine Lektion erteilen konnte. Zuerst dachte er an einen kleinen Skandal am Frühstückstisch. Ein bisschen Veritaserum und die richtigen Fragen würden so manchen an der Loyalität des Tränkemeisters zweifeln lassen. Doch dann verwarf er die Idee wieder: Snape machte sich sowieso nichts daraus, was andere über ihn dachten. Und am Ende hatte er den genialen Einfall: Er würde diesem arroganten Schwein einfach die neueste Errungenschaft streitig machen. Seit dem Ausflug wusste Valerian, wie es um die „Beziehung" des Tränkemeisters und der Neuen bestellt war (davon war er jedenfalls überzeugt).

Er wollte dem Alten die Freundin ausspannen. Damit schlug der Schüler zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche: er wischte seinem Hasslehrer eins aus – und er würde die heißeste Frau der ganzen Schule flachlegen. Natürlich nicht auf normalem Weg, denn zu seinem Leidwesen hatte die Roberts ihn bereits auf der Fahrt abgewiesen. Sicher nur wegen der Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung. Keine würde sich ihm verweigern, wenn sie nicht einen triftigen Grund hatte. So musste ein kleiner Trick her: in der Bibliothek hatte er einen interessanten, geruchs- und geschmackslosen Liebestrank gefunden. Perfekt, um seine Lehrerin bei einem kleinen Drink zu verführen. Es wirkte bei dem ersten, den sie nach der Einnahme des Trankes sah: Sie war für zwei Stunden absolut in seiner Hand. Das würde reichen. Er hatte den Trank in eine Flasche Holunderschnaps gegeben und Snape berichtet, Miss Roberts würde ihn gerne in einer Stunde sprechen. Er käme herein, wie üblich unangekündigt, und sie beide lägen zusammen auf der Couch – das würde reichen. So stand er jetzt, mit einer Schnapsflasche in der Hand vor seiner Lehrerin, die sich ganz undamenhaft auf dem Kaminvorleger fläzte… Der würde es zur Not auch tun.

_**Amy:**_

Ich beeilte mich, aus meiner peinlichen Position hochzukommen. Was wollte denn der Schlangenschulsprecher von mir? Noch dazu um elf Uhr abends, wenn er eigentlich längst im Bett liegen sollte? Trotzdem trat ich so freundlich wie möglich auf ihn zu. Vielleicht war es ja ein Notfall?

„Guten Abend, Mr Taylor. Was führt Sie denn zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?" Mein Lächeln sollte ihn eigentlich anspornen, stattdessen druckste er noch stärker herum: „Ja, also eigentlich wollte ich mich nur noch einmal… persönlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, für diese dumme Aktion der fünf Leute aus meinem Haus. Im Namen aller Slytherins, ich bitte tausend Mal um Vergebung und hoffe, Ihnen schmeckt dieses kleine Präsent." Plötzlich ziemlich überhastig, verbeugte er sich leicht vor mir und streckte mir eine dickbauchige Flasche entgegen. Ich besah mir das Etikett und musste lachen: „Holunderschnaps? Sie sind mir vielleicht ein Kavalier! Aber wo haben Sie das denn überhaupt her?" Plötzlich wurde mir etwas flau im Magen, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, warum. War das eine Art Warnung? _Oh mann! Jetzt bekomme ich schon Paranoia! _Der Schulsprecher grinste mich frech an: „Tut mir leid, aber das ist Berufsgeheimnis!" Ich lachte auf und wies auf die Couch neben mir: „Setzen Sie sich doch! Ich verstaue den schnell. Hätten Sie gerne Tee, Kaffe oder Kakao?", fragte ich im Weggehen noch. Er schien wenig begeistert zu sein: „Wollen Sie nicht mit mir anstoßen? Der schmeckt wirklich gut!" –„Oh nein, tut mir leid! Das kann ich nicht machen, sonst bringt mich der Schulleiter um. Also, was möchten Sie trinken?" Ich stellte die Flasche schnell auf meinen Schreibtisch und kehrte zu dem –mittlerweile auf dem halben Sofa ausgestreckten- Slytherin zurück. Schon wieder war da dieser Blick, den ich schon im Hotel abbekommen hatte: „Kaffee bitte! Starken Kaffee!" Es war eine Wohltat, einfach den Zauberstab schwingen und an Kaffee denken zu müssen, um eine Tasse davon zu beschwören.

Er rutschte mir im Verlauf unserer völlig ungezwungenen Unterhaltung immer mehr auf die Pelle, bis ich schließlich sagte: „So, nun ist aber wirklich Schluss! Es ist jetzt gerade Mitternacht. Ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen, dass Sie auf dem **direkten** Weg inIhren Schlafsaal niemandem begegnen." Dass ich ‚direkt' so betonte, war keineswegs Zufall und das merkte er. Nachdem sich die Bürotür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, lehnte ich mich, aus irgendeinem Grund sehr erleichtert, dagegen. Obwohl die Plauderei mit diesem Jungen eigentlich ganz entspannt verlaufen war. Wirklich seltsam!

Doch bevor ich ins Grübeln geraten konnte, wurde mir plötzlich meine Stütze weggerissen und ich verlor den Halt.

„_Autsch_!"

„Können Sie nicht _**einmal**_ normal stehen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin?", schnauzte eine Stimme von irgendwo hinten und oben. Verstimmt blickte ich auf; hinter mir stand kein anderer als Snape – mein seit ein paar Wochen offizieller „Lebenspartner". Ich stand auf, um ihm die Stirn bieten zu können: „Erst wenn Sie es _**einmal **_schaffen, ein paar höfliche Manieren anzunehmen und zu Klopfen, bevor Sie hereinplatzen wie eine Mittvierzigerin beim Sommerschlussverkauf!"

Wir standen uns einen Augenblick böse anfunkelnd gegenüber, bevor ich an _meine_ Manieren dachte und beiseite trat, um ihn hereinzulassen. „Weshalb wollten Sie mich so dringend sprechen?", kam er sofort zum Punkt. _Hä?_

„Wieso? Wollte ich doch gar nicht!", antwortete ich reflexartig. Okay, jetzt sah er doch reichlich pikiert aus (ich hatte mittlerweile genug Übung, um das nur an seiner Augenbraue erkennen zu können). „Was soll das heißen, Sie wollten nicht? Wofür haben Sie mich dann rufen lassen, soll ich Sie in den Schlaf singen?" _Hmmm, ein interessantes Angebot..._ Doch ich gebot mir, nicht einmal daran zu denken, obwohl seine Stimme durchaus auch angenehm klingen konnte, wenn er sie nicht gerade als Waffe benutzte.

Ich deutete auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch, doch er sah nur hin und wieder zu mir, vermutlich wollte er sich nicht setzen, bevor ich es nicht tat. Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Augenverdrehen. „Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, da hat jemand Sie reingelegt. Ich habe nicht nach Ihnen schicken lassen! Heute scheint wirklich der ‚Tag der offenen Bürotür für Slytherins' zu sein, oder? Gerade hab ich Va... Mr Taylor verabschiedet!" Ich vermochte den schnellen Blick, den er mir zuwarf, nicht zu deuten. War es unterdrückte Wut, Überraschung oder etwas völlig anderes? Sein Blick war so durchdringend, dass ich meinen senken musste.

Snape klang regelrecht wutschäumend: „Was wollte Taylor so spät noch bei Ihnen, Roberts?" - „Hey, wird das jetzt ein Verhör oder so?", fragte ich abwehrend und ließ mich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder. Endlich setzte er sich auch. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, er wollte sich bloß noch mal im Namen von ganz Slytherin bei mir entschuldigen. Im Grunde ist er ein sehr anständiger Kerl... und ich habe das kleine Geschenk, das er mitgebracht hat, gerne angenommen!" Er sah konfus aus: „Aber er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin! Trauen Sie ihm wirklich?" Himmel noch mal, nachts schien Snape ziemlich neben der Spur zu sein. An dem Schnaps war doch kein Gift dran! Taylor hätte sich das nie zuschulden kommen lassen, ansonsten wäre er hochkantig von der Schule geflogen!

Snape fragte nun geradeheraus: „Was war es, dass er Ihnen geschenkt hat?" Warum musste ich immer im ungünstigsten Augenblick rot werden? Warum? „Ähm, den...den Schnaps vor Ihnen, auf dem Schreibtisch!" Plötzlich schnappte er sie sich und untersuchte das Etikett mit seinen unheimlich schwarzen Augen. Dann hob er erneut den Blick und grinste mich an: „Und ich dachte schon, Sie wären neuerdings zu den anonymen Alkoholikern übergewechselt! Holunderschnaps ist ziemlich hochprozentig! Wussten Sie, dass aus dem Saft von Holunderbeeren auch ein Trank hergestellt werden kann, der einem einen strafferen..." -„Äh, ja, wie wäre es, wenn wir den Schnaps gemeinsam auf Giftstoffe testen?", unterbrach ich ihn schnell und sprang auf, um im Wohnzimmer zwei Gläser zu holen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass ich inzwischen wirklich hochrot angelaufen war!

Als ich zurück in mein Büro trat, erwartete Snape mich mit geöffneter Flasche und blickte mir schelmisch entgegen. Er hatte wohl nicht abwarten können und schon mal am Schnaps geschnuppert. „Na, konnte Ihr Riesenzinken etwas Giftiges feststellen?", neckte ich, woraufhin sein Blick gleich eine Spur schärfer wurde: er hasste Witze, die auf seine Kosten gingen. „Nein, bisher noch nicht. Was aber nichts heißen muss, denn es gibt einige Tränke, die geruchs- oder geschmackslos sind. Beispiele?", fragte er im Oberlehrerton. „Noch bin ich nicht Ihre Schülerin, Snape. Sparen Sie solche Fragen für nächstes Jahr auf." Danach war Stille. Bisher hatten wir beide vermieden, über das nächste Jahr zu sprechen. Und das dann geänderte Machtverhältnis. Er würde mir weit überlegen sein, mir Hauspunkte abziehen und schlechte Noten geben dürfen... _Lieber nicht dran denken!_, ermahnte ich mich. Gluckernd lief die Flüssigkeit in das erste Glas, dann in das zweite - und ich krallte mich an der Tischkante fest. Sofort war Snape bei mir: „Roberts? Was ist los?" Ich keuchte, mir war gerade ein widerlicher Schmerz durch den Magen gefahren, wie vorhin nach Taylors Verschwinden, nur tausendmal schlimmer! „Nichts, gar nichts! Ich hab nur Magenkrämpfe, aber dagegen hilft ein Schnaps ja bekanntlich ganz gut!", scherzte ich, um die Stimmung wieder zu erhob ich mein Glas: „Na dann: Cheers!" Der Tränkemeister blickte verwirrt: „Was bitte?"

Ich lachte nur und leerte das Zeug mit einem Zug, es schmeckte echt gut!

Doch dann war der Schmerz wieder da und brannte sich in meinen Magen. Snapes Stimme schien seltsam weit weg zu sein, als wäre ich in Watte gepackt...


	18. Chapter 18

**all:** danke für eure Reviews!!! Ich weiß, es war fies hier aufzuhören, dehalb gehts jetzt auch ganz schnell und ohne viel Gelabere meinerseits (blablabla) weiter!!! Spannung steigt ;))) Jetzt klärt sich alles auf, dieser böse, böse Valerian bekommt seine gerechte Strafe... und wir erfahren,was sich so alles zugetragen hat, in _jener _Nacht (wer von euch "sieben zwerge" kennt ist klar im vorteil =))) Blut und Herzschmerz ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVIII**

**-...mit peinlichen Folgen-**

_Doch dann war der Schmerz wieder da und brannte sich in meinen Magen. Snapes Stimme schien seltsam weit weg zu sein, als wäre ich in Watte gepackt..._

Das Nächste, das ich wahrnahm, war etwas Weiches, auf dem ich lag. Und ein Schatten vor mir, der etwas an meine Nase hielt. Bah, das stank ja entsetzlich! Ich wollte das Fläschchen wegschlagen, konnte aber meine Arme nicht bewegen. Dann merkte ich, warum: ich lag gefesselt auf meiner Couch!

Panisch zerrte ich an dem Strick, der nicht nur um meine Arme, sondern auch noch um meine Beine geschlungen war. Als ich wieder aufsah, überrollte mich gleich der nächste Schock: Snape stand vor mir, in einer seltsamen, abwehrenden Haltung, sein Zauberstab zielte auf mein Gesicht. Ich erstarrte und blickte ihm in die Augen. _Frage: Warum liege ich nachts völlig gefesselt auf meinem Sofa? Und wie passt SNAPE hier ins Bild??? _Ich musste ziemlich verwirrt dreinschauen, denn offensichtlich fühlte sich der beunruhigend angespannte Tränkemeister zu einer Erklärung genötigt: „Endlich! Und ich dachte schon, das würde nie enden! Dieser Junge hat sein „Geschenk" viel zu hoch dosiert. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Das war für Snape ein definitiv zu besorgtes Verhalten. Immerhin war höchstwahrscheinlich er derjenige, der mich gefesselt hatte. Dementsprechend gereizt gab ich fauchend zurück: „Mir ginge es jedenfalls erheblich viel besser, wenn Sie diese Fesseln lösen würden! Wie komme ich überhaupt hierher? Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, ich wäre von _einem _Schnaps betrunken gewesen?" Anstatt wütend zu sein, sah er zutiefst erleichtert aus und löste die Stricke, sodass ich mich aufrecht hinsetzen konnte. „Nun ja, es ist...", er stockte kurz, „...etwas schwierig zu erklären! Sehen Sie, sicher haben Sie ebenso wie ich unter einigen Gerüchten gelitten, die momentan über uns im Umlauf sind?" Er sprach vorsichtig, so als wollte er mir das Wesentliche schonend beibringen. „Ja, ja, und weiter?", drängte ich ihn. Ich wusste schon jetzt, dass mir das Gehörte nicht gefallen würde.

Und so war es dann auch. „Es war Taylors Geschenk. Nicht der Schnaps an sich, aber der Trank, den er hineingeschüttet hat. Ich nehme mal an, er wollte sich an mir rächen und dafür Sie benutzen, da wir ja angeblich... Sie wissen schon. Aber, sein Plan ist nicht ganz aufgegangen..." - „Verstehe. Wann und wie muss ich sterben?", fragte ich gelangweilt. Gift? Das konnte Snape jemand anderem erzählen. Er war sofort gereizt, als ich ihn unterbrach: „Seien Sie einfach still und hören Sie zu! Sie müssen überhaupt nicht sterben, er hat kein Gift benutzt, sondern... einen Liebestrank mit einer so hohen Dosierung, dass die Wirkung für zwei Stunden anhielt. Ich denke, er wollte Sie vor meinen Augen verführen, daher ließ er mir durch Mamers ausrichten, Sie wollten mich später noch sehen." Okay, das klang einleuchtend. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er mich dazu hatte überreden wollen, mit ihm anzustoßen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Außerdem hatte die ganze Sache einen Haken: „Sie haben doch noch an dem Schnaps gerochen! Sie hätten mir sagen müssen, dass da Liebestrank drin war!", empörte ich mich. Er starrte mich finster an und schnauzte, noch lauter als ich zuvor: „Der Trank war geruchslos! Was unterstellen Sie mir eigentlich?"

Ups, er hatte Recht. Ich benahm mich wie ein Vollidiot, ich sollte ihm eher dankbar sein, dass er die Situation nicht ausgenutzt... "Was habe ich eigentlich ... gemacht, als ich das Zeug getrunken hatte? Bitte sagen Sie mir, die Fesseln hielten mich nur davon ab, zu Taylor zu laufen!", bettelte ich. Er sah mich nicht an: „Nein, der Trank wirkt bei der Person, die Sie nach der Einnahme als Erste sehen." Ich schloss die Augen. _OH. MEIN. GOTT. _

Als ich ihn wieder ansah, grinste er mir süffisant ins Gesicht: „Nun ja, Sie wurden etwas... stürmisch, da dachte ich mir schon fast, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dank der - enormen - Wirkung des Tranks konnte ich schnell bestimmen, um welche Art Trank es sich handelte. Ich konnte nur abwarten, bis die Wirkung nachließ, während Sie wie eine Klette an mir hingen. Offen gesagt, es war unheimlich lästig, denn Sie konnten es nicht lassen, mit ihren Händen an meiner Kleidung herumzuspielen, also habe ich Sie hierher transportiert und ausgeschaltet."

Das war mir so peinlich! Der Ton, in dem er „stürmisch" und „herumspielen" sagte, gefiel mir am wenigsten. Er klang regelrecht lauernd. „Das war alles? Mehr ist nicht passiert?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. So peinlich es auch war, ich war froh, dass er nicht irgendwie anders reagiert hatte. Wir hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen oder so etwas Furchtbares... Er sah mir wieder nicht in die Augen, als er nickte. „Was wollen Sie jetzt machen?" -„Keine Ahnung. Aber ihn einfach zu bestrafen ist nicht mehr genug. Der Junge hat nicht bloß Schulregeln verletzt, er hat einen illegalen Trank gebraut und wollte damit... einen Menschen... gefügig machen (das _mich_ bekam ich einfach nicht über die Lippen)! Er ist eine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler."

Snape sah mich von der Seite her an und schlug vor: „Er muss der Schule verwiesen werden, zumindest vorläufig. Dafür brauchen wir die Genehmigung des Schulleiters. Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten, um ihn von der Lage in Kenntnis zu setzen, dann kommen Sie nach." _Mit anderen Worten: Ich muss ihn erst einmal wachbekommen, damit er sich anziehen kann. _Ich schmunzelte leicht, eine Angewohnheit, die man sich bei häufigem Aufenthalt in der Nähe des schrulligen Schulleiters automatisch zulegte. „Ja, tun Sie das. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde in Dumbledores Büro." Snape erhob sich von meiner Couch und ging, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in meine Richtung hinaus. _Tief durchatmen, Amy. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Die Schlange wird von der Schule geworfen._

Nach der besprochenen Viertelstunde stand ich vor Dumbledores Büro, aus dem laute Stimmen drangen: „Albus, du musst diesen Bastard von der Schule verweisen, sonst setzt du jede Schülerin einer enormen Gefahr aus, das ist dir doch klar?" -„Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, mein lieber Severus, das sollte besonders dir klar sein! Außerdem: du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du dir nicht nur um die _Schülerinnen _Sorgen machst, sondern auch um die _Lehrerinnen_, nicht wahr?" Snape brüllte mittlerweile fast, als er antwortete: „_**Du bist so versteift auf deine ‚zweite Chance' für alles und jeden, dass du dafür jedes weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts einer enormen Gefahr aussetzt! Lehrer oder Schüler ist Taylor vollkommen gleich, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Was soll ich noch machen, dass du ihn hier runternimmst?" **_Aus dem Gesagten schloss ich, dass Valerian nicht zum ersten Mal versucht hatte, jemanden mithilfe von illegalen Drogen zu verführen. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und trat ein, woraufhin alle beide verstummten und mich anstarrten. „Tut mir Leid, aber bei ihrer... recht lauten Diskussion hätte sowieso keiner mein Klopfen gehört.", meinte ich schüchtern. Dumbledore fasste sich als Erster: „Guten Abend, Miss Roberts. Professor Snape hat mir bereits erzählt, was geschehen ist und was Sie wünschen, das ich tue. Aber es tut mir Leid, ohne Beweise der ganzen Geschichte kann ich unmöglich einen Rauswurf verantworten. Ich glaube Ihnen beiden natürlich, aber ich brauche eine Begründung, verstehen Sie?" Ich nickte kurz: „Ja, ich verstehe vollkommen. Professor Snape, könnten Sie nicht als Beweis den vorhandenen Liebestrank analysieren?" Der blickte mich undurchdringlich an und meinte nur: „Nein, Sie haben ihn umgeworfen, als... wir in ihrem Büro waren." Plötzlich strahlten Dumbledores Augen auf. Er lächelte einen Moment verträumt, als hecke er etwas aus, dann war er durch den Raum und öffnete einen großen Schrank. Während der Schulleiter darin herumhantierte, erklang seine dumpfe Stimme: „Es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit! Severus, helfen Sie mir mal mit dem Denkarium!" Gemeinsam trugen die Männer ein großes, steinernes Becken zu Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Ich wusste genau, was das war - ein genialer Einfall! „Miss Roberts, Sie müssen uns zeigen, wie Valerian Ihnen die Flasche schenkt." Ich nickte entschlossen. Das war einfach. Danach wandte er sich an Snape: „Severus, du musst uns zeigen, was passiert ist, von der Trankeinnahme bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie wieder aufgewacht ist." Aus irgendeinem Grund blickte der Tränkemeister mehr als nur unglücklich drein. „Nur ohne Roberts!" Ich glaubte es nicht: „Was? Nein! Ich habe ein gutes Recht, das zu wissen, auch wenn es peinlich werden sollte." Der Schulleiter nickte mir beruhigend zu. „Sie hat Recht, Severus! Wir werden es alle drei ansehen! Miss Roberts, Sie zuerst?" Er machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung des Beckens mit der seltsamen, wabernden Substanz. Ich trat vor, zog meinen Zauberstab und hielt die Spitze an meine Schläfe. Dann konzentrierte ich mich nur auf die Situation, als Taylor in mein Wohnzimmer trat, und zog den Stab fort, an dem nun ein glänzend silbriger Faden hing, den ich vorsichtig ins Becken gleiten ließ. Dumbledore und Snape stellten sich neben mich und gemeinsam berührten wir die Oberfläche. Ein Strudel aus Farben riss uns mit, ehe wir wieder in meinem Wohnzimmer standen. Die anderen zwei sahen sich suchend um, ehe sie mich auf dem Kaminvorleger entdeckten. Die erste peinliche Situation. Ich versuchte, ihre Seitenblicke zu ignorieren. Dann klopfte es und ich rief, ich sei im Wohnzimmer. Ich sah nicht genau hin, was passierte, schließlich wusste ich es ja schon. Stattdessen fragte ich mich ängstlich, was mich bei Snapes Erinnerung wohl erwarten würde... Aber dann fiel mir etwas auf, als Taylor und ich auf der Couch saßen und Kaffee tranken, während wir uns unterhielten: meine Augen hatten sich von grünbraun nach braungrau verfärbt. Normalerweise stand diese Farbkombination für unterdrückte Schmerzen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Schmerzen die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatten. Gerade wurde Taylor ziemlich ausfallend, und mir fiel mit Schrecken wieder ein, dass wir uns über Snape unterhielten - der nun daneben stand und jedes Wort mithören konnte. „Ich hasse es, wie er immer alle fertig machen muss, bevor es ihm gutgeht. Na ja, seine Vergangenheit spricht ja eigentlich für sich, nicht wahr? Dieser miese Bastard..." -„Das reicht, Taylor! Wenn Sie lästern wollen, gehen Sie zu Ihren Kumpels. Ich spreche nicht so über einen Kollegen, und wenn er mir noch so unsympathisch ist (ich warf Snape einen schnellen Blick zu, er beobachtete mit starrer Miene die zwei Personen auf der Couch). Es gehört sich nicht." Valerian war nicht mehr zu bremsen, er lehnte sich absichtlich sehr in meine Richtung und hauchte mit seiner „Verführer"- Stimme: „Aber in Wirklichkeit, ich meine in Wahrheit... würden Sie es tun, wenn Sie eine meiner Mitschülerinnen wären, oder? Sie und Snape streiten sich tagtäglich, und Sie machen auch kein Geheimnis daraus. Das finde ich bewundernswert, wirklich bewundernswert! Also, ich finde Ihren Unterricht um Welten besser als seinen." Ich sah, dass alles an mir sich versteifte, und ich hörte mich reserviert antworten: „Das kann ich nicht beurteilen..." -„Aber ich! Glauben Sie mir, alle anderen als die Slytherins, selbst die meisten von uns, haben an Panik grenzende Angst davor, sein Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Er ist streng, unfair, über alle Maßen kritisch... ich habe noch nie gehört, dass er jemals jemanden für seinen Trank gelobt hat. Er macht den Schülern absichtlich Angst..." Ich hörte mich ihn unterbrechen, während Snape langsam den Kopf in meine Richtung drehte und mich ansah: „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass Professor Snape das loben sollte, was SIE als Tränke abgeben? Er ist ein Meister seines Fachs, ich bin mir sicher, jedesmal, wenn er in die Kessel seiner Schüler schaut bricht es ihm das Herz, zu sehen, wie mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Kameraden seine Zutaten verschwendet. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, Mr Taylor, wie man einen hochwirksamen Zaubertrank herstellt, sondern Sie geben sich damit zufrieden, einen zu brauen, der seine Arbeit tut und mehr nicht. Manche Leute sind da anders: sie wollen nicht erreichen, dass er funktioniert, sie streben danach, ihn _besser _zu machen. So ein Mensch ist Professor Snape. Ich habe großen Respekt vor seiner Arbeit und vor seinem Fachwissen. Ich wette, ich könnte nicht mal annähernd so gute Tränke herstellen wie Professor Snape in der fünften Klasse!" Mein entwaffnendes Lächeln tat seine Wirkung, Valerian begann mit einem anderen Thema. Währenddessen flüsterte Snape mir zu: „Sie können wirklich gut lügen, Miss Roberts, Sie sind nicht einmal rot geworden." -„Ich. hab. nicht. gelogen.", sagte ich so klar wie möglich. „Das war durchaus ernst gemeint. Ich bin eine absolute Niete im Tränke brauen." Er tat etwas, was ich bei ihm selten zuvor gesehen hatte: er lächelte kurz. Es war ein seltsam sentimental wirkendes Lächeln. Ich konnte fast verstehen, weshalb er es niemals in der Öffentlichkeit aufsetzte: es machte ihn schüchtern, verletzlich. Nicht, dass ich es deshalb nicht gerne sah.

Wie auch immer, er ließ es leider nur sehr kurz aufblitzen, ehe mein erinnertes Ich Valerian verabschiedete. Wir gingen ihm nach in mein Büro und sahen gerade noch, wie ich mich seufzend an meine Bürotür lehnte (woraufhin mir Snape einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf). Dann endete die Erinnerung und wir drei standen wieder im Büro des Schulleiters, dessen hellblaue Augen nachdenklich auf mir lagen. „Das war schon mal… interessant. Jetzt wäre geklärt, dass es Valerian war, der Ihnen die Flasche geschenkt hat. Doch nun kommen wir zur wichtigsten Erinnerung. Severus, darf ich bitten?", sagte Dumbledore mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zum Becken hin, obwohl Snape bereits seinen Faden hinein gleiten ließ. Dann lächelte der Ältere aufmunternd in die Runde. „Auf los, geht's los!" Der Tränkemeister hatte, nach dem verkniffenen Mund und der angespannten Kinnpartie zu schließen, immer noch etwas dagegen, dass wir nun seine Erinnerung ansehen wollten. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Ich hatte regelrecht Angst davor, etwas sehen zu müssen, das ich nicht sehen wollte! _Ganz ruhig, Amy! Denk daran, du hilfst damit den Schülerinnen in ganz Hogwarts. Wer weiß, wen er sich als nächstes aussucht! _

Also einfach hineingepackt und schon wirbelte ich dorthin, wo ich eben hergekommen war: In den Flur vor meiner Bürotür, Snape und Dumbledore standen neben mir. Dann kam auch schon der Tränkemeister Höchstselbst um die Ecke gerauscht und riss meine Bürotür auf, was ich mit einem lauten „AUTSCH!" deutlich missbilligte. Wir traten nach Snape durch die Tür und hörten uns erst einmal gelangweilt die Diskussion über Manieren an, während der Schulleiter daneben stand und ständig Kommentare wie „Da muss ich ihr wirklich zustimmen, Severus, du hast wirklich nicht viele Manieren." Oder „Miss Roberts, ‚Zinken' ist aber wirklich etwas unter der Gürtellinie!" abgab. Dann endlich kam der große Augenblick: ich lachte und stürzte mein Glas herunter.

_Sie wankte beträchtlich und hielt sich den Bauch. Mit einem Arm schlug sie, ohne es zu bemerken, die Flasche vom Tisch. Sofort war Severus zur Stelle und fing sie mal wieder auf, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufschlug: „Also ehrlich, Miss Roberts, machen Sie das absichtlich? Jedes Mal umzufallen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin? Man bekommt so langsam das Gefühl!" Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und riss sie mit hoch, wollte sie gerade loslassen, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn mit verklärtem Blick ansah. Dann stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und… küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund_ (ich starrte Snape hochrot an: davon hatte er mir nichts erzählt!)_. Er stand stocksteif da, vermutlich wegen des Schocks, doch dann riss er sich los und starrte sie wachsam an: „Weißt, das solltest du lieber nicht bei mir probieren. Es könnte gefährlich werden!", raunte er mit einer Stimme, die das Gegenteil von dem wollte, was sie sagte. Sie reagierte auch völlig gelassen darauf, indem sie wieder auf ihn zuging und ihn wieder küsste, während ihre Arme vorsichtig auf seiner Schulter lagen. Severus' Stirnader pulsierte, es sah so aus, als beherrsche er sich nur mit großer Mühe. Als sie wieder von ihm abließ, sagte er mit noch dunklerer Stimme: „Wir dürfen das nicht, Professor Dumble_dor_e wäre sehr ungehalten, vor allem bei mir, ich schulde ihm zu viel! Und du wirst von der Schule geworfen und musst nach Durm…" Doch er hatte nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, als sie ihn wieder küsste, und diesmal war es anders: er griff mit einer Hand in ihr Haar und zog sie an sich, erwiderte den Kuss auf seine Weise. Herrisch presste er sie gegen den Schreibtisch, während ihre Münder verschlossen blieben mit dem jeweils anderen (_Ich starrte entsetzt auf die absurde Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielte, Snape schien nervös zwischen dem Schulleiter und mir hin und her zu sehen. Wütend zischte ich: „DAS haben Sie mir gegenüber nicht für erwähnenswert gehalten, oder was?")_ . Sie wehrte sich nicht und schien auch nicht überrascht, wie Severus das erwartet hätte. Unsicher ließ er sie wieder los und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht, sah den trüben Glanz in ihren Augen und fluchte lauthals, als er endlich begriff, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei der umgestürzten Flasche, die Scherben waren auf dem Teppich verstreut. Severus bemerkte gar nicht, dass Amy ihm hinterhergedackelt war, bevor sie in die Scherben trat und laut verkündete: „Aua!" Ihr Traummann fuhr erschrocken herum und fluchte nochmal, als er das Dilemma sah: Eine große Scherbe steckte ihr im nur mit Socken bekleideten linken Fuß. Da sie ihn nur hilflos ansah, packte er sie wortlos an der Hüfte und hob sie ohne Probleme aufs Pult. Dann kniete Severus vor der Verliebten nieder und zog mit einem Ruck die Scherbe aus dem Fuß. Doch das erwartete Gejammer trat nicht ein. Verwundert blickte er auf und sah, dass die junge Frau die Lippen fest zusammenpresste und versuchte, nicht auf den Fuß zu sehen, der mittlerweile blutüberströmt war (_Mir wurde beinahe schlecht von dem Anblick)_ . Schnell murmelte Severus einen Heilzauber, der Wunde schloss und betäubte. Dann sprach sie zum ersten Mal zu ihm: „D-danke!" Er brummte nur und stand auf, sodass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste: „Pass einfach mal auf, du Trampel! Man kann nicht mit dir aus dem Haus gehen, ohne dass du dich irgendwo irgendwie verletzt. Und nicht mal im Haus scheint das besser zu sein! Der mit dir zusammenleben muss, ist wirklich vom Pech verfolgt!" _Beleidigt sah ich zu Snape hinüber: „Das ist gar nicht wahr!" Er blickte mich nur an und zuckte die Schultern: „Bei mir ist das genauso!"

_Severus trat ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer und wandte sich absichtlich von ihr ab, damit die Versuchung nicht zu groß wurde. Seine Miene machte deutlich, dass er angestrengt nachdachte, als er von einer leisen, traurig klingenden Stimme unterbrochen wurde: „Severus?" Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, denn es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen ansprach. Dort saß ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Schreibtisch, das mit den langen Beinen herum wackelte. „Was ist?", fragte er schroffer als gewollt. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, tröstend klingen zu müssen. „Du hasst mich."_

_Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und die junge Frau ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und verdeckte ihr Gesicht so mit einem Vorhang schwarzer Haare. Der Mann verdrehte die Augen bis zum Himmel und trat auf sie zu. Dann_ _griff er nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen: „Nein, das ist Unsinn! Ich könnte dich nie hassen! Aber du bist nicht du selbst, das darf ich nicht ausnutzen! Außerdem interessiere ich mich nicht für solche Albernheiten wie Beziehungen!" _Ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Das war offensichtlich! Dennoch entschlüpfte mir ein belustigtes Schnauben, das Snape herumfahren ließ: „Das habe ich nur gesagt, da es bei vielen Liebestränken einige Nebenwirkungen geben kann, wenn der Betroffene die Verliebten zu harsch abweist. Meistens versuchen sie dann, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie sollten mir besser dankbar sein!" Ich verstummte schlagartig. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, ihn zu kränken. „Seid still, ihr beiden! Jetzt wird es romantisch!", flüsterte Dumbledore aufgeregt. Warum flüsterte er eigentlich?

_Mittlerweile standen sie im Eingang des Wohnzimmers. Amy hatte wie selbstverständlich ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und drückte ihren Kopf in seine schwarze Robe. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr mit der Hand über die weichen Haare. Es war ein friedliches Bild, wie harmonisch ihre schwarzen Haare zu seinen passten. Als sie wieder ihren Kopf hob, hatten sich die Augen zu einem tiefen dunkelblauen Ton gewandelt. Zufriedenheit, innere Ruhe. „Severus?", schnurrte sie und blickte hoch. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und schob ihr eine Strähne zur Seite. „Hmm?" –„Du riechst gut, Severus! Nach Holunder!"_Ich schloss, mal wieder hochrot geworden, die Augen. _Er sah sie kurz an, dann grinste er irgendwie belustigt und meinte: „Wenn ich nicht wissen würde, dass du unter einem Liebestrank stehst, würde ich jetzt fragen, was du für Drogen nimmst, Amy!" Sie grinste zurück und legte den Kopf schief, blickte ihn aus großen, blauen Augen an. _Wenn mir davor jemand gesagt hätte, ich könne süß aussehen, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Doch zu meiner Schande musste ich gestehen, dass dieses Bild mit nichts anderem zu beschreiben war. Wie entwürdigend! _„Stehst du unter Drogen?", fragte Amy neugierig wie ein kleines Kind. Er lachte rau auf und schob sie wieder ein Stück zurück, um ins Wohnzimmer zu treten: „Du bist unmöglich!" –„Ich bin ich!", antwortete sie nur und tänzelte hinter ihm her, wobei sie über den grünen Teppich stolperte. Erschrocken warf sie sich auf ihn und packte ihn Halt suchend am linken Unterarm. Das hatte enorme Wirkung, er fuhr herum und schüttelte ihre Hand ab, woraufhin sie doch noch auf den Teppich fiel. „Pass doch auf, du nervende Zeitbombe! Besser wäre es ich lasse dich einfach hier und schließe dich ein, vielleicht bist du ja morgen wieder vernünftig!"Sie senkte sofort den Blick. _Dumbledore blickte strafend zu Snape hinüber und schüttelte wie zum Tadel den Kopf. Ich war doch ein wenig gekränkt von seinen Worten, nur weil ich **vielleicht **ein **bisschen **tollpatschig war, hieß das doch nicht, dass ich eine Zeitbombe darstellte! _Er rauschte, immer noch merklich wütend, zur Couch und ließ sich darauf nieder. Die Frau stand unterdessen auf und marschierte ins Büro zurück. Als Severus nach einer Weile mitbekam, dass sie nicht mehr im Raum war, bekam er regelrechte Panikzustände. Was, wenn sie jetzt doch irgendwo aus dem Fenster sprang, zutiefst verletzt ob seiner Bemerkung??? Er sprang auf, rannte ins Büro und schrie lauthals: „AMY!" _Wir rannten sofort hinterher, außer Snape, der ließ sich Zeit mit dem Nachkommen. Offensichtlich wollte er die nächste Situation lieber vergessen. _Als Severus im Büro ankam, blieb er augenblicklich stehen: dort saß sie, seelenruhig, und trank eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. „Was ist?", fragte sie fast schon patzig. „Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, dauernd von dir beleidigt zu werden? Was kann ich dafür, dass ich dich liebe?" Im ersten Moment war er fast überzeugt gewesen, sie sei endlich geheilt, doch die letzte Bemerkung machte seine Hoffnungen zunichte. „Du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut! Selbst unter Einfluss von Liebestränken benimmst du dich so überempfindlich. Weißt du, dass du mir einen riesigen Schock bereitet hast?", fauchte er fuchsteufelswild. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. „Nun, Strafe muss sein!", meinte Severus plötzlich und lächelte boshaft. „Komm her!", bellte er befehlshaberisch. Sie erschrak und stand wie unter Zwang auf, um zu ihm zu kommen."Ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig auf dein Sofa legen. Darauf habe ich ein gutes Recht, wo du mir schon meinen Schlaf raubst! Wärst du bitte so nett, mir deinen besten Wein zu spendieren? Das würdest du doch sicher gerne machen, oder?", bat er sie mit verführerischer Stimme. Sie nickte verschüchtert und zufrieden ging der Tränkemeister wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. _„Na vielen Dank auch, Professor Snape! Sie haben mich ja überhaupt nicht ausgenutzt oder so!", motzte ich böse. Er schien entschlossen, sich zu verteidigen: „Seien Sie besser froh, dass ich Sie nicht auch noch anderweitig ausgenutzt habe!", zischte er fies. „Meine Lieben, bitte, bitte! Es ist bereits passiert, man kann es nicht mehr ändern, also bringt Euch diese Diskussion auch nichts!", schlichtete Dumbledore, ehe es weiterging und wir verstummten.

_Sie trat mit einem gut gefüllten Weinglas ins Zimmer und brachte es summend zu ‚ihrem' Severus. Er nippte schweigend daran und lehnte sich leise seufzend zurück. Amy dachte nicht daran, einfach stehen zu bleiben, und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß._

Snapes gleichzeitig empörte, geschockte und widerwillig genießende Miene brachte mich wieder zum Lachen. _„Was soll das?", brachte er ächzend heraus, während sie sich zurechtrückte. Er sah fast so aus, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Was aber nicht wirklich der Grund für seine Nervosität war. Sie lachte glockenhell auf und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, um selbst daran zu kosten."Was ist denn? Ich mach doch gar nichts!" Sie blinzelte unschuldig, bevor sie sich an ihn lehnte. Severus keuchte auf: „Hör auf damit, du weißt nicht was du tust!" Und dann, mehr als Ermahnung an sich selbst: „Sie weiß nicht, was sie tut; sie weiß nicht, was sie tut!"Er saß völlig verspannt da, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Also einfach Amy gepackt wie eine Katze und mit Schwung von seinem Schoß befördert. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit der Leichtigkeit gerechnet, mit der ihr Körper durch die Luft flog, und anstatt wie vorgesehen neben ihm auf dem Sofa zu landen, schoss sie darüber hinaus und knallte mit dem Kopf unglücklich gegen die Tischkante, als sie versuchte, ihn in Severus' Richtung zu drehen. Sofort stand er auf und kniete sich neben sie. „Amy? Komm schon, steh auf oder muss ich dich wieder hochziehen?" Doch sie antwortete nicht. Besorgt drehte er sie um und erstarrte: sie war bewusstlos und hatte eine blutende Platzwunde am Kopf. Wieder fluchte Snape laut (_er gebrauchte Wörter, die ich noch nie gehört hatte)_und untersuchte sie vorsichtig. Zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur oberflächlicher Schaden war, zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und verschloss auch diese Wunde fachmännisch. Danach schien er einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe er den Zauberstab erneut schwang: „Mobilcorpus!" und sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa schweben ließ. „Incarcerus!", und ihre Arme und Beine waren gefesselt. Dann verließ er die Wohnung und die drei Phantome mussten hinter ihm her, denn es war seine Erinnerung. Er ging noch schneller als sonst, bis er an seinem Labor angekommen war. Ein leises „Evans" später schwang die Tür auf (_Snape fuhr mich an, dieses Passwort auf der Stelle wieder zu vergessen) _und er trat in einen langgestreckten Raum mit unzähligen Kesseln, Kellen und Gerätschaften zum Brauen von Tränken. Dahinter zweigte eine unscheinbare Tür zu einem Lagerraum von Zaubertränken ab, aus dem Severus zwei kleine Fläschchen holte und den ganzen Weg wieder zurückhetzte. _

_Als er schließlich wieder bei ihr stand, öffnete er die erste Phiole und stemmte Amys Mund auf, bis der Flaschenkopf hineinreichte. Dann leerte er vorsichtig die Flasche in ihren Mund, darauf achtend, dass sie auch richtig schluckte. _„Was haben Sie mir denn da wieder eingeflößt?", fragte ich Snape neugierig. „Das ist bloß ein Kopfschmerzmittel!", erwiderte er kühl. „Und das andere Fläschchen?" – „Die **Phiole**, Miss Roberts, beinhaltet Riechsalz."

_Erst als sie auch den letzten Tropfen geschluckt hatte, öffnete er das andere Fläschchen und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Doch als sie nicht reagierte, zog er den Zauberstab. „Enervate!", befahl Severus. Die Frau blinzelte schläfrig und desorientiert durch die Gegend und kam nur langsam zu sich…_

Plötzlich standen wir auch wieder in Dumbledores Büro und sahen den Schulleiter gespannt an. Der räusperte sich, es schien ihm nicht zu behagen, einen Schüler rausschmeißen zu müssen: „Also, die Beweise sind eindeutig. Ich werde noch heute seinen Eltern einen Brief schreiben, der sie von der Straftat ihres Sohnes in Kenntnis setzt. Er wird von der Schule genommen. Severus, wenn Sie so nett wären und dem Jungen Bescheid sagen würden? Miss Roberts? Sie sollten gehen und sich ein wenig hinlegen, nach alledem wird Ihnen das sicher gut tun. Ach ja, und vielleicht wäre es besser, auch ihrer Tür ein Passwort anzuhexen. Vertrauen ist zwar gut, aber vielleicht wäre es in Ihrem Fall besser, wenn Sie … in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger wären. Valerian Taylor galt hier als so etwas wie der Slytherin-Anführer. Seine Mitschüler werden überhaupt nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie hören, was passiert ist! Gute Nacht, meine Lieben!" Erschöpft, und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen beunruhigt wegen der Worte des Schulleiters, schlurfte ich zu meinen Gemächern zurück. Ins Bett zu fallen war wirklich ein sehr verlockender Gedanke! Doch zuerst räumte ich noch das Buch beiseite, in dem ich geschmökert hatte, bevor alles anfing. Dann warteten noch die Glasscherben im Büro auf mich und die Blutflecken dort und am Wohnzimmercouchtisch, gegen den ich gefallen war. Erst als alles wieder relativ ordentlich und sauber aussah, kuschelte ich mich endlich in das warme, mollige Himmelbett in meinem dunkelroten, kitschigen Schlafzimmer.


	19. Chapter 19

Baltaineshadow: Danke, ich dachte einfach, dass er ja nach sovielen Jahren anscheinend immer noch ein bisschen an sie denken muss, und an ihr Talent für Zaubertränke, deshalb hielt ich das für ein gutes Passwort. Die Reaktionen der Slytherins... Naja.

Ronja: Das ist schön, dass du dich geoutet hast *g* Ich freue mich sehr drüber! Aha, du kannst es dir schon denken...und, hast du richtig gelegen???

Lizzie: Na ja, vielleicht hast du recht *schäm* dafür kommt jetzt mein neues (und meiner Meinung nach ziemlich melodramatisches) Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt dir!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IXX**

**-Der Raum der Wünsche/Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht-**

„Haut ab, allesamt! Klotzt gefälligst woanders! Es ist mir scheißegal, was ihr denkt! Ihr seid mir alle egal, ich werd's euch zeigen! Allen werde ich es zeigen!", schrie der aufgelöste junge Mann laut, seine Stimme hallte an den Wänden des Schulhofs wieder und bereitete mir langsam Kopfschmerzen. Valerian war wütend, und das nicht ohne Grund. Mittlerweile lugten überall neugierige Schüler durch die Fenster oder stellten sich offen gaffend in den Hof. Ich vermutete beinahe, dass es alle Schüler waren, die über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Sie interessierten sich gar nicht dafür, dass die gesamte Lehrerschaft sich auf dem Hof versammelt hatte, um das Bombadieren des Siebtklässlers mit Fragen zu unterbinden.

Im Augenblick tat mir Taylor beinahe schon ein bisschen leid! Warum konnte Dumbledore seine Abreise auch nicht so still und klammheimlich geschehen lassen wie er sonst immer alles lenkte? Dem Slytherin standen fast schon Tränen in den Augen, doch dann hörte er plötzlich auf zu schreien und griff sich an die Kehle. Wir entdeckten beide gleichzeitig den Übeltäter: Snape hatte den Zauberstab lässig in der rechten Hand, während er mit der linken zum Ausgang hinzeigte. Dabei zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters deutliche Genugtuung.

Als Valerian ihn und mich sah (wir standen _zufällig_ nebeneinander), drehte er aprubt um und wollte, seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, schnurstracks auf uns losgehen. Doch bevor Snape oder er zu irgendeinem Duell kamen, machte Hagrid drei Schritte und packte den jungen Mann am Kragen. „Was soll denn der Auftritt jetzt, Bürschchen? Das macht's auch nicht besser. Jetzt komm erstmal mit, und hör auf so rumzuzappeln!", brummte der Halbriese, während er Valerian ohne Probleme hochhob und mit ihm Richtung Bahnhof in Hogsmeade verschwand.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Jetzt musste keines der Mädchen mehr befürchten, mit Liebestrank abgefüllt zu werden. Wenigstens blieb der Grund von Taylors Rauswurf geheim, so wusste Gott sei dank niemand, dass ich Snape zwei Stunden lang angehimmelt hatte. Und auch er selbst hatte bisher keine Kommentare darüber abgelassen, was ich im Übrigen nur fair fand.

Immerhin konnte ich nichts dafür! „Lasst uns wieder hineingehen, die anderen Schüler warten sicher beim Mittagessen auf uns!", sagte Dumbledore ziemlich düster und blickte mahnend hoch zu einem der Fenster, aus dem vier Augenpaare hinausspähten. Als die Kleinen bemerkten, dass der Schulleiter sie ansah, waren sie augenblicklich kichernd verschwunden. Langsam zogen die Lehrer in einem langen Zug zur Großen Halle. Sofort wurde wahr, was ich bereits befürchtet hatte: Andrews kam wie aus Versehen in meine Richtung geschlendert. Es war fast traurig zu sehen, was dieser Mann unter Schauspielern verstand. „Hallo Robin!", begrüßte ich ihn so ungenervt wie möglich (ich war mittlerweile mit allen Lehrern per Du, nur Snape war die GROSSE Ausnahme). „Oh hi, Amy. Der arme Junge war ja völlig aufgelöst, nicht wahr? Ich frage mich, weshalb der Direktor ihn aus der Schule entfernt hat. Ich bin natürlich sicher, dass er einen guten Grund hatte, aber fragst du dich nicht auch…" – „Nein, ehrlich, das ist mir doch egal. Weißt du schon, was es zu essen gibt?" _Ablenken, einfach nur ablenken! _Er stockte kurz und sah mich ein wenig desorientiert an, doch dann fand er schnell zu seinem Ich-bin-so-schüchtern-bitte-nimm-mich-Lächeln zurück und antwortete: „Na ja, ich wollte mal die Pastete probieren, die immer vor dir steht. Sie sieht ganz gut aus." Ich blickte ihn mit gespielt entsetztem Blick an: „Bloß nicht! Das ist meine Lieblingspastete, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun!" Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich und die grünen Augen strahlten. Neckend fragte er: „Willst du mir etwa sagen, du isst die_ GANZE _Schüssel allein auf?" –„Wieso, hast du vielleicht etwas gegen meine Figur?", meinte ich gespielt entrüstet und strich mir aufreizend den Bauch, wobei sein Blick begierig etwas zu hoch hängen blieb. „Nein, niemals!" Wir hatten unsere Stühle erreicht und er trennte sich mit einem traurigen Dackelblick von mir und ging den Tisch entlang, um sich rechts neben Madame Hooch zu setzen. Ich gesellte mich wie immer zu Dumbledore und begann, absichtlich viel von meiner Pastete zu essen. Als ich endlich wieder von meinem leeren Teller aufblickte, begegnete mir ein selten ungläubiger Blick aus strahlend blauen Augen: „Sie hatten aber mächtig Apettit, was?" Ein wenig beleidigt war ich schon: „Na und? Kann ich mir das nicht auch mal leisten?" fragte ich und setzte meinen Sag-nein-und-du-bist-tot-Blick auf. „Doch, doch, natürlich! Wann kommt denn das Baby?", scherzte der Schulleiter und bekam prompt eine Rüge von Minerva links von ihm: „Also wirklich, Albus! Zeig doch ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl!" –„Verzeihung, Minerva!" Ich konnte nicht anders: Ich musste einfach schmunzeln, als er mir verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. Dann fiel mir ein, was ich ihn schon seit Längerem unheimlich gerne fragen wollte: „Professor, wo genau… wo genau ist eigentlich der Raum der Wünsche?" Ich hatte aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus absichtlich sehr leise gesprochen, und er antwortete nach einem forschenden Blick mit ebensolcher Stimme: „Nun, wenn es Sie interessiert: er befindet sich im siebten Stock. Gehen Sie einfach dreimal gegenüber des Vorhangs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hinüber, während Sie sich ganz fest etwas wünschen. Dann sehen Sie es schon." Er zwinkerte mir zu, sah aber nicht ganz so fröhlich aus wie sonst. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass der alte Mann sich plötzlich Sorgen machte.

Direkt nach dem Essen schlich ich mich schnell hinaus (und achtete darauf, dass Robin dies nicht bemerkte), um endlich mal wieder etwas Neues zu entdecken. Ich war ohnehin eine Entdeckernatur, kaum gab es etwas, dass mich interessierte, musste ich alles darüber herausfinden. So auch diesmal beim Raum der Wünsche. Alles, was ich darüber wusste, war das, was Dumbledore mir erzählt hatte: es war ein unaufspürbarer Raum, der sich nach den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen des Suchenden formen konnte. Die meisten stolperten aus purem Zufall darüber, wussten aber nicht, was er war. Meistens fanden sie ihn deshalb nie wieder oder erkannten ihn nicht. Ich hastete die letzte Treppe hoch und den Korridor entlang, der - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - menschenleer war. Schlitternd kam ich vor dem seltsamen Wandbehang zum Stehen, der Barnabas zeigte. _Was hat Dumbledore doch gleich gesagt? Dreimal vorübergehen und an den Wunsch denken! _An den Wunsch? Moment mal... was sollte ich denn für einen Wunsch haben? Ich entschloss mich, es einfach mal zu versuchen und fing an, auf und ab zu schlendern, während ich mich immerzu darauf konzentrierte, zu denken: „Zeige mir, was ich mir wünsche, werde zu meinem Wunschraum..." Nach dem dritten Mal blieb ich gespannt stehen, und...

...es passierte nichts. Nach einem Moment der Enttäuschung variierte ich ein wenig mit meinem Satz: „Ich wünsche mir einen Raum zum Entspannen, sowas wie einen Familienraum. Gib mir einen Familienraum!" Dann hörte ich tatsächlich etwas hinter mir und schnellte herum. In der Wand war eine Tür erschienen, hoch und ähnlich gebaut wie die zur Großen Halle. Das Hogwartszeichen prangte riesig auf ihr, es schimmerte farbenfroh. Ein Dachs, ein Adler, ein Löwe, eine Schlange, alle umrahmten sie den Buchstaben "H", doch der Türgriff lag genau auf dem Gryffindorlöwen. Zögernd streckte ich die Hand aus, die Tiere rührten sich nicht. Das Bild war nicht magisch, sondern so leblos wie eine Muggelfotographie. Doch als meine Hand sich um den Griff schloss, erglühte er strahlend hell und durchleuchtete das Fleisch mit einem rötlichen Schimmer. Erschrocken ließ ich wieder los, doch es tat nicht weh oder war verbrannt, der Handteller sah aus wie immer. _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!_, spornte ich mich an und packte erneut zu. Als nichts geschah, öffnete ich die Tür ganz und trat ein. Sie fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall von selbst wieder zu.

Der Raum, in dem ich mich befand, war vollkommen leer, abgesehen von einem roten, mollig aussehenden Teppich, der sich, genau in der Mitte platziert, durch die Breite zog. Drei Kissen waren darauf verteilt, golden und teuer aussehend, und eine riesige Löwenstatue nahm den hinteren Raum ein. Ansonsten hallten meine Schritte auf einem spiegelnden Marmorboden, auch die Wände waren vollkommen verspiegelt und warfen mein Bild viermal zurück. _Das also nennst du Komfort!_, sagte ich mir sarkastisch. Dennoch bewältigte ich die letzten Meter und ließ mich vorsichtig auf dem Teppich nieder, der sich als erstaunlich bequem herausstellte. Man versank fast darin! Nur seltsam, dass der Raum so spiegelte... war das etwa normal? Seufzend zog ich eines der Kissen heran und bettete meinen Kopf darauf. Wie gemütlich das war! Fast ... ein bisschen... einschläfernd...

Mit einem Mal erwachten die Spiegelwände um mich herum zum Leben. Sie wirkten wie Fenster, sodass ich ein Geschehen mit verfolgen konnte, ohne dagewesen zu sein. Ich blickte auf die Große Halle, dass war mir sofort klar, doch einiges war anders: Die Wände waren heller, der Stein sah kein bisschen abgenutzt aus, und die langen Haustische waren durch ein einziges, großes Rund ersetzt. Die Decke zeigte einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel, und die Halle war absolut leer. Seltsam, es war doch gerade noch Mittag gewesen? Etwas an diesem Bild störte mich außerordentlich, noch mehr als das seltsame Rund, das anstatt der langen Tische aufgestellt worden war. Dann endlich begriff ich, was es war: am Lehrertisch, der auf einem erhöhten Podium stand, waren keine Stühle. Nein, es gab bloß vier große, prunkvolle Throne, jeder mit einer anderen Farbe. Blau, Grün, Rot und Gelb…

_Kann das sein? _Ich glaubte beinahe, dass diese vier Throne zu den vier Gründern gehören könnten… aber das würde bedeuten, die Wände zeigten mir Dinge, die ein Jahrtausend zurücklagen! Wie wahrscheinlich wäre das? Doch bevor ich mir noch mehr Gedanken über meinen Gesundheitszustand machen konnte, knarzte es und das Bild schwenkte zur Tür, die gerade aufgedrückt wurde. Herein kamen zwei leise kichernde Gestalten, außer Atem aber glänzend gelaunt. Sie waren triefnass und hatten ihre Kapuzen ins Gesicht gezogen. Doch allein an ihrer Kleidung konnte ich erkennen, dass meine Vermutung richtig war: eine Gestalt trug eine altmodische, enge Wildlederhose, die andere ein bis zum Boden reichendes, holunderfarbenes Kleid. „Ist er fort? Ich kann keine Schritte mehr ausmachen!", flüsterte eine Männerstimme, die größere Gestalt lehnte ihr Ohr an die Tür. Dann strich sich die zweite Gestalt mit de Kleid, die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war eine junge Frau mit dunkelroten, lockigen Haaren und blassblauen Augen, eine natürliche Schönheit. Ihre Stimme war trotz des unterdrückten Lachens melodisch: „Das kann ich nicht sagen! Du weißt doch, wie still und leise mein Vater sich anzuschleichen vermag!" Anscheinend war das ein Insiderwitz, denn beide kicherten wieder leise, und der Mann zog sich nun auch seine Kapuze herunter: sein Gesicht stand dem der Frau um nichts nach: dunkelbraune Haare umrahmten sein hübsches Gesicht, dass von zwei ebenfalls tiefbraunen Adleraugen beherrscht wurde. „Wohl kaum! Die Welt würde sich umkehren müssen, damit Godric Gryffindor leise auftritt!" Beide lächelten sich an. Meine Augen mussten mittlerweile auf Tellergröße angeschwollen sein, doch ich konnte das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, weil der Spiegel vor mir sich einen Spaß daraus machte, mir Hogwarts vor tausend Jahren zu präsentieren! _Was hat man mir heute morgen in den Tee getan?? Das waren bestimmt die Slytherins!,_ dachte ich entsetzt. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Doch es war so – die Gestalten indes gingen zusammen zu dem runden Tisch und setzten sich, um zu verschnaufen. Offenbar waren sie vorher lange gerannt. „Die Welt müsste sich auch umkehren, damit meine Liebe zu dir von unseren Familien gebrochen werden könnte!", sagte die Frau leise und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er schien etwas traurig, doch dann beugte er sich rasch vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Die Szene wechselte. Jetzt sah man die Große Halle festlich geschmückt, eine große Tanzfläche und viele wunderschöne Kleider. Es war offensichtlich eine Art Ball, und in der Menge tanzten auch der Mann und die Frau, beschwingt und glücklich lachten sie einander an. Dann zoomte das Bild an die vier Throne heran und mir stockte der Atem: sie waren besetzt. Auf dem blauen saß eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau mit einer riesigen Nase, sie blickte mit klugen Augen umher. Es war Rowina Ravenklaw. Ganz rechts war der Gelbe von einer anderen Frau eingenommen, die mir sofort sympathisch war mit ihrem kindlichen Gesicht, der kleinen Statur und dem Lächeln in dunkelgrünen Augen. Eindeutig Helga Hufflepuff. Dann wanderte meine Augen weiter, zu dem Mann neben ihr: Blaue Augen in einem offenen, bärtigen Gesicht. Die Haare waren braun, von gräulichen Strähnen durchzogen, die auf das hohe Alter des Mannes schließen ließen. Doch er war so muskulös wie ein Jüngerer: Godric Gryffindor. Neben ihm saß, schlanker du mit schloweißem Haar, Salazar Slytherin. Beide sahen eindeutig grimmig in dieselbe Richtung: zu dem jungen, verliebten Pärchen, das auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelte und von anderen bewundernde Blicke einfing. „Mir gefällt das nicht so ganz, Salazar. Dein Sohn ist ja kampftüchtig und schlau, aber… ich weiß nicht, ob er zu meiner zarten Tochter passt!", brummte Gryffindor mit tiefer Stimme. Slytherin blickte ihn hochmütig an: „In unsere Schule lässt du alles muggelstämmige Gesindel, doch mein prächtiger Erbe ist dir nicht gut genug! Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so verbohrt sein kann. Im Übrigen kann ich dich beruhigen: sobald der Sommer stirbt, wird mein Sohn nach Dormstruk zurückkehren und deine Tochter vergessen, denn dort wartet seine zukünftige Braut! Die beiden sind sich bereits seit seiner Geburt versprochen." Gryffindor ignorierte den Seitenhieb auf die Schülerauswahl und brummte nur: „Gut! So soll es denn sein, selbst wenn ihr das Herz bricht – es ist zu ihrem Besten. Dennoch will ich sie nicht unglücklich sehen…" Doch sein Nachbar hob nur knapp die Hand: „Sie ist jung, sie wird ihn bald vergessen haben und einen anderen finden."

Ich war empört über diese Herzlosigkeit, das junge Paar auseinander zu reißen! Grausamer Slytherin, gutgläubiger Gryffindor! Die Szene wechselte erneut, diesmal sah ich nur schemenhafte Auszüge, beide stritten sich mit den Eltern. „Selena, bitte hör mir doch zu!" – „Nein! Stille! Ich kann kein weiteres Wort mehr ertragen, das sich zu dir geschlichen hat aus Salazars verlogenem Mund! Kein guter Vater bist du deiner Tochter, das du's wissest!" Dann der Mann, der seinem stolz aufgerichteten Vater entgegen schrie: „Böse, tückisch, falsch! Alles war Lüge! Vater, wie soll ich denn leben mit nur einem halben Herzen? Denn die Hälfte muss ich lassen, wenn ich von hier fortgehe! Ich habe hier Liebe gefunden!" Slytherin lachte laut und höhnisch auf: „Die Liebe! Liebe macht blind, macht schwach. Und zeigt ein Slytherin Schwäche? Nein, niemals zuvor und auch nicht in Zukunft! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen aufbaust, mein Sohn! Denn du, Soraius, wirst später meine Nachfolge antreten, all meine Arbeit lege ich in deine Hände. Möchtest du, dass alles umsonst war?" Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf, sein Gesicht war vor Trauer und Scham verzogen. „Nein, Vater."

Die nächste Szene war ebenso kurz. Soraius stieg in die Kutsche, das Gesicht der einzigen Frau zugewandt, die er jemals lieben würde. Die stand still wie eine Statue oben am Fenster ihrer Gemächer und blickte ihm unverwandt nach, ihr Gesicht war verschlossen, ausdruckslos wie das einer Toten. Der junge Mann winkte ihr zum Abschied, ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer, die Haltung zu wahren. Doch seine Geliebte war unerbittlich, sie ließ kein Zeichen der Trauer über den Abschied erkennen. Erst nachdem die Kutsche außer Sicht war, verriet Selena sich: eine einzelne Träne rann aus den dunkelbraunen Augen ihre Wange hinab. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ich selbst stumm weinte, so rührend und zutiefst traurig war diese Geschichte.

Doch dann geschah etwas Erfreuliches: Selena hielt ein kleines Baby im Arm, sie lag, wie es schien, auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Das kleine Kind reckte sich und blinzelte zu ihr empor, es hatte Adleraugen. „Ich möchte dich nach deinem Vater und deinem Onkel benennen: du sollst Soraia Dumbledore heißen!", flüsterte Selena glücklich. Und die Augen des Kindes wurden blassblau…

Ein riesiger Löwe nahm die Bildfläche ein und brüllte ohrenbetäubend laut, erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen – und lag auf meinem Teppich, mit dem Kissen unter dem Kopf. Um mich herum spiegelten die Wände harmlos mein Abbild. Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Alles war wie zu Anfang, nichts deutete auf meinen seltsamen Traum hin. _Was bist du nur für ein müder Mensch! Immer musst du einschlafen! Na los, steh schon auf, sonst machen sie sich nachher noch Sorgen, wo du abgeblieben bist. _Ich stand auf und verließ langsam den seltsamen Raum. Ob ich ihn wiederfinden würde? Mir schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von allem, was ich geträumt hatte. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich einen Schuss! Jetzt träumte ich sogar von irgendwelchen romantischen Geschichten um diesen Ort.

Niemand war besorgt gewesen, dennoch beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl, als ich zum Abendessen (ich hatte beinahe vier Stunden in dem Raum verbracht!) in die Große Halle trat und anstelle des Rundtisches die vier langen Haustische sah. Dann blickte ich zum Lehrertisch hoch und erstarrte: Dumbledore stand dort auf seinem Podest und winkte mir lächelnd zu. Sofort fiel mir auf, dass ich dieses Bild schon einmal gesehen hatte, in einem Traum… es war der Traum in meinem Hotelzimmer gewesen, doch die Ereignisse hatten sich im Anschluss daran so überstürzt, dass ich ihn vollkommen vergessen hatte. Jetzt kam alles mit Macht zurück, Sirius, wie er mich herumwirbelte, der Junge in der Muggelgasse, und – **ER.** Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Erst schlief ich im Gerichtssaal ein, dann im Raum der Wünsche, beide Male träumte ich so viel absurdes Zeug, und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass nicht alles nur Albträume waren? Das ich gesehen hatte, was zwei Monate später erst passieren würde? Ängstlich klammerte ich mich an der Wand fest und sah, wie Dumbledores Lächeln erstarb und ernster Besorgnis Platz machte. Dann schoben sich zwei Arme hinter meinen Rücken und stützten mich. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Amy?", flüsterte die Stimme von Robin Andrews nah an meinem Ohr. „Ja, sicher, alles klar. Mir war nur kurz schwindelig, aber es geht schon wieder!", hörte ich mich schlaff sagen. Er schob mich trotzdem ein bisschen zum Lehrertisch und ließ mich erst zufrieden, als wir meinen Stuhl erreicht hatten. „Es geht mir gut, Robin! Du kannst jetzt gehen!", erklärte ich gereizt, als er zum dritten Mal nachhakte. Geschlagen schlurfte er davon.

Noch immer hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich es verdauen sollte, dass ich aus Versehen in die Zukunft geschaut hatte. So etwas war vorher noch nie passiert! Und was war, wenn Dumbledore noch nicht alles gewesen war? Was, wenn dieser seltsame Junge mir tatsächlich irgendwann über den Weg lief? Oder (ich schauderte) mir wirklich eine Folter durch IHN bevorstand? Sollte ich es nicht irgendwem sagen? Vielleicht Dumbledore, ja, er wäre sicherlich der richtige Mann für so etwas! Vorsichtig spähte ich zur Seite und sah direkt in seine forschenden, blauen Augen: „Was war da los, Miss Roberts? Habe ich Sie so erschreckt, oder…" –„Ähm, nein, Sir. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Also – es ist schwer zu erklären. Könnte ich Sie nach dem Essen noch kurz sprechen?" „Aber natürlich! Geht es um die Slytherins?" Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und holte tiiiief Luft: „Nein, es geht… eigentlich nur um mich selbst, Sir. Mir ist gerade etwas an mir aufgefallen, dass mir große Sorgen macht." _Mann, klang das jetzt bescheuert! Als hätte ich zum ersten Mal meine Tage! __Schadensbegrenzung, bitte!_ Ich fügte rasch hinzu: „Meine magischen Fähigkeiten betreffend!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von forschend zu besorgt. „Ich verstehe. Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Essen unverzüglich in mein Büro." Dem war nicht schwer nachzukommen, ich stocherte ohnehin mehr schlecht als recht in meinem Auflauf herum. Keine Minute, nachdem der Direktor den Tisch verlassen hatte, folgte ich ihm.

Er erwartete mein Kommen an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, mit verschränkten Fingern. „Kommen Sie herein und setzen Sie sich, Miss Roberts." Er klang sehr ernst. Ich ließ mich nervös auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sinken und er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. Also begann ich zuerst mal mit dem Wichtigsten: „Sir, mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass ich in die Zukunft gesehen habe." Was folgte war ein langer Bericht über meine seltsamen Träume, den im Gerichtssaal und den im Hotelzimmer. Von den Träumen ließ ich nichts aus, nicht einmal die Zwischensequenz aus der Vergangenheit, mit Sirius. Die ließ ihn zum ersten Mal kurz die Augen zusammenziehen, ansonsten zeigte Dumbledore keine Emotionen. Als ich geendet hatte, murmelte er vor sich hin: „Wie ich geahnt hatte. Das wirft Probleme auf." Dann seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Miss Roberts, ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Als mir Igor Karkaroff vor den Sommerferien die Geschichte eines kleinen, störrischen Mädchens mit seltsamen Augen erzählte, wusste ich schon lange vorher, von wem er sprach. Doch ich war unheimlich erleichtert, als ich hörte, dass dieses Mädchen _lebte._ Denn _ich _war es, der Sie von den McKinnons aus dem Waisenhaus holen und in Russland verstecken ließ. Als ich Sie in diesem Waisenhaus endlich gefunden hatte, wusste ich einfach: ich musste Sie beschützen, und das konnte ich nur tun, indem Sie weit weg von Hogwarts aufwuchsen. Die McKinnons missachteten allerdings meine Anweisungen, Sie nach Muggelart aufzuziehen und lehrten Sie stattdessen selbst die Magie, zweifellos wünschten sich Ihre Pflegeeltern, Sie mögen sich verteidigen können. Nun, die Armen zahlten dafür mit ihrem Leben, denn Voldemort fand schließlich heraus, wo sie sich mit Ihnen versteckten und tötete sie. Als ich davon erfuhr, war ich am Boden zerstört. Meine jahrelangen Hoffnungen zerfielen zu Staub, denn ich nahm natürlich an, dass Sie mit ihren Eltern umkamen. Die Zeitungen berichteten allesamt von dem Mord an der _gesamten _Familie. So kam es, dass ich Sie für lange Zeit aus den Augen verlor. Als ich dann in den Sommerferien ausmachen konnte, wo Sie sich aufhalten, schwor ich mir, Sie keiner weiteren Gefahr alleine auszusetzen. Also hatte ich keine Wahl, ich musste Sie hierher in meine Obhut bringen, die gleichzeitig die Höhle des Löwen darstellt." Irgendetwas an dieser Formulierung schien ihn zu amüsieren. Ich saß stocksteif auf meinem Stuhl und konnte mich nicht rühren. Man hatte mir gerade erklärt, was ich Jahrzehnte lang nicht verstehen konnte. Jetzt wusste ich, wer all das zu verantworten hatte, die furchtbaren Jahre in Russland, fern meiner Heimat England, meine strenge Erziehung, Durmstrang… der Mann, dem ich das alles verdankte, saß vor mir. Dennoch konnte ich, aus irgendeinem Grund, keine Wut für ihn empfinden, denn im Grunde hatte er es ja bereits wieder gut gemacht und mich zurückgeholt… Das einzige Wort, dass ich über meine Lippen brachte, war : „Warum?" Er seufzte und sah mich aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen an, unendliche Trauer stand darin: „Was haben Sie im Raum der Wünsche gesehen?" _Woher weiß er…? _Ich erzählte ihm nun auch davon, und plötzlich hatte ich starke Zweifel, ob dieser Traum wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Meine Stimme war heiser, als ich zu einem der heikelsten Punkte kam: „Und Selena bekam ein Mädchen, irgendwo auf einer Wiese oder Lichtung, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagte, es solle nach seinem Vater und seinem Onkel benannt werden: Soraia Dumbledore. Heißt das, dass… die Dumbledores auf den Bruder von Gryffindor zurückzuführen sind?" Und der Schulleiter grinste geschlagen: „Genauso ist es. Der Bruder Godrics, Arthur Gryffindor, nahm aus Liebe zu seiner Frau Amber deren Familiennamen an. Und du, mein Liebes…", mir stockte der Atem, „dein wahrhaftiger Name ist Amilia Selena Gryffindor. Nach der Frau Slytherins und der Tochter von Godric benannt, denn in dir fließt nicht nur das Blut _**eines**_ Begründers dieser Schule. Der Vater der kleinen Soraia, die später wieder ihren wahren Familiennamen angenommen hat, war nämlich der Sohn Salazar Slytherins. Du siehst also, es ist durchaus normal, dass du besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt. Auch Soraia hatte die Gabe, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Und außerdem… kannst du dich noch an ihre Augen erinnern?", er lächelte verschmitzt, als er die Erleuchtung in meinem Gesicht erkannte. Das kleine Baby auf der Lichtung hatte seine Augen von hellbraun nach blassblau geändert! Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Nachfahrin von gleich Zweien der Gründer… dazu noch in die Zukunft sehen zu können…nicht zu vergessen, dass ich irgendwie… „Aber, dann müssten wir beiden doch auch irgendwie…" –„Ja, in der Tat! Ich bin ungefähr sowas wie dein Ururgroßonkel, Kleines!", lachte er mich an. Ich lächelte schüchtern zurück, noch immer konnte ich das alles nicht ganz aufnehmen. Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte ich verschwendet! Jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, wie sehr ich mich hier zu Hause gefühlt hatte, und dass Albus (er war schließlich mit mir verwandt, also durfte ich ihn jetzt ja wohl duzen) daraufhin gesagt hatte, das habe er erwartet. Ich schwebte auf Wolke sieben, als ich daran dachte, welche wundervollen Menschen ich verkörperte. Und dass ich nun endlich wusste, wo mein Platz war: hier in Hogwarts, das die Geschichte meiner Urahnen verkörperte. Dann allerdings landete ich sehr hart auf dem Boden der Tatsachen: „Aber, Albus -ich darf dich doch jetzt Albus nennen?" – „Aber natürlich, mein Kind, gerne, solange wir unter uns sind." „Danke. Bin ich dann nicht auch mit… mit Voldemort verwandt? Er ist doch ein Erbe Slytherins, oder? Aber doch nicht etwa (ich schluckte heftig) mein Bruder oder so?" Panisch blickte ich meinen Ururgroßonkel an. „Nun, über weitere tausend Ecken schon, ja. Doch eure Linie wurde schon zu den Zeiten von Selena und Soraius getrennt. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du stammst von Selenas Nachkommen ab, doch Tom Riddle, wie Voldemort in Wahrheit heißt, ist der Nachkomme von Soraius' späterer Ehefrau, die er nur auf Wunsch seines Vaters heiratete, Susanne Gaunt. Alles, was ihr gemeinsam habt, ist das slytherinsche Blut." Etwas bberuhigt ließ ich mich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Doch eine letzte Frage brannte mir noch auf der Zunge: „Was ist denn mit meinen Eltern passiert, dass sie mich ins Waisenhaus gegeben haben, mit nichts weiter als meinem Namen?" Albus seufzte traurig auf: „ Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich weit weg verstecken wollte. Deine Eltern waren zwei ganz, ganz wundervolle Menschen, sie hätten dich niemals freiwillig weggegeben, doch leider kam Voldemort kurz nach deiner Geburt dahinter, dass es außer ihm noch andere Erben gibt, die ihm Konkurrenz machen könnten. Er begab sich auf die Suche und fand schließlich, ich habe bis heute keine Ahnung, wie, deine Eltern und dich. Soviel ist sicher, alles andere sind nur Vermutungen, denn es wurden nur ihre Leichen gefunden. Aber ich denke, dein Vater, ein großartiger Magier namens Peter Roberts, trug ein wahnsinniges Duell mit ihm aus, und deine Mutter flüchtete mit dir nach London. Doch auch sie hatte deine Fähigkeiten und sah voraus, wie dein Vater fiel… und sie sah, dass Voldemort ihr folgen und sie töten würde. Um dich nicht ebenfalls in den Tod zu reißen, muss sie dich vor das erste Waisenhaus gelegt haben, dass sie finden konnte. Anschließend apparierte sie zurück zu eurem Haus und wurde bereits von Voldemort erwartet. Aber sie hat keine Zeichen hinterlassen, die uns helfen könnten, dich zu finden. Es wurde ein hartes Stück Arbeit, doch die Potters (ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu), also die Großeltern von Harry, fanden dich schließlich mithilfe meiner Beschreibung." Mein fragender Blick brachte ihn zum Lachen: „Na, du hast die Augenfarbe geändert, als sie dort waren!" Jetzt lächelte auch ich. Ja, ich war von all diesen Informationen erst mal vollgestopft, doch das würde sich schon legen. Hauptsache, ich war hier, bei meinem einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten (ich weigerte mich jetzt einfach, Voldemort als solchen zu betrachten) und alle Rätsel waren gelöst. Albus' Blick wurde wieder ernster, als er fragte: „Bist du einverstanden, wenn ich den Lehrern hier die Wahrheit erzähle? Sonst müsstest du weiterhin eine Lüge leben! Natürlich unterstehen sie dann der Schweigepflicht." –„Ja, natürlich, mach das. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf Snapes Gesichtsausdruck!" Er hob tadelnd den Finger: „Professor Snape, Amy!" Ich grinste ihn an und stand auf, wobei mein Blick auf den Sprechenden Hut fiel, der in einer gläsernen Vitrine ruhte. Ich grnste noch breiter: „Bin mal gespannt, in welches Haus ich nächstes Jahr komme! Vermutlich fällt mir der Hut vor lauter Schreck erstmal vom Kopf!" Plötzlich öffnete sich die Krempe und eine empörte Stimme ertönte: „Also wirklich, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Solch ein Malheur ist mir noch nie passiert!" Albus und ich lachten Tränen, als wir aus dem Büro heraustraten und uns auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer machten, um die Lehrer zusammenzutrommeln. Mit einem Mal nahm ich alles an Hogwarts anders wahr, alles wirkte noch besser, noch schöner, noch geheimnisvoller als zuvor. _Muss wohl an den Genen liegen!_, dachte ich stolz.

Es war bereits nach Sperrstunde, als die Lehrer mit uns zusammen das Lehrerzimmer verließen, die meisten waren noch ziemlich bedröppelt von der Wahnsinnsgeschichte, die sie gerade zu hören bekommen hatten. Minerva erholte sich immer noch von dem Schock, das die Nachfahrin des Gründers ihres geliebten Hauses die ganze Zeit vor ihrer Nase gelebt hatte. Snape verschwand einfach wortlos im Kerker, was mich ein wenig enttäuschte, doch auch er war auffällig viel bleicher als vorher – fast gespenstisch. Es hatte einfach alle ziemlich umgehauen, auch ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traum, während ich meinem Onkel gute Nacht sagte und anschließend zurück in mein Schlafzimmer ging und mich dort ans Fenster stellte. Dann wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass alles wirklich war, meine Vergangenheit war endlich geklärt, kein endloses Rätsel mehr. Von Gefühlen völlig überwältigt spürte ich Tränen meine Wange hinunter rinnen. Was mir erst später klar wurde: an eben diesem Fenster hatte Selena gestanden und ihren Geliebten mit stummen Tränen verabschiedet.


	20. Chapter 20

baltaineshdow: Ups, umhauen wollte ich dich natürlich nicht damit! Es wird sich durch diese Verwandschaftsgeschichte gar nicht mal sooooviel verändern ... zumindest was ihr Verhalten angeht! Okay, hoffe diese Weiterführung enspricht deinen Wünschen =)

lizzie: Juhu, hier kommt dein weihnachtsgeschenk!!!! Obwohl, bis Weihnachten is ja noch ein bissel hin... was soll's, dann bekommst du eben mehrere! ; )

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**- Viele Überraschungen ODER: Schlange und Phönix-**

Tagelang spürte ich die heimlichen Blicke der Lehrer im Rücken und sah sie, wenn sie sich von mir unbeobachtet fühlten, über mich reden. Ich fühlte mich schlechter als jemals zuvor in Hogwarts. Selbst die Schüler bemerkten die Veränderung meiner Beziehung zu den anderen Lehrkörpern. Die meisten mieden mich, vielleicht aus Angst oder aus Ekel, denn schließlich war ich nicht nur mit Gryffindor, sondern auch mit Slytherin verwandt. Selbst Andrews, der früher ständig um mich herumgeschwänzelt war, hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen. Es war, als hätte die Wahrheit über meine Herkunft, die ich selbst noch nicht vollständig verdaut hatte, alle vertrieben, die ich mochte. Der Einzige, der während der Mahlzeiten noch mit mir sprach, war Albus, den ich leider wieder Professor Dumbledore nennen musste. Warum interessierten sich alle plötzlich für meine Vorfahren? Früher, als ich noch nichteinmal selbst wusste, wer meine Eltern waren, hatte es ihnen doch auch nichts ausgemacht!

Snape verhielt sich mir gegenüber besonders seltsam. Er mied es, mich anzusehen oder mir auf den Korridoren zu begegnen, und wich allen Kommentaren meinerseits aus, ohne Streit anzufangen. In den ersten Tagen machte ich mir klar, dass mir das doch gefiel: niemand nervte mich mehr, ich hatte Zeit und Ruhe, mich völlig auf meinen weiteren Unterricht vorzubereiten, und Unfälle passierten mir sowieso selten außerhalb von Snapes Reichweite. Aber nach drei Tagen abgeschottet von den anderen, bekam ich doch Sehnsucht. Und mittlerweile war ich sogar so tief gesunken, dass ich Snape quasi hinterherlief, um endlich wieder Streit mit ihm zu bekommen. So stellte ich mich am 20.12, einem Donnerstag, vor die Kerkertreppen, um ihn abzufangen und schnauzte sofort los: „Professor Snape? Warum haben Sie mir eigentlich noch nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass ihre Slytherins die Strafarbeit bei Hagrid erledigt haben? Dachten Sie, ich bräuchte das nicht zu wissen?" Er blickte kurz auf, seine schwarzen Augen trafen meine, doch er blieb nicht stehen, sondern hastete an mir vorbei mit einer gezischten Antwort: „Die haben sie schon vor zwei Wochen erledigt, Miss Roberts." Ich drehte mich um und wollte ihm folgen, doch es war gar nicht nötig, denn er stoppte plötzlich von selbst. Mit wehendem Umhang fuhr der Tränkemeister herum und fixierte mich höhnisch: „Oder… sollte ich Sie besser anders nennen? Vielleicht", er spie den Namen regelrecht aus, „Gryffindor?" Okay, wenigstens hat er sich umgedreht, dachte ich resigniert. „Ich bin und bleibe dieselbe, die ich immer war, Snape. Meine Mutter hat den Namen meines Vaters übernommen, der somit auch mein Name ist. Warum sollte ich ihn ändern? Nur, weil der andere Name berühmt ist? Oder um Sie damit zu ärgern? Namen sind Schall und Rauch! Eher würde ich… von den Erwartungen erdrückt, die auf diesem Namen lasten!", seufzte ich. In Wahrheit war genau das meine große Sorge. Dann fiel mir ein, womit ich ihn bestimmt zur Weißglut bringen konnte: „Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch mit Ihrem ach so geschätzten Hausgründer verwandt!" – „Ja, in der Tat, das zieht den Wert des Hauses ziemlich runter!", entgegnete er trocken. Dann blitzte es in den schwarzen Augen auf. „Kommen Sie mit!", befahl er und rauschte den Gang entlang. Froh, denn das war meine längste Unterhaltung mit ihm seit der Liebestrank-Geschichte, setzte ich ihm hinterher. Anscheinend war dem Tränkepanscher etwas Wichtiges eingefallen.

Es ging tief hinunter, unter die Kerker, wo ich noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Er schritt schnell voran und drehte sich nicht um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich ihm folgte. Grinsend besah ich seine Kehrseite. Er kannte mich erst ein paar Monate, dennoch war er ein guter Beobachter und wusste, dass ich zu neugierig war, um zu widerstehen. Also lief ich hinter ihm her, bis er vor einer schwarzen Holztür Halt machte und sie aufstieß. Eine Handbewegung machte deutlich, dass ich eintreten sollte, trotzdem blieb ich zögernd, wo ich war. Aus dieser Tür drang ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Geruch, äußerst penetrant juckte er in meiner Nase. Obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte, weckte er eine unbestimmte Panik in mir, sämtliche Sinne schrien gleichzeitig auf mich ein, ich sollte mich fernhalten. Erkennen konnte ich nichts, denn der Raum dahinter war pechschwarz. „Riechen Sie das nicht?" Meine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. „Dieser Raum wurde lange Zeit nicht betreten, der Geruch ist durchaus verständlich.", brummte Snape. Er wartete ungeduldig, dass ich eintrat, doch meine Beine fühlten sich an wie festgenagelt. Verdammt, wie peinlich war das denn? Da war ich mit Gryffindor persönlich verwandt und traute mich nicht in einen Kerkerraum. Snapes Geduld war am Ende, mit festem Griff an meinem Ellbogen bugsierte er mich durch die Tür in die Dunkelheit und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen. „Snape! Machen Sie das Licht an!", schrie ich panisch. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab komplett vergessen! Seiner leuchtete sofort auf und mir mitten ins Gesicht: „Was ist passiert? Warum schreien Sie so?", fragte er erschrocken. Hoffentlich sah er im Zauberstablicht mein knallrotes Gesicht nicht: „Ähm, nichts, ich hasse bloß die Dunkelheit!" Ich konnte mich irren, doch er schien die Augen zu verdrehen und etwas zu murmeln, dass wie „Mädel!" klang.

Ich versuchte schnell, ihn abzuenken, und sagte so scherzhaft wie möglich: „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Ihre geheime Folterkammer?" Seine Augenbraue rutschte mal wieder gen Himmel: „Nicht direkt! So würde ich eher meinen Klassenraum bezeichnen.", meinte er und grinste mich süffisant an. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinab bei der Aussicht, dies nächstes Jahr selbst miterleben zu können – oder besser zu müssen. Oder lag es nur an der Zugluft im Nacken? Ich zog den Zauberstab und deutete hinter mich: „_Lumos maxima!_" Mein Zauberstab erstrahlte viel heller als Snapes und leuchtete endlich den gesamten Raum aus. Mir stockte der Atem.

Wir standen in einem RIESIGEN Kellergewölbe! Die Decke glänzte feucht, die hintere Wand des Raumes war kaum auszumachen. An den Wänden standen tausende und abertausende von Fässern, Kisten, Regalen und anderen Behältern, sogar (ich warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu) einen Sarg konnte ich ausmachen. Ich deutete darauf und konnte mir einen passenden Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, dass Sie mich in Ihr Schlafzimmer entführen?" Und er lachte. Sein Lachen war so selten, dass ich es jedesmal doppelt und dreifach genoss, wenn ich es hervorzaubern konnte. Ich konnte gar nicht genug von dem rauen, dunklen Ton bekommen, bei dem man Angst davor bekam, dass er jeden Moment zu dunkel wurde, um ihn zu hören. Genießend stand ich da, hatte sogar die Augen geschlossen, als das Lachen schon wieder verstummte und seine Stimme plötzlich von neben mir erklang: „_Wenn_ ich Sie in mein Schlafzimmer entführen _würde, _haben Sie keine Zeit mehr, sich Gedanken über irgendwas zu machen! Aber es ist besser, wir lassen das Thema fallen. Kommen Sie mit! Ich möchte Sie testen." _Schade um das Thema, jetzt hat er mich gerade neugierig gemacht!_ Trotzdem folgte ich ihm, während er zielstrebig auf ein seltsam aussehendes Regal zusteuerte. Dann erst erkannte ich, dass es sich um eine gut getarnte Tür handelte. Wenn man nicht direkt davor stand, ging sie vollständig in dem Haufen von Aufbewahrungsgegenständen unter. Ein sehr schlaues Versteck. Und dann erkannte ich die Schlange, die sich anstatt eines Türgriffes auf dem Holz zusammengekringelt hatte. Es war eine sehr lebesechte Darstellung, das Vieh war giftgrün und seine Augen blickten so lebendig, dass ich fast einen Schritt zurückgemacht hätte. Snape drehte mich mit aufforderndem Gesicht zu mir um. _Was will er denn jetzt von mir?_ Als ich nur mit Ratlosigkeit reagierte, deutete er mit einem Nicken auf die Schlange: „Sagen Sie ihr, sie soll sich öffnen!"

-„**Sesam, öffne dich**!", sagte ich laut in Richtung Tür. Von jetzt auf gleich wirkte der Tränkemeister gereizt: „Verdammt, Roberts! Sie sollen Parsel sprechen!" _Ups! Wie soll das denn gehen, Meister Lampe?_, dachte ich wütend. Aber meine Neugier war geweckt. Vorsichtig trat ich näher an das widerliche Vieh heran und stellte mir vor, es wäre ein harmloses Kaninchen. Warum auch immer, aber es half. Plötzlich wusste ich genau, was ich zu sagen hatte. „_**Beweg dich, du dummes Vieh!" **_Ein unheimliches Zischeln entschlüpfte mir, ehe ich es aufhalten konnte. Und tatsächlich: Die Schlange verschwand, wie es aussah, im Zedernholz der Tür, und diese schwang auf. Grinsend sah ich Snape ins sekundenlang ehrlich erstaunte Gesicht und fragte: „Na? Test bestanden?" Doch statt einer Antwort schob er mich in den nächsten Raum. „Wollte schon immer mal wissen, was es hier so gibt!"

Nun, ich weniger: der ganze nächste Raum war ungefähr so groß wie ein Besenschrank, was bedeutete: er bot definitiv nicht genug Platz für zwei erwachsene Menschen – schon gar nicht für solche Streithähne wie uns. Und dann erloschen auch noch unsere Zauberstäbe und wir standen im Dunkeln. „Roberts! Machen Sie gefälligst das Licht wieder an!", motzte er. _Warum eigentlich immer ICH? _„Ich habs nicht mal ausgemacht!", erwiderte ich, nun ebenfalls enorm gereizt. Ich hörte ihn _„Lumos!" _flüstern, doch es geschah rein gar nichts. Auch ich versuchte es dreimal, ehe ich aufgab. Die Tür hinter uns war erneut zugefallen, was hieß, dass es wirklich stockdunkel war. Plötzlich bewegte er sich neben mir, was ich am Rascheln seines Umhangs erkannte, und murmelte: „Wo ist diese verdammte Tür?" Dann streifte seine Hand mich an einer empfindlichen Stelle, sofort sprang ich zurück und schlug seine Hand weg: „Snape! Hören Sie auf damit, bevor Sie jemanden verletzen!" Er musste anhand meiner sehr schockierten Stimme (oder anhand des Gefühls seiner Finger) bemerkt haben, dass er mich getroffen hatte, denn erlenkte sofort ein: „Schon gut! Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich einfach umdrehen würden und an der Wand entlang nach dem Holz der Tür suchten?!" Also drehten wir uns beide der Wand zu (die Gott sei dank nicht schwer zu finden war) und tasteten den kühlen Stein ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte ich Snape von irgendwo hinter mir keuchen: „Hier ist es! Ich hab sie!"

Ich machte einen Schritt in Richtung seiner Stimme, leider vergaß ich dabei, dass wir in einem Besenschrank standen, und prallte heftig gegen schwarzen Stoff. Als ich daraufhin überascht die Luft einsog, strömte mir ein verdammt angenehmer Duft in die Nase, den ich nicht benennen konnte. Ich krallte mich haltsuchend in den Stoff und roch, hoffentlich unbemerkt, noch einmal daran. Trotzdem erkannte ich den Geruch nicht. „Roberts! Können Sie ihre Kuschelstunde vielleicht verlegen, bis wir hier wieder raus sind?", fauchte mich ein genervter Snape von oben herab an. _Oh, Mist! Leider doch nicht so unbemerkt, wie ich dachte! _Noch immer an seiner Brust lehnend, nuschelte ich: „Ich bin bloß gestolpert! In dieser Finsternis kann man ja nicht sehen, wohin man tritt." – „Das", erklärte er in einer Art sanfter Bissigkeit, „ist die Definition von Finsternis, Miss Roberts. Man kann nichts sehen, wenn es finster ist!" Er behandelte mich mal wieder wie die vertrottelte Schülerin von nebenan. Und dann hatte ich einen Geistesblitz. _Natürlich! _

„_**Erhelle die Finsternis!**_", zischelte ich leise. Und langsam wurde es heller im Raum, bis man schließlich wieder alles erkennen konnte. Wir standen näher aneinander, als schicklich war, daher stolperte ich schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. Snape sah mich schräg an: „Ich dachte, dass hätten Sie eben schon probiert?" –„Quatsch! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte ich erstaunt zurück. „Nun, es hat in der Dunkelheit eben eindeutig gezischelt!", erwiderte er bestimmt. Wir sahen gleichzeitig auf die Erde und entdeckten es: eine dicke, eckelhafte Schlange schlängelte träge zwischen unseren Beinen hindurch. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief ein- und auszuatmen. Ich _hasste_ Schlangen! „Alles in Ordnung, das ist eine harmlose Natter, offenbar ein besonders langlebiges Exemplar…" –„_**VERSCHWINDE SOFORT AUS MEINER SICHT**_!!!!!", zischte ich so heftig, dass der verwirrte Tränkemeister zurückzuckte. Das Vieh hob den Körper halb vom Boden hoch und blickte mich aus intelligenten Augen an. Dann zischte die Natter leise, und ich war trotzdem zutiefst erschrocken, dass ich sie verstand. „_Wie Ihr wünssssscht, Herrin! Habt Dank, dass Ihr mich befreit habt! Ssssolltet Ihr miccch einmal brauchen, zzzzögert nicht zzzu rufen! Ich heissssse Ziposssa!" _Und schon war sie durch die nun wieder geöffnete Tür verschwunden. Bebend stand ich da und konnte nicht so ganz fassen, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte mir geantwortet! Wow, dabei hasste ich diese Dinger eigentlich, hatte sogar eine regelrechte Schlangenphobie! „Alles in Ordnung, Roberts?", fragte Snape, wobei er versuchte, so schroff wie möglich zu klingen. Trotzdem vermeinte ich, eine winzige Besorgnis darin mitschwingen zu hören. „Loassen Sie uns einfach verschwinden!", entgegnete ich nur. _Ein Königreich für ein Bett. _Ich war total am Ende.

Die nächsten Tage wurden nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, als würden hinter meinem Rücken immer mehr Lehrer zusammenrücken und miteinander tuscheln. _Vielleicht werde ich auch nur paranoid!, _dachte ich ironisch am Morgen des 24. Dezember, als Professor McGonagall irgendetwas zu Snape rüberreichte und zischend auf ihn einredete, während ihr Finger in meine Richtung wies. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Seltsam, dass ausgerechnet er anscheinend nicht tratschte. Vermutlich lag das ohnehin eher an seiner Abneigung den anderen Lehrern gegenüber als an seiner Zuneigung zu mir. Die ja praktisch gar nicht vorhanden war.

Trübsal blasend hockte ich nach dem Mittagessen noch in der Bibliothek über ein Buch namens „_Praxis der unausgesprochenen Zauber und Flüche_"gebeugt und zerbrach mir den Kopf über den Unterricht der sechsten Klasse nach den Ferien. Ob ich mit ihnen jetzt schon diese Zauber lernen sollte? Einige Lehrer (unter anderem Snape) setzten bereits voraus, dass die Sechstklässler diese Zauber beherrschten, also durfte das kein Problem sein, entschloss ich. Völlig vertieft bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass zwischenzeitlich Binns durch die Wand hereingeschwebt kam und mich einige Zeit lang nachdenklich musterte, ehe er auf demselben Weg den Rückzug antrat.

Um sechs Uhr abends machte ich mich gemächlich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und wappnete mich zu einer weiteren Runde scheinheiligem Hinter-dem-Rücken-Gequatsche.

Doch als ich gerade die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter war, kam mir eine gehetzt aussehende Will entgegen: „Professor Roberts, Sie müssen mir helfen! Draußen, bei Hagrids Hütte – ein riesiges Vieh …", keuchte das arme, völlig verstörte Mädchen mir entgegen. Sofort zog ich alarmiert den Zauberstab. „Sie bleiben hier!", befahl ich und hastete nach draußen, wo es stürmisch schneite. Mit großen Schritten lief ich den Rasen hinunter, aufs Äußerste angespannt. Doch irgendetwas an der Hufflepuff irritierte mich, ich kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war… Dann gelangte ich zu Hagrids Hütte und wollte daran vorbei zum Verbotenen Wald laufen, als plötzlich etwas hinter der Hütte hervorsprang. Es hechtete auf mich zu und ich bekam einfach den Zauberstab nicht hoch!

_Das ist das Ende! _war alles, was ich noch denken konnte, als mich ein großes, schwarzes Wollknäuel mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel traf und wir gemeinsam in den Schnee stürzten. „À l'aide! Qui es-tu?" (Hilfe! Wer bist du?) Vor lauter Schock hatte ich die Sprache gesprochen, die ich eigentlich mehr als alle anderen hasste – Französisch! „Seit wann kanns' du denn Französisch?", ertönte eine tiefe Brummstimme hinter mir. Ich drehte erschrocken den Kopf und erkannte, dass Hagrid hinter mir stand und mich stirnrunzelnd musterte. Fang lag immer noch halb auf mir und begann, mir stürmisch das Gesicht abzuschlecken. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lachen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wurde mir der Schnee doch zu kalt und ich keuchte: „Pfeif mal bitte deinen Hund zurück, mir ist kalt!" „Fang, hierher! Lass die arme Amy zufrieden!" Sofort parierte der Saurüde und ich sprang auf und klopfte mir so gut es ging den Schnee von der Kleidung. „Was machsten eigentlich hier im Dunkeln? Wolltst du nich zum Essen?", fragte mich der Halbriese freundlich. „Doch, eigentlich schon…", und dann erzählte ich ihm die Geschichte von der kleinen Hufflepuff, die sich vor seinem Hund erschreckt hatte. Lachend marschierten wir gemeinsam Richtung Schloss.

In der Eingangshalle hingen plötzlich so viele Mistelzweige von der Decke, dass man meinen könnte, im Urwald zu sein. Angstvoll schlängelte ich mich hindurch zur – seltsamerweise geschlossenen – Fügeltür der Großen Halle. Während ich sie vorsichtig öffnete, drehte ich mich zu Hagrid um und meinte: „Wie peinlich, wir sind zu spät gekommen! Nur gut, dass alle mit Essen beschäftigt sind, sonst…", doch die restlichen Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken, denn als ich wieder in die Große Halle sah, erstarrte ich im Türrahmen:alle Schüler und Lehrer, die über die Ferien hiergeblieben waren, standen mucksmäuschenstill an ihren Plätzen und blickten mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Gleichzeitig schubste Hagrid mich breit grinsend durch die Tür. Hilflos ließ ich mich von ihm zum Lehrertisch hochführen, vor dem sich der Schulchor unter Leitung Flitwicks versammelt hatte. Vom Hufflepufftisch her feixten mir Will, Mary-Ann, Dibella und Celina zu. Kaum betrat ich mit dem Fuß die erste Stufe zum Lehrertisch, begann der Chor zu singen: „**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday, dear professor, happy birthday toooooo youuuuuuuuu!!!!!" **

Auch die Schüler und ein paar von den Lehrern hatten mit eingestimmt, vor allem Albus' Tenorstimme und McGonagalls verblüffend hoher Sopran stachen heraus. Ich stand da, der geschmolzene Schnee tropfte an mir herab, und war sprachlos. Dann endete das Ständchen und alle applaudierten fröhlich (außer Snape und seinen Slytherins). Albus trat rasch hinter mich und schob mich zu seinem Rednerpult. „Sag was!", zischte er mir leise zu. Sofort wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. „Ääääähm - dankeschön! Das ist echt… ein bisschen unerwartet!", brachte ich hervor, doch die Stille hielt an. Langsam stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf mein Gesicht: „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr euch soviel Mühe gegeben habt, um mich zu überraschen! Es ist euch vollkommen gelungen!" Endlich klatschten sie erneut und Albus zog mich wieder vom Pult herunter, um selbst hinaufzusteigen: „Und jetzt… lasst uns ein bisschen Spaß haben! Und natürlich Musiiiik!" Ein Schnipsen seines Stabes später erschien eine Tanzfläche an der linken Wand (_Genau wie in meinem Traum!, _dachte ich) und eine verzauberte Jukebox begann mit einem schnellen Walzer. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen, als die vier Hufflepuff-Mädels auf die Bühne sprangen und wild und ungeniert herumwirbelten. Dann wandte ich mich flüsternd an meinen Onkel: „Was genau sollte das denn jetzt?" –„Na ja", erwiderte er und grinste verschmitzt, „die Vorbereitungen laufen seit Wochen! Ich hätte eigentlich vermutet, dass es dir auffallen würde!" Ich hätte mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn klatschen können. Natürlich! Deshalb hatten die anderen Lehrer ständig die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt, nicht um über mich herzuziehen! _Ich bin so ein Hohlschädel! Fünf Jahre Durmstrang sind definitiv zu viel! _Er betrachtete mein vermutlich immer noch etwas verirrtes Gesicht und ihm schien ein Licht aufzugehen: „Oh, bin ich ein alter Holzkopf! Du hattest natürlich keine Ahnung, dass du heute Geburtstag hast! Wie dumm von mir!" Ich konnte ihn bloß anstarren. „Woher weißt du das denn?", zischte ich. „Hast du mich nicht zufällig mit dem Christkind verwechselt?" Er lachte auf: „Nein, meine Liebe! Hör mal, ich bin doch dein Ururgroßonkel, da kann ich mir ruhig mal das Geburtsdatum meiner einzigen Nichte merken! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Kind!" Er lächelte so warmherzig, dass alle Zweifel einfach von mir abfielen und ich sehr versucht war, ihm hier und jetzt um den Hals zu fallen. Doch er führte mich schnell zu meinem Platz links neben ihm, wo bereits einige Lehrer wie Minerva, Robin, Flitwick, Hooch, Sprout und – zu meiner Überraschung – Binns auf mich warteten. Mir wurden von allen Seiten die Hände geschüttelt und ich bedankte mich herzlichst für alle Glückwünsche, ehe mir von Minerva ein kleines Päckchen unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Wir haben gemeinsam beschlossen, dass man Ihnen als jüngstem Mitglied dieses Kollegiums ruhig eine Kleinigkeit schenken darf. Schließlich sind Sie ja noch so jung, da brauchen Sie sich für Ihr Alter nicht zu schämen. Bei alten Hasen wie mir oder Albus ist das etwas anderes!", scherzte sie und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Mein Gesicht war bestimmt schon so rot wie das Herzchen-Geschenkpapier. Als ich es ihr vorsichtig abnahm und mich stotternd bei allen bedankte, die sich dafür engagiert hatten (Snape saß immer noch stocksteif auf seinem Platz), unterbrach sie mich kurz und schien peinlich berührt: „Ähm, wegen dem…Papier…(sie sah es an wie ein giftiges Etwas), dafür können wir nichts, das hat der Schulleiter ganz allein ausgewählt. Er, hm, er meinte, so etwas _Süßes _wäre genau richtig für Sie!" Wobei sie Albus einen wirklich tadelnden Blick schenkte, der jedoch nur kurz die Schultern hochzog und sein Dauergrinsen beibehielt. „Nun mach schon auf!", drängelte er und schien fast noch aufgeregter als ich selbst. Also riss ich behutsam das Geschenkpapier auf und hervor kam etwas, das aussah wie die altmodische Trillerpfeife eines Schaffners, nur kleiner und silberglänzend. An der Pfeife war ein dünnes Bändchen befestigt, das, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, aus nahezu reißfestem Einhornhaar geflochten war. „Wow, das ist echt – also – das ist toll! Vielen, vielen Dank an euch alle!", meinte ich und tat völlig begeistert. Zugegeben, das Ding war sehr hübsch, aber wozu sollte das gut sein? „Blas doch mal hinein!", drängte mich mein hibbeliger Onkel. Ich hob das Instrument an meine Lippen und bließ vorsichtig hinein.

Ein langer, wunderschön vielschichtiger Ton drang an meine Ohren, den ich nie mit dieser Pfeife in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Er klang wie Morgenröte, wie frische Blüten, er leuchtete wie die Sonne, und… er brachte Hoffnung. Mein Herz schwoll an, als ich ihn hörte, und automatisch bließ ich kräftiger, woraufhin sich der Ton zu ballen schien wie Meereswellen, um dann heftig über alle Umstehenden hinwegzuspülen. Schwer atmend beendete ich mein Spiel und ließ das Instrument sinken. Alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet, selbst die Tanzenden hatten eine Pause eingelegt, um fasziniert zu lauschen. Und in der plötzlichen Stille ertönte ein neuer Ton, von weiter entfernt, und schwoll rasch an. Er war zwar genauso rein, genauso hoffnungsvoll und verlockend, so überirdisch schön wie die Flöte in meinen Händen, doch etwas an diesem Ton klang anders: er klang lebendiger und ein bisschen nach Vogelgezwitscher. Ich kam nicht darauf, was das sein sollte, doch dann schwangen die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle auf und ein Rausch aus Gold stürzte auf uns zu. Bevor ich auch nur etwas Ähnliches wie Angst empfinden konnte, stoppte der Goldschweif direkt über mir und hing so mitten in der Luft. Es war Fawkes, der Phönix von Albus, und ihm entsprang dieses Lied, als Antwort auf meinen Pfeifversuch. Er verstummte und sank auf meinen Arm herunter. Seine Krallen fühlten sich so an wie ein sanfter Druck, er war federleicht und strahlte eine sanfte Wärme ab. Fawkes' Augen blickten intelligent zu mir empor, er blinzelte freundlich und – verschwand in einer Stichflamme. Benommen stand ich an meinem Platz, die Schüler tuschelten unten und begannen, weiterzutanzen. _WOW! Was für ein wahnsinnig seltenes Geschenk. Hat sicher enorm viel gekostet! _Ich dankte allen nochmals herzlich und warf besonders Albus einen zutiefst dankbaren Blick zu. Mir war klar, dass dieses Geschenk von ihm angeregt worden war und nicht nur dem Vergnügen diente. Er sah es als Absicherung für den Notfall, denn dass Voldemort früher oder später von meiner Herkunft erfahren würde, war uns beiden klar. Da war es ein enormes Risiko, mich allein irgendwohin gehen zu lassen, deshalb hatte er mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, mich auf seine Lebensversicherung, den Phönix, zu stützen. Mit dieser Pfeife konnte ich Fawkes jederzeit und überall rufen, falls ich in Gefahr geriet. Er machte sich scheinbar wirklich viele Gedanken um mich, was mir einerseits natürlich schmeichelte, andererseits auch missfiel. Ich hasste es, wenn jemand wegen mir unglücklich wurde. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen, indem ich starb!

Doch das ließ sich nun wohl nicht mehr verhindern.

Geschafft aber glücklich schlurfte ich um kurz nach Mitternacht in mein Schlafzimmer und erschrak: auf meinem Bett lag ein seeehr rotes, seeehr großes Päckchen. Neugierig trat ich näher und öffnete zuerst einen kleinen Umschlag, der obenauf lag.

_Dieses kleine Präsent schenke ich dir, damit du dich auch mal wieder bewegst. Du wirst sonst noch dick, wenn du weiterhin nur im Schloss herumhängst! Nein, das war ein Scherz, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du Verwendung dafür hast. Und fall nicht noch mal so tief runter, okay? Sonst konfisziere ich ihn wieder!_

_Dein dich liebender (Ururgroß-)Onkel_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S: Das Buch war die Empfehlung eines sehr guten Freundes von mir, von dem ich auch herzlichste Grüße ausrichten und dich fragen soll, wann du dich zum ersten Mal dabei verletzen willst, damit er sich freinehmen kann, um dich zum Krankenflügel zu bringen (an dieser Stelle möchte ich hinzufügen, dass er manchmal schlechte Scherze macht)!_

Grinsend legte ich den Brief beiseite und öffnete zuerst das kleinere, viereckige Päckchen. Heraus fiel ein Buch über die Chudley Cannons. Jetzt sah ich meinen Verdacht bestätigt: Snape hatte sich offensichtlich an meinen etwas (sehr) peinlichen Schlafanzug bei unserem Rumänienausflug erinnert – ich hatte das zu lange Chudley-Cannons-T-Shirt über meinen Boxershorts an. Dann ging ich langsam ans Auspacken des großen, länglichen Geschenks meines Onkels. Es war ein nagelneuer, frisch glänzender Besen mitsamt Pflegeset. Und dann auch noch den neusten, den es derzeit auf dem Markt gab: einen Nimbus! Staunend drehte und wendete ich den Renner, der perfekt ausbalanciert war und infach nur toll aussah. So etwas hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet! Nach einer Viertelstunde Bewundern war ich schließlich zu müde, um die Augen offen zu halten, so legte ich meine neusten Errungenschaften neben mein Bett und verschwand gähnend im Bad.


	21. Chapter 1

Sooo, Leute, kurz vor Weihnachten kommt dann noch schnell ein kleines „Geschenk" von mir, denn Feiertage halten mich nicht vom Schreiben ab!!! Ach, falls ich das noch erwähnen dürfte: ich versuche, die Fortsetzung dieses Kaps an Heiligabend (sprich morgen) reinzustellen, kann aber noch nichts versprechen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, falls ja, lasst mir doch ein kleenes Rev da, okay?

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen! **_

_**wünscht Horizon**_

**Chapter XXI**

**-Ein Weihnachtsspazierflug und ein Kälteschock-**

Der erste gefeierte Geburtstag meines Lebens hatte mich zu Tode erschöpft. Als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte, strahlte die bereits hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne mir ins Gesicht und kitzelte mich an der Nase. Stöhnend streckte ich mich und schwang die Füße aus dem kuscheligen Bett. _Vielleicht hätte ich gestern nicht mit fast jedem Lehrer einen Schnaps auf die Freundschaft trinken sollen! Schon gar nicht nach Minervas schottischem Whiskey!_

Mein Brummschädel hielt mich davon ab, vor meine Füße zu gucken, und prompt latschte ich Trampeltier auf eines der neben meinem Bett gestapelten Päckchen. Merkwürdig, so viele… mein Hirn realisierte gerade noch, dass dort mehr als fünf Pakete lagen, was für mich Einzelgänger eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich war.

Neugierig bückte ich mich und riss das Papier von dem rechteckigen Geschenk ab, auf das ich versehentlich getreten war. Ein schmales Schmuckkästchen kam zum Vorschein, darin befand sich ein silbernes Collier, mit wasserfallartig herunterhängenden, smaragdbedeckten Troddeln. _Oh du lieber …_ Was für ein Schmuckstück! Und die Smaragde…. waren die etwa echt??? Schnell nahm ich meinen Stab vom Nachttisch und deutete darauf, um mich selbst zu überzeugen. Leider kannte ich den Zauberspruch nur auf Rumänisch: „Adevărat sau fals!" Der tat es auch: die Smaragde leuchteten einen Moment grün auf und bewiesen mir dadurch, dass sie tatsächlich echt waren. Mann, war ich froh, dass das Collier ganz geblieben war! Aber einen Haken hatte die Sache: Wo steckte der dazugehörige Brief? Keine Nachricht oder sonst was ließ sich finden… Schulterzuckend ließ ich das Kästchen wieder zuschnappen und wandte mich den anderen Päckchen zu: das nächste enthielt eine Auswahl dicker Socken und langer Unterhosen von meiner ehemaligen Vermieterin Mrs. Figg (Die glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass ich diese Dinger anzog???) mitsamt einem netten, nach Parfum riechenden Brief. Ein drittes Geschenk kam von Blinky, der netten Hauselfe aus der Küche, sie schenkte mir eine Portion Kesselkuchen.

Dann kam ich zum größten Paket, auf dem mit goldenen Lettern „Für meine Nichte" stand. Ich erschrak ziemlich: War der alte Mann denn nicht zufrieden damit, mir gestern den schnellsten Rennbesen zu schenken, den es gab? Doch dann beruhigte ich mich schlagartig: Als der Schleier (das Geschenkpapier) fiel, offenbarte sich mir ein riesiges Portrait einer glücklich lächelnden Familie: der Vater und die Mutter winkten mir aus dem Rahmen heraus zu, wobei die bronzehaarige, junge Frau ein paar einzelne Tränen vergoss. Auf dem Arm hielt sie ein winziges Baby, seine Haut war wie die des Vaters goldbraun, im Gegensatz zur vornehmen Blässe der Mutter. Und seine Augen wechselten von einem sehr hellbraunen Ton allmählich zu einem tiefen Schwarz. _Meine Familie! _Ich lächelte ihnen zu, den drei glücklichen Gestalten, und spürte, dass ich mich lange nicht mehr so zufrieden und traurig zugleich gefühlt hatte. „Ich weiß jetzt die Wahrheit!", flüsterte ich ihnen zu, „die ganze Wahrheit über euch und mich!" Aber mein Vater zwinkerte nur einmal und grinste geheimnisvoll. Er war ein muskulöser Mensch, mit dichten, schwarzen Haaren, die ich eindeutig von ihm hatte, und einem hoheitsvollen Gesicht. Er sah irgendwie beängstigend perfekt aus! Meine Mutter hatte ein absolut durchschnittlich wirkendes Gesicht, unauffällig und gewöhnlich. Es gefiel mir dennoch. Der Mann neben ihr hingegen strahlte ein fast engelhaftes Licht aus, ich erkannte an ihm meine Nase und meinen Mund, außerdem die hohen Wangenknochen wieder. Meine recht zierliche Figur hatte ich aber Gott sei dank von ihr, nicht auszudenken, was für ein bulliger Typ ich sonst geworden wäre! Ich achtete gar nicht auf die Zeit, so versunken war ich in das Bild. Erst als die Turmuhr halb elf schlug, stand ich auf und hängte mir das Portrait über den Kamin, um es immer wieder betrachten zu können. Ein besseres Geschenk hätte Albus mir nicht machen können!

Die zwei letzten Geschenke enthielten eine große Packung Felsenkekse von Hagrid und einen geheimnisvollen Umschlag. Als ich ihn öffnete, vielen zwei Konzertkarten heraus:

_Liebe Amy,_

_ich wünsche dir ein frohes und gemütliches Fest und hoffe, du hast dich mittlerweile gut in Hogwarts eingewöhnt! Da so lange schon kein Brief von dir gekommen ist, habe ich entschlossen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und mit den Konzertkarten anzufragen, ob wir, sobald ich Urlaub habe, nicht mal gemeinsam durch die Straßen ziehen wollen? Die Band ist eine Empfehlung eines guten Freundes, vielleicht möchtest du noch jemanden einladen mitzukommen? Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich sehr freuen,_

_liebe Grüße,_

_Charles Weasley_

_P.S: Auch fröhliche Weihnachten von den Zwillingen. Ich fürchte, sie haben meine Mum überredet, dir auch einen ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten „Weasley-Pullis" zu schicken, da du ihrer Meinung nach „echt einen verdient hättest"! Keine Sorge, du musst ihn nicht anziehen._

Ich war positiv überrascht: Charlie hatte sich an mich erinnert! Die Ereignisse hatten sich in der letzten Zeit so gehäuft, dass ich den armen Kerl einfach nirgends unterbringen konnte. Das musste ich sofort nachholen, doch zuerst: skeptisch riss ich das Papier des letzten Päckchens auf, aus dem ein eindeutig handgestricktes, weißes Etwas purzelte. Allerdings war der Pulli nicht halb so schlimm, wie ich nach Charlies Warnung angenommen hatte. Er sah mollig warm aus und reichte mir fast bis zum Knie. _Den werde ich jedenfalls lieber tragen als die langen Unterhosen von Mrs Figg! _ Und das wollte ich gleich beweisen. Schnell suchte ich mir eine passende Hose zusammen und zog mich um. Der Spiegel warf nur so mit Komplimenten um sich: „Das steht Ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet, betont Ihre Figur…"

Als ich zum Frühstück herunterkam, ertönten überall Jubelrufe.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", riefen sich die Schüler und gutgelaunten Lehrer gegenseitig zu. Bloß Snape saß wie immer mürrisch an seinem Platz und verzog das Gesicht, wann immer mein närrischer Onkel künstliche Schneeflocken von der Decke regnen ließ. Ich trat auf ihn zu und wünschte ihm zum Jux ebenfalls ein frohes Fest. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und sah mich an, als wäre ich irgendwie geisteskrank, bevor sein Kommentar kam: „Weihnachten ist kein Grund zum Feiern, Miss Roberts. Zumindest nicht für mich. Es ist bloß eine weitere der unzähligen Zeitverschwendungen der Menschheit." Ich war über seinen todernsten Tonfall doch etwas überrascht: „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe! Halten Sie die Liebe für eine Zeitverschwendung?" „Glauben Sie das tatsächlich?", fragte er mit verächtlicher Stimme. „Das Weihnachten immer noch als Fest der Liebe bezeichnet werden kann? Heutzutage ist Ihr _Fest der Liebe _doch nur noch von Kauf- und Geschenkesucht beherrscht! Nein danke, ich kann mir Schöneres vorstellen als den Leuten Geschenke zu geben, damit sie dann am Wert ihrer Geschenke abmessen können, wen von ihnen ich lieber mag!" Damit stand er ruckartig auf und verließ die Halle. Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht erreichen wollen. _Irgendwie verdirbt es mir den Appetit, ihn so zu vergraulen!_

Also schnell hinterhergehastet. In der Eingangshalle sah ich seinen Umhang gerade die Treppe nach oben verschwinden. Na, wenigstens rannte er nicht in die Kerker. Ich folgte ihm so schnell ich vorankam, ohne zu rennen. Für die Schüler auf den Gängen sollte es schließlich nicht so aussehen, als würde ich ihm hinterherlaufen! Nein, wirklich nicht! _Ach, und was tust du grade?, _fragte eine innere (und ziemlich bissige) Stimme. Aprubt blieb ich stehen. Ja, was machte ich hier eigentlich? Nur weil Snape es nicht leiden konnte, das andere Leute froh waren an Weihnachten, hatte ich ihm doch nichts getan! Ich beschloss, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und mich in mein Zimmer zu verziehen, bestimmt fand ich noch ein interessantes Buch.

Zehn Minuten später war ich wieder draußen auf den Ländereien. Ein Buch hatte ich zwar nicht gefunden, aber dafür Albus' Weihnachtsgeschenk, den Besen. Warum sollte ich ihn nicht mal schnell ausprobieren? Ich sah mich um, ob auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, und schwang mich hinauf. Irgendwie versetzte mich das leichte Fluggerät wieder in Schülerzeiten. Mit Euphorie stieß ich mich ab und schoss gen Himmel. Was für ein Gefühl! Was für ein Wind! Was für eine … HÖHE! Entsetzt stoppte ich den Besen und geriet durch den plötzlichen Ruck ziemlich ins Schwanken. Der Drachenflug war so anders gewesen, ich hatte mich sicher gefühlt auf dem breiten Rücken und mit einem Körper vor mir, an den ich mich in der Not klammern konnte. Oder auch nur so… Hier jedoch, auf dem relativ wackeligen Besen über Schloss Hogwarts war niemand, und auf einmal erinnerte ich mich wieder an das lähmende Entsetzen, als ich damals als Kind in den Sturm geflogen und ins Meer gestürzt war.

Trotzdem: keine Angst durchflutete mich, lediglich enorme Freude, mein Adrenalinspiegel stieg gewaltig an!

Es war geradezu berauschend, die ständige Gefahr eines Absturzes im Blick zu haben und doch genau zu wissen: eigentlich schaffst du es, oben zu bleiben! Ich lehnte mich ein Stück nach vorn, woraufhin der Besen wie gewünscht Richtung Boden schoss. Der Sturzflug war schon immer das Beste am Fliegen gewesen. Ich stürzte schneller als jeder Stein in Richtung Wiese, wendete dann plötzlich wieder ab und, unter großer Kraftanstrengung, nach oben, bis ich einen vollständigen Looping gedreht hatte und wieder in der Waagerechten schwebte.

_**Ich kann es immer noch! **_

Danach legte ich mich flach nach vorne, um möglichst gute Aerodynamik zu erreichen. Sofort raste mein Besen mit einem Affenzahn nach vorne, bis ich direkt über dem Schwarzen See schwebte und mein Spiegelbild im Wasser erkennen konnte. _Jetzt nur nicht runterfallen, sonst werd ich nass! _

Danach wendete ich erneut und flog Richtung Schloss, beobachtete kurz Hagrid beim Unkraut jäten und raste weiter zum Fenster von Albus' Turm. Er sollte eigentlich fertig sein mit Frühstücken. Ich bremste haarscharf ab und geriet schon wieder ein bisschen ins Wanken, bevor ich die Kontrolle über den Besen vollständig zurückerlangte. Erst dann sah ich das käseweiße Gesicht meines Onkels im Fenster, der wild mit den Armen ruderte. Vielleicht wollt er mir damit bedeuten, ich sollte landen? Na gut. Wenn er das wünschte.

Den Besenstiel wieder nach unten ziehend, raste ich abwärts auf die Wiese neben den Gewächshäusern zu.

_**Snape:**_

Nein, verdammt! Er konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren. Das Gespräch mit der Roberts hatte ihn viel zu sehr aufgewühlt! Wie nur konnte es denn sein, dass er ausgerechnet mit der Erbin Slytherins so verfeindet war? Spätestens seit dem Vorfall in Rumänien hatte Severus geahnt, dass sie es mit viel konsequentem Training locker mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass sie eben nicht konsequent trainierte. Sie nahm diese Sache einfach nicht ernst genug! Sollte der Dunkle Lord dahinterkommen, _wen_ Dumbledore hier beherbergte… sie hätte keine Chance! Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken? Der Dunkle Lord war seit neun Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht, da würde er sich sicherlich nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr zeigen. Seufzend schob Severus „_Höchst potente Zaubertränke"_ zurück ins Regal. Ihm war nicht einmal danach, sich die grauenhaften Bilder der gequälten Personen anzuschauen. Nachdem er zwei Hufflepuff-Gören fünfzehn Punkte abgeknöpft hatte, die sich wegen seinem Seufzer beunruhigt zu ihm umgewandt hatten, marschierte er im Laufschritt aus der Bibliothek. Geschickt wich der hagere Mann allen in den Korridoren hängenden Mistelzweigen aus und schwor innerlich knurrend, sich Pomona ob dieser kranken Idee gleich einmal vorzuknöpfen. Vermutlich befand sie sich in den Gewächshäusern.

Wie so oft stellte sich diese Vermutung als richtig heraus. Nun ja, jedenfalls fast: Professor Sprout goss gerade die Pflanzen im Kräutergarten nebenan. Aber auf solche Details kam es schließlich nicht an, oder? Severus schlich zum Spaß von hinten an sie heran. Er hatte es so gern, wenn alle bei seiner Stimme zusammenzuckten!

„Professor Sprout, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, mir ihr Gesicht zuzuwenden? Die Rückseite ist nicht so ansehnlich!", meinte er aalglatt. Sein Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Pomonas Kopf war hochrot, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte: „Was wollen Sie, Professor Snape? Warum schleichen Sie sich eigentlich immer so an die Leute heran?" Severus beschloss, dass es angenehmer war, auf ihre erste Frage zu antworten: „Ich verlange, dass man dieses furchtbare Grünzeug in den Korridoren verschwinden lässt! Es lenkt die Schüler vom Lernen ab und verschmutzt die Flure. Was denken Sie, ob Filch davon so begeistert sein wird?" Der Tränkemeister wusste sehr genau, dass sie den Hausmeister insgeheim sehr gern hatte, schließlich war er nicht umsonst einer der besten Legilimentiker seiner Zeit! Wütend stierte Pomona ihm ins Gesicht: „Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch? Ein einziger Tag, an dem die Schüler alle fröhlich sind, nervt Sie schon zu Tode, nicht? Ein bisschen Sozialverhalten bringt nicht gleich um, Sie emotionaler Eisklotz, Sie!" Doch bevor er noch eine sehr beleidigende Antwort geben konnte, fiel eine zierliche Gestalt rasend schnell vom Himmel – auf einem Rennbesen! So leichtsinnig konnte nur eine sein.

Ein tiefes Grollen ausstoßend, rannte Severus in die Flugbahn des Besens, doch das Fluggerät raste genau auf seinen Schädel zu und nur ein Hechtsprung nach rechts bewahrte ihn vor dem Zusammenstoß. „**ROBERTS!"**, brüllte er zornentbrannt. „**SIE KOMMEN JETZT SOFORT DA RUNTER, KAPIERT?" **

_**Amy:**_

Uuups! Er schien so wütend wie ein hundert Jahre eingesperrter Basilisk, der seine Tage hatte. Zugegeben, sowas gab es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ungefähr genauso schlimm stellte ich mir das vor. Ich landete etwas unsanft auf der Wiese und purzelte ins Gras, zehn Meter von Snape entfernt. Anscheinend hatte ich den Sicherheitsabstand falsch eingeschätzt, denn er brauchte nur fünf Schritte, um sich neben meinem Kopf aufzustellen. „WAS genau glauben Sie, was Sie da tun? Ich hatte Sie durch Professor Dumbledore doch _ausdrücklich_ angewiesen, nur in Begleitung oder unter Beobachtung zu fliegen!" Ich stand auf und klopfte mir die Hose ab, während mein Zorn sich unweigerlich aufstaute. Die Grasflecken auf meinem schönen, weißen Pullover trugen nicht wirklich dazu bei, mich abzuregen. Meine Augen waren grün, als ich ihm giftig in sein überhebliches Gesicht zischte: „_Angewiesen?_ _Sie _können _mich _zu überhaupt nichts anweisen, okay? Ich bin genauso Lehrer wie Sie, wann geht das eigentlich endlich in Ihren riesigen Dickschädel rein, Snape? Außerdem: Sagen Sie bloß, Sie würden sich Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen machen! Das nehm ich Ihnen ganz sicher nicht ab, dafür sind Sie ein viel zu egoistischer Tränkepanscher!"

Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt marschierte ich zurück nach Hogwarts, mein Besen hinterher.

Es schien, als hätte es ihm ausnahmsweise einmal die Sprache verschlagen.

Sein Blick war mörderisch, dass konnte ich auch ohne mich umzudrehen wissen.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen riesigen Kloß im Hals: auch wenn es so ausgesehen hatte, war ich keinesfalls absichtlich knapp über den empörten Tränkemeister hinübergeflogen. Tatsache war, dass mein Besen kurz vor der Landung völlig verrückt gespielt hatte, er hatte einfach gefährliche Schlenker und Buckler gemacht, ohne dass ich dazu beigetragen hätte. Beinahe wäre ich schon wieder gefallen, und der Schreck saß mir immer noch in den Gliedern. Er war sogar der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich Snape so angefahren hatte.

Ich ging kurz in mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen, denn der weiße Pulli war nun größtenteils grün vom aufgeweichten Gras unterhalb des Schnees. „Blinky?", fragte ich in den Raum hinein, und keine zwei Sekunden später stand die strahlende Hauselfe vor mir. Ich erinnerte mich an ihr goldiges Geschenk und fühlte mich plötzlich schäbig, ihr nicht auch etwas Kleines zu schenken. Also drehte ich mich um und blickte verstohlen durch das Zimmer, während ich sprach: „Hallo! Ich wollte mich nur für dein Geschenk bedanken, der Kesselkuchen ist superlecker! Und ich hab auch was für dich…" Schnell trat ich zu einem Regal und zog ein in Leder eingebundenes Büchlein mit Stift hervor. Die Elfe stotterte: „A-aber Miss! Sie brauchen Blinky doch nichts zu schenken! Blinky freut sich, Ihnen dienen zu dürfen!" „Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du mir _dienst, _Blinky!" Sie sah mich so erschrocken an, dass mir klar wurde, sie fasste das Gesagte als Rausschmiss auf. Schnell verbesserte ich mich: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Dienerin bist. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen könnten. Nimmst du mein Geschenk jetzt an?" Die ohnehin großen Augen der Elfe fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen: „Helfen…", meinte sie zögerlich, „das klingt gut, Miss. Blinky würde sich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie ihr etwas schenken wollen!" Ein breites Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie das Büchlein mit dem Stift entgegennahm. Ich erklärte: „Das ist ein sogenanntes Tagebuch. Manche Leute haben solche leeren Büchlein und schreiben dort ihre Gedanken und Gefühle über alles Mögliche hinein. Du könntest dich – nur als Beispiel – über das auslassen, was dir an Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern gefällt und nicht gefällt, ohne dich dafür bestrafen zu müssen, weil du nichts davon aussprichst!" Plötzlich füllten sich die Augen der kleinen Elfe mit Tränen: „M-miss ist so großzügig zu Blinky, Blinky weiß, dass aus der Miss einmal eine große Anführerin werden wird!"

Peinlich berührt wandte ich mein Gesicht ab, als die Hauselfe heftig in ihre Handtuchtoga schnäuzte. Dann hob ich den dreckigen Pulli auf und fragte mit möglichst normaler Stimme: „Ähm…Blinky? Könntest du das schnell runter bringen zum Waschen? Das wäre lieb von dir!" Sofort fasste sie sich wieder, rief: „Sicherlich!" und verschwand mit einem _Plopp_.

Danach suchte ich noch ein kleines Präsent für Albus heraus. Hmm…ob er wohl die Schicksalsschwestern mochte? Auf gut Glück verpackte ich ihre neuste CD „Wishes of Witches" in heraufbeschworenem Zaubergeschenkpapier (blökende Elche mit Weihnachtsmützen) und schrieb mit Gold „Für Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" darauf, was den gesamten Platz einnahm. Ich entschloss, ihm das Geschenk heute Abend beim Festessen zu geben.

Nach einem gemütlichen Schneespaziergang zu Hagrid (dem ich neue Fellhandschuhe schenkte) und einem kleinen Plausch über Acromantulas begab ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg.

In der Eingangshalle fing mich mein Onkel bereits ab: „Hallo, Kleines! Du warst bei Hagrid?"

„Ja, wir haben uns einen gemütlichen Nachmittag gemacht. Und vielen tausend Dank für das Bild. Ich konnte mich kaum davon loseisen!", erwiderte ich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Seine Miene wurde ein klein wenig steinern: „Wie schön! Schade nur, dass Severus keine allzu gute Stimmung hat, seit du leichtsinnigerweise ohne Aufsicht geflogen bist und ihn beinahe vom Boden gefegt hättest!" Seine Stimme wurde streng und er sah mich über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er brach es mit sanfterer Stimme: „Bitte, sei so gut und entschuldige dich bei ihm. Sonst verbringt er wieder ganz Weihnachten allein in seinem Kerker. Er hat sich bloß Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Ich schnaubte belustigt: „Um mich Sorgen machen! Niemand sollte so dumm sein, sich Sorgen um eine so unfallträchtige Frau zu machen, der macht sich nur unglücklich! Außerdem bin ich erwachsen und kann sehr gut eigene Verantwortung übernehmen, ich brauche keinen Aufpasser! Schon gar nicht Snape, den es in Wahrheit eh nicht kümmert, ob mir was zustößt! Der tut doch bloß so!" Jetzt war Albus' Blick wirklich traurig: „Wenn du das tatsächlich denkst…" und er drehte sich um und stiefelte die Treppe empor. Stocksteif stand ich da und fühlte mich einfach nur hundsmiserabel. Jetzt hatte ich es geschafft, nicht nur Snape, sondern auch noch Dumbledore das Weihnachtsfest zu versauen. Mist!!!!

_Was tue ich hier eigentlich? _Es war so ungefähr das vierzehnte Mal, dass ich mich das fragte, während ich die kalten Kerkergänge entlanglief. Ich erkannte die schwarze Labortür aus Snapes Erinnerung und klopfte. Keine Antwort. _Was, verdammt noch mal, soll ich denn sagen? _Ich probierte die Tür links neben seinem Labor und rechts seines Büros und klopfte zaghaft an. Durch den Türspalt fiel Licht, also musste er doch da sein! Trotzdem kam kein Ton aus der Wohnung. Ich klopfte fester. _Beweg endlich deinen faulen Hintern zur Tür, du verdammter… _Mit Wucht wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein wütender Snape kam zum Vorschein: „**Albus, was willst…**" Dann erkannte er mich und verstummte, seine Augen verengten sich einen Moment, und bevor ich auch nur einen Ton herausgebracht hatte, knallte die Tür wieder zu. _Sehr nett, wirklich! Ganz der Gentleman! _„Professor Snape?", rief ich und versuchte dabei, meine Stimme nicht ganz so gereizt klingen zu lassen, „Professor Snape, ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden und ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis ich das auch getan habe." –„Verschwinden Sie, Roberts! **Ich habe kein Verlangen nach Ihrer Art Unterhaltung**!", klang seine Stimme dumpf durch das Holz.

_**Albus:**_

Unsichtbar beobachtete er das Schauspiel, dass sich vor der Tür von Severus' Wohnung abspielte. Er grinste fröhlich in sich hinein. „Wie die Kinder!", sagte der Schulleiter zu sich. Als nun seine Nichte begann, energisch weiter zu klopfen, zog er sich still und heimlich zurück und überließ seine Kinderchen sich selbst. Sie würden schon noch zur Vernunft kommen. Vielleicht wären noch mehr Mistelzweige hier unten keine schlechte Idee…

_**Amy:**_

Meine Fäuste schmerzten vom vielen gegen-die-Tür-Hämmern, aber keinesfalls wollte ich aufgeben. „Ich werde zu Ihnen kommen, Snape, und wenn ich die Wand wegsprengen muss, hören Sie? Auf keinen Fall lasse ich es zu, dass dieser alberne Streit mei… Professor Dumbledore das Fest verdirbt!", fauchte ich. „Also, bringen Sie sich lieber in Sicherheit. Drei (ich trat einen Schritt zurück), zwei (ich zielte mit meinem Stab auf die Mauer)…"

Und die Tür flog auf. Snape stürzte auf mich zu und drückte den Zauberstab herunter: „Wagen Sie es nicht!", zischte er und zog mich in sein Büro. Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass ihm nasse Strähnen im Gesicht klebten. Ich deutete darauf: „Sie haben sich die Haare gewaschen!" -„Sowas kann schon mal vorkommen!" Er verdrehte die Augen. Ich schnaubte. Wir sahen uns an, keiner wollte den Blick senken. Dann sagte Snape plötzlich: „Ihre Augen haben einen seltsamen grün-braunen Ton, wussten Sie das?" Ich war etwas perplex und antwortete ehrlich: „Nein, sie haben sich mal wieder geändert. Der Farbton folgt meinen Stimmungen!" Er schien tatsächlich interessiert und blickte mir tief, sehr tief in die Augen: „Und was bedeutet grün-braun?" Diese Kombination stand für Wut über mich selbst und für etwas, das ich nicht zugeben wollte. Prompt wurde ich rot, als ein wissender Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Das ist doch unwichtig! Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über das Malheur mit meinem Besen zu reden!", versuchte ich abzulenken. Er schwieg und trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch, fixierte ein schleimiges Ding über meinem Kopf, ehe er fragte: „Sie sind also hier, um sich für ihre Worte zu entschuldigen?" –„Ich –äh- nein! Ich bin hier… ähm- ja, deshalb bin ich hier!" Irgendwie brachte er mich gerade sehr durcheinander. „Also. Dürfte ich mal klarstellen: Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass mein Besen Sie fast um gefegt hätte, und für die Beleidigungen danach, aber das war's dann auch schon. Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich würde es gutheißen, dass Professor Dumbledore mich von Ihnen bewachen lassen will! Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich kann durchaus selbst auf mich aufpassen! **Nehmen Sie Ihre verdammte Augenbraue runter!!!**" Viel höher konnte dieses dumme Ding wirklich nicht wandern. Jetzt grinste er auch noch so furchtbar, ich war wirklich sehr knapp vor der Explosionsgrenze! „Was stört Sie an meiner Augenbraue?", fragte Snape mit Unschuldsblick. Ich ging in Gedanken gerade die Möglichkeiten durch, sie ihm abzurasieren, als plötzlich der Kamin neben dem Schreibtisch aufflammte. Albus' Kopf erschien und rotierte herum, bis er uns entdeckt hatte: „Ah, da sind Sie ja, Severus! Was machst du denn hier, Amy? Ich dachte, es sei dir egal, ob Severus ganz Weihnachten im Kerker sitzen bleibt?" _Verräter! _schrie mein Blick. „Na ja, wie auch immer, Severus, ich bräuchte deinen Spezialtrank, wärst du eventuell so nett und bringst ihn mir hoch?" Der Tränkemeister schenkte mir einen letzten, glühenden Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder Albus zu und nickte knapp: „Sofort, Schulleiter. Ich regele gerade etwas!" Mit einem kurzen Zwinkern verabschiedete sich der alte Mann und verschwand wieder. Snape drehte sich um, zu dem winzigen Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schwieg. Unruhig trat ich von einem Bein aufs andere, nicht wissend ob ich die Stille durchbrechen sollte oder nicht. Gerade, als ich mich dafür entschieden hatte, fuhr er herum und schnarrte: „Sie stehen ja immer noch hier herum! Machen Sie sich nützlich und brauen Sie meinen Trank zuende!" Mir klappte der Mund auf. _Ich, fünfundzwanzig, völliger Frischling, soll den Trank von Snape, was-weiß-ich-wie-alt, dem Zaubertränkegenie fertigstellen? _„Sie machen Witze!", hauchte ich begeistert. Natürlich würde ich mich völlig blamieren, aber egal! Das war eine neue Herausforderung! „Selten! Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich!", erwiderte er ungeduldig und winkte mir, ihm zu folgen. Nebenan, in seinem Labor, blubberte ein blassblaues Gebräu vor sich hin. Eine lange, schmale Hand wies darauf: „Das ist ein halbfertiger Trank der Lebenden Toten. Auf dem Tisch liegen Rezept, Zutaten und benötigte Gerätschaften. Wenn ich in zehn Minuten wiederkomme, möchte ich einen fertigen Trank und eine saubere Arbeitsfläche vorfinden. Und tun Sie mir den Gefallen, sich nicht wie eine pubertierende Drittklässlerin zu benehmen und die Zutaten durch die Gegend zu werfen. Und, Roberts?" –„Hmmmm?", ich war schon völlig versunken in dem Rezept. „Außer der bereitgelegten Sachen wird nichts angefasst!", mahnte er mich. Ich nickte abwesend und überflog die Zubereitungsliste. Erst als die Tür zuschlug, wurde mir bewusst, dass er nicht mehr hinter mir stand.

Eifrig begann ich, die Mandeln zu raspeln und anschließend gaaanz behutsam in den Trank zu geben. Dabei summte ich leise vor mich hin, eine alte Angewohnheit von mir.

Immer, wenn man früher von mir verlangt hatte, etwas zu brauen oder zu kochen, hatte ich automatisch angefangen, eine passende Melodie zu summen. Damit ging einem das Schnippeln, Hacken, Stampfen, Raspeln und Rühren viel leichter und präziser von der Hand.

Nach den Mandeln folgten noch drei Einhornhaare, ein Stück Feuerkrabbenfleisch und fünf Gramm Fruchtfliegen, dann rührte ich fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn, wie im Rezept beschrieben, und ließ den jetzt violetten Trank kurz köcheln. Er war noch ein wenig zu hell für meinen Geschmack, aber daran ließ sich wohl nichts mehr ändern. Gedankenverloren summte ich wieder vor mich hin und fuhr mit dem Finger die Liste entlang. Als nächstes mussten die Doxy-Eier dran glauben.

_**Snape:**_

Dass Albus ihn aber auch immer wieder mit unnützem Geschwätz aufhalten musste! In der Zeit wäre sein Trank schon dreimal fertiggewesen. Oder er hätte dreimal explodieren können, je nachdem, wie (un-)geschickt sich die Roberts anstellte. Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, denn sie stand immer noch tief über den blubbernden Kessel gebeugt und schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er hereingekommen war. Severus schlich sich leise näher und hörte verblüfft, wie sie eine ruhige Melodie vor sich hin summte. Er blieb stocksteif stehen und lauschte eine Weile den tiefen Tönen, beobachtete die junge Frau dabei. Seinen geübten Augen entging nicht der kleinste Fehler: wie die dünnen, grazilen Finger etwas von den geforderten 50 Millilitern Mondkalbsmilch verschütteten, das ungenaue Zerkleinern der Affodillwurzel oder den Patzer beim Zuschütten des Wermuts. Dann wanderten seine Augen unaufhaltsam vom Trank hoch zu dem hochkonzentrierten und gleichzeitig doch entspannten Gesicht seiner neusten Schülerin. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich beim Summen, als würden sie am liebsten den ganzen Text singen, die Augen waren ein flüssiges Blaugrau. Sobald ihre schwarzen Locken ihr mal wieder über die Schultern ins Gesicht fielen, wischte sie sie mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung zur Seite. Die linke Hand blieb auf dem Rezept und fuhr es sorgfältig ab, während die andere, ihre Zauberstabhand, die Zutaten zusammensuchte und zubereitete. Severus kam langsam näher, die Augen unverwandt auf ihre Finger gerichtet, bis er direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie roch gut, dachte er. Im nächsten Moment wollte er sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen. Es war ihm doch vollkommen egal, wie sie roch! Hauptsache, der Trank war in Ordnung.

_**Amy:**_

Endlich hatte ich auch die letzte Zutat, eine Messerspitze geraspelter Schlafbohnen, in den Kessel geworfen und sah zufrieden auf mein Gebräu hinab. _Es hat doch besser geklappt, als ich erwartet hatte! _Plötzlich streifte ein warmer Atem mein Ohr, und ich schrak fürchterlich zusammen. Hinter mir stand ein schwarzer Schüleralbtraum mit lauerndem Blick. „Himmelherrgottnochmal, Snape, wenn Sie es schon nicht schaffen, anzuklopfen, kündigen Sie sich gefälligst anders an! In mein Ohr zu pusten ist nun wirklich keine angenehme Variante!" „Sie sind so vertieft in Ihre Arbeit gewesen, da wollte ich nicht stören. Sonst hätte ich noch Ihr Lied unterbrochen!", erwiderte er bloß, ignorierte meine Röte und trat neben ich, um den Zaubertrank zu begutachten. Von Jetzt auf Gleich war ich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Seine enormen Nasenflügel weiteten sich deutlich, während er über den Kessel gebeugt schnoberte. Aber meine Freude wurde von seinen nächsten Worten ziemlich getrübt: „Stand nicht als wünscheswertes Endergebnis da, dass der Trank dunkelgrün sein sollte?" Verlegen sah ich nach und meinte: „Ja. Wieso?" –„_Wieso? _Sagen Sie, Miss Roberts, sind Sie farbenblind? Dieses Gepansche kostbarer Zutaten ist türkis! Vielleicht sollten Sie das nächste Mal anstatt vor sich hin zu summen ein bisschen genauer die Anweisungen durchlesen!" „Das hab ich gemacht!", protestierte ich heftig. Seine Augenbraue ging mal wieder auf Bergwanderung: „Ach? Und warum haben Sie denn die Blaubeeren weggelassen, die Sie direkt im Anschluss an das Einhornhaar hinzugeben sollten?" Und _warum muss ich immer zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten rot werden??? _Wütend blickte ich ihn an: „Schön, ich hab's vergessen. Zufrieden? Sie verdammter Oberkritiker, ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich auch nur halb so gut brauen könnte wie Sie! Das nächste Mal machen Sie's wieder selbst. Ich lerne Tränkebrauen sowieso nie!" Bevor er sich noch eine Gemeinheit überlegen konnte, war ich schon bei der Tür und riss sie auf, stürmte hinaus und knallte sie wieder so heftig zu, dass der Staub von den Gemälden rieselte.

Die Uhr schlug bereits acht und spurtend holte ich das kleine Präsent für Albus aus meinem Büro, um noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Mein einziger Trost war, dass Snape sich hoffentlich nicht blicken lassen würde. Doch unten angekommen, wurde dieses Traumbild wieder zerstört: er saß an seinem Stammplatz, schwarz wie eh und je und mit noch grimmigerer Miene als sonst. Möglichst ohne die Blicke auf mich zu ziehen, schlängelte ich mich zu meinem Platz durch und übergab Albus sein Geschenk, der sich auch ziemlich darüber zu freuen schien. Seine Danksagungen nahm ich aber eher am Rande zur Kenntnis, lustlos stocherte ich in meinem Stück Weihnachtsgans, das mir Minerva aufgedrängt hatte. Die gute Laune des Morgens war längst verflogen.

Gerade schob ich den Teller von mir fort, da ich einfach nichts hinunter bekam, da passierte es wieder:

_Ich tauche in einen Farbstrudel hinein, verschwommene Gestalten huschen vorbei, dann lande ich in der Eingangshalle. Sie ist immer noch voller Misteln, ich sehe sogar mich am Tisch sitzen und nachdenklich ein bewegliches Ziel fixieren, vor mir steht die weggeschobene Weihnachtsgans. Dann taucht Snape an den geöffneten Türflügeln auf und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten die Große Halle. Er zögert kurz, scheint zu überlegen, und nimmt dann den Weg durch das Portal hinaus auf die verschneiten Ländereien. _

_Das Bild wechselt, ich blicke auf den Schwarzen See, in den gerade eine dunkle Gestalt stürzt. Die schwarzen Haare tauchen auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht wieder auf…_

„**Nein!**", keuchte ich und setzte mich schnell auf. Albus' Augen durchbohrten mich regelrecht: „Was ist passiert, Liebes? Hast du wieder etwas gesehen?", flüsterte er leise. „Ich – ja. Es geht schon wieder, danke!" Ich lächelte schwach, konnte mich aber nicht davon abhalten, Snape einen kurzen, besorgten Blick zuzuwerfen. Es schien ihm gutzugehen, und so entspannte ich mich wieder ein wenig. _Warum sollte auch ein so umsichtiger Zauberer in den See stürzen?_ (A/N: Umsichtig? Haha!^^)

Ich zwang mich, doch noch ein Stück Gans hinunterzuwürgen, ehe der Teller wieder weggeschoben wurde. Plötzlich nahm ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Snape aufstand. Sofort war ich wieder hellwach. Die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle waren offen, man konnte noch die Misteln in der Eingangshalle erkennen…! Und Snape ging genau dort hinaus, zögerte – und wandte sich nach rechts, zum Portal. Panik stieg in mir hoch, mit einem gemurmelten: „Ich hab keinen Appetit mehr!" folgte ich ihm möglichst beherrscht, um die Schüler nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Aber schon hinter dem Portal fiel alle falsche Gelassenheit von mir ab.

In einiger Entfernung konnte ich einen schwarzen Schatten durch den Schnee stiefeln sehen und rannte ihm hinterher, wobei meine Hose bis zu den Knien völlig durchnässt wurde. Meine Beine schienen extra langsamer machen zu wollen als ich.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichte ich ihn endlich, er stand nachdenklich am Rand des Schwarzen Sees. Entsetzt brüllte ich: „Snape, Sie Idiot, gehen Sie von den Klippen weg!"

Er fuhr herum und starrte mich an. Seine Augen waren so kalt wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung: „Was wollen Sie, Roberts? Warum verfolgen Sie mich andauernd?" Schlitternd kam ich vor ihm zum Stehen und keuchte: „Ich h-habe Sie eben in den See stürzen sehen, d-da dachte ich, ich halte Sie besser mal auf!" –„Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie bloß schon wieder?" Langsam kam ich mir wirklich dämlich vor und fauchte zurück: „Wehe, Sie machen sich über mich lustig! Ich habe eben in die Zukunft gesehen, fragen Sie mich nicht, wie, und da fielen Sie grade ins Wasser!" Einen Moment lang hatte ich das Gefühl, so etwas wie Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch bevor er was-auch-immer erwidern konnte, erklang vom Verbotenen Wald ein schauerliches Heulen. Er drehte sich elegant herum, um zum Waldrand zu spähen, sein Arm traf mich dabei heftig an der Schulter und schob mich einen Schritt zur Seite – aber da war kein Boden mehr! Mein Ausfallschritt ging ins Leere. Ich stürzte von der Klippe und in der Zeit, in der ich fiel, begriff ich die eigentliche Bedeutung der Zukunftsvision: ich hatte überhaupt nie Snape gesehen, sondern die Gestalt mit den schwarzen Haaren im See war ich…

Dann traf mein Körper auf der Wasseroberfläche auf, die eisigen Wellen schlugen über meinem Kopf zusammen und der Kälteschock ließ mich nach Luft schnappen – eine durch und durch unkluge Idee beim Tauchen. Ich schluckte literweise Wasser, und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich innerlich verbrennen, obwohl ich sehr genau wusste, dass die aufgenommene Flüssigkeit in Wahrheit eisig war.

Es war unmöglich, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, denn so stark mein Wille auch war, die Glieder waren bereits unbeweglich und schwer durch die klatschnasse Kleidung. Letzte Gedanken? Oh nein, ich konnte gar nicht mehr denken, alles verschwand in der Gewissheit des nahenden Todes

So sank ich immer tiefer, und um mich wurde es dunkel.

10


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

**-Irgendwie Weihnachten-**

„_Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, da Quirinius Statthalter von Syrien war. Zu jener Zeit ordnete Kaiser Augustus an, dass alle Menschen in seinem Reich gezählt und für die Steuer erfasst werden sollten. Auch Josef machte sich auf den Weg. Aus Galiläa, aus der Stadt Nazareth, ging er nach Judäa in die Stadt Davids, nach Bethlehem. Dorthin ging er, um sich einschreiben zu lassen, zusammen mit Maria, seiner Verlobten; die war schwanger. _

_Während sie dort waren, kam für Maria die Zeit der Entbindung._ Severus, jetzt guck doch nicht so!"

Strafend blickte der Schulleiter zu seinem angewiderten Schützling. Die grellen Lampen der Krankenstation beleuchteten dessen blasses Gesicht und ließen es noch unvorteilhafter aussehen. Madame Pomfrey unterbrach das Blickeduell der beiden mit einem trockenen Schluchzen. „Aber, aber, meine Liebe! Sie müssen doch nicht weinen! Warum reagieren heute bloß alle so seltsam auf die Weihnachtsgeschichte?", fragte sich Dumbledore laut und klopfte der Krankenschwester den Rücken. „Es…es ist doch nicht die Ge-geschichte, Albus. Es ist nur… ausgerechnet an Weihnachten!" Mit zitternden Fingern deutete sie auf das Krankenbett, auf dem der Schulleiter saß. Snape schnaubte bloß. „Es wird schon wieder, meine Liebe! Gehen Sie jetzt mal ins Bett, ich halte hier die Stellung, damit Sie sich auch mal etwas ausruhen können!", meinte Dumbledore sanft. Sie nickte stockend und erhob sich, verschwand durch die Tür am Ende des Saals.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und wollte fortfahren, aus der Bibel auf seinem Schoß vorzulesen, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen: „Albus, wenn sie gehen darf, kann ich dann nicht auch runter? Mein Trank kocht unbeobachtet vor sich hin, und ich…"

-„…Oberkritiker… lerne Tränkebrauen nie…", erklang vom Bett her leise und schwach. Die Gestalt sah unter den vielen Decken noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher aus, trotzdem zitterten ihre Lippen, während sie die Worte murmelte und sich auf die Seite drehte. Sofort erinnerte sich der Tränkemeister wieder an ihren Streit am Nachmittag und er setzte sich geschlagen neben den alten Mann, der nun fortfuhr: „_Während sie dort waren, kam für Maria die Zeit der Entbindung. Sie gebar ihren Sohn, den Erstgeborenen, wickelte ihn in Windeln und legte ihn in eine Futterkrippe im Stall..._" „Albus?", erklang es schwach vom Bett her. Die beiden Männer drehten sich erschrocken um und blickten der bleichen Frau in die tiefblauen Augen.

_**Amy:**_

„Amy, Kindchen! Du bist ja wach!" Die Stimme meines Onkels hallte unangenehm in meinen Ohren und ich bedeutete ihm, leiser zu sprechen. „Ja, ich bin wach. Bei wem muss ich mich für das Fischengehen bedanken?", fragte ich mit rauer Stimme. Mein Hals war vom vielen Wasserschlucken noch etwas angegriffen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Snape, der stumm neben meinen Füßen saß und mir nicht in die Augen sah. Dumbledore zeigte auf ihn und ich richte mich ein bisschen auf und legte meine Hand kurz auf seine Schulter: „Danke, Professor Snape! Sie haben mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet. Und es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich Sie einen egoistischen Tränkepanscher genannt habe!" Das Glucksen seitens meines Onkels ignorierte ich, denn Snapes Blick glitt prüfend über mich, und er fragte: „Und was ist mit dem Oberkritiker? Nehmen Sie den auch zurück?" Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er hinzusetzte: „Ihr Trank war erbärmlich. Wenn ich Sie nächstes Jahr im Unterricht habe, verlange ich mindestens das Doppelte an Leistung, verstanden?" Ich schob das Kinn vor und verschränkte die Arme: „Sie **sind **ein Oberkritiker! Sooo schlecht war er doch gar nicht! Außerdem sollten Sie Ihre Erwartungen etwas herunterschrauben, ich hab seit fast fünf Jahren nicht mehr gebraut. Wenn ich es wieder regelmäßiger mache, steigern sich auch meine Leistungen." -„Meine Lieben, es ist einfach herrlich, euch zuzuhören, ihr ergebt das perfekte Paar!", mischte sich Albus unerwünscht ein. „Ganz bestimmt nicht", schrieen wir gleichzeitig entsetzt. Der weise, alte Magier lachte nur und stand auf. „Ich denke, ich lasse euch zwei mal lieber allein, was?" Er zwinkerte und verschwand durch die Tür, woraufhin eine unangenehme Stille eintrat. Wir vermieden es möglichst, uns anzusehen.

Ich gähnte: „Okay, da ich jetzt wieder wach bin, kann ich ja auch zurück in mein Zimmer…" Doch Snape fuhr so plötzlich herum, dass ich zurückzuckte: „Auf gar keinen Fall, Miss Roberts! Ich habe Sie nicht aus dem eiskalten Wasser gefischt und hochgeschleppt, damit Sie sich keine Stunde später im kalten Flur eine Lungenentzündung holen! Sie bleiben hier, klar?" Meine Wut brach sich wieder Bahn: „Hatte ich mich vorhin nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, okay?" Snape öffnete mit saurem Gesicht den Mund, dann beherrschte er sich aber und seine Züge wurden etwas sanfter: „Bitte nicht schon wieder! Wir haben doch heute schon mehr als genug gestritten. Tun Sie mir einfach den Gefallen, als kleine Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich Sie aus dem See gezogen habe, und bleiben Sie über Nacht hier. Poppy bekäme einen Anfall sondersgleichen, wenn sie morgen einfach ein leeres Bett vorfindet!" Verwundert sah ich ihn an: „Sie… sie können ja sogar freundlich klingen!" Wie auf Kommando verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder: „Gute Nacht, Miss Roberts!" Er stand auf und wollte endgültig gehen, doch ich hielt ihn schnell fest. So sollte er mir nicht davonkommen. Mit einem genervten Seufzer drehte er sich wieder herum und sah mich mit einem „Was denn noch?" hochnäsig an. Misstrauisch fixierte ich ihn: „Warum sind Sie auf einmal so auf Frieden aus?" Er schien mit sich zu ringen und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf meine um seinen Unterarm geschlungene Hand. Schnell löste ich meinen Griff, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch er brachte nur möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Erst als er schon bei der Tür war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um, zögerte und sagte dann: „Ganz einfach: Ihre schrille Stimme ist für meine empfindlichen Ohren auf Dauer nicht erträglich!" Die Tür schlug zu und ich war wieder allein.

_**Snape:**_

Severus war durchaus erleichtert, dass Roberts wieder unter den Ansprechbaren weilte. Er hätte sich ewig Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn sie gestorben wäre, weil sie ihn warnen wollte. Doch seine Erleichterung währte nicht lange: Sobald die junge Frau sich aufgesetzt hatte, drang ihm wieder dieser Geruch in die Nase, derselbe, der ihn schon unten in seinem Labor benebelt hatte. In Wahrheit waren es nicht seine überempfindlichen Ohren, sondern seine Nase, die unter dem Mädchen litt. Severus konnte unter dem Einfluss ihres Geruchs nicht mehr klar denken, und das Schlimmste: er konnte nicht einmal genau bestimmen, wie sie roch! Noch nie hatte er ein so berauschendes Parfum erlebt. Wie eine Mischung aus glücklichen Erinnerungen und Wünschen, genauso wie Amortentia, der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt, der für jeden Menschen anders roch. Besonders schlimm wurde es, als sie ihn am Arm fasste. Er musste Abstand gewinnen, um nicht völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Vermutlich hatten seine Worte sie gekränkt. Aber dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts! Oder?

Nein, bestimmt nicht! Trotzdem, kaum war er draußen im Flur, wollte er am liebsten wieder umdrehen und zu ihr zurück, um sich zu entschuldigen. Seine sture Ader erschwerte ihm dies: „Pah! Seit wann entschuldigt sich Severus Snape für etwas, für das er nichts kann? Damit fange ich besser gar nicht erst an."

_**Amy:**_

_Soso, meine Stimme nervt dich also, ja? Und ich könnte keine Tränke brauen? Na warte, das wollen wir erst noch sehen! Du wirst meine Rache zu spüren bekommen!_

Innerlich rieb ich mir bereits die Hände. Blinky hatte unten sicher noch irgendwo einen Kessel für mich, damit ich im Büro „kochen" konnte. Oh ja. Ich würde ihm einen kleinen Glücklichkeitstrank unter den Kaffee mischen und dann einen Tag lang fröhlich pfeifend durch die Schule laufen lassen! Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch behauptete, ich wäre so schlecht in Zaubertränke. Ich freute mich schon jetzt auf die Reaktionen der Schüler!

Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Plan gleich am nächsten Tag umgesetzt, aber es war ja der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag, deshalb unterließ ich es lieber. Ich meine, schließlich gehört es sich nicht, an solchen heiligen Tagen anderen Leuten Streiche zu spielen.

Immerhin war irgendwie Weihnachten!!!

* * *

So, ein kurzes Kapitelchen, weil ich leider nicht so viel Zeit hatte wie gedacht (meine Schwester ist für zwei Wochen nach Hause gekommen), ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat!

Und jetzt nochmal und ganz offiziell:

_**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!!!!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich hätte da mal eine winzig kleine Anmerkung zu machen: ich saß gestern Abend so vor dem Rechner und da fiel mir plötzlich ein kleiner Oneshot zu Amys Vergangenheit ein. Es geht dabei um sie im Waisenhaus, und um einen kleinen Jungen, den sie aus der Gefangeschaft retten will. Es könnte evtl. wichtig für die Fanfiction werden! Also, falls ihr Lust habt, mal reinzulesen, ihr findet sie unter dem Titel: „**Warum Schweine pink tragen**" ^^

Jetzt zu den Reviews:

Baltaineshadow:hmm, irgendwie bist du die einzige, die mitliest, kann das sein? Wie auch immer, ich freu mich natürlich! *knuddel* Also, Amys Rachpläne werden erst gar nicht in die Tat umgesetzt, weil der Trank... na ja, lies selbst!

**Chapter XXIII**

**-Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?-**

Meine furchtbaren Rachepläne scheiterten leider kläglich: als ich den Trank zum vierten Mal verhunzt hatte, gab ich auf und musste mir eingestehen, dass Snape diesbezüglich wohl Recht gehabt hatte: ich war völlig aus der Übung. Trotzdem würde ich mich hüten, ihm das zu erzählen!

Bald darauf strömten die Schülerscharen wieder in Hogwarts ein und ich hatte eine Menge zu tun, vor allem die Slytherins unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es schien ganz so, als hätte die Ferien sie vergessen lassen, dass ich nicht immer das Püppchen war, sondern auch zur Furie werden konnte.

Mit Flint stand ich direkt nach Neujahr gewaltig auf Kriegsfuß, da sein verzauberter Filibuster-Feuerwerkskracher mein Bürofenster eingeschlagen hatte und ich ihm nicht wirklich abkaufte, dass des unabsichtlich passiert war.

Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen: Jetzt glänzte der Flur vor meinen Räumen besonders schön blank, und Flint lief tagelang mit schmerzendem rechten Arm durch die Schule. Das Stolzieren hatte er vorübergehend eingestellt. (A/N: Die Strafe hat sie sich offensichtlich von Snape abgeguckt^^) Außerdem hatte ich alle Hände (und gelegentlich sogar Füße) damit zu tun, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Lee Jordan und die vier kleinen Hufflepuffs weiter zu unterrichten. Mittlerweile waren die Älteren bereits beim Stupor-Fluch und die Jüngeren beim Flederwicht-Fluch angelangt, da waren Verletzungen an der Tagesordnung.

So lustig die Zwillinge auch waren, ihren Bruder Percy, der ein Jahr über ihnen in die Dritte ging, hielt ich für einen ziemlichen Streber. Er saß immer stocksteif auf seinem Platz, wenn ich das Klassenzimmer betrat, ganz anders als seine herum wuselnden Klassenkameraden. Bei fast jeder meiner Fragen meldete er sich sofort. Besonders seine blasierte Miene und die furchtbar näselnde Stimme gefielen mir überhaupt nicht.

Am , einem Freitag, kam ich nichtsahnend in die Große Halle, um schnell zu frühstücken. Ich trug meinen royalblauen Umhang, denn draußen lag immer noch Schnee und im Schloss war es sehr kalt, und darunter einen schlichten schwarzen Pulli und eine schneeweiße Hose. Der Platz von Snape wurde an diesem Morgen von Minerva besetzt, die seltsamerweise naserümpfend zu ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz hinüberspähte. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und musste schlucken: auf _meinem _Platz, direkt neben Albus, saß kein anderer als der reiche Snob aus dem Ministerium. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Mir fiel der Name einfach nicht mehr ein. Alles, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass er Ex-Todesser war und ich ihm deshalb besser nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Während ich fieberhaft überlegte, wie ich mich möglichst unauffällig wieder verziehen konnte, entdeckte er mich und winkte. _MIST! Okay, jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben und schauspielern. Das schaffst du schon!_ Aber mir selbst gut zuzureden half nicht wirklich gegen die Panik, die in mir aufstieg, als ich mich dem Kerl mit dem bleichen Gesicht und dem blonden Haar näherte. Er streckte mir mit einem nicht zu deutenden Lächeln die Hand entgegen: „Lucius Malfoy, wir haben uns bereits im Ministerium getroffen. Es freut mich, Sie wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, Miss Roberts." Sein Händedruck dauerte knapp eine Sekunde länger, als normal gewesen wäre. Ich spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel sich ebenfalls hochzogen und fragte mich, was das sollte. „Für Sie lieber Amy, Sir.", antwortete ich mechanisch und ließ mich schwungvoll neben ihm nieder. _Was ist nur mit mir los? _Mr. Malfoy grinste mir noch eine Spur charmanter ins Gesicht: „Nur, wenn Sie mich Lucius nennen!" Ich nickte freundlich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Albus mir einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zuwarf. Schnell schmierte ich mir ein Brötchen und biss herzhaft hinein. Als ich zuende gekaut hatte, fragte ich höflich: „Was führt Sie hierher, Lucius? Schickt das Ministerium Sie?" –„Nein, ich bin hier als Mitglied des Schulbeirats. Ich muss mit dem Direktor über die Neubesetzung für Ihr Fach sprechen, das Sie nächstes Jahr leider eine Weile abgeben müssen. Es ist dieser Tage natürlich immer besonders heikel, jemanden für diese Stelle zu finden!" – „Darf ich fragen, warum?" Seine grauen Augen beobachteten eine Weile, wie ich mein Brötchen aß, ehe er antwortete: „Haben Sie noch nicht davon gehört? Angeblich soll die Stelle verflucht sein, seit mehr als fünf Jahren schaffte es niemand, länger als ein Jahr zu unterrichten!" Ich erinnerte mich wage, das Snape das bei unserem ersten Zusammenstoß erwähnt hatte und musste grinsen. „Was ist so lustig?", hakte Malfoy nach. Ich konnte nicht anders und erwiderte scherzhaft: „Nun, wenn Sie mich fragen, hat das weniger mit einem Fluch zu tun als vielmehr mit der Anwesenheit unseres lieben Professor Snape! Er hält die Neulinge in diesem Fach besonders auf Trab!" Er ließ ein schallendes Lachen ertönen und warf dabei den Kopf in den Nacken, seine silbrig blonden Haare fielen über die Stuhllehne. Erschrocken sahen Schüler wie Lehrer zu uns, was mir ziemlich peinlich war.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah Malfoy mich belustigt an: „Ja, er und ich sind alte Freunde. Ich wollte ihn gleich nach dem Unterricht besuchen, vielleicht wollen Sie ja mitkommen?" Er setzte einen solchen Dackelblick auf, dass ich wieder völlig benebelt antwortete: „Natürlich, warum nicht?" –„Dann ist das beschlossen! Bis später!", strahlte er und erhob sich, um Albus zu folgen, der bereits an der Tür stand. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die halbe Lehrerschaft schon zum Unterricht aufgebrochen war! _Was war nur los mit mir? Hat der einen Zauber verwendet oder was? _Ich war mir jedenfalls sicher, dass mich nicht sein Charme so in den Bann gezogen hatte. Gegen Charme war ich absolut immun.

Nach dem Unterricht entschloss ich mich, lieber nicht zum Mittagessen hinunterzugehen, sondern begnügte mich mit einem Stück Kesselkuchen. Wer wusste schon, wozu ich mich sonst wieder von diesem Casanova-Abklatsch überreden ließ. Nein, ich hatte mir schon mehr als genug eingebrockt – Teetrinken bei Snape! Und dann auch noch mit einem Ex-Todesser. Vielleicht war Malfoy sogar bei der Ermordung meiner Stiefeltern dabei gewesen? Der Gedanke versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich, und ich beschloss, immer an diese Möglichkeit zu denken, wenn er in der Nähe war. Möglicherweise behielt ich dadurch einen klaren Kopf?

Nach dem letzten Nachmittagsunterricht sehnte ich mich nach ein bisschen Entspannung (die Zweitklässler hatten mich mal wieder ziemlich auf Trab gehalten), die mir allerdings verwehrt blieb. Direkt gegenüber dem Klassenzimmer lehnte bereits Malfoy mit einem höchst selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck und erwartete mich. Dass ich beim Mittagessen gefehlt hatte, sprach keiner von uns an, daher vermutete ich, dass er selbst nicht dort gewesen war. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass ich völlig umsonst auf eine warme Mahlzeit verzichtet hatte.

Über dieses und jenes plaudernd gelangten wir schließlich in die Kerker. Vor Snapes Wohnungstür zögerte ich zu klopfen, sodass Malfoy die Initiative ergriff und mit seinem Stab drei Mal laut und drei Mal leise gegen die Tür schlug. Ich merkte mir die Kombination, vielleicht könnte sie sich eines Tages als nützlich erweisen. „Einen Moment!", ertönte Snapes Stimme drinnen. Sie klang zur Abwechslung mal völlig neutral, ohne Hass, Abneigung oder Spott. Ich trat etwas nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dann traf mein Blick Malfoys graue Augen: „Keine Angst, ich passe auf, dass er Sie nicht verschlingt!", meinte er scherzhaft. „Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? –Niemand, niemand!", lachte ich. Er blickte nur verwirrt, anscheinend kannte er diesen Muggelspruch nicht. Leider war mir entgangen, dass während meines Sprüchleins die Türe aufgegangen war und Snape entspannt im Türrahmen lehnte. „Tatsächlich nicht? Nun, das lässt sich ändern!", spottete er sanft und schlang dann einen Arm um Malfoys Schultern, um ihn in die Wohnung zu ziehen: „Lucius, was für eine Überraschung, dich zu sehen!" Der große, blonde Mann fasste mich am Unterarm und zog mich mit hinein in einen kurzen Flur, in dem das einzige Mobiliar ein altertümlicher Mantelhalter war. Hinter uns schlug die Tür zu und ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als wäre ich völlig schutzlos in eine Schlangengrube gestürzt.

„Severus, es ist viel zu lange her! Ich bin wegen schulischen Angelegenheiten hier und da dachte ich, ich komme dich mal besuchen hier unten in deiner Einsiedlerwohnung." Ich konnte mein Auflachen gerade noch ersticken, ohne das einer der beiden etwas bemerkte. „Diese Lady hier hat sich mir kurzerhand angeschlossen. Und verzeih mir, aber ohne Frauen wäre ein Besuch doch langweilig." Snapes Augen huschten kurz zu mir, er ließ nichts von seinen Gefühlen erkennen. Ich hatte vieles erwartet: dass er mich anschreien und fortschicken oder zumindest ignorieren würde, doch stattdessen legte er mir galant die Hand auf den Arm und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer, das erstaunlich hell gehalten war. „Ich verstehe vollkommen was du meinst, Lucius! Sie sind willkommen hier in meinem Reich, Miss Roberts!" Ich musste einfach seine Verstellungskünste bewundern: während sein Tonfall neutral und seine Worte charmant waren, blitzten mir seine Augen entgegen und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Nur gut, dass Malfoy noch mit dem Aufhängen unserer Mäntel beschäftigt war und uns nicht einsehen konnte. Mit den Lippen formte Snape gerade: „_Warum sind Sie mitgekommen?" _Ich sah ihn nur an, zuckte bedauernd mit den Achseln und antwortete ebenso lautlos: „_Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau!" S_eine Brauen schossen mal wieder in die Höhe, als Malfoy eintrat und sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch setzte, die vor einem großen, schmucklosen Kamin stand. Ein gläsernes Tischchen machte das Platznehmen etwas schwer, außerdem war die Sitzfläche sehr begrenzt. Snape bugsierte mich neben Malfoy und ließ sich selbst in einem Ohrensessel rechts von uns nieder. Der blonde Todesser war bei weitem breiter als ich, daher war es unmöglich, sich auf diesem engen Ding nicht zu berühren. Ich saß soweit auf der Seite, dass ich fast über die Lehne fiel. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Miss Roberts?", fragte Snape plötzlich höflich. Bevor ich Nein sagen konnte, mischte sich Malfoy ein: „Oh ja, Sie müssen unbedingt seinen Rotwein probieren, Amy. Der ist wirklich fantastisch!" Er sprach meinen Vornamen besonders deutlich aus, was keinem von uns entging. Fast so, als wolle er Snape sagen: „_Sieh mal, wie man das macht! Du kennst sie schon fast ein halbes Jahr, und wir sehen uns heute erst zum zweiten Mal!" _Die Augenbraue meines Gegenübers schoss erneut empor, doch er ließ die Tatsache, dass wir uns duzten, unkommentiert und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Vor uns erschienen drei Gläser mit einer karmesinroten Flüssigkeit. Malfoy prostete mir zu und ich unterdrückte einen Brechreiz. _Merlin, hat der nicht schon eine Frau an der Angel? _Er machte mir durchaus geschickt den Hof und ich war nicht so naiv zu sagen, ich wäre dagegen immun, doch mein Abscheu gegen ihn wirkte wie ein Gegenmittel. Niemals würde ich mich auf solche Leute einlassen!

Ich wandte mich schnell an Snape und meinte: „Aber diesmal haben Sie ihn hoffentlich auf Liebestränke überprüft, oder?" – „Meine Weine bewahre ich in einem Keller auf, zu dem nur ich Zutritt habe. Sie können beruhigt davon trinken.", schnarrte er. Doch ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel verriet sofort, dass er meine Bemerkung als Witz auffasste – was sie ja auch sein sollte. „Wieso denn Liebestrank? Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte mein unliebsamer Sitznachbar neugierig.

Ich ließ Snape die Kurzfassung der Geschichte erzählen und genoss den wirklich fantastischen Tropfen, während ich mich unbemerkt umsah. Die Wohnung des Tränkemeisters war bei den Schülern als dunkles Kellerloch mit Sarg als Schlafgelegenheit verschrien, aber in Wahrheit (was natürlich kein Schüler wusste) sah es hier alles andere als ungemütlich aus. Der Kamin war zwar schlicht, doch die schwarzen Möbel und der dunkelgrüne, flauschige Teppich erinnerten mich sehr an mein eigenes Wohnzimmer. Die Wand hinter uns war eine einzige Bibliothek: zwei enorme Bücherregale, vollgestopft mit Werken von Nicolas Flamel, Schulbüchern und anderen, auf Schwarzmagie schließenden Titeln. Mir sprangen besonders einige Bände über Verteidigung ins Auge. Zu gerne hätte ich hier einmal geschnüffelt. Irgendwann wurde ich von Malfoys Ausruf beim Erkunden unterbrochen: „Severus, was ist das denn? Bist du seit neustem unter die Dichter gegangen?"

Ich fuhr herum und sah, dass er ein Blatt in den Händen hielt, das vorhin auf dem Tischchen vor uns gelegen hatte. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass Snape nicht mehr im Sessel saß. Schon stürzte er um die Ecke aus dem Flur und knurrte gefährlich: „Lucius, leg das zurück, ich…", doch Malfoy begann laut vorzulesen:

„Die Gefahr liegt vor euch, die Rettung zurück,

Zwei von uns helfen, bei denen habt ihr Glück,

Eine von uns sieben, die bringt euch von dannen,

Eine andere führt den Trinker zurück durch die Flammen,

Zwei von uns enthalten nur guten Nesselwein,

Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten auf eure Pein."

(_aus: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)_

Snape entriss Malfoy mit einer heftigen Bewegung das Blatt und verstaute es in der Schublade eines Schränkchens. Dann drehte er sich wütend um und schnauzte Malfoy an, doch all das bekam ich gar nicht richtig mit, denn mein Blick ging in die Flammen und ich selbst hinüber in eine andere Zeit.

_Ich sehe auf ein Pergament, auf dem dieselben Zeilen stehen, dazu noch einige mehr. Das Pergament liegt auf einem Tischchen in einem trostlosen Raum, davor stehen sieben aneinander gereihte Flaschen mit verschieden farbigen Flüssigkeiten. Vor dem Tisch steht ein völlig verzweifelt aussehender Junge, derselbe, den ich schon einmal in einer meiner Visionen erblickt habe, und ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar, das das Pergament genau studiert. Es seufzt laut und ein Lächeln verbreitert seinen Mund. Der Junge sieht die Kleine verwirrt an. „Ausgezeichnet!", sagt sie und lächelt noch eine Spur breiter. „Das ist nicht Zauberei, das ist Logik, ein Rätsel. Viele von den größten Zauberern haben keine Unze Logik im Kopf, die säßen hier für immer in der Falle." Der Junge sieht nicht überzeugt aus. _

„_Aber wir doch auch, oder?" –„Natürlich nicht! Alles, was wir brauchen, steht hier auf diesem Papier. Sieben Flaschen: drei enthalten Gift; zwei Wein; eine bringt uns sicher durch das schwarze Feuer und eine bringt uns zurück durch das purpurne."_

„_Aber woher sollen wir wissen, welche wir trinken müssen?", fragt der Junge. „Gib mir eine Minute Zeit!", bittet das Mädchen und sieht erneut auf den Zettel…_

Ich erschrak furchtbar, als Malfoy mich wachrüttelte. „W-was?" –„Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, Amy, aber ich fürchte, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen." Seine Stimme klang gezwungen ruhig und ich vermutete, dass ich einen ziemlich heftigen Streit verschlafen hatte. Doch das, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, ließ mir keine Ruhe. Ich wollte mit Snape sprechen. Der stand wie eine Statue am Anfang des Flurs. Ich stand auf und ließ Malfoy nach draußen gehen und seinen Mantel abholen, doch als er Anstalten machte, mir meinen zu reichen, sagte ich entschlossen: „Ich werde noch einen Moment bleiben, Mr. Malfoy. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich hinunterbegleitet haben. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich noch einmal wieder." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Natürlich hatten sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape bemerkt, dass ich Malfoy wieder beim Nachnamen angesprochen und die Tatsachen verdreht hatte: eigentlich hatte ich ihn ja begleitet. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte ich die Tür schlagen, dann kam Snape ins Zimmer und seufzte leise auf. „Also", meinte er mit erschöpfter Stimme, „was wollen Sie? Warum sind Sie mit ihm heruntergekommen?" Ich erklärte ihm ungeduldig, dass es eigentlich nicht meine Absicht gewesen war, während er sich seinen Umhang auszog. Die schwarze Robe war ziemlich eng geschnitten, stellte ich fest. Wie immer wurde ich im unpassendsten Moment rot und sah weg. „Soll ich ihn lieber wieder anziehen?", fragte Snape mit säuerlichem Unterton, offenbar hatte er mein Unwohlsein bemerkt. „Nein, ich bin hiergeblieben, um mit Ihnen über Ihr Rätsel zu sprechen. Es ist noch nicht fertig, stimmt's?" Überrascht starrten die schwarzen Augen mich an. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

Mir blieb nichts übrig, als ihm von meiner Vision zu erzählen. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, seufzte er wieder, diesmal resigniert. „Sie sehen aber immer genau das, was Sie nicht sehen sollten, oder?" -„Tja, Berufsrisiko. Was also war das für ein Rätsel, bei dem man umkommen kann?", fragte ich hartnäckig. „Es geht um den Stein der Weisen." Meine Augen weiteten sich und er fuhr fort: „Professor Dumbledores guter Freund Nicolas Flamel besitzt, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, das letzte existierende Exemplar, oder besser, er besaß es. Irgendwer hat den Stein vor drei Tagen gestohlen. Flamel hat Dumbledore daraufhin gebeten, den Stein hier in Hogwarts zu verstecken, sobald er den Dieb aufgespürt hat. Er hat die meisten der Lehrer gebeten, sich Schutzmaßnahmen für den Stein zu überlegen. Nun, jetzt kennen Sie meine." Ich war entsetzt: „Aber wenn der Stein länger weg ist, muss Flamel doch sterben, oder?" –„Er hat genug Elixier des Lebens, um seine Angelegenheiten für drei Jahre regeln zu können. Und Sie sollten genug Vertrauen in den Schulleiter haben, um zu glauben, dass er den Dieb rasch ausfindig gemacht hat." „Ja, Sie haben Recht. Das ist für ihn kinderleicht. Warum hat man mich übrigens nicht nach Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gefragt?", wollte ich leicht beleidigt wissen. Snape zog die Braue hoch: „Flamel kennt jeden Lehrer, der einen Schutz um seinen Stein legen soll, persönlich. Die Professoren Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall und meine Wenigkeit. Jemand anderem traut er nicht genug." „Oh, okay." Ich schwieg einen Moment und lächelte dann leise: „Aber Malfoy hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Sie sollten öfter selbst dichten, das scheint Ihnen ja echt zu liegen. Ich kann sowas ja gar nicht. Höchstens den Spruch von anderen rezitieren!" Er nippte an dem Rest seines Weines. „So? Dann rezitieren Sie mal!", forderte er mich auf. „Wie wäre es mit meinem Lieblingsspruch? Der ist allerdings auf Französisch.", warnte ich ihn und legte los:

„A un moment vous allez me demander ce que moi est plus important: Vous ou ma vie. Je vais te répondre: "Ma vie!" Vous êtes en pleurant s'échappe, et le contact avec moi annuler, sans savoir que VOUS êtes ma vie!"

Er sah mich an und fragte: „Und was bedeutet das?" Ich räusperte mich verlegen. _Musste er das jetzt fragen?_

„Also, ähm, das bedeutet so viel wie: _Irgendwann wirst du mich fragen, was mir wichtiger ist: du oder mein Leben. Und ich werde dir antworten: „Mein Leben!" Du wirst traurig wegrennen und den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen, ohne zu wissen, dass DU mein Leben bist_! Ich weiß, das klingt kitschig, aber mir gefällt der Spruch trotzdem." Er überging meine Bemerkung und fragte: „Möchten Sie noch einen Schluck Wein?"- „Gerne! Der ist wirklich fantastisch!"

Wir redeten noch eine Weile über dies und das, bevor ich mich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Merlin sei dank begegnete ich niemandem mehr, sonst hätte es ziemlich peinlich werden können. Nicht einmal Peeves belästigte mich, während ich durch das Schloss huschte, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt, Filchs Aktenschrank zu zertrümmern.


	24. Chapter 24

baltaine shadow: jaaa, dieser malfoy ey! böses kleines frettchen^^ aber mal ehrlich: er kann ja wirklich charmant sein, wenn er will! Trotzdem darf man nie vergessen, was das in wirklichkeit für ein schleimbeutel ist!! oder?

Lizzy: aber gerne doch! ich bin ja noch keine hausfrau mit drei kindern oder so^^

**Chapter XX****IV**

**-****Without a trace-**

Eine Woche verging und alles schien wie immer, doch meine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um den Stein der Weisen. Ob Albus ihn bereits gefunden und heil zu Flamel gebracht hatte?

Vorerst beschloss ich, ihn noch nicht danach zu fragen, sonst bekam Snape noch Ärger, weil er mir vom Stein erzählt hatte.

Der Januar ging in den Februar über und das Eis auf dem See begann zu tauen. Ein vorwitziger Ravenklaw brach ein, als er seinen Freunden beweisen wollte, dass die Eisdecke „ihn noch immer hielt". Poppy war außer sich vor Wut, als wir den tropfenden und bibbernden Fünftklässler zu ihr trugen, und schimpfte unaufhörlich wie ein Rohrspatz vor sich hin. Nach diesem Vorfall verbot mein Onkel es allen Schülern, auf den See zu gehen. Endlich wurde das Gras unterhalb der geschmolzenen Schneedecke wieder sichtbar. Ich trainierte wie verbissen das Fliegen, allerdings unter strenger Aufsicht und Anleitung von Madame Hooch. Die Dame mit den Adleraugen faszinierte mich immer wieder aufs Neue; sie war klug und trotzdem nicht arrogant, streng aber dennoch gerecht und vor allem: sie schaffte es, auch dem vertrottelsten Erstklässler das anständige Fliegen beizubringen.

Nach weiteren zwei Wochen mit eiserner Disziplin beherrschte ich sogar die komplizierte Faultierrolle tadellos. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust marschierte ich auf mein Zimmer und erzählte meinen Eltern von diesem Erfolg. Zugegeben, es schien verrückt, mit einer Leinwand zu reden, aber ich hatte mir das mittlerweile angewöhnt. Außerdem kam ich mir nicht ganz so vertrottelt vor, weil sich die Abgebildeten ja bewegten.

Der Unterricht machte wieder mehr Spaß, die Schüler stellten sich immer besser auf meine Persönlichkeit ein und lernten, an meinem Gesichtsausdruck die momentane Laune zu erkennen. Ich gestaltete den Unterricht vermutlich lockerer als alle anderen Lehrer, das mochte daran liegen, dass mir _meine _furchtbaren Schuljahre noch gut in Erinnerung blieben. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich so eine muffige, alte Schildkröte werden!!! (A/N: Nichts gegen McGonagall jetzt, ne^^)

Die Zusatzstunden am Dienstagnachmittag wurden bald überflüssig, denn die Mädchen beherrschten jetzt Verteidigungszauber und Abwehrsprüche der dritten Klasse und die Jungs konnten sich locker mit den Sechsern messen. Nachdem ich verkündet hatte, dass am 4. März unsere letzte Stunde sein würde, stöhnten alle enttäuscht auf. Es machte mich so stolz, als die sieben sagten, sie würden mich vermissen, dass ich alle noch auf einen Tee in meine Wohnung einlud. Die Weasley-Zwillinge bereiteten uns anderen Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen, als sie eifrig begannen, Snapes Unterricht oder Minervas strenge Miene nachzuahmen: „Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley! Sie beide kommen nach der Stunde sofort in mein Büro!"

Seit Malfoys Besuch hatte ich mir angewöhnt, jeden Morgen den Lehrertisch erst einmal gründlich nach feindlich gesinnten Personen abzusuchen, ehe ich mich durch die Halle traute.

So kam es, das mir an einem strahlenden Frühlingsmorgen Mitte März auffiel, dass Snape fehlte. Gut, das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, die ungesellige Fledermaus aß gerne mal alleine in ihren Kerkern. Doch als er den ganzen Tag nicht auftauchte, war ich doch ein - klitzekleines – bisschen besorgt. War er etwa krank oder so? _Nur gut, dann können seine Schüler ja mal aufatmen, dass der alte Griesgram sie nicht triezt! _

Vier ewig lange Tage wartete ich ab, wurde immer stiller, doch als er sich am fünften Tag nicht blicken ließ, beschloss ich, die Initiative zu ergreifen und wandte mich an meinen Onkel. „Wo ist eigentlich unser Tränkepanscher hin?", wollte ich möglichst unbeteiligt wissen.

Die strahlend blauen Augen schienen mich zu durchleuchten: „Warum interessiert Sie das denn?", fragte Albus mit einem Hauch Unwillen in der Stimme. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. _Was jetzt? Was jetzt? _Schnell dachte ich mir eine kleine Notlüge aus: „Er hat sich vor Ewigkeiten ein Buch von mir geliehen, das ich gern zurück hätte!"

Er durchschaute mich sofort: „Nun, welches denn? Wenn Sie mir den Titel verraten, gehe ich zu ihm runter und hole es für Sie!" _Na toll. Vielen Dank auch, alter Mann!_

Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen und dachte nach. Welche Bücher hatte ich bei ihm nochmal gesehen? „Es – es hieß _Tausend Zaubertränke und –kräuter_!"

„Nun gut, dann werde ich es Ihnen besorgen. Sie finden es nachher auf Ihrem Schreibtisch. Guten Tag, Miss Roberts!" Sein frostiger Tonfall ließ mich schlucken. Was war denn nur los?

Erst als der Direktor verschwunden war, fiel mir auf, dass er meine ursprüngliche Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

Was hatte es mich zu interessieren, ob die Schule ihren größten Tyrannen verloren hatte? Was ging es mich an, dass dieser jetzt bereits seit fast zwei Wochen fehlte? Nichts. _Eigentlich…nein, du wirst jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken! Mach deinen Unterricht! _ermahnte ich mich einmal mehr, als mir bei den Fünftklässlern der Saum ankokelte, weil eine Aschwinderin darübergeglitten war. (A/N: Eine Aschwinderin ist eine magische Schlange, die geboren wird, wenn man ein magisches Feuer zu lange unbeobachtet brennen lässt – siehe _Joanne K. Rowling: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_).

Immer öfter verlor ich den Faden, und die Schüler mussten darunter leiden. So konnte das wirklich nicht weitergehen! Mit einem wütenden Schlenker meines Zauberstabes löschte ich den schwelenden Saum und führte den Unterricht fort. Merlin sei Dank war dies die letzte Stunde, und direkt im Anschluss machte ich mich auf den Weg, Albus einen Besuch abzustatten. Er war mir seit unserem Gespräch am Tisch aus dem Weg gegangen, aber ich hatte das erwähnte Buch nach Unterrichtsschluss wie versprochen auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Trotzdem: jetzt war es an der Zeit für ein paar Antworten!

Am Wasserspeier angekommen fauchte ich, immer noch zornig: „Zitronenlutscher!" Der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht. „Na los, mach schon! Zitronenlutscher!", schrie ich und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Keine Reaktion erfolgte. Nun erst richtig in Rage, hallte meine Stimme von den umliegenden Wänden wieder: „_**Mach gefälligst auf, du verdammtes Mistvieh! Ich bin ein Lehrer, okay? Und ich muss zu Dumbledore!" **_Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Auge des seltsamen Wesens aus Stein und blinzelte mich an. Dann sprach der Wasserspeier mit einer hochnäsigen Stimme: „Verzeihung, Miss, doch der Schulleiter wünscht momentan nicht gestört zu werden!" –„Er wünscht – dann richten Sie ihm eben aus, dass hier seine Nichte vor der Tür – oder vielmehr dem Stein- steht und es ein Notfall ist!"

Sogar der Wasserspeier erinnerte mich an Snape, er zog die Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte näselnd: „Oh, er ist sich im Klaren darüber, wer hier draußen steht, Miss, der Schulleiter weiß immer Bescheid, wenn jemand kommt!" Damit war für mich die Sache klar. Er hatte gesehen, dass ich kam, und wollte sich dem Gespräch mit mir entziehen. Ich war sehr gekränkt: mein Onkel wollte nicht mehr mit mir reden und mein Lieblingsfeind war spurlos verschwunden! Oder anders herum?

Ach egal! So leicht würde ich mich nicht verjagen lassen, so wahr ich Amy Roberts hieß! _Okay, eigentlich heiß ich ja Gryffindor, aber…_

Da fiel mir die Lösung ein. Ich richtete mich zu meinen eindrucksvollen 1, 70 m auf und sprach, indem ich den hochnäsigen Ton des Speiers nachahmte: „Dann richten Sie dem Herrn Schulleiter aus, dass ich zu ihm kommen werde, ob mit seiner Einwilligung oder nicht, denn er hat mir das Werkzeug dazu in die Hand gespielt. Er hat zwei Minuten Zeit, den Weg zu räumen!" Der Wasserspeier schien in seinem Stolz getroffen, da mein Tonfall seinem sehr nahe kam. Ohne zu antworten, versteinerte er sich wieder. Grinsend blieb ich stehen und sah auf die Uhr, um zwei Minuten abzuzählen.

Sie verstrichen, ohne dass sich etwas geregt hätte. „Na schön, alter Mann, du lässt mir keine Wahl!", murmelte ich und griff nach der Einhornhaarkette, die mir versteckt um den Hals hing. Nachdem ich sie herausgezogen hatte, nahm ich vorsichtig die daran befestigte Pfeife und setzte sie an den Mund. Einige sanfte, wunderschöne Töne später, explodierte ein Feuer über meinem Kopf und Fawkes der Phönix erschien. Als Antwort auf mein Spiel sang er leise

und schwebte dann herunter, bis ich seinen Schwanz zu fassen bekam. „Bring mich bitte in sein Büro, Fawkes!", sagte ich zögernd. Verstand mich der Vogel überhaupt?

Doch meine Zweifel schwanden, als er plötzlich in eine weitere Flamme aufging und mich ein seltsam heißer Sog erfasste. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und landete im nächsten Moment schreiend auf dem Teppich im Büro meines Onkels.

Der blickte übberrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Hüstelnd wedelte ich den Staub aus meinem Gesicht und sah mich einem sprachlosen Albus gegenüber. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich von seinem Schock zu erholen, denn sofort fauchte ich: „**Tja, ich hab dich doch gewarnt, ich komme hier rein, ob du willst oder nicht! Und jetzt mal Klartext: Warum gehst du mir ständig aus dem Weg? Und vor allem, was ist jetzt mit dem Stein der Weisen? Hast du Snape darauf angesetzt oder wo ist er? Raus mit der Sprache!**"

Plötzlich rückte mein Onkel seinen Stuhl zurück und baute sich drohend vor mir auf. Seine Augen blitzten wie nie zuvor: „Woher weißt du vom Stein?" Jetzt schon sehr viel kleinlauter piepste ich: „Er hat mir davon erzählt. Ich habe seinen Schutzmechanismus vorhergesehen! Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mehr als enttäuscht, dass du mir bei so etwas Wichtigem nicht vertraust! Glaubst du, ich werde zum nächsten Voldemort, oder was?" Bestürzt spürte ich die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten. Der Kloß in meinem Hals ließ mich verräterisch schlucken. Wie peinlich, ich war kurz davor, zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Aber es tat verdammt weh, der letzte lebende Verwandte, den ich hatte (Voldemort mal ausgelassen, denn wer wusste schon, wo der steckte?) vertraute mir nicht. Konnte es sein, dass er ahnte, dass ich im Herzen böse war? _Hör auf damit, wie oft hat dich diese Frage schon bewegt? Du bist es, die entscheidet, ob du gut oder böse wirst! Du bestimmst dein Schicksal! _

Es war schon immer meine größte Angst gewesen, der Anziehungskraft schwarzer Magiezu erliegen: mein schwarzer Irrwicht-Zwilling war dafür der perfekte Beweis!

Plötzlich spürte ich zwei Arme, die sich um meine Hüfte schlangen und mich hochzogen. Als ich aufsah, blickte mir Albus mit einem traurigen und schuldbewussten Gesicht entgegen. Er zog mich in eine sanfte Umarmung und ich spürte eine innere Ruhe, die mich durchströmte. Der Kloß lockerte sich allmählich.

Seine alte Hand strich mir unbeholfen über den Rücken, und die ruhige Stimme drang leise an mein Ohr: „Es tut mir leid, Kleines! Es tut mir so leid! Natürlich vertraue ich dir, du würdest niemals wie Voldemort werden, hörst du? Niemals! Aber es geht um das nächste Schuljahr, und du wirst keine Lehrerin mehr sein, daher konnte ich dir nichts erzählen, ohne gegen das Geheimhaltungsgesetz zu verstoßen, dass Lucius Malfoy eingeführt hat!" Ich schluckte, dann meinte ich mit möglichst normaler Stimme: „Was für ein Schwachsinn. Jetzt weiß ich's eh schon. Ist Snape wirklich deshalb weg?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Nein, der Stein ist in Sicherheit, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Du musst allerdings verstehen, dass ich dir nicht seinen Standort verraten kann, ohne mein Versprechen meinem guten Freund Flamel gegenüber zu brechen und das würde ich nur sehr ungern machen!" Ich nickte. Es war mir völlig gleich, wo der Stein war, wenn er nur sicher verwahrt wurde. Was mich am meisten interessierte, war… „Und wo ist Snape?" –„Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass du mich nach ihm fragst. Warum bist du so besorgt um ihn?", fragte mein Onkel, ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht. _Zu _schelmisch. _Ja, warum eigentlich? Gute Frage, stell die nächste! _Ich hoffte mehr als je zuvor, nicht zu stottern oder rot zu werden: „Ich bin einfach ziemlich wütend, dass du niemandem irgendwas sagst und immer auf eigene Verantwortung handelst – was ist überhaupt mit seinem Unterricht? Mich interessiert ja nicht Snape, aber…"-„**Mensch**! Jetzt hört doch endlich mal auf, den anderen nur beim Nachnamen anzureden! Er hat auch einen Vornamen." Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, aber der ist totaler Schrott. Wer will schon SEVERUS heißen? Das ist doch echt…"-„Weißt du übrigens, was Severus bedeutet?", fragte Albus dazwischen. „Kannst du mich nicht mal ausreden lassen?", grummelte ich. Er überhörte meinen Einwand geflissentlich und fuhr fort: „Es heißt _der Strenge. _Was sagst du dazu?" Ich unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Auflachen: „Was? Ist das dein Ernst? Also die Mutter muss auch eine Hellseherin gewesen sein!" Nun lachten wir beide.

Nach einigem Japsen verkündete ich, als wäre es mein Todesurteil: „In Ordnung, wenn es dich so glücklich macht, werde ich ihn ab jetzt mit Vornamen ansprechen. Obwohl ihm das vermutlich gar nicht recht sein wird. Und jetzt rede nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum und sag mir, wo er hin ist, okay?" Er runzelte die faltige Stirn: „Was denn für ein Brei?"

„Onkel Albus!", ermahnte ich ihn, „Wo ist Sn…Severus?" Von jetzt auf gleich todernst sah der alte Mann mir tief in die grauen Augen: „Wenn ich es dir sagen soll, versprich mir erst, dass du es für dich behältst und dich so normal verhältst wie immer!" Ungeduldig nickte ich mit dem Kopf, wobei mir einige vorwitzige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Ich wischte sie beiseite und wartete darauf, dass Albus fortfuhr: „Er befindet sich gegenwärtig auf der Suche nach deiner Vertretung für nächstes Jahr. Der Mann hat bereits zugesagt, die Stelle zu übernehmen, antwortete später aber nicht mehr auf meine Briefe. Dann erfuhr ich, dass er von Vampiren an der Grenze Transsylvaniens festgehalten wird, warum, ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar. Aber die Vampire hatten schon immer merkwürdige Gedankengänge, jedenfalls in meinen Augen… ihnen reicht schon ein gefährlicher Geruch, um jemanden als Bedrohung anzusehen. Und das wiederum ist für sie ein guter Grund, denjenigen umzubringen oder einzusperren. Es sind schon seltsame Geschöpfe, diese Vampire. Also, wie auch immer, Severus ist aufgebrochen, um mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Das Leben des Mannes gegen was-auch-immer-sie-wollen." –„Und warum ausgerechnet er? Ich möchte ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber gab es nicht jemand anderen, einen der nicht bei jedem fünften Wort in die Luft geht?" Albus grinste schief, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. Dann ließ er die Bombe platzen: „Er hat… Kontakte dort. Einige Vampire kennen ihn und machen ihn bei den Treffen mit weiteren bekannt. So läuft das Spiel! Du siehst, es ist nicht nötig, sich Gedanken zu machen, Amy. Obwohl ich es dir natürlich nicht übelnehme." Er zwinkerte wieder dieses Versuch-doch-mein-Lid-anzutackern-Zwinkern, was **ich ihm **durchaus übelnahm. Verstimmt sah ich weg und grübelte vor mich hin. Ich machte mir doch keine Sorgen um Snape! _Na ja, vielleicht ein winzig kleines bisschen… aber nur wegen des Unterrichtsausfalls! _Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, setzte der Schulleiter hinzu: „Auch musst du dir wegen des Unterrichts nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, den werde ich für ein oder zwei Wochen übernehmen." Oh Gott, ich war so neidisch! Unterricht bei Albus anstatt bei Snape, das musste den Schülern vorkommen wie der Himmel auf Erden. Warum konnte er bloß nicht dann unterrichten, wenn ich noch mal Schülerin spielen musste? _Sowas Gemeines! _

Als mein Onkel mich schließlich verabschiedete, sah er mir tief in die Augen: „Und bitte, Amy – denk an dein Versprechen! Severus kommt schon allein dadurch." Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, und Albus hatte die Tür schon halb geschlossen, da fiel mir etwas Wichtiges ein, das ich noch schnell fragte: „Wie heißt eigentlich dieser Gefangene der Vampire?" –„Oh, er heißt Quirrell. Quirinius Quirrell!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

**-Blaues Blut-**

_**Snape:**_

Wie er den Direktor dafür hasste, dass der in hierher schickte! Doch Dumbledore hätte nicht selbst gehen können, das sah Severus ein. Es war allgemein bekannt, was Albus Dumbledore, der mächtige britische Magier von Bluttrinkern hielt.

Nämlich gar nichts. Was auch durchaus verständlich war, nachdem die meisten von ihnen sich Albus' Erzfeind Grindelwald angeschlossen und ein regelrechtes Blutbad unter den ahnungslosen Muggeln angerichtet hatten. Große Reue deswegen hatten sie auch nach Grindelwalds Sturz nicht gezeigt.

Also blieb die Auswahl mal wieder an Severus hängen, dessen zwei Bekannte ihn freudig begrüßt hatten. Ob aus Wiedersehensfreude oder aus Durst, konnte man bei ihnen nur selten erkennen.

Er war nun schon seit zwei Wochen hier, in der prachtvollen Residenz des Vampirfürsten Lovidicus am Rande der transsilvanischen Grenzen. Es war typisch für Vampire, abseits der gewöhnlichen Zivilisation zu leben und sich in ihrem Vermögen zu suhlen. Auch Severus' Gästezimmer ließ nicht zu wünschen übrig: es quoll geradezu über vor teuren, roten Kaschmir-Kissen, dunklen Teppichen und goldenen Kerzenständern. Die Wände schmückten unzählige Bilder von Landschaften und das Mobiliar war aus teuerstem Teakholz. Das dazugehörige Bad war ganz in Marmor: die Toilette, das Waschbecken, die riesige Badewanne, sogar die Duschkabine mit den fünf Brausen.

Gerade ließ sich ein erschöpfter Tränkemeister nach fünfstündiger Führung durch das Schloss auf die (ebenfalls teure) Wildledercouch fallen, als es – mal wieder – an seine Tür klopfte. Er strich sich stöhnend durch die langen schwarzen Haare und überlegte, ob er höflich sein und aufstehen sollte. Aber die Couch war so bequem! „Herein!", knurrte er deshalb nur und sah zur Tür. Eine wunderschöne, zierliche Frau trat ins Zimmer und offenbarte grinsend ihre leicht gespitzten Eckzähne, als sie den Gast auf der Couch lümmelnd entdeckte. Lüstern glitt ihr Blick über den von einem halboffenen, schwarzen Hemd und einer ebenso dunklen Jeans verdeckten Körper. Sie versteckte wie alle anderen Vampire nicht ihre Neugier auf den Fremden. Severus lief bei ihrer Musterung ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam sollte er sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben, wie ein Stück Fleisch angestarrt zu werden. Ihre Stimme war angenehm rau und leise, als sie ihn ansprach: „Professor Snape, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen. Bill und Brooke haben mir schon einiges von Ihnen erzählt. Darf ich Ihnen eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten?" Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung schwang sie das flachsblonde Haar zurück und kam näher, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten. Ihr Gesicht war, wie bei allen Vampiren, von einer faszinierenden Schönheit. Es war eine ihrer Jagdstrategien: auf schöne „Menschen" fiel man leichter herein. Einer der Gründe, weshalb Albus ihn geschickt hatte, war, dass Severus sich nicht von der äußeren Erscheinung dieser Wesen beeindrucken ließ, nicht, seit er Billy und Brooks, die Blutsaugergeschwister, kennen gelernt hatte. Deshalb antwortete er auch mit unvermindert bissiger Stimme: „Wenn Sie nicht zu sehr auf meine Nerven fallen, ist das in Ordnung. Wie heißen Sie übrigens?" –„Angelica Draconis. Ich bin die Tochter von Fürst Lovidicus Draconis." Die Tochter des Fürsten? Dann durfte sich Severus keine Fehler erlauben, denn hier war seine Chance, endlich zu dem Vampirfürsten vorgelassen zu werden. Er galt zwar als willkommen bei den Vampiren des englischen Fürstentums, zu denen auch Billy und Brooks zählten, doch hier, in Rumänien, war er völlig unbekannt. Nur durch die Gunst des englischen Fürsten, dessen Frau er einmal vor einem Todesser gerettet hatte, war Severus überhaupt in das Schloss gekommen. Er war dankbar, dass man ihm einen Dolmetscher an die Seite gestellt hatte, denn rumänisch konnte er kein bisschen. „Wenn die Roberts hier wäre, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich fließend mit den Vampiren hier unterhalten!", fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. Im selben Moment war er wütend auf sich selbst, denn für die Roberts hätte er hier keinen Nerv mehr übrig, außerdem wäre es viel zu gefährlich, die Erbin Gryffindors und Slytherins so auf den Präsentierteller zu setzen. Severus zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass unter den Vampiren hier sicher ein oder zwei steckten, die mit den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords sympathisierten und Kontakt zu ehemaligen Todessern hatten. Und einige von denen konnten der Roberts sehr gefährlich werden, allen voran Lucius Malfoy. Nein, es war sicherer, wenn sie blieb, wo sie war – in Hogwarts und in Sicherheit. Dass _sie _sich Sorgen um _ihn_ machen könnte, kam ihm kein einziges Mal in den Sinn. „Und worüber genau sollen wir uns unterhalten?", fragte der Tränkemeister nun ganz gentlemanlike. Die junge Frau klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und legte sich seitlich auf die Couch ihm gegenüber. Dabei rutschte ihr das kurze schwarze Kleid bedenklich hoch und entblößte ein Drittel ihrer Oberschenkel. Der Tränkemeister, der schließlich auch nur ein Mann war, schluckte und riss sich von dem – durchaus ansprechenden – Anblick los. Sie raunte leise: „Wählen Sie ein Thema aus!" und räkelte sich verführerisch. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, denn auf eine Nacht mit der Vampirin wollte er sich auf keinen Fall einlassen, egal wie hübsch sie war. Also kam er auf ein Thema zu sprechen, dass ihn immer schon mehr fasziniert hatte als irgendetwas anderes und in das er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue hineinsteigern konnte: „Wissen Sie, meine Leidenschaft sind Zaubertränke, aber ich unterhalte mich für gewöhnlich nur mit Fachleuten darüber. Allerdings könnte ich Ihnen etwas beibringen, wenn Sie möchten!" Genüsslich grinsend nickte der blonde Vampir und antwortete mit funkelnden grünen Augen: „Sehr gut! Ich will nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich eine große Leuchte auf dem Gebiet bin, aber in hundert Jahren schnappt man das ein oder andere auf! Wann wollen wir anfangen?"

Eine seltsame Vorstellung, dass eine junge Frau wie die vor ihm bereits hundert Jahre Lebenserfahrung hatte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis: Vampire alterten sehr langsam. Der Älteste von ihnen wurde über fünfhundert Jahre und war gleichzeitig der bekannteste Blutsauger überhaupt: Dracula. Schluckend gestand Severus sich ein, dass er bei dieser Frau äußerst vorsichtig sein musste. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich mehr, als gut für ihn war. „Wie wäre es mit heute Nachmittag? Ich könnte Ihnen einen besonders komplexen Trank zeigen, den Felix Felicis. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihnen dieser Name geläufig ist?" –„In der Tat, er ist mir ein Begriff. Der Glückstrank, der süchtig machen kann.", erwiderte sie und zeigte nun ehrliches Interesse. Das hatte sich Severus gedacht, die vielen Intrigen und Blutfehden hatte er bereits kennengelernt; wenn ein Vampir irgendwo die Möglichkeit sah, einen Nutzen aus etwas zu ziehen, wurde er sofort neugierig. Nur wer am gerissensten und undurchschaubarsten war, hatte eine Chance, aufzusteigen. Vampire waren allergisch gegen Knoblauch, oft bildeten sich unansehnliche Hautausschläge, aber er war nicht giftig für sie. Man konnte sie nur ins Jenseits befördern, wenn man ihnen Silber ins Herz rammte. Was sich nur schwer bewerkstelligen ließ, denn sie waren im Allgemeinen sehr schnell und stärker als gewöhnliche Menschen.

Nach einigen Floskeln erhob sich die schlanke Frau wieder und verließ den Raum in anmutigem Laufschritt. Erst jetzt gestattete Severus sich ein Lächeln. Vielleicht noch zwei Tage, dann hätte er es geschafft und stünde vor dem Fürsten, dachte er.

Nach einem gründlichen Bad, das seine Muskeln wunderbar entspannte, zwängte er sich in die braune Vampirkluft. Langsam sollte er sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben, dass diese lange, bis zum Boden reichende Robe ihm viel zu eng war. Darin fühlte Severus sich fast so schlimm, wie Trewlaney aussah. Aber auch nur fast. „OHO! Hier sollte man sich ja wirklich öfter mal rein schleichen, dann wird einem wenigstens was geboten!", erklang hinter ihm eine neckende Stimme. Wütend fuhr er herum und funkelte seinem englischen Freund ins Gesicht. Leider konnte der Tränkemeister nicht verhindern, dass er zart rot anlief. „Billy! Wie lange stehst du dort schon?" –„Lange genug!", feixte der Vampir und sah demonstrativ auf die enge, braune Robe. „Seit wann hast du das Ufer gewechselt? Warne mich das nächste Mal gefälligst vor!", meinte Severus sarkastisch und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie peinlich die Situation ihm war. „Ich und schwul? Nein, nein! Aber vielleicht sollte ich das Brooks erzählen, die wäre sicher begeistert! Diese braven Laufburschen hier langweilen sie zu Tode!"

Jetzt schlitzte der Tränkemeister gefährlich die Augen: „Ein Wort zu irgendwem, Billy, ich warne dich…ich hab sicher noch irgendwo Silberbesteck."

Sein Freund lachte sein typisches, raues Lachen, es klang, als müsse er gleich husten. Er sah, wie alle Vampire, beinahe verboten gut aus: sein braunes Haar fiel ihm in einem eleganten Schwung in die Stirn und wies einen rötlichen Ton auf, seine Augen waren ein flüssiges Mitternachtsblau und brachten die Herzen von vielen jungen Mädchen zum Schmelzen und ein tadelloser Dreitagebart zierte sein Kinn. Er war, genau wie seine Schwester, erst vor zwanzig Jahren verwandelt worden und dadurch noch sehr, sehr jung. Diese Jugend machte beide äußerst abenteuerlustig, sie hatten schon in London voller Tatendrang gesteckt und Severus mehr als einmal auf irgendwelche seltsamen Trips mitgenommen.

Meistens hatte er danach einen Haufen Ärger am Hals gehabt, doch bisher hatten die Geschwister ihn immer rausgeholt.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Sev", Billy klopfte ihm heftig auf die Schultern, „ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass Brooks das für eine gute Idee halten würde!"

„Das ich _was_ für eine gute Idee halten würde, Bruderherz?", erklang eine honigsüße Stimme hinter ihnen. „Gar nichts!", rief Severus panisch und fuhr zur gerade hereingekommenen Vampirin herum. Brooks sah aus, als könne sie keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun und schimmerten warm, und goldblonde Ringellöckchen umrahmten das Gesicht wie ein Heiligenschein. Doch der Eindruck täuschte. Jeder im Raum hatte bereits miterlebt, wie dieser vermeintliche Engel ein gesamtes Wohnhaus in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte – ohne Hilfe! Trotzdem wusste der Tränkemeister, dass sie im Moment gut gelaunt war, sonst würde sie schließlich kein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzen und ihm in die Arme fallen: „Ach Sev! Mir kannst du's doch verraten!" Wie immer, wenn einer der Vampire ihm zu nahe kam, spannte Severus sich innerlich an und schob sie schnell von sich weg: „Es war etwas ganz Banales! Billy hat nur bemerkt, wie dieser grauhaarige Mann dich am Mittagstisch gemustert hat." Entsetzt fuhr sie zu ihrem Bruder herum, der dem Schwarzhaarigen einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. „Und _den _hältst du für eine gute Idee? Wenn du das denkst, dann nimm du ihn doch!", keifte Brooks heftig. Billy sah noch einmal wütend in die Runde, dann rauschte er wortlos hinaus. „Der bekommt sich schon wieder ein!", dachte Severus. Brooks warf ihm noch einen schnellen, entschuldigenden Blick zu und hastete ihrem Bruder hinterher: „Billy! Jetzt warte doch, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!" Grinsend drehte sich der Zurückgebliebene zum Spiegel, strich noch einmal die Robe glatt und wartete darauf, dass Angelica eintraf.

**Mitternacht:**

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich den Fürsten kennenlernen dürfte!" Severus geheuchelte Zurückhaltung kam offensichtlich sehr gut an. Angelica lachte und warf, die Haare schüttelnd, ihren Kopf nach hinten. Dann erklärte sie mit Singsangstimme: „Morgen wäre ein passender Zeitpunkt, Sie ihm vorzustellen. Ich habe bereits sein Einverständnis für eine kleine Feier eingeholt, die in der Nacht stattfinden soll!"

Der Tränkemeister verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und hustete heftig. „Verdammt, jetzt verhalte ich mich auch noch so ungeschickt wie die Roberts!", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Im gleichen Moment sah er vor seinem Auge, wie der vertrottelte Lockenkopf sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte und den Kopf nach vorne warf. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass ihm im alles entscheidenden Moment ausgerechnet der Quälgeist von Mädchen im Kopf herumspukte! „Für… für mich? Das wäre doch nicht nötig…", versuchte er zu sagen, doch Angelica unterbrach ihn: „Oh doch, natürlich ist das nötig! Sie sind ein brillanter Tränkemeister und außerdem ein äußerst – interessanter – Mensch. Bei weitem nicht so langweilig wie unsere anderen Besucher! Da haben Sie sich eine kleine Feier zu ihren Ehren doch verdient!" Ohne ihm auch nur eine Chance zum Antworten zu geben, schwang sie sich von der Couch hoch und verließ mit flüssigen Bewegungen den Raum. Ein kopfschüttelnder Severus blieb zurück. Die erste Feier allein wegen ihm wurde ausgerechnet von Vampiren geplant!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXV****I**

**-****Monsterparty-**

**Klirr! **Das Glas zerschellte auf dem Boden. „Ups, Verzeihung!", murmelte ich und behob den Schaden mit einem ungesagten „Reparo". Trotzdem musterten mich einige der Lehrer und sogar ein paar Schüler eindeutig besorgt. Was hatten die bloß? Dann sah ich, dass ich mir einen tiefen Schnitt in der Handfläche zugefügt hatte und das Blut heruntertropfte. Schnell schwang ich erneut meinen Zauberstab und beseitigte das kleine Dilemma, während die gesamte Große Halle mir zusah.

Warum musste ich mich eigentlich in letzter Zeit so ungeschickt anstellen? An allem war nur Snape Schuld, dieser verdammte Trottel, der sich freiwillig in die Nähe von hundert Vampiren begab. Natürlich galt meine Besorgnis nur den armen Schülern, man konnte schließlich nie wissen, ob der Tränkemeister nicht heimlich gebissen und zum Blutsauger geworden war. Und dann konnte man ihn unmöglich wieder hier aufnehmen!

Okay, ein winzig kleines bisschen war ich auch um ihn besorgt, doch es ließ sich ohnehin nichts ändern. Ich hatte Dumbledore versprochen, mich nicht einzumischen!

Ich hatte nach dem kleinen Unfall keinen Appetit mehr und begab mich wieder nach oben, um mich hinzulegen. Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über Hogwarts, doch in meinem roten Himmelbett zu liegen war die reinste Qual – schon seit mehreren Tagen schlief ich schlecht. Das rührte daher, dass ich jedesmal Angst vor dem hatte, was ich sehen könnte, wenn meine Augen sich schlossen. Aber bisher hatte ich keine weitere Zukunftsvision gehabt, weder von einem gebissenen Snape, noch von etwas anderem. Es war nun Freitagabend, und der Tränkemeister war schon seit zwei Wochen spurlos verschwunden.

Auch in dieser Nacht gab es keine Anzeichen eines seltsamen Traums. Ich wälzte mich herum und starrte in die Dunkelheit, versuchte, wenigstens etwas zu dösen. Mir kamen Dumbledores Worte in den Sinn: _„Wenn ich es dir sagen soll, versprich mir erst, dass du es für dich behältst und dich so normal verhältst wie immer!"_ …und dich so normal verhältst wie immer…so normal wie immer…

Plötzlich war ich hellwach. Na klar! Jetzt hatte ich endlich die Lösung! Ich hatte meinem Onkel überhaupt nicht versprochen, Snape nicht nachzureisen! Alles, was ich versprochen hatte, war, mich so zu verhalten, wie ich es immer tat! Und das hieß im Klartext: Wenn ich ihm mein Versprechen nicht gegeben hätte, wäre mein „Normalverhalten" gewesen, dass ich Snape nachreiste! Und dadurch, dass Albus mir dieses Versprechen abgenommen hatte, verpflichtete er mich sozusagen dazu, den Tränkemeister aufzuspüren, obwohl der Direktor ja eigentlich das Gegenteil hatte erreichen wollen! Wie herrlich verkorkst die Welt doch manchmal war! Schnell sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte zum Kleiderschrank, riss mir wahllos irgendein Oberteil und eine Hose heraus und klaubte ein paar Stiefel vom Boden. Eine Viertelstunde später verließ ich, in meinen blauen Wintermantel gehüllt, das Schloss in Richtung Appariergrenze.

_**Severus:**_

SO hatte er sich das Treffen mit dem Fürsten nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt! Ein Fest zu seinen Ehren… so ein Schwachsinn! Vampire waren eindeutig zu feiersüchtig für seinen Geschmack! Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte, was er anziehen sollte und überhaupt – er ging eigentlich nie freiwillig auf eine Party! Mit verbiestertem Gesichtsausdruck stapfte Severus durch sein Schlafzimmer, hin und zurück, hin und zurück…

Dann blieb er mit einem Ruck vor dem eichenen Kleiderschrank stehen. Das Fest begann in einer halben Stunde, er musste sich nun einfach dazu durchringen, eine Robe auszuwählen. Die braune Robe legte er gleich weg, sie war einfach zu eng für diesen Anlass. Eine violette Robe mit Rüschen wurde ebenfalls sofort auf den Boden gepfeffert. Wie kamen diese Leute nur darauf, dass er _sowas_ anziehen könnte? Die schwarze Robe war zu kurz, die blaue zu lang… schließlich entschied der leidgeplagte Professor sich für einen schlichten, schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, kam er sich irgendwie affig vor – den letzten Anzug hatte er bei seinem 17. Geburtstag getragen. Das war schon ein paar Jährchen her! Dann zog er noch eine Krawatte an und kämmte sich die Haare, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr so umwucherten. Gerade hatte er beschlossen, dass er fertig war, da wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und Brooks kam, in einem sündhaft kurzen, bordeauxroten Kleid, hereingestürzt. „Na endlich, bist du jetzt fertig? Können wir…? Oh nein, Sev, das willst du doch nicht wirklich so anziehen? Lass mich mal machen!", meinte sie und wuselte zu ihm hinüber. Ängstlich wich der Schwarzhaarige zurück, doch ihren flinken Händen entkam er trotzdem nicht. Sie öffnete grob die Krawatte und warf sie über die Schulter in den Raum, öffnete den obersten Hemdsknopf und zog ihn an den Haaren zum Spiegel, wo sie fleißig zu schnibbeln begann. Er protestierte lauthals: „Brooks, lass das! Hör sofort auf damit, mir gefällt mein Aussehen! Finger weg, oder ich hexe sie dir ab!" Doch alles Jammern und Drohen half nichts, und keine zehn Minuten später saß ein verwegen aussehender Mann dort, wo eben noch ein ernster Professor gesessen hatte. Entgeistert fasste Severus sich an die kurzen, leicht verstrubbelten Haare, die nicht mal mehr den fettigen Glanz besaßen, über den die Schüler sich immer lustig gemacht hatten. Der offene Knopf ohne Krawatte hatte dem Anzug die Strenge genommen.

Bevor er sich wieder per Zauberstab zurückverwandeln konnte, hatte Brooks seinen Arm gepackt und zog ihn mit der den Vampiren gegebenen Kraft aus dem Stuhl.

Sie kamen knapp eine Viertelstunde zu spät, und die Feier war bereits in vollem Gange. Der Thronsaal war prunkvoll dekoriert worden: ein langer, roter Teppich führte durch die Menge von Vampiren zum erhöhten Thron, der momentan allerdings leer war; prächtige, goldene Gardinen verhingen die hohen Fenster und eine geräumige Tanzfläche war an der linken Wand aufgebaut, auf der schon reger Betrieb herrschte. Musik erklang von einem selbstspielenden Orchester daneben. Der Saal war vollgestopft mit weichen Sofas und kuschlige Sitzecken waren überall verteilt. Hier und da ragte etwas aus dem Boden, dass wie Bäume aus Kristall wirkte. Es warf ein helles Licht in die Menge und beleuchtete den Saal auf einzigartige Form, indem es sich an allem Spiegelnden doppelt so stark brach. Eine Bar durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen, und überall liefen in marineblauen Anzügen Bedienstete mit Tabletts herum. Severus schluckte und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Auf den Tabletts standen Weingläser mit karmesinroter Flüssigkeit, die ganz bestimmt _keinen _Wein darstellte. Ihn überkam bei dem Anblick ein Schauder: obwohl das Blut von Tieren und nicht von Menschen kam, fand er den Gedanken abstrus, so etwas trinken zu müssen.

Der Saal war wirklich eine Augenweide, doch das absolute Highlight waren die Vampire selbst: jeder trug einen extravaganten Anzug, den sich vermutlich nicht mal Lucius hätte leisten können, und die Frauen hatten die schönsten und schimmernsten Kleider an, die Severus je gesehen hatte, dazu teuersten Edelsteinschmuck. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seinem einfachen schwarzen Anzug, doch trotzdem hätte er sich nie im Leben so aufgedonnert wie die Vampire. Während Brooks ihn durch die Menge zog, wurden dem Tränkemeister überall neugierige Blicke und geflüsterte Bemerkungen zuteil. Das Gestarre und Getuschel der Umstehenden gefiel ihm gar nicht, und es war eine ungeheure Erleichterung, als Brooks ihn zur ausgestorbenen Bar führte. „Wir hätten gerne zwei Scotch!", meinte die vorlaute Vampirin zu ihrem Artgenossen hinter dem Tresen. Severus schnauzte sie an: „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich sowas trinke?" Sie sah ihn verschmitzt grinsend an: „Erstens: weil du lieber ein alkoholisches Getränk haben würdest, das dir nicht schmeckt, als Blut zu trinken, und zweitens, weil du mir gegenüber mal im Vollrausch erwähnt hast, dass du Scotch liebst!" Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schnappte dem Kellner das Glas weg. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Räuspern und drehte sich um. Brooks war verschwunden, wie immer blitzschnell und unbemerkt, und hatte ihm auch den zweiten Scotch überlassen. Doch nun stand hinter ihm eine Frau, die er kannte und doch nicht so ganz erkannte, denn Angelica Draconis hatte sich mit dem Wechseln der Kleider verändert: das verruchte schwarze Kleid von gestern wurde meilenweit von einem langen, am Boden schleifenden Grünen übertroffen, um ihren Hals schlang sich eine Smaragdhalskette und ihr kunstvoll hochgestecktes Haar zierte eine silberne Tiara. Ihre Züge wirkten starr, nicht so offen wie am vorigen Nachmittag, dennoch war sie unbeschreiblich schön und Severus musste nach Luft schnappen. Bevor er die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, nickte sie und begrüßte ihn knapp: „Professor Snape! Folgen Sie mir bitte, dann stelle ich Sie meinem Vater vor." Sie führte ihn durch die Menge zu einem hochgewachsenen, bulligen Mann, dessen Haare schon von leichten, grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurden. Er musste mindestens vierhundert Jahre alt sein! Sein Gesicht war äußerst markant und die Augen ein falkenartiges Gelb.

Lovidicus Draconis war unbestritten eine furchterregende Erscheinung. Nun musterte er seinen Besucher kalt und fragte mit höflich distanzierter Stimme: „Guten Abend, Professor Snape! Meine Tochter erzählte mir, dass Sie mich zu treffen wünschten?" „Jetzt nur nicht den Kopf verlieren!", dachte der Tränkemeister und zwang sich zu einer Antwort: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihnen vorgestellt zu werden, mylord. Ich hätte in der Tat ein Anliegen von höchster Wichtigkeit. Es geht um den Gefangenen Quirinius Quirrell." Der alte Vampir ließ keinerlei Regung erkennen, doch plötzlich stand einer seiner Berater, der eben noch auf einem Sofa gesessen hatte, auf und schritt drohend auf den Tränkemeister zu: „Der Gefangene ist kein Thema für eine Feier! Ich schlage vor, Sie verschieben Ihr Anliegen, Mister Snape." Es war ein großer, blondhaariger Wächter, der seine spitzen Zähne nun recht deutlich zur Schau stellte. Severus wich einen Schritt zurück; doch Lovidicus Draconis schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge und brachte den Blonden so zum Stehen: „Hai câ, Lukan! Omul mi-e Oaspete!" (Ü:_Lass das, Lukan! Der Mensch ist mein Gast!_) Der blonde Vampir knurrte leise: „Gunoi!" (_Abschaum!) _und schritt davon. „Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, Professor Snape! Er ist von Menschen… nicht so angetan.", lächelte der Fürst und bedeutete Severus, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen. „Was ist Ihr Anliegen bezüglich Quirrell?" –„Ich würde gerne erfahren, ob es möglich wäre, ihn freizulassen, da er für Großbritannien von Wert ist. Selbstverständlich würde ich genau auf ihn Acht geben und ihn bei jedem seiner Schritte überwachen.", versicherte der Tränkemeister und wartete angespannt auf die Antwort. Die Miene des Fürsten verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. Er sagte bestimmt: „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich fürchte, Sie verlangen Unmögliches von mir! Quirinius Quirrell trägt etwas so unsagbar Böses in sich, dass ich jedes Wesen, ob in Romania oder in Großbritannien, mit seiner Freilassung großer Gefahr aussetzen würde. Meine Berater, allen voran Lukan, würden mir davon abraten und auch mein gesunder – Sie verzeihen diesen Ausdruck – Menschenverstand spricht dagegen. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiterhelfen kann, denn Sie haben für meinen guten Freund, den Fürsten in Ihrer Heimat, viel getan. Ich stelle Ihnen Traian hier zur Verfügung, er wird sich um Sie kümmern. Ein sehr vertrauenswürdiger Vampir, gar keine Frage. Falls Sie etwas brauchen, fragen Sie ihn einfach!" Damit schien der Fürst das Gespräch zu beenden, also stand Severus auf und sah sich seinem neuen Diener gegenüber: ein schmächtiger Junge, der ein wenig ängstlich zu ihm empor sah.

Der Tränkemeister verabschiedete sich distanziert und kehrte an die Bar zurück. Der Junge folgte ihm und stellte sich stumm einen Meter hinter ihm auf. Wären doch die Kinder in Hogwarts ebenso diszipliniert! Dann sprach der Kleine ihn plötzlich doch an: „Sire, hier stehen junge Dame wünschen Gespräch!" Genervt drehte Severus sich um, er hatte gerade einen weiteren Scotch bestellt. Hinter ihm stand Brooks, die breit grinste und dem Jungen kurz den Kopf tätschelte, was dem gar nicht gefiel. Dann trat sie neben Severus an die Bar: „Na, hast du was erreicht? So griesgrämig wie du guckst, wahrscheinlich nicht!" – „Was willst du, Brooks?", knurrte er launig. Sie antwortete prompt: „Dich fragen, was dein Eindruck von Draconis ist! Und ob du mit mir tanzen würdest…" –„Er ist äußerst gerissen und lässt seine wahren Absichten nicht erkennen. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: NEIN!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment schmollend an und huschte dann zurück ins Gemenge. Gleichgültig wandte er sich seinem Drink zu und stürzte ihn in einem Zug herunter. „Na na na! Vertragen die Menschen denn soviel?", ertönte eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm. Sich beherrschend drehte er sich absichtlich langsam um – vor ihm stand Angelica. Deshalb hatte der Junge sich nicht getraut, Alarm zu schlagen. „Das ist bei jedem Menschen unterschiedlich. Ich vertrage einiges. Was niemanden überraschen dürfte, bei zwei äußerst feiersüchtigen Vampirfreunden!" Sie überging seine Bemerkung und fragte stattdessen: „Hat mein Vater Ihnen weiterhelfen können?" Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er sie in sein Problem miteinbeziehen solle, entschied sich aber dagegen und sagte nur: „Leider war es ihm nicht möglich, nein!" Dann rief plötzlich Lukan nicht weit entfernt: „Angelica! Opreste-te departe de el!" („_Angelica! Halt dich fern von ihm!"_) Sie zog plötzlich ihre Augenbrauen wütend zusammen und murmelte: „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" Schon war sie in seine Richtung verschwunden, worüber Severus ganz und gar nicht traurig war.

Kurze Zeit (und fünf weitere Scotchgläser) später meldete sich der Junge hinter ihm erneut: „Verzeihung, Sire, hier wieder junge Dame, wünscht …" – „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", schnauzte Severus genervt und fuhr herum. Einen Moment sah er sicherlich ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Vielleicht hätte er es doch bei vier Scotchs belassen sollen!

Vor ihm stand, putzmunter und von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend, Amy Roberts.

_**Amy:**_

_Was starrt der denn so? Hab ich was in den Haaren?_ „Guten Tag, Professor Snape! Sie scheinen sich ja prächtig zu amüsieren!", flötete ich und schwang mich auf den Barhocker neben ihn. Die Vampire in meiner gesamten Umgebung starrten mich genauso an wie Snape und das wurde mir langsam aber sicher echt unangenehm. Als von ihm keine Reaktion kam, fragte ich, aufgesetzt fröhlich: „Falls Sie mich nicht wiedererkennen, mein Name ist Amy Roberts und ich arbeite, so leid es mir tut, mit Ihnen zusammen!" Endlich schien er aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und fauchte: „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind Roberts! Sie haben den „Plagegeist" ausgelassen!" – „Na vielen Dank auch!", schnaubte ich empört und wandte mich dem Barkeeper zu: „Geben Sie mir was Hochprozentiges! Anders ist er nicht zu ertragen!" Der Vampir grinste mich etwas _zu_ vertraulich an und erfüllte meinen Wunsch. Plötzlich erklang neben mir ein leises, gehässiges Kichern: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kumpel! Deine Freundin scheint dich ja schon genau zu kennen!" Ich drehte mich um und sah einem atemberaubenden Engel ins Gesicht. Snape schwankte nicht einmal, als er von seinem Hocker herunter glitt und sich vor dem weiblichen Vampir aufbaute, angesichts der fünf leeren Scotchgläser vor ihm eine beachtliche Leistung: „Brooks, kannst du nicht einmal aufhören, mich zu nerven? Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!" Sie besaß sogar die Dreistigkeit, ihm ins Gesicht zu grinsen und zu sagen: „Schade, sie gefällt mir!" Sie sah mir grinsend ins Gesicht und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurücklächeln: ihre gute Laune war so ansteckend! Das musste einer der Vampire sein, mit denen Snape befreundet war. Der Tränkemeister sah empört zwischen uns hin und her, ehe er sich wieder zu Brooks umwandte: „Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden? Darin bist du doch so gut!" _**Das **__war nicht nett!_ Ihr schien es nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch. Dann meinte sie kess: „Na klar! Aber erst, wenn du mit mir getanzt hast!" Ich hielt die Luft an. So eine Dreistigkeit bei Severus Snape… das konnte einfach nicht gutgehen! Doch er verdrehte bloß die Augen und fragte: „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich tanzen kann?" Als sie antwortete, musste ich mich schnell wegdrehen, um nicht loszuplatzen bei Snapes Gesichtsausdruck: „Das ist noch so ein Geheimnis, dass ich in deinem Vollrausch erfahren durfte!" Trotzdem bemerkte er, wie ich mich wegdrehte, und packte mich fest am Ellbogen. „Du bist unmöglich, Brooks, weißt du das? Vielleicht tanze ich nachher noch mit dir, vorher haben wir beiden noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen!", meinte er mit drohender Stimme und blitzte mich an. Sie zuckte kurz die Schultern und meinte verschmitzt: „Aber beeilt euch, ja? Sonst langweile ich mich hier zu Tode!" Schon zerrte mich der Tränkemeister grob hinter sich her durch die Menge. „Könnten Sie mich vielleicht loslassen, ich bin des Laufens mächtig!"-„Nein!", antwortete er nur. Ich konnte die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme hören. „Die gucken schon alle!", zischte ich ihm zu, doch er meinte unerbittlich: „Die gucken Ihretwegen. Sie sind nicht eingeladen."

Endlich erreichten wir die Türe und er schleifte mich eine Treppe hinunter. _Natürlich! Er wohnt in den Kerkern, _fuhr mir durch den Kopf, doch ich sagte lieber nichts. Sicher käme es einem Todesurteil gleich, ihn noch weiter zu reizen. Dann riss er eine Tür auf und schob mich hindurch in ein unglaublich luxuriöses Gästezimmer. Mit einem lauten _**Rumms! **_knallte die Tür wieder zu. Ich ließ mich langsam auf dem Sofa nieder. Gleich kam er, der Wutausbruch.

Doch Fehlanzeige! Er lief bloß vor mir hin und her und fragte schließlich mit klarer Stimme: „Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?" –„Ich bin dem Lärm gefolgt, und dann war da die Party!", flüsterte ich. Sein Sarkasmus ging mir durch und durch: „Ach, verstehe, Sie sind in Hogwarts von dem Lärm aufgewacht und wollten nachsehen, was los ist!" Er ließ sich auf die andere Couch sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Irgendwie tat er mir fast ein bisschen leid. Seine Stimme klang dumpf durch die Hände, als er die nächste Frage stellte, die, die ich befürchtet hatte: „Hat Professor Dumbledore Sie geschickt?" Ich schwieg, er gab mir mal wieder erfolgreich das Gefühl, seine Schülerin zu sein. Jetzt hob er den Blick und sah mir fest in die Augen: „Hat er Sie geschickt, obwohl es ausgerechnet für Sie unheimlich gefährlich ist, sich auch nur nach London zu begeben? Obwohl er Sie sonst hütet wie seinen Augapfel, eigentlich sogar noch besser? Obwohl er mir zuvor ausdrücklich klar gemacht hat, dass ich hier auf mich allein gestellt bin?" Dann beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst: „Nein, das hat er wohl nicht getan." Jetzt hielt ich es nicht länger aus und platzte heraus: „Er hat mir erzählt, warum Sie hier sind, wegen Quirrells Befreiung, und ich habe dann selbst beschlossen, hierher zu kommen, denn bei sowas kann man immer Hilfe brauchen. Sie waren schon zwei Wochen überfällig, und ich habe gedacht, die Vampire hier hätten Sie ebenfalls eingesperrt. Ich meine, dieser Quirrell wurde von ihnen eingebuchtet, weil sie eine Gefahr in ihm sahen, und ich bezweifle, dass jemand sehr viel furchterregender aussehen kann als Sie, also…" Ich verhaspelte mich und stoppte. Ganz langsam kroch mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Er sah mich an, sein Gesicht spiegelte keine Emotion. „Also haben sie sich Sorgen gemacht, ich säße hilflos im Gefängnis.", vermutete er. „Quatsch, ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht!", widersprach ich laut – und wusste im selben Moment, dass es eine Lüge war. Ich war verrückt gewesen vor Sorge. Um schnell vom Thema abzulenken, fragte ich: „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Quirrell?" Sein Blick blieb weiterhin scharfsinnig und er setzte plötzlich zu einer Gegenfrage an: „Wieviel wissen Sie über Vampire, Miss Roberts?" –„Ähm… nicht besonders viel! Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Er seufzte und strich sich über das Gesicht – ein deutliches Zeichen von Müdigkeit. „Das wird eine lange Nacht!", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Ich hab Zeit! Warum gehen wir nicht zuerst schlafen und Sie bringen mir später was bei?"

_Das war jetzt eindeutig zu zweideutig! _Ich versuchte, mich zu retten: „Also… das mit dem Schlafen war natürlich getrennt gemeint!" Der Blick, mit dem er mich bedachte, war undeutbar, doch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, das ich bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte: „Jaaaa?" Entrüstet fauchte ich: „Natürlich! Ich würde mir doch nie anmaßen – ich meine, Sie sind mein Kollege! Und – und nächstes Jahr sogar mein Lehrer!" Er lehnte sich zurück, plötzlich machte die Müdigkeit einem eindeutig triumphalen Grinsen Platz: „Aber sonst hätten Sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden? Interessant!" Ich schnaubte heftig und wich der Frage aus: „Sie waren eindeutig zu lange bei den Vampiren, Snape! Die scheinen wegen Ihrer Blässe ja sehr angetan von Ihnen zu sein! Besonders eine von ihnen, mit einem grünen Kleid! Kennen Sie sie?" Jetzt endlich erkannte ich den Tonfall: Snapes Antwort klang belustigt! „Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig, Miss Roberts?" Aus irgendeinem Grund machte mich diese Frage so wütend wie keine andere heute Abend. Das musste daran liegen, dass ich Snape so lange nicht mehr gegenüber gestanden hatte. „**Sowas muss ich mir nicht anhören! Nicht von so einem Leichengesicht wie Ihnen!**", zischte ich, so giftig ich konnte, und sprang auf. Bevor ich jedoch zur Tür gelangte, packte mich seine Hand so fest am linken Ellbogen, dass der Ruck mir beinahe die Schulter auskugelte. „Warten Sie! Was ist denn plötzlich los mit Ihnen? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre derjenige, der keinen Spaß verstehen würde." „Lassen Sie mich los, Snape! Ich bin müde und frage mich gerade, warum ich überhaupt hergekommen bin."

Er zog an meinem Ellbogen, und obwohl ich mich nach Kräften wehrte, er war stärker. So landete ich auf der Couch, und er stand vor mir, seine Augen blitzten. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an. „Warten Sie hier!", meinte er eisig und verschwand im angrenzenden Zimmer. Ich blickte mich derweil genauer um, um meinen Zorn ein wenig zu dämpfen. Die Möbel waren wirklich sehr teuer hier. Die Kissen, auf denen ich gerade saß, fühlten sich an wie Kaschmir. _Wow, er muss bei denen ja echt einen Stein im Brett haben!_ Aber warum lag dort eine Krawatte auf dem Boden?

Dann rauschte er schon wieder durch die Tür, mit einer großen, samtenen Bettdecke, und warf mir sie zu. „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen auf der Couch schlafen, denn ich bezweifle, dass wir so schnell noch ein Gästezimmer auftreiben können, und ein junges menschliches Mädchen, das hier nachts durch die Gänge läuft, ist lebensmüde. Aber das wissen wir ja bereits, nicht wahr?" Ich schob die Unterlippe vor: „Ich bin 25 Jahre alt, da nennt man ein weibliches Wesen eigentlich schon Frau! Und überhaupt: wer sorgt sich hier um wen?" Die Augenbraue rutschte empor und er erwiderte: „Ich sorge mich um Sie, weil Sie meinetwegen hier sind und wenn ich Direktor Dumbledore die Nachricht überbringen müsste, dass seine einzige Nichte von Vampiren gebissen wurde, während sie mir helfen wollte, beginge ich Selbstmord! Jetzt legen Sie sich hin!" Aufmüpfig starrte ich ihn an, sah dann auf die Decke in meiner Hand und wieder zu ihm und fragte: „Haben Sie jetzt etwa keine Decke mehr?" –„Ich brauche keine Decke, ich schlafe im Sarg!" Ich riss die Augen auf, bevor mein Hirn realisierte, dass das eigentlich nicht möglich war. Leider hatte er bereits gemerkt, wie ich ihm auf den Leim gegangen war und verdrehte die Augen: „Nein, Miss Roberts, ich habe keine Decke mehr, aber ich bin auch keine Mimose und halte es auch mal ohne aus!" Beleidigt streckte ich mein Kinn: „Ich bin auch kein Mimose! Außerdem kann ich mir einfach eine Decke duplizieren, dann hat jeder eine!"-„Offenbar haben Sie wirklich noch nichts über Vampir-Verteidigung gelesen. Sie schützen ihre Stützpunkte mit Magie, die jedesmal Alarm gibt, wenn Zauberer ihre Stäbe benutzen. Es würde uns nur um unseren Schlaf bringen, wenn wir jetzt hier herumexperimentieren." Meine Neugier war geweckt: „Sie versprechen, mir morgen alles über Vampire zu erzählen?" Er nickte, und seufzte wieder: „Ich ich eine Wahl?"

Vergnügt schüttelte ich den Kopf, dass die Locken nur so flogen. Stöhnend verließ er das Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich zog rasch meinen grünen Wollpullover und die schwarze Jeans aus und kuschelte mich in die Decke. Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape nur eine – unverschlossene – Tür entfernt war, während ich in Unterwäsche schlief, ziemlich flau im Magen. Am liebsten hätte ich noch rasch einige Schutz- und Aufspürzauber an die Tür geworfen, doch dann kämen die Vampire… Plötzlich hörte ich ein Scheppern und einen dumpfen Knall, es klang, als wäre Snape irgendwo hängen geblieben und umgekippt. Ich grinste in mich hinein. _War wohl doch etwas zu viel Scotch, mein Lieber? _

Man konnte einen unterdrückten Fluch hören. Hämisch flötete ich: „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!" Ein leises Murren, dann: „Nacht!"

So absurd es war, doch ich schlief in dem Wissen, überall Vampire um mich zu haben besser, als ich zu Hause in Hogwarts geschlafen hatte.


	27. Chapter 27

all: falls noch irgendwer mein geschreibsel mitliest, was muss ich tun, um euch zum reviewen zu überreden?

**Chapter XXVII**

**-****Aufklärung der etwas anderen Art****-**

„Guten Morgen, Kleines! Aufstehen, die Sonne scheint!" War das gestern alles bloß ein dummer Traum? Beinahe wollte ich es hoffen, doch wer würde mich in Hogwarts so wecken? _Vielleicht Onkel Albus? _Schlaftrunken blinzelte ich. Also, Snape würde mich auf keinen Fall so wecken! Ein riesiges Augenpaar starrte mich an. Was für Augen! Ein flüssiges Mitternachtsblau, das besorgt in meine – von der Müdigkeit vermutlich hellblauen – Augen sah. Die Nähe allerdings beunruhigte mich und ich rutschte ein Stück von dem Vampir fort. Jetzt grinste er auf eine unwiderstehlich charmante Art. „Wer sind Sie denn?", fragte ich noch etwas verschlafen. Doch er schien lieber mit sich selbst zu reden, als auf meine Frage zu antworten: „Faszinierend! Ihre Stimme ist sehr melodisch und sanft, dennoch so klar… und ihre Augen, ha! Sie wechseln von blau zu grau!" Plötzlich mischte sich eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür her ein: „Nicht nur von blau zu grau, sie weisen alle möglichen Farbkombinationen auf! Nur schwarz scheint sie nicht so zu mögen!" Sosehr ich auch suchte, Snapes Stimme war frei von Sarkasmus. Dennoch fühlte ich mich irgendwie angegriffen und erwiderte spitz: „Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich die Farbe ändern _will_, sie ändert sich einfach. Und nur weil ich in Ihrer Gegenwart noch nie schwarze Augen hatte, heißt das nicht, dass es noch nie so war. Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, die Farbe definiert meine Stimmung!" Während ich das sagte, ließ ich meinen Blick auf dem Vampir ruhen, der mir immer noch unschicklich nah war. Seltsamerweise war mir das – bei ihm – kein bisschen unangenehm. Er besaß ohne Zweifel eine ungeheure Ausstrahlung auf Frauen, aber das war es nicht. Ich fühlte mich mit ihm _verbunden_. Als kannten wir uns schon ewig. Gleichzeitig war ich mir sicher, ihm noch nie begegnet zu sein. Merkwürdig!

„Verzeih die Frage, Amy, aber bist du eine von uns?", fragte er jetzt und ließ ganz sanft die Augenbraue höher gleiten. Anders als bei Snape, bei dem mir auch nur die kleinste Bewegung der Gesichtsbehaarung an den Nerven zerrte. Doch sobald der Sinn dieser Frage in mein Hirn durchgesickert war, brauchte es keine Augenbraue mehr, um mich wütend zu machen: „Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, ich sei ein Vampir? Würde ich dann bei Snape auf der Couch schlafen?" Er antwortete mit nachdenklichem Lächeln: „Du hast Recht, ich bitte um Entschuldigung! Wärst du ein Vampir gewesen, hättest du in seinem Bett gelegen." – „WIE BITTE?", schrie ich entsetzt und wollte aufspringen, wurde jedoch von Snape wieder unter die Decke gedrückt. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er hinter mich getreten war. Jetzt beruhigte mich seine tiefe Stimme jedoch ungemein: „Ich denke, es wäre besser, Sie ziehen sich erst wieder komplett an und wir reden dann in aller Ruhe weiter!" _Ups! Fast hätte ich vergessen, dass ich nur Unterwäsche trage! _Nur durch Snapes Eingreifen hatte ich mir noch nicht die Decke vom Leib gezerrt.

Das war wirklich verdammt knapp gewesen!

Eine Viertelstunde später saß ich, über die wichtigsten Fakten im Fall Quirrell aufgeklärt, neben Billy – dem Vampir. Er war eigentlich sehr nett, seinen Überfall von vorhin hatte ich ihm fast schon verziehen. Wie konnte man diesen betörenden Augen auch lange böse sein…

Snape war mit seinem Bericht über das Gespräch zwischen Fürst Draconis und ihm gerade fertig und ich versuchte, unsere Lage in einen Satz zu fassen: „Also: Quirrell sitzt zwar fest, ist aber noch am Leben, trotzdem kommen wir nicht auf diplomatischem Weg an ihn ran, weil Draconis die Missbilligung seiner Berater fürchtet, wenn er ihn uns überlässt. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Billy klatschte in die Hände und sah mich überrascht an: „Eine klare und präzise Zusammenfassung, ja! Sehr gut gemacht!" Snape lief dauernd vor dem anderen Sofa hin und her und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, um scharf nachzudenken. Sein ständiges Gerenne machte mich total nervös. „Professor, bitte! Können Sie nicht mal mit Ihrem Frühsport aufhören und sich hinsetzen? Bitte?", fragte ich möglichst höflich. Knurrend setzte er sich und starrte mir in die Augen. Dann wandte er sich an Billy: „Wo ist eigentlich Brooks?" Der Vampir fixierte sein Gesicht sehr genau, als er antwortete: „Oh, sie war heute Nacht ziemlich schlecht drauf, hat was von einem biestigen Wortbrecher gefaselt und ist dann raus, um zu jagen!" Jetzt fiel mir siedend heiß wieder ein, dass die hübsche Frau am Tresen uns gestern nur hatte gehen lassen, weil Snape versprochen hatte, danach noch mit ihr zu tanzen. Einen kurzen Moment sah ich in seinen Augen das schlechte Gewissen, doch er murmelte leise: „Darüber wird sie schon wieder wegkommen." – „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass wir Jahrhunderte lang leben. Viele von uns können sehr nachtragend sein!", mahnte Billy ihn. Ich versuchte, die beiden abzulenken: „Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären! Ich bräuchte doch ein wenig Nachhilfe in Sachen Blutsauger!" Mein gespielt heiterer Tonfall kam wohl nicht so gut an, denn Billy bleckte die Zähne und zischte leise. Ich erschrak furchtbar und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. „Ich würde keinen von ihnen als _Blutsauger_ bezeichnen, denn für sie ist das ein fürchterliches Schimpfwort.", feixte Snape im Plauderton. Ich richtete mich an Billy, der sich schon etwas beruhigt zu haben schien: „Verzeihung, das wusste ich nicht!"

Jetzt war er wieder ganz der Alte und zwinkerte: „Ich weiß, deshalb sitzen wir ja hier. Man nennt uns Vampire oder auch Kaltblüter…" Ich unterbrach ihn: „Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört! In einem Bericht über Werwölfe stand, ihre ärgsten Feinde seien die kaltblütigen Wesen. Ich habe aber immer noch nicht verstanden, wieso man euch so nennt!" Snape verdrehte die Augen, als wäre es selbstverständlich, doch Billy lächelte geduldig und erklärte: „Nun ja, bei Vampiren schlägt das Herz nicht mehr, das Blut erkaltet und somit auch unser ganzer Körper. Hier, fühl mal!" Und er legte mir, ganz sanft, die kalte Hand an die Wange.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Liebkosung und ich schauderte leicht – mehr wegen der Berührung als wegen der Kälte, denn die war nicht so arg, wie ich gedacht hätte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt mir übers Gesicht und er lächelte ebenso zurück; plötzlich konnte auch seine kalte Hand nichts mehr gegen die Hitze in meinen Wangen unternehmen. Von gegenüber vernahm ich ein heftiges Räuspern und fuhr, wie ertappt, herum. Ich hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Snapes Miene war weder amüsiert noch gleichgültig, er sah wütend aus. Wenigstens schien seine Wut diesmal nicht mir, sondern Billy zu gelten, der bei Snapes tödlichem Blick schnell die Hand zurückzog. Er senkte die Augen reuevoll zu Boden und ließ dem Tränkemeister das Wort: „Wenn Sie Ihre Kuschelstunde verschieben könnten, fahre ich jetzt fort: Sie haben gerade gehört, dass das Herz bei einem Vampir nicht mehr schlägt, deshalb ist es auch nicht ratsam, ihm einen Gegenstand hindurch zu jagen, um ihn loszuwerden. Es wäre zwar schmerzhaft für ihn, aber nicht potentiell tödlich! Nur gegen Silber ist er, wie auch die Werwölfe, äußerst anfällig. Stoßen Sie ihm also am besten irgendwo Silber hinein, wenn er böse wird!" Snape deutete mit einer lässigen Bewegung zu Billy hinüber, der aber nicht reagierte, und fuhr fort: „Sie können auch einfach versuchen, ihm den Kopf abzutrennen oder ihn mit flüssigen Silberzusätzen in Zaubertränken zu vergiften. Das wäre übrigens – wie unschwer zu erraten ist – meine Lieblingsmethode.

Vampire schlafen nicht in Särgen, oder jedenfalls genauso ungern wie wir, und sind auch nicht allergisch gegen Knoblauch, obwohl der Gestank ihnen sehr unangenehm in der Nase brennt und sie ihn deshalb möglichst meiden. Ihre Eckzähne sind natürlich nicht immer spitz, nur dann, wenn sie es so wollen. Vampire sind sehr langlebig, der älteste von ihnen war Dracula, er wurde fünfhundert Jahre alt, ehe man ihn umbrachte. Ihre Sinne sind viel ausgeprägter als bei Menschen, sie können besser hören, sehen, riechen… und sie besitzen ein besonderes Gespür für Gefahr, das wir uns nicht erklären können." Damit stoppte Snape und machte eine Geste in Richtung Bill, der sich nun wieder aufrichtete und fortfuhr: „Wir können die Gefahr_ fühlen. _Bei besonders deutlicher, unmittelbarer Gefahr fühlen wir sogar richtige Schmerzen, wenn sie auf uns zukommt. Daher sind wir vor Menschen mit böser Absicht immer gewarnt. Es gab allerdings schon viele Fälle, als Vampire diese Gefühle ignoriert haben, weil sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vorstellen konnten, dass die Person etwas Böses im Schilde führte, beispielsweise, wenn man diese liebte. Und diese Gabe hat einen entscheidenden Nachteil: die bösen Absichten von anderen Wesen, also Vampiren, Werwölfen, Kobolden oder Riesen können wir nicht erspüren."

Die Welle an Informationen stoppte abrupt, als plötzlich jemand an die Tür des Wohnzimmers klopfte. Wir sahen alle auf, in der Hoffnung und Befürchtung, es könne Brooks sein.

Snape rief „Herein!", und die Tür wurde von dem Jungen aufgestoßen, der gestern Nacht Snapes Leibwächter gespielt hatte. Anscheinend hatte er Schwierigkeiten, etwas in Englisch auszudrücken, deshalb ging ich freundlich auf ihn zu: „Ce vrei sâ fie?" Erleichtert sah mich der Kleine an und antwortete wie ein Wasserfall: „Domnul trimite-mâ! Îmi va trimite o scrisoare. Pentru a poporului Snape, numai el poate citi!" Ich lächelte und nahm das gefaltete Papier entgegen. Ein großes Wachssiegel war darauf abgebildet. „Multumesc foarte mult. În asteptare în afara, da?" Der Junge nickte gehorsam und verließ den Raum.

_(„Was möchtest du denn?" –„Der Fürst schickt mich! Ich soll einen Brief abgeben. An den Menschen Snape, nur er darf ihn lesen!" – „Vielen Dank. Warte draußen, ja?") _

Etwas perplex sahen mich die beiden Männer an, und Billy brachte schließlich heraus: „Du hast verstanden, was er gesagt hat? Das war für mich viel zu schnell!" Ich zuckte die Achseln und übergab Snape den Brief: „Ich hab schon dreimal in Rumänien gewohnt. Die sprechen fast alle so schnell, aber irgendwann kannst du das auch. Der hier wurde vom Grafen für dich gebracht, scheint sehr geheim zu sein." Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass ich Snape aus Versehen geduzt hatte, bis mir aufging, weshalb er mich so anstarrte. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich meinte natürlich, für Sie! Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mei… dem Direktor versprochen, dass wir uns, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, mit Vornamen ansprechen werden." –„W-A-S?"

„Na ja", verteidigte ich mich schnell, „Sie wissen doch genau, wie überzeugend er manchmal ist! Ich hatte überhaupt keine Gelegenheit, nein zu sagen! Außerdem ist es sowieso nur noch für vier Monate, die Ferien beginnen doch Ende Juni, **und **Severus ist ein viel schwerer auszusprechender Name als Amy, also stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an!"

„Ich beschwere mich auch nicht über den Namen. Um genau zu sein, habe ich mich nicht mal beschwert! Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich will den Brief lesen – _in Ruhe_!", konterte er und drängte sich an mir vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

Gedankenverloren griff ich mir ans Kreuz (die Couch hatte sich heute Morgen als doch nicht ganz so angenehm herausgestellt) und sah ihm nach, bevor Billy mich aufschreckte. Er klang fast ein wenig beleidigt: „Hast du Angst vor mir?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an: „Nein, eigentlich nicht! Sollte ich?" – „Natürlich nicht! Aber warum setzt du dich nicht zu mir, wenn du keine Angst hast?" Schnell kehrte ich zur Couch zurück und flog in die Kissen. „Besser so?" –„Jaaaa…", schnurrte er und beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Langsam wurde mir doch etwas mulmig zumute. „Was ist?", fragte ich. „Nichts!" Er zögerte, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?" –„Kommt drauf an, welche." Jetzt war ich auf der Hut.

„Na ja, du hast vorhin zu Severus gesagt, in seiner Gegenwart hättest du noch nie schwarze Augen gehabt, weil die Farbe von deiner Stimmung abhängt. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, wofür schwarz steht." Ich überlegte einen Moment: „Ich hatte diese Augenfarbe erst einmal im Leben, als ich zum ersten Mal mit jemandem zusammen war, für den ich etwas darstellte, für den ich wichtig war. Klar, meine Pflegeeltern waren immer freundlich und nett, aber sie interessierten sich nur für meine magischen Fähigkeiten, nicht für _mich._ Und dann… dann kam er. Und zeigte mir, was es bedeutet, wenn man um seiner selbst willen geliebt wird – für mich eine ganz neue Erfahrung! Es war das Paradies, der Himmel auf Erden, ich war in all seinen Gedanken, genau wie er in meinen und wir schworen uns beide Treue bis in den Tod. In dieser Zeit entdeckte ich diese Augenfarbe zum ersten Mal. Sie steht für inneren Frieden und so heftige Glücksgefühle, das man sie gar nicht in Worte fassen kann…tja, das war das erste und einzige Mal mit dieser Augenfarbe!", schloss ich bitter. Behutsam hakte er nach: „Ist er… fort?"

„Ja. Und er kommt auch nicht wieder!"

„Wie hieß dieser Mann denn?"

„Unwichtig!"

Ich brachte es nicht über mich, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Obwohl mir sehr wohl klar war, dass Billy ihn jetzt für tot hielt, wo er doch in Wahrheit noch lebte, verspürte ich keine Reue. Schließlich war keines meiner Worte gelogen.

Selbst wenn Sirius nur, zu lebenslänglicher Haft verurteilt, in Askaban saß – damit **war **er ja für immer fort!

Eine Weile schwiegen wir, bis ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm. Um mich abzulenken, fragte ich ihn: „Darf ich dir jetzt auch eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja, klar!"

„Warum hast du gedacht, ich wäre ein Vampir?"

„Oh, die ist ja leicht! Ich dachte einfach, das du zu hübsch bist, um ein Mensch zu sein!"

„Ich? Ich bin doch nicht so hübsch wie du! Da fehlen ja noch Welten.", empörte ich mich.

„Mag sein, dass du das so siehst. Aber sieh mal genau in den Spiegel! Erkennst du einen Makel?"

„Ja, mehrere: ich habe eine Narbe am Rücken, mein einer Backenzahn ist schief, ich habe eine schlechte Fußstellung und mein eines Knie knackst immer, wenn ich mich bücke!", zählte ich auf. Er schüttelte laut lachend den Kopf. Als sich Billy wieder beruhigt hatte, fiel ihm mein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. Er legte seinen Arm beschwichtigend um meine Schultern: „Ach Amy, ich lache doch nicht darüber, dass du Fehler hast! Jeder Mensch – und übrigens auch jeder Vampir (er zwinkerte) hat kleine Fehler. Worüber ich lache, ist, dass niemand erkennt, wie diese Unterschiede uns zu dem machen, was wir sind: Individuen. Es wäre doch langweilig, wenn alle gleich wären, oder? Du musst dich im Gesamten ansehen; achte nicht auf diese unwichtigen Dinge, erst dann wird dir deine Schönheit bewusst. Überlege mal, wie viele Menschen und anderen Geschöpfe laufen mit schweren Behinderungen durchs Leben? So jemand würde dich wirklich auslachen für das, was du mir grade als _Makel _aufgezählt hast! Verstehst du?" Ich überlegte einen Moment, doch im Grunde hatte ich längst begriffen, was er mir sagen wollte: „Du hast Recht! Ich bin gut so, wie ich bin. Danke, Billy! Du wärst ein hervorragender Lehrer!" Er schmunzelte: „Jaaa, sicher, außer dass ich jeden dritten Tag ein Reh aussaugen muss…" Darüber mussten wir beide lachen.

Wir kicherten immer noch, als Snape laut fluchend ins Zimmer zurückkam und Billy anschnauzte: „Ihr Vampire! Warum müsst ihr euch eigentlich immer so langatmig ausdrücken? Manchmal solltet ihr bedenken, dass _unsereiner _keine fünfhundert Jahre zu leben hat, ehe ihr uns schreibt. Ich musste gerade einen fünfzehn Seiten langen Brief lesen, in dem vielleicht zwanzig relevante Sätze drinstanden!!!" Wütend wedelte er mit dem wirklich erstaunlich dicken Brief vor unseren Nasen rum. Billy zog so unauffällig wie möglich seinen Arm von meinen Schultern, doch Snape merkte ohnehin nichts, denn er ließ sich gerade auf dem anderen Sofa nieder und begann zu erzählen: „Also, Draconis schreibt, er habe in Wahrheit nichts dagegen, dass Quirrell wegkommen soll, irgendwas an dem Typen scheint ihm wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Aber er hat Angst davor, gegen seine Berater zu handeln, deshalb kann er uns nicht offiziell erlauben, ihn mitzunehmen. Wenn wir allerdings auf eigene Faust versuchen sollten, in die Kerker einzubrechen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass niemand uns im Weg steht. Wir sollen heute Mittag hinuntergehen, Quirrell befreien und sofort mit ihm verschwinden, dann würde er uns weder verfolgen noch dem englischen Fürsten …" Ich rief erstaunt: „Es gibt auch einen englischen Fürsten?", erntete jedoch nur einen bösen Unterbrich-mich-nochmal-und-du-stirbst-Blick und verstummte. „…noch dem englischen Fürsten etwas von dieser Sache erzählen. Sollten wir jedoch von jemandem erwischt werden, wird es keine Gnade für uns geben. Ich soll ihm so schnell es geht eine schriftliche Antwort per Botenjunge überbringen lassen. Seit ihr einverstanden?" Ich strahlte begeistert: „Wow, was für ein Abenteuer! Sowas lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen!" Billy grinste kurz und nickte zustimmend. „Was ist mit Brooks?", hakte Snape nach. „Ich rede mit ihr, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird einverstanden sein." Und schon war Billy, mit der Vampiren gegebenen Anmut, aus der Tür gesaust.

Snape und ich sahen uns kurz an, dann schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf: „_Sowas lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen! _Ich hatte von Anfang an den Verdacht, dass Sie viel mehr Gryffindorblut in sich haben, als gut für Sie wäre."

„Ich nehm das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment!", grinste ich frech.

Er erhob sich und winkte mir: „Kommen Sie, wir müssen den Brief schreiben."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir damit, unseren Federn eine standesgemäße Antwort zu entlocken. Als Snape endlich halbwegs zufrieden war, übergab ich das Geschreibsel dem Jungen vor der Tür und feixte, an den Tränkemeister gewandt: „Hoffentlich ist er nicht beleidigt, dass wir ihm statt fünfzehn nur zwei Seiten geschrieben haben. Übrigens: kann es sein, dass diese Robe Ihnen ein ganz klein wenig zu eng ist?" Es stimmte, die braune Robe ließ viel mehr von ihm erkennen als seine gewöhlichen. Vielleicht fehlte aber auch nur sein weiter, flatternder Umhang. Snape sah mich verstimmt an und sagte nichts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

**-Mord!-**

Gott sei Dank war Brooks vielleicht vieles, aber nicht nachtragend, so dass sie und Billy keine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrten. Als ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen und sagen wollte, dass ich Snapes Versprechen ebenso wie er selbst völlig vergessen hatte, winkte sie bloß ab und zwinkerte: „Ich habe sowieso nicht mehr damit gerechnet, euch zwei in der Nacht nochmal wiederzusehen." Dann klopfte sie mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ich hatte seltsamerweise genau wie bei Billy das Gefühl, eine sehr gute Freundin wiederzusehen. _Die Welt ist schon verkorkst!_, dachte ich kopfschüttelnd.

Doch die Vorbereitungen für unseren Coup liefen auf Hochtouren und vertrieben bald alles andere aus meinem Kopf.

„Snape? Wozu brauchen wir die hier? Ich dachte, wir sollten niemanden töten?", fragend hielt ich den Silberdolch in die Höhe, der auf meiner Ausrüstung lag. Das leise Zittern in meiner Stimme ließ den Professor aufblicken. Auch Brooks und Billy sahen herüber, um gleich darauf empört zu zischen. Doch Snape sagte bloß unbeeindruckt: „Das ist auch nur für den Notfall. Behalten Sie ihn bei sich, man kann nie wissen. Sollten Sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sehen, benutzen Sie ihn." –„Ich soll einen Menschen töten?", fragte ich hysterisch. „Nein, das kann ich nicht, vergessen Sie's!" Er sah mich völlig ruhig an: „Sie glauben gar nicht, zu was man unter Todesangst alles imstande ist!" Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf, um das Bild meines bösen Irrwichts loszuwerden. „Das werde ich nicht mitnehmen!", schloss ich entschieden. Ich würde nicht so werden, niemals! Er zuckte die Achseln: „Wie Sie wollen. Dann bleiben Sie hier, denn ich nehme keinen mit, der sich in der Not nicht verteidigen kann. Sie reisen früher ab und sagen dem Direktor Bescheid, dass wir bald kommen!"

„Ich kann mich sehr wohl verteidigen! Wenn mir einer der Vampire zu nahe kommt, schock ich ihn einfach.", widersprach ich. Er fuhr herum, jetzt plötzlich wütend: „Wenn Sie auch nur einmal ihren Zauberstab benutzen, haben wir die ganze Horde am Hals und kommen hier nie wieder lebend raus!"

Schließlich fügte ich mich und steckte den Dolch ein, mit dem festen Entschluss, ihn nicht zu benutzen. Dann marschierten wir los, möglichst unauffällig verbargen wir unsere jeweiligen Waffen und Geräte unter der Kleidung.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du gestern, als du nicht auf der Feier warst, die Kerker ausspioniert hast, Billy?", fragte Snape leise. Billy nickte bloß und schob sich an die Spitze, um uns den Weg zu zeigen. Mir zitterten die Hände vor Aufregung. Würden wir unentdeckt bleiben? Falls nicht, endeten zumindest der Tränkemeister und ich als Getränke auf der nächsten Party.

Ich wurde aus meiner Grübelei gerissen, als plötzlich hinter uns ein Ruf ertönte: „Hey, Professor Snape? Wohin des Weges, mit Ihrer kleinen Leibgarde?" Wir drehten uns um, Brooks schob sich automatisch vor mich, damit mich der Vampir nicht sah, der auf uns zukam. Ich erschrak zu Tode. Hatte er uns durchschaut? Es war ein großer Blonder, mit seinem affektierten Grinsen erinnerte er mich stark an Malfoy. Sofort wusste ich, dass dieser Typ mir absolut zuwider war. Er blieb kurz vor unserer Gruppe stehen und musterte den etwas kleineren Snape, der antwortete: „Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Lukan! Es sei denn, der Fürst schickt Sie, um mir eine Nachricht zu überbringen?" Der Gedanke, als einfacher Bote missbraucht zu werden, gefiel dem Vampir anscheinend gar nicht, denn er bleckte die Zähne und zischte in seiner Muttersprache: „Trece pe ceea ce ati spus, gunoi!" (_Pass auf, was du sagst, Abschaum!) _Snape, der natürlich kein Wort davon verstand, sah ihn wütend an.

Ich jedoch hatte alles verstanden und trat hinter Brooks hervor, ehe sie mich festhalten konnte.

Funkelnd begegnete ich seinem Blick und antwortete gefährlich leise: „Eu, în locul tâu, nu ar apela gunoi, spuma!" (_Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde ihn nicht Abschaum nennen, Mistkerl!)_

Einen Moment standen wir uns gegenüber, Auge in Auge, dann zischte er mir noch leise zu: „_Du _wagst es? Verräterin!" und rauschte davon. Verdattert sah ich ihm nach und zuckte auf Billys amüsierte Frage, was ich dem denn an den Kopf geworfen hätte, nur die Achseln. Warum dachten hier nur alle, ich sei ein Vampir? Spürten Sie denn nicht meine Menschlichkeit?

Ich wandte mich an Snape: „Sind eigentlich alle blonden Männer Arschlöcher?" –„Mir drängte sich gerade dieselbe Frage auf!", antwortete er und wir setzten uns wieder in Bewegung. Nach unzähligen Treppen und langen Fluren gelangten wir schließlich in eine düsterere Ecke des Schlosses. Es erinnerte mich stark an Hogwarts: der Wandschmuck verschwand langsam und nur nackte Felswände und immer mal wieder eine Fackel blieben übrig. Auch Snape schien sich wie zuhause zu fühlen, er beschleunigte seine Schritte und wir hasteten hinterher. Plötzlich blieb Billy vor einem Seitengang stehen und rief den weiter geradeaus laufenden Tränkemeister zurück: „Hey, Sev, wolltest du nicht zu den Kerkern?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und kam mit grimmiger Miene zu uns zurückgestapft. „Schrei nicht so laut, Billy!", warnte er den Vampir. Dann schlichen wir einer nach dem anderen in den Seitengang. Er war sehr schmal und führte leicht bergab.

Es war wirklich unheimlich, wie sich nach und nach die Stimmung von ungemütlich zu bedrohlich wandelte, während wir leise den Tunnel hinabstiegen. Bei jedem Schritt bekam ich das Gefühl, im nächsten Moment stürze jemand um die Ecke und überraschte uns. Die Spannung war der Horror!

So auf die Geräusche um uns herum konzentriert, bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie oft sich Snape an der Spitze des Zuges besorgt zu mir umdrehte. Es kam mir vor wie Stunden, dabei waren wir vielleicht erst fünfzehn Minuten unterwegs, als Billy uns anhielt und flüsterte: „Wir sind jetzt da, noch ein Stück weiter unten öffnet sich der Gang zu einer großen Rundhalle. Brooks und ich kümmern uns um die beiden Wachen, ihr zwei findet den Gefangenen und dann nichts wie weg. An der Wand der Halle befindet sich ein großer Abfluss, er mündet in einen See einen Kilometer außerhalb des Schlosses. Ich hab ihn gestern versucht, er eignet sich als Fluchtweg. Es sei denn, einer von euch kann nicht schwimmen?"-„Keine Zeit für Scherze, Billy! Wir nehmen den Abfluss. Fangt an!", wies Snape ihn an. Der Vampir nickte und war schneller verschwunden, als ich „Viel Glück!" sagen konnte.

„Sind Sie bereit, Miss Roberts? Aufgeregt? Nervös?", fragte mich der Professor nach einer unangenehmen Stille. „Nicht nervöser als Sie, wette ich!", antwortete ich kühn. Dennoch überlief mich bei seinen Worten ein kleiner Schauer. Er fixierte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen: „Sie sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass wir es mit wesentlich stärkeren und unberechenbaren Wesen zu tun haben! Und wer weiß, vielleicht müssen wir töten, um uns selbst zu schützen. Sind Sie bereit, zu töten, Miss Roberts?" Ich konnte es nicht. Konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und auf diese Frage antworten. Grauen erfasste mich beim bloßen Gedanken, jemanden töten zu müssen. Hatte ich doch weniger von Gryffindor geerbt als angenommen? Es schien so. Snape sah mich immer noch an, ich spürte seine Blicke. Er wartete auf meine Antwort. „Kann denn irgendwer für so etwas bereit sein?", war alles, was ich herausbrachte. Dann hörten wir den Lärm und stürzten los. Keine Zeit mehr für Gedanken oder Ängste. _Jetzt oder nie! Du hast schon einmal einen Gefangenen befreit!_ Mir trat das Bild eines kleinen, blinden Jungen vor Augen und meine Wut über seine Qualen half mir über alle Zweifel waren wir auch schon in der beschriebenen Halle und ich stürzte zur ersten Kerkertür, Snape zur anderen Seite. Meine Faust hämmerte heftig gegen die Zelle, und ich hörte jemanden dahinter aufstehen. „Name?", fragte ich laut. Eine heisere Stimme erklang: „Baltinus Flavio!" Mir tat der arme Mann Leid, aber wir durften vom Grafen nur Quirrell befreien, also ging ich zur nächsten Zellentür, doch auch dort hatte ich kein Glück.

Plötzlich brüllte etwas hinter mir, es klang so grauenhaft, dass ich mich umdrehen musste: Brooks' Haare standen von ihrem Kopf ab und sie entblößte die nadelspitzen Eckzähne, während sie und der eine Wächter sich langsam umkreisten. Das Brüllen war vom anderen Wächter gekommen, der nun ausgestreckt am Boden lag, Billy kauerte wie ein Wildtier auf dessen Brust. Er sah furchterregend aus. _Wie gut, dass sie zu uns gehören!_ Ich verschwendete keine Zeit mehr und ging zur nächsten Zelle. „Ihr Name?", rief ich und von drinnen antwortete es: „Quirinius Quirrell!" Endlich hatte ich ihn gefunden. Ich öffnete die kleine Klappe in der Tür und sah einen ausgemergelten Mann ins Gesicht, der einen riesigen Turban auf dem Kopf trug. Als ich ihn sah, ergriff mich ein seltsames Gefühl, war es Freude? Es fühlte sich so _falsch _an! „Wir sind gekommen, um Sie hier herauszuholen, Professor! Dumbledore schickt uns. Warten Sie einen Moment!"-„Danke! Tausend Dank!", seufzte er erleichtert. Ich zog den Dietrich aus meiner Hosentasche, den Snape mir gegeben hatte, und machte mich am Schloss zu schaffen. Das hatte ich schon immer gut gekonnt. Nach einer halben Minute klickte es und ich zog den Stift wieder heraus und stieß die Tür auf. Der Mann, der in die Halle stolperte, war etwa fünf Zentimeter größer als ich und ziemlich bleich. Seine Klamotten waren abgetragen und zum Teil auch zerfetzt.

Er sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um und zuckte beim Anblick der Vampire zusammen, ebenso wie die drei Wesen, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren. Sie drehten sich plötzlich herum und starrten ihn an, dann krümmten sich Billy und Brooks wie unter Magenkrämpfen. Ich achtete nicht länger auf sie, denn nun war Snape zu uns gestoßen: „Quirrell? Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape, das ist Amy Roberts, die zwei Vampire dort gehören zu uns. Sie müssen mit Miss Roberts durch den Abfluss aus dem Schloss hinauskommen, wir kommen nach, sobald alles erledigt ist!" Wütend wollte ich protestieren, dass ich auch hierbleiben und helfen wollte, doch Snape war schon davon gehastet. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Quirrell zur Öffnung des Abflusses zu führen. Ich erklärte ihm rasch: „Wir haben es bereits ausprobiert, lassen Sie sich einfach von der Strömung mitreißen, dann kommen Sie am Ende in einen See. Dort gehen Sie ans Ufer und warten auf die anderen." Er nickte ängstlich und sprang mit einem Satz ins schmutzige Wasser. _Wenigstens ist er nicht wasserscheu! _Dachte ich noch, dann krachte irgendetwas laut und ich fuhr herum. Aus dem Gang stürmten fünf Vampire, darunter der Blonde von vorhin und – ich traute erst meinen Augen nicht – die Vampirin von der Party!

Billy und Brooks waren gerade mit dem zweiten Wächter fertig geworden, er lag wie der erste bewusstlos auf dem Boden, nun stellten sich die Geschwister Seite an Seite auf und versuchten so, Snape und mich zu schützen. „Soso, Lukan und Angelica! Was für eine Überraschung!", säuselte Brooks mit leiser Stimme, ein krasser Unterschied von ihrer furchterregenden Erscheinung.

Die Neuankömmlinge fletschten zur Antwort die Zähne, dann begann der Kampf. Angelica warf sich auf Brooks, gedeckt von einem anderen Vampir, und die zwei übrigen stellten sich ihrem Bruder. Ich konnte kaum mit ansehen, wie sich die Zähne in das Fleisch der Gegner bohrten, Brooks und Angelica waren so schnell, dass man sie nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. Dann sah ich, wie sich Snape vorschob, um ebenfalls zu kämpfen.

War der wahnsinnig? „Snape!", schrie ich entsetzt, doch meine Stimme ging im Kampfeslärm unter. Ich hatte keine Wahl: ich musste hierbleiben. Meine Hand schloss sich fest um den Griff des Dolches. Es schien fast, als müsste ich ihn doch verwenden. Meine Augen suchten Billy: er war in einen heftigen Schlagabtausch mit den anderen beiden Vampiren verstrickt. Einer davon, ein Rotschopf, sprang ihm plötzlich auf den Rücken, sein Kopf ruckte vor – und er biss zu, mitten in Billys Schädeldecke. Der Getroffene schrie auf, in einem so hohen, entsetzlichen Ton, dass ich mir die Hände auf die Ohren presste, um ihn nicht hören zu müssen. Brooks' Kopf fuhr herum, wütend knurrte sie und versetzte ihrem zweiten Gegner einen Hieb, der ihn durch den halben Saal schleuderte. Er rutschte ohne Besinnung an der Wand herunter.

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und schlich mich ein Stück an den bewusstlosen Vampir heran. Dann griff ich ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn unter großer Anstrengung in Quirrells offene Zelle. Dasselbe machte ich mit den anderen beiden, wobei mich Lukan, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, beinahe gebissen hätte, wäre ich nicht schnell unter dem bewusstlosen Körper abgetaucht. Nachdem die drei bewusstlosen Vampire endlich in der Zelle lagen, schlug ich die Tür zu und sperrte sie ein. Verschwitzt und von dem Gezerre sehr erschöpft drehte ich mich wieder zu den Kämpfenden um.

Brooks hatte Angelica in den linken Arm gebissen, der nun nutzlos herunterhing, die beiden gifteten sich momentan nur tatenlos an, auf der anderen Seite der Halle blutete Billys Kopfwunde ziemlich schlimm. Er hatte sich auch eines Gegners entledigt, dessen Kopf rollte mittlerweile am Boden herum (ich wandte mich schnell ab, um es nicht sehen zu müssen). Der andere war zurück gewichen und taxierte den Engländer nun mit tödlichen Blicken.

Ich schlich zu Snape und zückte meinen Dolch, bereit, ihm einem von denen in den Rücken zu stoßen, die mir zu nahe kamen. Alles schien so unwirklich, wie in einem anderen Leben, das Licht hatte sich in einen blauen Schimmer verwandelt. Dann tauchte Lukan in meinem Blickfeld auf und griff den Tränkemeister an, der sich mit einem Seitensprung retten wollte. Doch Menschen sind bedeutend langsamer in ihren Bewegungen als Vampire. Lukan hechtete ihm nach und warf ihn zu Boden, dabei schlug Snape mit einem übelkeitserregenden Knirschen auf dem Steinboden auf. Der blonde Hüne drückte ihm mit dem Knie auf die Brust, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. Dann bleckte er seine Zähne. Und diesmal sah es noch dreimal gefährlicher aus als vorhin im Flur. Mich überlief ein Schauer.

Bevor ich überhaupt beschlossen hatte, es zu tun, hob ich mein Messer in Anschlag und betete, dass ich ihn nicht verfehlte. Dann raste das silberne Geschoss durch die Luft und …

bohrte sich in den Rücken des Vampirs.

Er kreischte und zuckte heftig, ehe seine Stimme verebbte. Dann rollte sein erschlaffter Körper von Snape herunter, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich ging auf Lukan zu und sah in seine glanzlosen Augen. Er war tot. In dem Moment, als es mir klar wurde, fühlte ich mich schwindelig. Die Wahrheit schlug wie eiskalte Wellen über mich hinein.

_Du hast einen Menschen getötet. Du hast ihn erstochen, ihn umgebracht! __**MORD! MORD! MORD! Du bist zum Mörder geworden!**_ Meine Beine wollten mich nicht länger tragen, kraftlos fiel ich neben ihm zu Boden. Der Raum kreiste in meinem Kopf, dann ließen ihn die Tränen verschwimmen. Eine bleiche Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Die Kämpfenden hinter uns verstummten in meinem Kopf. Alles verlor an Bedeutung im Angesicht der Schuld, die ich mir aufgeladen hatte. Dann stutzte ich: die Hand war nach wie vor da. Langsam wandte ich den Kopf. Schwarze Augen waren da, und sie sahen mich offen an, in ihnen stand kein Vorwurf, in ihnen war nicht das kleinste bisschen Abneigung zu lesen. Eine dunkle Stimme drang an meine Ohren, als läge ich in tiefem Wasser. Ich konnte die Worte nicht erfassen, aber ihr Klang beruhigte mich ungemein. Meine stummen Tränen versiegten. Es war okay. Ich hatte getötet, um zu schützen. Das machte die Tat nicht ungeschehen, doch mein Gewissen war zu einem kleinen Teil verstummt. Ich musste nur in diese Augen sehen, in diese schwarzen, unendlich tiefen Seelenspiegel, um mich besser zu fühlen. _ER IST DA._

Diese Gewissheit war mein Heilmittel. Ich erwachte aus meiner Trance und kämpfte mich mit zitternden Knien hoch. Snape bückte sich an mir vorbei und zog den Dolch aus dem Rücken des Vampirs. Als ich das dampfende Blut daran kleben sah, zögerte ich, ihn anzufassen. „Jetzt machen Sie schon, Roberts!", schnauzte Snape. Seine Stimme war wieder ganz die Alte. Ich zog ihm das Messer aus der Hand und wischte das Blut an meiner Hose ab. Dann wandten wir beide uns um. Angelica war wohl durch den Tod ihres Geliebten abgelenkt worden, sie lag nun ebenfalls bewusstlos am Boden, doch auch Brooks war ziemlich am Ende, sie hockte keuchend auf dem Boden und hatte die Hand auf ihre linke Seite gepresst. Scheinbar hatte sie sich einige Rippen gebrochen. Billy hingegen kämpfte immer noch gegen den anderen Vampir, der sich als äußerst schwerer Gegner entpuppte. Er stand immer noch aufrecht und offenbar ohne Verletzungen, während Billy bereits schwankte. Seine Kopfverletzung blutete stetig weiter. Beide schienen darauf zu warten, dass der jeweils andere einen Fehler machte oder abgelenkt wurde, um zuschlagen zu können. Snape packte mich und zischte: „Sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle, klar? Ich werde Billy helfen!" „Nein!", wollte ich schreien. „Bleiben Sie!" Doch meine Stimme war längst erloschen. So sah ich ihm nur ängstlich hinterher. Was hatte er bloß vor?

Dann begann mein Hirn, angestrengt zu arbeiten. Wozu war ich Nachfahrin von Slytherins? Irgendetwas von seinem Grips musste er mir doch vererbt haben! Wir brauchten eine Ablenkung…

Und dann hatte ich eine Idee – Blut! Menschenblut war für alle Vampire sehr verlockend, denn es galt seit Jahrhunderten als verboten. Angeblich schmeckte es diesen Biestern aber mehr als doppelt so gut wie Tierblut. Und der Geruch von menschlichem Blut war auch viel stärker…

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sobald der Vampir schnupperte, würde Billy die Gelegenheit haben, die er brauchte. Ich hob den Dolch und setzte am linken Unterarm an, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht gleich die Pulsschlagader zu treffen. Ein langer Schnitt, das Messer brannte auf meiner Haut wie Feuer, dann war es getan. Gespannt sah ich hinüber und tatsächlich: beide Vampire gerieten ins Stocken, der Fremde sog hungrig den Geruch auf und sah zu mir herüber. Billy schüttelte sich kurz, er hatte den Vorteil, dass er manchmal Snapes Blut hatte ertragen müssen, daher konnte er sich besser konzentrieren. Ein sekundenschneller Biss, ein heftiges Reißen, dann schlug der Vampir auf dem Boden auf. Billy keuchte und brach ebenfalls zusammen, die Anstrengung und die Wunde am Kopf waren zu viel gewesen. Snape war mit einem Satz bei ihm und kontrollierte den Puls. „Billy!", schrie Brooks entsetzt, doch der Tränkemeister beruhigte sie schnell: „Es ist in Ordnung, er ist nur bewusstlos." Brooks kroch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht näher, ich ging zu ihr und stützte sie beim Aufstehen. Dankbar lächelte sie mich an, ihre Zähne waren wieder normal, doch niemals würde ich den raubtierhaften Anblick der Vampire vergessen. Wir torkelten gemeinsam zu Snape herüber, der sich über Billy beugte. „Wir müssen schnellstens hier weg, er braucht einen Heiler. Wo ist Quirrell?" –„Ich habe ihm den Plan erklärt, er ist auf dem Weg zum See. Aber ich habe auch gesagt, er solle da auf uns warten, also können wir erst Billy fortbringen." Er sah auf meinen blutenden Unterarm, seine Stimme wurde sehr wütend: „Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" Ich verteidigte mich schnell: „Das Einzige, was ich selbst über Vampire wusste, war, dass sie sehr empfindliche Sinne im Bezug auf Menschenblut haben. Der Geruch hat den Vampir abgelenkt!" Auch Brook schüttelte jetzt missbilligend den Kopf und zog die Nase kraus: „Billy hätte ihn auch so geschafft. Du solltest dich für sowas nicht aufschlitzen!" Genervt stöhnte ich auf. Etwas von meinem Blut tropfte herunter auf Billys Kinn. Dann kam mir noch eine Idee und ich hielt den Arm so, dass das Blut in seinen Mund rann. Er schluckte sofort und seufzte leise. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. „Hey! Was machst du denn da? Pass auf, sonst komm ich noch auf den Geschmack!", scherzte er leise. Ich grinste ihn an und meinte: „Komm schon, du musst aufstehen! Wir müssen wirklich los, und der Abfluss ist für uns jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr." Alle sahen mich an: „Wieso?" –„Na ja, Billy und ich haben offene Wunden, die sich in dem Schmutzwasser entzünden würden, und Brooks kann mit was weiß ich wie vielen gebrochenen Rippen nicht schwimmen! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir drei gehen durch den Vordereingang und Professor Snape nimmt den Abfluss, um Quirrell zu suchen. Wir treffen uns dann am See wieder." Die Vampire nickten sofort, doch Snape wollte protestieren: „Nein, ich lasse hier nicht drei verletzte Chaoten zurück und verschwinde! Wenn Roberts was passiert, reißt Dumbledore mir den Kopf ab!" Doch letztendlich gab er aufgrund der logischen Argumente klein bei und verschwand im Abfluss (A/N: Mann, klingt das bescheuert! *g*).

„So, jetzt stützt sich Brooks auf dir ab, Billy, und du tust so, als wäre sie besoffen und du sehr genervt. Ich stütze Brooks von der anderen Seite, indem ich meinen linken Arm um sie lege, dann sieht niemand die Verletzung. Und – Augenblick – du Billy, ziehst dir eine rote Mütze auf, ich weiß, dass einer der ausgeknockten Vampire eine anhatte…", entschloss ich und wuselte zu der Zelle hinüber, in die ich die drei eingesperrt hatte. Sie waren Gott sei dank noch bewusstlos, also holte ich schnell die Kappe und setzte sie Billy vorsichtig auf. „Okay, das ist ein schlauer Plan, aber eines hast du nicht bedacht!", ließ Brooks verlauten. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, doch Billy wusste, worauf seine Schwester hinauswollte: „Wir riechen immer noch nach Blut." Oh! Das hatte ich in der Tat verdrängt. Ich überlegte einen Moment: „Wir müssen einfach versuchen, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf uns zu ziehen, und wenn uns doch jemand darauf anspricht, sagen wir, ich hätte mich aus Versehen geschnitten, deshalb wollten wir zu einem Heiler, weil ich Angst vor fremden Vampiren hätte. In Ordnung?" Beide nickten, und dann gingen wir los. Es klappte auch sehr gut, wir begegneten in den unteren Stockwerken niemandem, bis wir schließlich die pompösen Flure mit den Bildern und dem langen roten Teppich erreichten. Dort sahen die vorbeikommenden Vampire uns ziemlich missbilligend an. Manche machten absichtlich einen großen Bogen um uns. _Mann, muss ich stinken!_, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und ich musste ein albernes Kichern unterdrücken. Jedes Mal, wenn uns jemand begegnete, klopfte mein Herz so laut, dass ich Angst bekam, es könnte uns verraten. Und dann, endlich, erreichten wir ohne große Schwierigkeiten den Ausgang. Wir seufzten alle drei erleichtert, als wir aus dem Schloss heraus waren und den Wald vor uns sahen. Hastig schlugen wir uns ein Stück weit ins Gebüsch, dann lachte Billy auch schon und warf die Arme in die Luft. Brooks wäre beinahe hingefallen, doch im letzten Moment fing er sie wieder auf. Ich keuchte ein wenig, trotzdem war ich so stolz auf das, was wir heute geschafft hatten, dass ich grinste. „Billy, du warst als Einziger schon mal bei diesem See, kannst du uns den Weg zeigen?" –„Na klar! Haltet euch fest!", lachte der vergnügte Vampir, dann apparierte er mit uns.


	29. Chapter 29

Soooo hier kommt jetzt das vorletzte Kappi! JUHU!!!!

**Chapter XXIX**

**-Zu Hause-**

Als der Druck auf meinen Ohren nachließ, öffnete ich die Augen und erstarrte: vor uns erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger, dunkler See, umgeben von einer regelrechten Urwaldlandschaft. „Billy!", schimpfte ich. „Was wäre, wenn Quirrell zu schwach war, ans Ufer zu kommen? Als du von einem See gesprochen hast, dachte ich an einen Tümpel und nicht an das Rote Meer!"

Doch meine Bedenken wurden zerschlagen, denn Billy zeigte auf eine Gestalt weiter südlich, die uns herüberwinkte. Rasch schlängelten wir uns zwischen all dem Grünzeug hindurch, bis wir zu einem lichteren Bereich kamen, wo Quirrell im Gras hockte und uns entgegen lächelte. „D-d-da sind-sind Sie ja!" Brooks und Billy blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen und sahen sich beunruhigt an. Snape trat im selben Moment zu ihnen und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit ihnen. Ich ging zu Quirrell und setzte mich zu ihm, schon wieder war da dieses komische Magengrummeln. „Schön, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu erschöpft für die Weiterreise nach Hogwarts? Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir dort keine Vampire haben!", meinte ich freundlich. Er antwortete: „Das w-w-will ich Ihn-Ihnen gerne gl-gl-glauben! Ich wä-wä-wäre ber-bereit z-zum Aufbruch."

Merkwürdig. Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Reim auf diesen komisch stotternden Typen machen. Er war mir ein Rätsel.

Snape behandelte erst einmal unsere Wunden, zuerst Billys, dann Brooks' und zu guter Letzt meine Schnittwunde, wobei er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen ließ, wütend vor sich hin zu knurren. Anschließend machten wir uns auf den Weg zur nächsten Stadt, wo ich auf Rumänisch einen Portschlüssel beantragte. Nach gut einer halben Stunde Diskussion mit dem rumänischen Zaubereibeamten bekam ich einen abgewetzten Strumpf in die Hand gedrückt und wir wurden endlich zurück nach Hogsmeade geschickt. Zum Apparieren wäre diese Strecke viel zu weit gewesen.

Müde und voller Dreck und Blut marschierten wir dann um fast elf Uhr nachts zum großen Tor, wo der Abschied von den beiden Geschwistern unaufschiebbar war.

Sie waren mir in den zwei Tagen, die ich sie kannte, so ans Herz gewachsen! Ich und Brooks fielen uns in die Arme, was von Snape nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert wurde. „Schreibst du mir mal?", fragte ich die hübsche Vampirin. Sie versprach es hoch und heilig. Snape und Billy verabschiedeten sich mit einem heftigen Schulterklopfer und einem langen, alles sagenden Blick. Dann zog Billy mich ein Stück zur Seite und flüsterte auf mich ein, sodass nur ich ihn hören konnte: „Hör zu, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, aber ich wollte dich unbedingt noch warnen. Draconis hat nicht übertrieben, was diesen Quirrell angeht, er trägt die größte Gefahr, die ich jemals gespürt habe! Nimm dich vor ihm in Acht, versprich es mir!" Ich sah ihn kurz fragend an, doch als ich seinen besorgten blick realisierte, nickte ich beruhigend. „Ich verspreche es. Und du passt auch auf dich und Brooks auf, ja?" Kurz huschte ein warmes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er trat zögernd näher und breitete vorsichtig die Arme aus. Ich umarmte ihn mit derselben Intensität wie zuvor bei seiner Schwester, das schien ihm zu gefallen.

Dann ließen wir uns los und grinsten uns an. „Wir sehen uns hoffentlich mal wieder, oder?", fragte ich leise und war erleichtert, als er nickte.

Wir wurden unterbrochen, als Brooks hinter uns sich räusperte. Sie und Snape sahen sich kurz an, ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters leise Panik spiegelte. Plötzlich sprang Brooks mit ihrer vampirischen Geschwindigkeit vor und drückte ihm(„Schmatz") einen kräftigen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort protestierte Snape laut und wandte sich schnell ab, damit wir sein rotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnten. Der blonde Engel lachte silberhell auf und warf mir einen neckenden Blick zu. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, da verzichtete ich lieber. Jetzt konnte ich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sogar verstehen! Mit einem letzten, wehmütigen Blick apparierten die zwei Geschwister dorthin zurück, wo auch immer sie lebten und wir wandten uns „unserem" Schloss zu.

Langsam wanderten Snape, Quirrell und ich die Auffahrt hoch, während uns Hogwarts mit seinen unzähligen Türmen und Zinnen willkommen hieß. Keiner der Schüler würde uns bemerken, denn es war bereits nach Sperrstunde.

Wir liefen stumm in die Eingangshalle, die Treppen hoch und die Flure entlang, bis wir schließlich vorm Wasserspeier standen und verschiedene Passwörter ausprobierten. Snape kam schließlich auf das Richtige: „Vampirbrut?" Der Wasserspeier gab gähnend den Weg frei. Ohne zu klopfen, also so wie immer, stürmte Snape durch die Tür. Ich blieb lieber noch vor der Tür, die Standpauke konnte auch warten, bis die anderen beiden fort waren. Trotzdem erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick hinein. Mein Onkel saß müde hinter seinem Schreibtisch, in seinen lila Bademantel gehüllt und die Füße in riesigen Fellhausschuhen. Als er die Professoren entdeckte, wirkte er auf einen Schlag wieder putzmunter und erhob sich: „Severus? Professor Quirrell! Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft!"

„Ja, haben wir. Direktor, könnten wir die Besprechung eventuell auf morgen verschieben? Dann würde ich Professor Quirrell jetzt sein Zimmer zeigen, wo er sich von den durchgestandenen Strapazen erholen kann." Mein Onkel war natürlich genauso verständnisvoll wie immer: „Aber natürlich. Ich bin sehr froh, Sie endlich bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen, Professor Quirrell! Ruhen Sie sich jetzt aus, Sie haben es sich verdient!"

Da Quirrell nicht antwortete, ging ich davon aus, dass er genickt hatte, denn kurz darauf ging er an mir vorbei hinaus, gefolgt von Snape, der mir einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. War es Mitleid?

Dann verschwanden die beiden und ich fasste mir ein Herz. Leise trat ich ein und räusperte mich. Als Albus herumfuhr, wurde mir mit Schrecken bewusst, was er durchlitten haben musste, seit ich ohne Nachricht verschwunden war. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, scheinbar hatte er seitdem nicht geschlafen. Und ich fürchtete seinen Zorn nicht länger – ich hatte es verdient, wenn er mich jetzt verstoßen würde.

So standen wir uns gegenüber, der besorgte alte Mann und seine Nichte – die, wie bereits erwähnt, völlig blutbespritzt und dreckig war.

„Hallo, Albus!", meinte ich schwach und wappnete mich gegen die Flut an Beschimpfungen.

Doch er starrte mich nur stumm an und ich traute mich nicht, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Amy.", sagte er nur. Und in diesem Moment wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, dass es auf dieser Welt einen Menschen gab, der mich liebte. Richtig **liebte**, nicht diese Schwärmereien und auch nicht diese _Sie-gehört-zur-Familie-also-hab-ich-sie-lieb-_Liebe. Er liebte mich, als wäre ich seine Tochter und nicht seine Großnichte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und konnte seinen Blick nicht ertragen, konnte nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie sich die Freudentränen in seinen naiven blauen Augen sammelten. Er sollte mich hassen, er musste mich hassen, für das, was ich getan hatte. Ich stand jetzt vor ihm, meine Stimme zitterte leicht: „Du bist sicher enttäuscht von mir, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Und ich kann nur immer wiederholen, dass es mir Leid tut. Was natürlich nicht reicht, das weiß ich! Sag mir einfach, was ich tun muss, um es wieder gut zu machen, bitte!" Als er nicht antwortete, wagte ich einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Er sah immer noch nicht zornig aus, sondern machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und strich mir über den Kopf. „Amy, Kindchen, ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich sauer war, als mir klar wurde, was du getan hast. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und war kurz davor, dich zurückzuholen, aber dann dachte ich, dass du immerhin schon 10 Jahre auf dich selbst gestellt überlebt hast und du sicher am besten entscheiden kannst, was zu gefährlich für dich ist. Trotzdem muss ich zugeben: ich bin so froh, dich gesund und munter hier stehen zu sehen!"

Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. Er war gar nicht mehr sauer? Was sollte das denn heißen, er müsste doch eigentlich an die Decke gehen!

„Albus? Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du viel zu nachsichtig bist?", fragte ich ihn, und von der Tür her antwortete es: „Das mache ich praktisch jeden Tag!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um: wie lange stand Snape schon da?

Albus hob beschwichtigend den Arm: „Aber, aber, meine Lieben, nun mal kein Streit. Soll ich vielleicht so tun, als wäre ich sauer? Das bringt doch niemandem was! Erzählt lieber, was euch so passiert ist. Anscheinend hat Amy dir ja ziemlich in den Hintern getreten, Severus. Allein hast du es nach zwei Wochen noch nicht geschafft, Quirrell da rauszuholen, aber sobald sie da war, dauerte es gerade mal zwei Tage."

Oh je, Snape sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus! Mit langen Schritten kam er ins Büro geschlendert „Jaaah, **Amy **hat mich bereits nach zehn Minuten so genervt, dass ich die Sache etwas beschleunigt habe.", erwiderte er aalglatt – mit Betonung auf Amy, natürlich. Mein Onkel schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er sich dank der Verwendung meines Vornamens freuen oder Snape aufgrund seiner Beleidigung tadeln sollte.

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen gerade noch verkneifen. Wenn Snape meinen Namen aussprach, klang das so ungelenk. „Vielen Dank auch, Severus!", ich schnurrte regelrecht und mein Onkel blickte wie gewünscht erstaunt zwischen uns hin und her. „Sagt mal, ihr zwei, hab ich was verpasst? Soll ich vielleicht gleich den Pfarrer holen?" Okay, das klang dann doch etwas zu erfreut für meinen Geschmack. Snape fehlten offensichtlich die Worte, ich nutzte es schamlos aus: „Vielleicht doch lieber einen Schwangerschaftstest?" Bei dem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck von Albus und dem Anblick eines schockierten Snape konnte ich nicht länger an mir halten und platzte fast vor Lachen. Offensichtlich erleichtert fiel mein Onkel mit ein.

„Wenn Sie jetzt bitte wieder zu Erwachsenen werden könnten, würde ich von den inzwischen drei Wochen erzählen.", versetzte Snape.

Sofort beruhigte sich Albus und lauschte gespannt, während sein Tränkemeister schwafelte und schwafelte. Ich sah währenddessen gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. _Die tollsten Geschichten werden irgendwie langweilig, wenn man das Ende schon kennt._

Allerdings wurde ich gegen Ende dann doch aufmerksamer:

„Nun ja, ich hatte also gerade die Abfuhr des Fürsten erhalten, als Miss…Amy eintraf. Ich habe sofort die Feier verlassen und bin mit ihr in mein Zimmer gegangen, weil ich davon ausging, dass sie eine Nachricht für mich hatte. Als sich dann herausstellte, dass sie mir bloß gefolgt war, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte…" –„Zum letzten Mal, ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht!", brauste ich auf. Snape, wütend wegen der Unterbrechung, fragte zurück: „Und was war dann der Grund für Ihr Auftauchen?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort: „Nun, jedenfalls beschloss ich, sie in der Nähe zu behalten, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass es auch in Rumänien noch vereinzelte Vampire gab, die mit den Absichten des Dunklen Lords und seiner Todesser sympathisierten. Es war für sie die Höhle des Löwen. Daher habe ich ihr empfohlen, in meiner Nähe zu bleiben…" –„Empfohlen, in Ihrer Nähe zu bleiben? Sie haben mich gezwungen, bei Ihnen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen und als ich morgens aufwachte, hing keine zehn Zentimeter über meinem Gesicht ein Vampir!" Plötzlich mischte sich der Schulleiter ungewöhnlich scharf ein: „Ist das wahr?"

Erschrocken bog ich meine Aussage wieder richtig: „Naja, es war nur Billy, ein freund von Severus – und neuerdings auch von mir. Er wollte mir natürlich nichts böses, er war nur neugierig." Trotzdem warf Albus Snape einen Du-hättest-besser-aufpassen-müssen-Blick zu, der mir gar nicht gefiel. Snape verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und berichtete weiter: „Am heutigen Morgen haben Bill und ich alles über Vampire an Amy weitergegeben, was wir für nötig hielten, bevor wir ein Schreiben vom Fürsten bekamen, in dem stand, dass er uns den Gefangenen überlassen würde, sollten wir ihn uns selbst holen. Er erklärte, dass er einverstanden sei, aber nicht den Rat gegen sich stellen wollte, und versprach uns freie Hand, wir müssten nur die Wachen unschädlich machen. Mit seinem Wort, dass er uns nicht verfolgen lassen würde, sobald wir Quirrell aus dem Schloss geschafft hätten, waren wir zufrieden und gingen am Nachmittag wie abgesprochen zu viert in die Kerker. Roberts …Verzeihung, Amy, fand die richtige Tür und befreite den Professor, während sich die beiden Vampire um die Wächter kümmerten. Dann befahl ich ihr, sie solle mit Quirrell wie besprochen über den dort befindlichen Abfluss aus dem Schloss kommen und auf ihn aufpassen und ging zu den Vampiren, als uns eine Gruppe von weiteren fünf Vampiren überraschte. So wie sie nun mal ist, missachtete Amy meine Anweisungen – sie scheint in der Tat eine krankhafte Sturheit geerbt zu haben – (ich schnaubte) und schubste Quirrell in den Kanal. Dann blieb sie, denn sie wollte schließlich unbedingt mitkämpfen. Die Vampire agierten sehr geschickt, und es sah eine Zeit ziemlich schlecht für uns aus. Bill wurde eine Kopfwunde zugefügt und seine Schwester Brooke hatte am Ende drei gebrochene Rippen." Er stoppte kurz, dann sah er mich an und sein Blick war ungewohnt, ich wusste nicht wieso, aber mir wurde sehr heiß: „Der Anführer überwältigte mich und war kurz davor, mich zu beißen, ehe Amys Messer ihn durchbohrte." Sofort senkte ich den Blick und schluckte heftig. Jetzt wusste mein Onkel, dass ich durchaus zu dem fähig war, was Voldemort getan hatte.

„Ich verdanke ihr mein Leben, auch wenn es sie viel gekostet hat. Das Töten dieses Mörders hat ihr mehr zugesetzt, als ich gedacht hätte." –„Ich war am Ende. Völlig – ich weiß nicht. Es war furchtbar.", krächzte ich leise. Plötzlich stieß Fawkes, der die ganze Zeit ruhig auf seiner Stange gesessen hatte, einen sanften Ton aus und segelte zu meiner Stuhllehne. „Hey, Fawkes!", begrüßte ich ihn leise und strich ihm durch sein warmes Gefieder. Er gurrte leise. Als ich mich wieder zu den Männern umwandte, beobachteten mich beide mit einem faszinierten Blick. „Ja, nicht nur das Kämpfen kommt vom Gryffindor-Blut, sondern auch das Gewissen!", meinte Dumbledore stolz und ich lächelte verlegen. Wie schön, dass alle beide mich aufmuntern wollten. Den Rest von Snapes Erzählung bekam ich kaum noch mit, denn die behagliche Wärme, die Fawkes an meinem Rücken ausstrahlte, und das heimelige Gefühl schläferten mich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen fand ich mich in meinem urgemütlichen Himmelbett wieder und hatte keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel ich dorthin gekommen war. Aber ein Bild aus meinem Traum stieg immer wieder hoch: das Gesicht Snapes, ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und mit einem Blick, der warm strahlte.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX**

**-Urlaubspläne-**

_Am nächsten Morgen fand ich mich in meinem urgemütlichen Himmelbett wieder und hatte keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel ich dorthin gekommen war._

_Rückblick Severus:_

Na wunderbar, mitten in seiner spannendsten Szene, als er gerade durch die heftigen Fluten des Abwassers geschwommen war, schlief die Roberts ein. Der Direktor sah belustigt auf seine Nichte. Dann zu Severus: „Mal unter uns, Severus: Hat sie… hat sie sich dort wohl gefühlt? War sie glücklich?" Der Tränkemeister zögerte: „Nun, sie… sie war nur zwei Tage in diesem Schloss und es war eindeutig das erste Mal, dass sie Kontakt mit Vampiren hatte. Aber Albus, welcher normale Mensch fühlt sich wohl unter so vielen_ Jagdtieren?_"

„Ja, welcher normale Mensch.", murmelte Dumbledore zu sich. „Allerdings war ich schon überrascht, wie sie auf meine beiden Freunde zugegangen ist. Es schien für sie selbstverständlich zu sein. Sie konnten sich unterhalten, sie hat sich von ihnen berühren lassen, ohne zurückzuzucken…anders als bei manchen Menschen.", meinte Severus. Anders als bei mir, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Der Schulleiter erhob sich und sah mit einem selten liebevollen Blick auf die schlafende Frau herunter, die so klein war, dass sie fast in dem großen Sessel versank. Der Anblick schnürte Severus die Kehle zu. So klein, so verletzlich…

Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie sich an einem Kampf wie dem heutigen beteiligte.

„Nicht sie! Nicht sie!", dachte er immer wieder. Plötzlich wurde ihm mit Schrecken klar, dass er gerade genau das gedacht hatte, wie bei der Nachricht von Lily Evans' Tod – und es traf ihn mit unvorhergesehener Wucht, diese Erinnerung wieder hervorzuholen.

Das Profil des Schulleiters anstarrend, presste er heraus: „Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen und mich ausruhen, wenn es nichts ausmacht, Sir!"

„Geht es dir gut, Severus?", fragte sein Mentor erstaunt und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Vorsorglich verschloss der Tränkemeister seinen Geist und antwortete: „Warum fragen Sie?"

-„Nun, es ist Jahre her, seit du mich das letzte Mal mit diesem respektvollen ‚Sir' angesprochen hast! Aber natürlich kannst du gehen. Nimmst du Amy mit?"

Er nickte kurz und wollte sie an der Schulter berühren, als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt: „Nicht doch, Severus, lass sie bitte schlafen!"

Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und schnippte, sodass ihr Körper sich in einer Art Trance vor ihm her bewegte. So verließ Severus das Büro und ging die dunklen Flure entlang, die Augen fest auf die vor ihm herschwebende Gestalt geheftet. Ihre Kleidung war so schmutzig, und am linken Unterarm völlig aufgerissen. Plötzlich hob sich ihr Arm und ruderte herum, als wolle sie etwas abwehren. Dann drehte sich ihr Körper, ohne dass er den Befehl dafür gegeben hätte. Sie _wehrte_ sich gegen seinen Zauber! Schnell löste Severus ihre Trance, woraufhin sie einfach zurückkippte. Er hechtete vor und fing sie auf. „Wie leicht sie ist!", wunderte sich der strenge Professor. Doch schließlich hatte sie den ganzen Tag lang noch nichts gegessen. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, als er seine linke Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen schob und mit der rechten ihren Rücken stützte – zumindest wollte er sich dies einreden. Ohne Anstrengung trug er sie auf seinen Armen weiter. Wie friedlich ihr Gesicht aussah, wenn der Mond darauf fiel.

Bisher war ihm dies noch nie so aufgefallen! Kurz vor ihrem Zimmer schwebte plötzlich der Fast kopflose Nick aus der Wand heraus und blieb erstarrt in der Luft hängen, als er Zeuge von Snapes Packesel-Nummer wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte, schnauzte ihn der Tränkemeister an: „Kein Wort zu irgendwem, klar?" Es war ihm oberpeinlich, wenn der Direktor hiervon erfahren würde…

Schnell ließ er der Warnung seinen _Ich-habe-bessere-Foltermethoden-als-der-Dunkle-Lord-_Blick folgen und Nick - der ja eigentlich keine Schmerzen mehr spüren konnte - trollte sich durch die gegenüberliegende Wand. Amy rührte sich plötzlich in seinen Armen und er bekam einen gehörigen Schrecken, als sie verschlafen blinzelte und ihn ansah. „Schlaf weiter! Es ist nichts!", murmelte Severus ihr zu, und sie schloss seufzend die Lider und drückte ihre Nase in seine Roben. „Wenn ich ihr morgen erzählen würde, dass sie im Schlaf an mir herumgeschnuppert hat, dreht sie durch!", dachte er grinsend. Doch dann müsste er ihr auch erzählen, dass er sie auf Händen getragen hatte, also verwarf er diese Idee lieber.

Vorsichtig stieß Severus die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer auf. „Hatte der Direktor sie nicht gebeten, Abwehrflüche darauf zu platzieren?", fragte er sich.

Es waren jedenfalls keine zu finden. Achselzuckend schleppte er die Frau ins anliegende Schlafzimmer. Er musste schmunzeln, als er an ihren ersten Morgen in Hogwarts dachte, Amy hatte sich vor lauter Schreck über sein Hereinplatzen den Fuß an der Couch gestoßen.

Es schien bereits Jahre her zu sein, dabei waren es gerade mal acht Monate! Er hatte sich verändert, davon war Severus überzeugt. „Zumindest", dachte er, „würde ich nicht mehr einfach so hier die Türen einrennen!" Die rötlichen Farben des Bettes ließen den Slytherin sich schütteln. Dabei bewies die Roberts doch in ihrem grünen Wohnzimmer durchaus Geschmack!

Als er den Körper langsam auf der Decke ablegen wollte, krallte sie sich plötzlich fest in seine Roben und er wurde mit nach vorne gerissen. Entnervt löste Severus die Finger aus dem Stoff: „Kleines Klammeräffchen!" Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an, so festgehalten zu werden.

Er drehte sich vorsorglich um und zog den Zauberstab, nach einem Schnippen wurden Amy die schmutzigen Klamotten ausgezogen und sie schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd - natürlich während sie weiterschlief. Nachdem hinter ihm alles still war, drehte er sich vorsichtig um. Und konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu lächeln: Alles, was noch unter der Decke hervorlugte, war ein großer, schwarzer Wuschelkopf. Gerade wollte er sich umwenden und gehen, da seufzte sie plötzlich hinter ihm: „Snape! Snape!" Erschrocken kam der Slytherin zurück ans Bett gelaufen, er hatte eigentlich verhindern wollen, dass sie aufwachte!

Doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung schlief sie noch. Dann öffnete sich ihr Mund erneut kurz: „Snape! Ich...Mord. Erstochen. Kaltblütig..."und sie stieß einen Laut aus, der am ehesten an ein erschrockenes Jaulen heranreichte. Na super, und jetzt? Was tat man in dieser Situation am besten? Severus war ratlos. Er war nicht der Typ fürs Danebenstehen und Händchen halten!

Leise zog er sich von ihrem Bett zurück, vermeinte aber noch so etwas zu hören wie: „Snape...immer da. Immer da... Severus."

Seltsam. Was strömte da in seinen Magen? Es fühlte sich an wie purer Schnaps, den man im Winter herunterspült, wenn einem kalt ist. Nur ohne den Alkohol...

_**Amy: **_

Gähnend rappelte ich mich hoch. Ich schien es tatsächlich noch geschafft zu haben, mir mein Nachthemd anzuziehen! Allerdings, so wie ich roch, konnte ich mich noch nicht wirklich gewaschen haben...

Das musste sofort nachgeholt werden! Mit tierischem Muskelkater im linken Unterarm wankte ich unter die Dusche und drehte auf ganz heiß. _Aaaaaaahhhhh, das tut gut!_

Ich seufzte wohlig und fing an, vor mich hinzusummen. Jetzt, wo ich wieder zuhause war, fiel die Anspannung von mir ab. Alles war erledigt, nur die armen Schüler mussten sich noch durch die Abschlussprüfungen quälen - ob ich für Fred und George wohl ein gutes Wort einlegen durfte?

Zum Frühstück begrüßte ich meine Kollegen munter und bemerkte etwas pikiert, dass mein Stammplatz neben Albus von Quirrell besetzt worden war und ich mich mit dem Ende der Tischreihe, neben Snape, begnügen musste. Seine Blicke waren diesmal nicht ganz so feindselig, also traute ich mich, ihn anzusprechen: „Guten Morgen! Wissen Sie vielleicht, wann die Prüfungen anfangen? Ich hab doch glatt das Datum vergessen!" Er schaute kaum von seinem dampfenden Kaffee auf und murmelte: „Heute in einer Woche. Das hat der Schulleiter schon vor zehn Wochen bekannt gegeben!" Darauf blieb ich lieber still und schaufelte mir ungeheure Mengen von Haferflocken in meine Schale. Hatte ich einen Kohldampf! Den Rest des Frühstücks über aß ich und achtete gar nicht mehr auf meine Umgebung. So bekam ich auch das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Quirrell nicht mit, das sich fast ausschließlich um mich drehte, wie ich später erfuhr, als mich mein Onkel unter einem Vorwand aufhielt, um mit mir zu reden.

Er klang besorgt: „Professor Quirrell ist von dir anscheinend sehr angetan, ich weiß nicht, was dahinter steckt. Er wollte die ganze Zeit von mir wissen, wer du bist und woher du kommst. Aber ich habe ihn abgewimmelt, weil ich nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis darüber reden wollte. Wie sieht es aus, soll ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen?"

Ich brauchte nicht zu überlegen: „Nein, noch nicht. Den anderen Lehrern vertraue ich absolut, aber dieser Typ ist mir irgendwie sehr suspekt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich ihn einordnen soll und das gefällt mir nicht. Sag bitte den anderen, sie sollen ihm gegenüber nichts erwähnen. Ich hab für den Rest meines Lebens genug Aufmerksamkeit genossen!"

Er nickte verständnisvoll und entließ mich zum Unterricht, den ich bis zu den Sommerferien noch geben durfte.

Leider rückten diese immer näher, denn die Abschlussprüfungen rauschten so rasant an mir vorbei, dass ich die Zeit kaum wahrnahm.

Dann ging der April in den Mai über, und alles rund um Hogwarts und Umgebung begann, in den leuchtendsten Frühlingsfarben zu blühen. Der schwarze See wirkte in der starken Maisonne sehr einladend, und sein azurblaues Wasser ließ den Namen seltsam erscheinen.

Die Schüler, die ihre Prüfungen bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten, fläzten sich auf den Ländereien oder spielten mit dem Kraken im See.

Irgendwann bestellte mich mein Onkel mit einem sehr amtlich wirkenden Brief in sein Büro:

Sehr geehrte Miss Roberts,

wie Ihnen bekannt ist, gehören Sie ab dem Anfang der Sommerferien nicht länger zum Kollegium von Hogwarts. Ich möchte Sie daher bitten, für die Auszahlung des letzten Gehalts und die Erläuterung Ihrer speziellen Regeln am Montag, den 15. Juni um 18:00 Uhr im Büro der Schulleitung zu erscheinen.

Vielen Dank,

Albus Dumbledore

Es versetzte mir einen heftigen Stich, dieses Förmliche von meinem eigenen Ururgroßonkel zu lesen, umso erleichterter war ich, als er mich an besagtem Abend genauso wie immer begrüßte.

„Amy, wie schön, dass du da bist!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen kam er auf mich zu, als hätten wir uns Jahre nicht gesehen.

„Onkel Albus, wir haben erst vor ein paar Stunden am selben Tisch gegessen, du brauchst doch nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen!", meinte ich leicht tadelnd.

„Du hast ja Recht, Liebes, aber ich bin gerade so in Abschiedsstimmung. Nicolasist gerade gegangen, wir haben die Vorbereitungen zum Schutz des Steins der Weisen abgeschlossen, aber er will noch bis zum Ende der Ferien warten, bevor er ihn aus dem Gringottsverließ holt." -„Wieso das denn?", unterbrach ich ihn. Er schien sich ein wenig zu schämen: „Na, er hat die Jahresrate schon bezahlt und will sie so lange wie möglich auch ausnutzen.", murmelte er.

Ich lachte leise und fragte: „Er war nicht zufällig ein Slytherin, oder?" -„Nein, niemals! Gott steh uns bei! Aber jetzt zu dir: Ab nächstes Jahr, das dürfte wohl klar sein, sprechen dich alle Lehrer wieder mit Miss Roberts an, aber durch dein Alter fallen dir ein paar Sonderregeln zu.

Erstens, darfst du weiterhin am Lehrertisch essen, ich vermute mal, die Schülerthemen werden dich nicht so besonders interessieren, und zweitens behältst du deine Räume bei. Professor Quirrell ist in einem Quartier neben dir untergebracht, aber wir können dich ja schlecht zu den Siebtklässlerinnen stecken. Allerdings können dir wie allen anderen Schülern Hauspunkte des Hauses abgezogen werden, in das du kommst." Jetzt hatte ich endlich den Haken entdeckt und fragte rasch nach: „Aber du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor, mir vor allen Leuten wie einem der Erstklässler den Sprechenden Hut überzuziehen?" -„Um Gottes Willen, nein! Du wirst am Ende der Ferien irgendwann hierher kommen, oder noch besser ins Lehrerzimmer, deine Kollegen haben schließlich das Recht, dabeizusein. Stell dir vor, sie haben sogar Wetten abgeschlossen! Minerva ist übrigens felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst, Flitwick wünscht sich, du kämest nach Ravenklaw. Die anderen schlagen sich alle auf Minervas Seite." -„Und du? Hast du nicht auf Gryffindor gesetzt?"

Er sah mich auf eine traurige Art an: „Ich glaube, dein Herz wird diese Entscheidung treffen, und so etwas kann niemand voraussehen. Dein Herz gehört ganz allein dir. Also, was machen wir über die Sommerferien?" Jetzt strahlte er regelrecht und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ääh, was sollen wir denn groß machen? Für die Schule lernen? Snape nerven? Schulsachen kaufen?", wollte ich wissen.

Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und das machte mir Angst. „Nein, ich dachte eigentlich, wohin wir reisen wollen. Wo warst du denn noch nicht? Neuseeland?" -„Zu viele Einwohner!" -„Australien?" -„Zu heiß, momentan fast 40°C im Schatten!" -„Mallorca?" -„Was? Du auf Mallorca?" Ich prustete los, als ich ihn mir auf einer Strandliege vorstellte, mit seinem lilanen Mantel und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Hakennase. Albus schien ein klein wenig beleidigt: „Dann mach du doch mal einen Vorschlag!" Ich überlegte einen Moment, dann strahlte ich: „Wie wäre es mit Irland? Nicht zu große Temperaturschwankungen, und im Notfall könnten wir sofort wieder hierher zurück!" Verwundert fragte er: „Du warst schon in Russland, Rumänien, Frankreich, Bulgarien, Taiwan, Hawaii und Deutschland, aber die Nachbarinsel kennst du nicht?" „Na ja, man kann sich ja nicht alles anschauen, oder?", grummelte ich, worauf er herzlich lachte. Fawkes stieß mehrere helle Schreie aus und flatterte unruhig auf der Stange hin und her.

Dann klopfte es an der Bürotür und Quirrells Kopf mitsamt Turban lugte herein: „Verzeihung, Direktor, ich wollte nicht stören. Könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?" Sofort erstickte das Lachen des Schulleiters und er nickte ernst: „Miss Roberts, ich halte Ihren Vorschlag für durchaus umsetzbar. Die Genauigkeiten können wir ja dann während der Ferien besprechen!" Ich musste über seine plötzliche Strenge schmunzeln und marschierte nach einem knappen Gruß hinaus.

Die letzte Woche vor den Ferien brach herein, und die jüngeren Schüler bekamen die Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt. Durch zwei, drei Gnadenpunkte hatten die Weasleyzwillinge die Versetzung mit Ach und Krach geschafft, ihr Bruder Percy glänzte als Klassenbester.

Doch mein größter Stolz war es, als ich eines Tages in die Eingangshalle trat und Minerva Mary-Ann ausschimpfte, während die anderen drei Hufflepuffs dabeistanden und betreten guckten. Ich hastete auf die Gruppe zu und rief: „Was ist denn passiert, Minerva? Haben Sie die Kleinen bei einem weiteren nächtlichen Ausflug erwischt?" Die vier seufzten wie ein Mann auf, als sie mich sahen. „Nein, das nicht, Amy, aber stellen Sie sich vor, dieses Mädchen hier hat auf den Fluren unbefugt gezaubert! Besser gesagt, sie hat einen anderen Schüler verhext!" Jetzt wurde ich doch hellhörig und sah den Blondschopf tadelnd an: „Wen haben Sie verhext, Miss Johnson?" Sie sah mich an, aber es war keine Reue in ihrem Blick. Minerva antwortete statt ihrer: „Sie hat einen Tarantallegra auf Mr. Flint abgeschossen. Er hat fast eine Viertelstunde steppgetanzt, ehe man ihn stoppen konnte!" So empört wie sie klang, musste ich mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuplatzen. Mal wieder spielte ich, unter größter Mühe, die Strenge: „Miss Johnson, das hätte ich niemals von Ihnen erwartet! 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" Zufrieden nickte Minerva mit dem Kopf und verschwand rasch in Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Als sie weg war, fügte ich grinsend hinzu: „Und 20 Punkte dazu, für die vier mutigsten der Dachse!" Die Kleinen strahlten mich an und sagten synchron: „Vielen Dank, Miss Roberts!"

„Jetzt aber ab mit euch, und seid gewarnt: noch mal lass ich euch das nicht durchgehen!" Die vier Mädchen verschwanden tuschelnd die Treppe hoch und ich seufzte. Endlich hatte Mary-Ann ihre Chance zur Revanche genutzt.

Es sollte meine letzte Tat als Lehrerin werden, den Hufflepuffs zwanzig Hauspunkte zu geben. Bereits am nächsten Tag machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, um per Hogwarts Express nach Hause zu gelangen. Die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge hasteten nach dem Abschiedsschmaus in der Großen Halle so schnell hinaus, dass wir eigentlich hätten gewarnt sein sollen. Keine Minute später hielten sich alle ihre Nasen zu: es stank wie nasser Fang! Während Minerva schimpfend hinter den Übeltätern her hechtete, wurde ich geradezu melancholisch. Nächstes Jahr würde so vieles anders werden... schlechter und umständlicher werden...na, zumindest würde Robin Andrews endlich aufhören, mich zu umschwärmen.

Zum einen Teil war ich traurig über den Abschied von Hogwarts - Albus und ich würden schon am nächsten Tag nach Irland reisen - zum anderen zog es mich mal wieder fort, in die Ferne und die unerforschten Gebiete... es gab noch soviel zu sehen, so viel zu entdecken!

Gedankenverloren sah ich gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrern Hagrids massiger Gestalt hinterher, der die Erstklässler zurück zum Bahnhof brachte. Die Weasleyzwillinge schafften es irgendwie, seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen und kamen noch einmal zu mir gerannt, um sich zu verabschieden. Ich grinste und freute mich mit ihnen auf das nächste Schuljahr. Zumindest versuchte ich es, aber ich hatte nach wie vor gemischte Gefühle bei dem Gedanken, dauernd kontrolliert zu werden.

Dann verschwanden auch sie den Hang hinunter und die Lehrer verabschiedeten sich nun auch von mir.

„Üben Sie fleißig das Fliegen!", sagte Madame Hooch.

„Bitte seien Sie so nett und geben Sie auf Albus Acht, ja?", bat Mi...äh, Professor McGonagall.

„Sollten Sie irgendwelche Gebrechen haben, kommen Sie sofort zurück!", mahnte Madame Pomfrey.

„Hoffentlich haben Sie gutes Wetter, man weiß ja nie!", philosophierte Professor Kesselbrand.

„Ich vermisse Sie jetzt schon, hier wird es so langweilig werden ohne Sie!", jammerte Professor Andrews.

Quirrell schenkte mir einen langen Blick, bei dem ich Gänsehaut bekam, und blieb etwas abseits stehen, als er leise flüsterte: „Bis nächstes Schuljahr dann, Miss Roberts."

-„Jah, bis dann, Professor.", antwortete ich ebenso leise.

Und Hagrid brach mir mit seiner stummen Umarmung fast die Knochen, als er wiederkam.

Ich lachte fröhlich und schüttelte noch ein paar Hände, versprach, mich zu melden und kehrte ihnen dann den Rücken zu, um meine Sachen zu holen. Natürlich hätte ich dies auch per Aufrufezauber machen können, aber schließlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, auch mal etwas auf Muggelart zu tun. Die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür! Also stiefelte ich die Treppen empor zu meinen Zimmern und hob den verkleinerten Koffer hoch. Gott sei Dank war er nicht so schwer, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Pfeifend machte ich mich auf den Weg, achtete nicht auf meine Schritte und landete beim Wasserspeier. Der war gerade im Begriff, beiseite zu springen, und während die Treppe herunterfuhr, kam nach und nach ein langer Umhang zum Vorschein. Schwarz, wie üblich.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!", sagte ich und wollte an Snape vorbei auf die Treppe treten, doch: „Amy!" Erstaunt wandte ich mich wieder um: „Ja?" Warum musste das jetzt so verunsichert klingen?

Er sah mich längere Zeit an, bis ich irgendwann den Blick senken musste, denn seiner war so schneidend, so durchdringend. „Amüsieren Sie sich, solange Sie noch können!", meinte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. Es schien mir fast so, als wolle er noch etwas anderes loswerden, doch er blieb stumm, also antwortete ich nach kurzem Zögern: „Werde ich tun. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein schönes Souvenir, das ich Ihnen mitbringen kann! Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einer grünen Wärmflasche?" Einen kurzen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel, ehe er antwortete: „Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien, Miss Roberts!" Es klang ein wenig wie eine versteckte Drohung und ich schauderte leicht. Besonders die andere Anrede war mir plötzlich sehr unangenehm.

„Ja, bis dahin, viel Spaß in Ihren Kerkern, Professor!", konterte ich. Er drehte sich herum und rauschte mit einem letzten „Üben Sie das Tränkebrauen!" davon. Grinsend sah ich seinem Fledermausumhang nach.

Mein Onkel erwartete mich in seinem Büro mit einem seltsamen Bild: ein für seine Verhältnisse höchst unauffälliger grauer Mantel hüllte ihn ein und er trug eine schwarze Sporttasche. Die seltsame Kombination aus Muggelkleidung und Geschmackslosigkeit ließ mich schmunzeln. „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich platze gleich vor Neugier, ich hab da von einem ganz bestimmten Pub in der Nähe von Dublin gehört...", plapperte er, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Ich grinste und fragte mit Unschuldsmiene: „Gibt es da zufällig Wärmflaschen zu kaufen?" -„Was? Wieso denn Wärmflaschen?"

„Ach, nur so! Komm, lass uns gehen!", lachte ich fröhlich und er machte eine Bewegung nach hinten zu Fawkes. Der Phönix erhob sich golden schimmernd in die Lüfte und ließ seine langen Schwanzfedern vor uns herunterbaumeln. Jetzt verstand ich: wir sollten mit Fawkes reisen! Einen Augenblick sahen wir uns in die Augen, Onkel und Nichte, dann griffen wir gleichzeitig zu und verschwanden in einer hellen Stichflamme.

_**Severus:**_

„Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder das Schloss für mich! Kein nerviger Schulleiter und auch – oh Wunder – keine nervige Nichte mehr am Hals!", dachte Severus, während er in Richtung Kerker schlenderte. Ja, auch er konnte schlendern, aber nur, wenn ihm niemand dabei zusah!

Vieles würde sich nächstes Jahr ändern, er konnte es spüren. Ein Lehrer kam hinzu und eine Lehrerin ging. Nun ja, sie ging ja nicht wirklich, eigentlich blieb sie dieselbe, selbst wenn sie Schülerstatus hatte. Aber Severus könnte ihr Hauspunkte für jede freche Bemerkung abziehen, die sie dieses Jahr gemacht hatte. Ein berauschender Gedanke, eine solche Macht über sie zu besitzen! Ob er sie wohl auch nutzen würde? Und würde sie distanzierter sein? „Ohne jeden Zweifel, sonst sieht sie ihre Hauspunkte davonfliegen!" Severus grinste fies.

Am allermeisten freute er sich jedoch darauf, Amy in einer Schuluniform zu sehen. Schlimm genug, dass sie nun für fast zwei Monate fort sein würde! „Ach was, eben war sie noch die nervige Nichte, die du nicht ausstehen konntest!", dachte er, sauer auf sich selbst. Alles hatte mit leidenschaftlichem Hass zu dieser Person begonnen, doch seine Gefühle hatten sich verändert … das hatte er zum ersten Mal eingesehen, als er sie in den beiden Stunden, als er sich mit ihr im rumänischen Hotel eingeschlossen hatte, beinahe verloren hätte. Nur ein mächtiger, schwarzer Zauber hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Würde Amy ihm das jemals verzeihen, wenn sie es herausfände? Dass er … nein, er wollte nicht mal daran denken, es war schlimm genug gewesen. Damals wurden all seine Todessererinnerungen gnadenlos an die Oberfläche gedrängt, die er jahrelang tief in seiner Seele verborgen hatte.

Severus schauderte, blieb auf halbem Weg die Treppen hinunter stehen und drehte dann plötzlich wieder um. Es gab für ihn nur einen Ort, an dem er vergessen konnte.

Amy Roberts. Der Name war ein Nichts in der Zaubererwelt. Doch der Tränkemeister ahnte, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, bis sich dieser Umstand änderte. Sie war Dumbledores Ururgroßnichte, und mit Gryffindor persönlich verwandt, aber – sie war und blieb ebenfalls die Erbin Slytherins und war somit auch direkt mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden. Niemand konnte das mehr leugnen, am allerwenigsten Severus, der sie ja selbst gezwungen hatte, Parsel zu sprechen. Er hatte einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass SIE etwas mit dem dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten zu tun hatte.

Amy Roberts – die unschuldige Mörderin.

Die misstrauische Vampirfreundin.

Der reinblütige Mischling.

Amy Roberts – sein Lieblingsfeind.

Mit einem völlig unsnapischen Lächeln zog er unterwegs ein in der Mitte geknicktes Photo aus dem Mantel. Es war wirklich zu etwas gut, Legilimentik bei den Gryffindors anzuwenden. So hatte er sich dieses Prachtstück kopieren können, ohne dass Peter Forks etwas bemerkt hatte.

Es war das Muggelphoto, das im rumänischen Cafe geschossen wurde.

Er selbst saß auf dem Barhocker und blickte mit unterdrückter Belustigung seine Sitznachbarin an, die sich gerade prächtig amüsierte. Die langen schwarzen Locken fielen ihr halb ins Gesicht, das wie so oft einen goldenen Schimmer aufwies. Darunter stand in Severus' eigener, aristokratischer Schrift:

_Irgendwann wirst du mich fragen, was mir wichtiger ist: du oder mein Leben. _

_Und ich werde dir antworten:_

_Mein Leben!_

_Du wirst traurig wegrennen und den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen,_

_ohne zu ahnen,_

_dass du mein Leben bist._

*****

**So, meine Lieben, Ende der Geschichte! Aber halt, natürlich nicht das Ende meiner Amy! Dafür ist sie mir schon viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen! Es geht spannend weiter (zumindest hoffe ich das) in der Fortsetzung:**

„_**The tale of Amy Roberts: Der erste Kontakt"**_

7


End file.
